Humanity's Prisoner
by Stark and Loki
Summary: Lucifer. The most beautiful Angel that ever existed. The Devil. God's sworn enemy. Dad. The parent I prefer. The most hated creature in existence is my father. Being Lucifer's child, I have lived a solitary life, rejected by the world. I thought ending my life was the only option until two men (Famous for their work) saved my life. Are these boys my second chance to live and love?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**** Future chapters will include bad language… Be prepared! (This **_**IS**_** a reference to Lion King) ****

The universe was created billions and billions of years ago by what the majority of people call "the Big Bang" and it can all be explained by scientific terms and references. But some people prefer to give all the credit to a man who goes by the name of God.

In the beginning, God created the Leviathan. Fearing their power, he locked them up in a recent creation called Purgatory, where he also locked up Eve, the Mother of All. God then created the most beautiful creatures in the universe: the Archangels. The four brothers: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, were soon followed by other Angels such as Balthazar, Castiel and Samandriel. Lucifer, the most beautiful Angel in all of existence, was God's favourite. He loved him more than his most loyal son, Michael and Lucifer was proud. He was loved by everyone, and eventually learned to love a certain Angel whose name is, to this day, unknown. They had a daughter. Her name was Andrea. Lucifer adored his daughter. He loved her as much as an Angel could love.

At the time, Angelic children were illegal so the little red haired Angel was hidden. Lucifer did his best to keep her out of harm's way, but one day, as Michael was walking through the Garden, he saw, out of the corner of his eye a small figure. He had seen Andrea. Michael, the brother he idolized, immediately confronted Lucifer and when he refused to get rid of his child, Michael, to punish him, killed the little Angel's mother. Lucifer was enraged and he fought Michael until he could barely breathe. Not wanting to kill his own brother, he let him live as long as Andrea left.

This is why God created humanity. Humanity was created not because God needed another toy to play with; he needed humanity to hide an unwanted creature. He wanted to hide me; an illegal creature not fit to live amongst its own kind.

I still remember the day I said goodbye to my father. I still remember the look in his eyes and I still feel his trembling arms when he gave me one last hug. I can still remember him telling me that everything would be okay.

He gave me a memory that day. He gave a necklace. It's a ring with the words "my little Angel" engraved inside it, in Enochian. I still wear it. I've never taken it off… I never will.


	2. Update 101

Hey peeps! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! But between school, school, school, cute guy and more school there's just no time to breathe! I've almost finished the first chapter so expect it to happen soon!

xxx

AW


	3. September 2nd, 1996

****As promised, here's the official first chapter of "Humanity's Prisoner". Please enjoy!**  
**Oh and don't to leave a comment and stalk the story if you want it enough ;)****

I woke up to the sound of Larry, my adoptive father, yelling at me to get up. It was the first day at high school and I was totally freaking out. In elementary school, I was picked on a lot for being weird, smart, skinny, anti-social and for wearing black t-shirts. I was called Emo, prat, and anything else you can think of. I'm not emo, I just like band shirts and geeky things.  
Ever since I landed on earth at the age of 6 as a little red headed orphan girl, I've been tormented by every single person possible. Alicia, the oldest girl at the orphanage; Derek, a boy the same age as me who lives on my street and Larry my drunk, mean, adoptive father who has fun with me every Friday night. I've been beaten, I've been harassed, I've been insanely depressed.  
At first, when Larry and his wife Hayley adopted me, life was good. God knows (I should find a better expression for this...) I miss my real father, but I accepted help from these humans while I grew up. Normally, when an Angel possesses a human vessel, the vessel stops aging. Not in my case. When I possessed this unnamed girl in a London orphanage, I could still age. Probably God trying to keep me hidden better. Arse.

I lazily got out of my comfortable bed and got dressed with a pair of jeans and a Batman t-shirt. I brushed my flaming mane of red hair that falls down to my waist and tie it up with a black bow. I run down the stairs and see the pictures of "our family" on the wall. My gaze immediately falls upon a picture of Hayley and I. It was 5 years ago, the day the she died in a car crash. Two years later we moved to the US to get away from it all, but it didn't work. It actually made things worse. Larry became an alcoholic and started hurting me when he came home angry. Of course, being an Angel, it didn't do much damage, but after being on earth this long, I kind of feel human. In the kitchen, Larry is drinking whiskey and reading a newspaper at the dinner table. I walk past him, grab an apple and run back up to my room to get my school stuff in line.

The moment I stepped into the school everyone's eyes were fixed on me. Maybe it was because they thought I looked retarded or maybe they did that to every new student who walked through the front door of _their_ school. The first corridor I walk into, is jam-packed full of people. I try and weave my way through (truthfully is was more like bumping from person to person) and find my stupid locker so I could get this first day over with.

The bell rings and I make my way to my class. As I enter, three girls stare at me and whisper something to each other and burst into laughter. Great. It's my first day and I've already become the fucking retard of the group. How lovely. I only see two seats: one next to the blonde princess who laughed at me or next to a boy who was immersed in a very old and large book. Thinking that the girls might attempt my assassination, I walk over to the open seat next to the boy.

\- H-hey, I stuttered, is this s-seat taken?

He looks up, with a somewhat surprised look on his face and smiles.

\- The seat next to me is never taken. You're the first to sit there... if you do of course. His face goes red.

I smile nervously and take the seat next to him. He seems nice enough and what does he means the seat next to him is never taken?

\- CLASS DISMISSED!

The teacher's shrill voice echoes in the classroom and makes everyone unconsciously shiver. I quickly get up without saying goodbye to the boy next to as I see the blondie and her posse (hey it rhymes xD) coming towards me. I think he noticed.

As I walk rapidly down the corridor filled with people of all shapes and sizes (some are seriously gigantic! Maybe I'm just tiny...), someone calls from behind.

\- Hey, gingersnap!

Seriously? Gingersnap? That's the best you could come up with blondie? I turn around and find the princess posse behind me, all three of them smirking like Michael did when cast my dad out. It wasn't a good smirk, let's put it at that.

\- Where do ya think you're going?

\- Somewhere where you won't be. I reply quickly.

\- How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?!

Angel. Daughter of Lucifer. Could easily kill you if you really pissed me off, I thought.

\- I'm a nobody. I'm the nobody who's gonna put your ass back in its place.

Her mouth was wide open in shock and couldn't even say one word. She walk furiously towards me and knocked the books out of my arms and laughed as she parted the crowd like Moses.

\- Great, I'm high school's most wanted. I muttered under my breath.

\- Not bad for a newbie.

A look to my left and the boy I sat next to in class, is helping me gather the books that were scattered on the ground. I stared at him in surprise. His eyes were a beautiful shade of olive green and he smiled like it was the most natural thing on this planet.

\- You know, that girl is the most popular and the most venerated kid in the whole school. He paused. No one has ever told her off before, not even a teacher.

\- R-really?

\- Really! That was pretty impressive, he smiled.

We got to our feet and he handed me my books. He started walking away but stopped and walked backwards in my direction. I giggled.

\- You like books right?

I nodded.

\- Follow me.

He walked in the same direction as before and I followed quickly behind him. After a few turns, piercing gazes and some shoving, the boy opened the door for me to the school library. It was filled with books from floor to ceiling and my eyes widened and a smile drew itself on my face.

\- I thought you'd like it.

\- Like is an understatement! I said with the British accent I had been hiding all day.

\- You shouldn't hide your accent.

I looked away feeling my face burn red. the boy turned to me and brought me to a study table where we started studying for our presented due next week. The boy looked at me and opened his mouth to speak.

\- I'm Sam Winchester, by the way.

**MOUAHAHAHA! Sorry it took so long to write this shizz, like I said cute guy + school were in the way of my creative process.  
Hope you liked this chapter! If you did make a quick comment and stalk me and my story.**

**Until next time, AW**

**xxx**


	4. Nice to meet you

****Hey Earthlings from Mars, it's me, Mario! Sorry... I couldn't help myself xD Anywho, here's the second chapter of Humanity's Prisoner featuring the one, the only... you'll see! Haha, i can't tell you now. YOU MUST READ!**

**Ok, now it's time for me to zip my howling screamer (please, please know where this is from!) and time for yo guys to enjoy, like and stalk this story. Thank you, have a nice day, bunny rabbits.****

"_I'm Sam Winchester, by the way."_

The sentence flashes in my head, like a flickering light in a dark room. Am I supposed to know this name? Winchester… Sounds fami- wait. Winchester. My heartbeat starts to accelerate and I try to hide my obvious nervousness. The famous hunter family? So this is Sam, the youngest. I start to panic. What if he knows what I am? He can't... He couldn't. He could kill me. Shit. But maybe Sam wouldn't kill me; from what I have heard, he seems to be more empathetic than the rest of his family. His father? He would kill me, and so would his brother uh… Dean! I can't let them know anything.

"I'm Andrea Way, I basically whisper."

Sam smiles and we start studying quietly, occasionally exchanging information about our project. We would get shushed by the librarian and laugh at her abnormally large glasses. I look at him more closely as he reads a book very intensely. The first thing I notice are his really pretty blue-green eyes. They're filled with what appears like happiness and content, but look closer and you see sadness, pain and suffering. I've always had a knack for knowing how people feel just by looking at their eyes. Looking at Sam, I could tell he was hiding a hatred for someone. Then is somewhat messy chocolate hair, which swayed as he looked from book to book, caught my attention and made me giggle on the inside. He was pretty cute, considering that he's probably killed more people than I know.

Sam looks up, noticing me staring and smiles. I nervously smile back, embarrassed that he caught me and continue reading until the library closed. We parted ways, promising we'd talk the next day.

I was still slightly nervous that Sam might know what I was and was following me back home. I shook my head, telling myself that it was absurd that he and his family would know about me and my… "condition".

I walk home in the cold evening rain, practically skipping along. Rain made most people I knew sad or depressed, even irritable. Some people still say it's God peeing. Really intelligent. The only person who ever made sense was my "mother". She always used to say that it was God crying because he was sad. Well, being an Angel, I can confirm that statement. It still to this day, makes me slightly happy to know that the man who separated my father and I, is in pain. It's kind of mean, but how would you feel if you were ripped from your family because you were different?

I enter my house soaking wet, because I didn't bring an umbrella (on purpose). I kick off my boots, throw my coat on the rack and walk up the stairs carrying my bag to my room to do my homework.

A few hours later, my "father" comes home smelling like the liquor store attacked and brain-washed him.

Saturday. Finally the weekend! I get dressed in "this" and run down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple. I make my way to the front door and sit on the stairs to put on my boots (one of which has a red bandanna attached to it; I got that from John Bender of _The Breakfast Club_), grab my trench coat and throw it on. Walking out the door, my "dad" yells at the air, ranting about something I did three years ago. I was young and innocent, while he was still old and drunk.

*click*

I lock the door behind me and head towards the largest library in town to do some research...

The library is huge. It has two storeys and each one is filled with books from floor to ceiling. What I'm looking for is in the back of the building; old books on mythical shit like Amazons, Demons, Vetala and Angels. Even though I am one, I don't know much about my kind. It's kind of sad really. After my mother was killed, my father was forced to send me away, for both our sakes. I love him, but what he did after I was gone is unforgivable. Which is why I don't know what I'll do if I ever see him again; which is unlikely since he's stuck in Hell's cage. I then devoted myself to being a hunter. I know what most… people… things… monsters...(?) would think: "You're one of them, why do you hunt them?" I'm afraid I have no answer to that. But the monsters I hunt are not my kind anyways. I am an Angel. I am not one of those grotesque and murderous monsters that lurk in the night. That's probably why I hunt them actually. People don't know what I am or if even I exist because not much is known about my kind, because we never surface unless necessary. Plus, all of our…. Business… is done really secretly. Plus, I'm in hiding from other Angels who want to hang my wings over their mantle sooo… yeah. Fun.

In back of the library is a section with old, musty smelling books: my favourite. I walk through the aisles, reading the titles in split seconds, thanks to my photographic memory, and select about a dozen from the shelves. I lay them all perfectly on one of the tables in the back and start reading.

A few moments later, while I was copying a spell and translating it from Latin, I get a glimpse of a boy with dirty blonde hair walking my way. I pay no more attention; I'm immersed in my translation. He walks up to me, takes a chair in front of where I'm sitting and sits down, staring at me.

I look up, curious at what the fuck he was doing in front of me and in this section of the library and study his face. He had dirty blonde hair, placed in some sort of messy faux-hawk and the eyes of a Disney princess. They were wonderful shade of green and they sparkled with confidence. His slightly tanned face was covered in light freckles and his lips were of an almost unnatural shade of pink.

I looked at him for only a few seconds and the first thing he says is:

"Hello, gorgeous!"


	5. Romeo and not so Juliet

****Hello Earthlings of Mars! It is I, the Batman... Don't believe me? Have you ever seen me in the same room as him? You know, just saying. Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter of this thing you call a Fanfiction. my friend almost killed me to write the next chapter so you're welcome Miki -.- **

**Please enjoy, favourite and whatever else, just don't be a dick and insult my shit. Got it? Good**

**Again, enjoy :D****

_"Hello, Gorgeous!"_

**POV - SAM WINCHESTER**

I wake up to the sound of my dad's old car leaving the dusty, unkempt motel and to my brother, Dean, kicking the side of my bed.

"Get up sleeping beauty; it's your turn to do the research. I'm just gonna sit here, relax and eat my burgers." he says eyeing his favourite food.

"Dean," I said lazily sitting up in my dusty, uncomfortable bed, "I did the research on the Shifter for the last hunt. It's your turn to do the researching part of this hunt for _whatever_ dad's chasing now."

"He's _chasing_ *motions quotation marks* a pair of Vetala at a truck stop on the edge of town." Dean said as he took a giant bite of his cheeseburger, the grease dripping down his hand.

I gave him a disgusted look when he took that bite. How in God's name could he even eat that thing? I'm pretty sure if you left it there, on the table, it wouldn't even spoil.

"Whatever," I sighed flopping back onto my pillow, "can you just do the research? I barely got _any_ sleep last night because of you and your stupid eating habits, which, honestly, disgust me."

"Hey! How dare you insult this beautiful piece of american food history?"

I roll my eyes at his statement and sigh, pulling the sheet over my head to block the now intense sunlight coming from the crack in the motel room curtains.

"FINE!" he breathes loudly. "I'll do the stupid research; you owe me one Sammy."

"In your dreams. I don't owe you anything, Dean." I laughed.

Dean pulls the sheet off my head and ruffles my already messy hair and walks out the door, with an annoyed smirk on his face. I smile at my victory and almost immediately fall into a deep sleep.

**POV - DEAN WINCHESTER**

As soon as I walked out the door to the grimy motel room, the smirk had faded from my face. God, I hated research. I hate research more than I hate running out of burgers. Plus, dad took the Impala, so I have to walk to wherever I'm going. but I'm doing it for Sam; I promised I'd take care of him. If he needs sleep, then so be it.

I get to the nerd collection center and frown at the sight of the library sign: _Helping Hands Community Library. _So gay. Walking inside, I scrunch my nose at the smell of mothballs and musty old books. Even our shitty motel smells better than this Hellhole!

"I am so not gonna enjoy today." I sighed

After asking - more like arguing - an atrocious lady where all the old lore books were, I made my way - slowly, but surely - towards the back of the library, where the atrocious lady has pointed. I walked through several aisles looking for something interesting on Vetala. Shit out of luck. The only useful book there was, was already taken out of the dusty shelf. Why the Hell would some random ass person want to read about century old "mythical" creatures? A weirdo, that's who. Mind you, there could be another hunter in town, working on this case.

I made my way to the four small tables found in this bizarre section of the nerd compound. A few feet in front of me, sitting at one of the tables, was a young girl. She had freaking awesome, flaming red hair, half tied with a black bow, that fell down to - from what I could see from here - just above her waist. She wore clothing that could only be described as: 'bringing out the girly elements of punk" (why am I even talking fashion!?). In other words - or word - HOT!

She looked up for what seemed like a split second, but paid no more attention to me. I saw the book on Vetala open on her table along with four other ones that I could make out the images; she was taking notes from each one. My mind was set. I would use my irresistible charm on her and, being the charming man I am, she would totally fall for it.

I walked up to the table and plopped onto a chair in front of her. She looked up, confused and I examined her face as she did mine. She had beautiful turquoise eyes that popped because of her heavy black eyeliner and uh... mascara? Her lips were bright red and she had a double lip ring that shone in the dim light of the library. After a few seconds of absorbing her beauty, I finally spoke:

"Hello, Gorgeous!"

**POV - ANDREA**

'What the Hell' was all I could think of when the mystery guy sat on the chair right in front of me. Why would he - anyone for that matter - do that to me and again, to anyone? He might be hella attractive, but that's no excuse no be overly confident. I stared at him in disbelief for a second before responding to his blunt comment.

"Seriously?" I sighed

"Yep." he replied fairly quickly

"Love*, I know you think you're quite charming, but you can't do that with me." I said with a confident smirk. "Cockiness will get you nowhere but out of my mind."

I giggled and looked back down at my book. He stayed silent for a moment, his mouth gaping, unable to decide what to say next. My gazed wondered back up and rolled my eyes.

"Not used to being turned down, are we?" I asked

"W-well, I've been turned down before," he hesitated, "but not by a beautiful girl like you."

His smirk returned to his face as he gazed into my turquoise eyes, with his stunning green ones. Is this guy for real? Like.. wow. So cocky.

"Nice try there, Love," getting up and collecting my numerous books, "but no."

I got up, a pile of five thick books in my arms, and looked at him before turning my back, heading toward the book checkout. When I looked at him, I looked at his eyes (remember my talent?). The abundant confidence he had twinkling in his eyes was gone. What there was, was absolutely nothing. No pain, no happiness, no love. Just a great big load of nothing, emptiness. I didn't hear him get up to follow me (relief!) as I walked away.

The books on Angels, Shifters, Demons, Vetala and Reapers were incredibly heavy - each being at least 2 inches thick. I carried them out of the Helping Hands Community Library, without a backpack (stupid me) and turned left as I reached the sidewalk. While walking down the street, I hummed the chorus to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Suddenly, I felt the load I was carrying, get lighter. I looked to my right and saw the one and only cocky charmer that I had just attempted to avoid.

"Hey, Gorgeous."

"Are you kidding me?" I said, exasperated

"Nope." he said with his signature smirk, looking ahead

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, letting the young man carry three out of the five books I was holding. He was walking slightly ahead of me and that's when his height actually hit me; he was tall. At least, way taller than me. His brown leather jacket was fitted perfectly over his broad shoulders and he walked with confidence, with the posture of a warrior even though it seemed he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"What are you staring at?"

I snapped out of my contemplating daze and shook my head. My dizziness left and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused

"You were staring at my ass." he laughed

"Listen here mister, I-"

"Dean." he interrupted

"Fine. Listen here D-" I stopped talking. "Dean?"

"Yes, are you deaf?" he replied hastily

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Dean... Dean Winchester? I sure as Hell hope not. I've met the nicest Winchester, I didn't need to meet one of the ones who'd most likely kill me if they knew what kind of thing I was. A freaking Angel! That's a new one! But wait! He didn't say his last name. Maybe he isn't the older Winchester. Dean's a common name right? RIGHT? Ok... Calm down. Just go with the flow. Maybe he'll identify you as the hunter you partially are.

"No, I'm not deaf you idiot!" I told him. "The name is just... familiar."

"It should be. You are a hunter right?" he asked

"How-"

"Who else looks up Shifters, Demons and Vetala just for kicks?" he laughed glancing at the books he was carrying for me.

"True." I laughed

"There she is! There's my Gorgeous girl!" he said, throwing his free arm around my shoulders.

"First things first; I have a name. It's Andrea. Second, get your arm off me!" I said, slowly taking his arm off my small frame.

"Andrea, eh?" he inquired, turning his gaze from the horizon to my face. "My brother, Sam, mentioned you."

I immediately tensed up when Dean, mentioned his brother. He was the older Winchester. Definitely. Lovely. Now all I have to do is meet their father and my death will be certain!

"Sam mentioned me?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was incredibly anxious. It seemed to work.

"Yep. Seems you made quite the impression. Although, you're much prettier in person."

"Apparently, I've made an impression on the older Winchester as well." I laughed, turning my gaze to my feet.

"Yes you did, Gorgeous." he smiled

His smile. So beautiful. It didn't seem to come as naturally as his brother's, but it was equally as stunning.

"Quit calling me that, Dean!" I yelled, punching him on the shoulder.

"OW!" he complained. "Sure thing, Gorgeous."

He rubbed his shoulder where I had punched him; it looked like it hurt at least a little. Good! That's what you get for being annoying, Dean Winchester! I let out the biggest of sighs - which made him laugh even more - and continued walking, trying my best to ignore the idiot who was now behind me.

_"Dean seems nice." I thought to myself, walking beside him, occasionally glancing up at him. "Maybe he wasn't as bad as the rumors portrayed him. His brother, on the other hand, was just as expected: nice, quiet and smart. They were both amazing guys. They were two guys that I could see myself hanging out with, sitting on the hood of a car, watching the stars and eating popcorn until the sun came up."  
I laughed at myself a little. I thought about my "father" bringing home at least 2 different women each week. I just met 2 guys this week. I don't want to turn into him, that's for sure. But I couldn't stop thinking: "They've made me forget about him, my "father". They've made me forget that he's a drunk loser and that my life's been a living Hell since I was cast out of Heaven. I'm very grateful for that."  
Just then, I thought: "But I've only just met them and when John, their father, comes back, they'll be gone and I'd never see them again..."_

****HOLA! So that was kind of long... I wrote it on paper first and it took 5 and a half pages! I do this all for you guys so appreciate the time that goes into this!**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll stalk this story. My HP fanfic is on hiatus because I got a mental block! *dies***

**Anyways, I hope I can get back to it soon and that you'll listen to these words of wisdom: If you go home with somebody and they don't own books... don't fuck 'em!**

**Peace out bitches!****

**xox**

**AW**


	6. Super Dean!

****Hello my dear Earthlings from Mars, how've you been? I've been better to be honest but hey, it's not gonna stop me from writing! So here it is, chapter 4 of Humanity's Prisoner. Hope you like it!****

**Outfit while On a Hunt**

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

The motel and my sleeping brother were waiting for me when I got back from walking Andrea - the hottie - back home. She lives in a nice neighbourhood and has a nice house. I wonder what her family is like...

I walked into the dark room, the book on Vetala that Gorgeous let me borrow, under my arm. Sam stirred and lazily sat up, his hair messier than ever. I took a seat at the small table in our room and started reading. I hadn't noticed that I was still smiling, from when Andrea almost fell and went red in the face when I caught her.

''What's with the stupid grin?'' Sam asked, still half asleep.

''What grin?'' I innocently asked, hiding the obvious smirk.

''The smirk you have on your face when you talk to a girl you find uh... interesting.''

''I just met your girlfriend at the lair of geeks.'' I chuckled.

''Andrea?''

''So, you're not denying that she's your girlfriend?''

Sam let out a groan and cursed under his breath, making me laugh even more than I already was. I slowly calmed down and started getting bored, by reading the stupid ancient book.

''How do you do this?!'' I yelled at Sam, annoyed at how boring research is.

''I open my eyes, look at the page and read.'' Sam said sarcastically.

''Very funny, Sammy.'' I sighed. ''I mean how do you not die of pure and absolute boredom?'

''I don't know, I guess I just... don't.'' he replied

''Whatever, I'm going to get another burger. I can't do this research thingy without greasy food.'' I said. ''You want anything?''

Sam shook his head and I got up rather quickly to get out of this stupid motel room. When I returned, Dad had come back and told us that we were moving to the Vetala's hunting ground; the truck stop.

**ANDREA - POV**

It was around midnight when my ''father'' passed out on the sofa and rolled or fell (I don't know or care) on the floor. Immediately, I rushed to the shed in the backyard, flash light in hand, and opened the hatch to the secret compartment I had created to store all my hunting equipment. I put on my fabulous black leather belt and put my silver dagger in its sheath, on my right side. I put my backpack on the ground and placed lighter fluid and matches inside. I ran back inside the house and stole the keys to my ''father's'' red 1965 chevy Suburban. Just a sec; I know what you're thinking: ''What the fuck? The girl is 13 for Christ's sake!'' I can confirm that I am in fact 13 years old. My older friends - who don't care much for the laws in this microscopic town - taught me to drive about 2 years ago. So yeah, I can drive. And besides, I am the Devil's daughter after all.

I eased into the far end of the parking lot and got out, grabbing my backpack from the passenger's seat. As I shut the door and jumped down from the truck, I spotted the well-known 1967 chevy Impala that could only belong to the three Musketeers: the Winchesters. As I walked towards it - to take a closer look at the wonderful piece of machinery - I hear something behind me. I quickly remove my knife from its sheath and turn around, hand with the dagger outstretched. Nothing. I hide behind one of the nearby cars and wait for movement. No dice. I get back up from my crouching position and suddenly get smacked in the head by something. Great... I've blacked out.

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Dad left us the minute we got to our new location, to hunt something else. He said that Dean and I could easily handle this one. He forgets that I am 13 years old and don't necessarily want to hunt. He also forgets that Dean is a control freak that, most likely, won't let me do anything. Dean told me that Andrea was possibly a hunter, earlier today; I find that surprising. She seemed so shy and, no offence to her, a little socially awkward. She seemed too nice, too normal to be a lonely, violent hunter.

I rose from the chair I was sitting in and grabbed Dean's duffel bad and shoved it on his stomach. He was sleeping instead of getting ready for our hunt.

''The Hell was that for?'' he yelled, sitting up in astonishment.

''We're getting this over with. We've been in this town for two months now. I don'T know what the Hell dad is doing here, but I've had enough. Let's go kill these Vetala and get out of here!''

''Wow Sammy, that was beautiful. Poetic even.'' Dean said sarcastically. ''I love how you added the word Hell three times in there.''

''Dean!''

''Okay, okay! For once I agree with you. Although...'' his voice trailed off.

''Although what?'' I asked.

''Aren't you gonna miss that girlfriend of yours?'' Dean smirked.

''She's not my girlfriend, Dean.''

''You're still gonna miss her.''

''I could say the same thing about you!'' I laughed

Dean looked at me in surprise. His gaze then fell to the walls and floors. He eventually spoke:

''Fine, let's do this.''

His face was dead serious; it was almost frightening. He grabbed his sliver blade and put it in the inside pocket of his coat. He walked to the door and, as he gazed into the darkness, his eyes grew wide. He rushed outside and yelled:

''ANDREA!''

**ANDREA - POV**

I was barely concious when I heard the muffled sound of my name. I didn't know what was happening, except that I was being dragged somewhere. I blacked-out again.

I slowly regained conciousness and realized that I had been tightly bound to a chair. Now would probably be a good time to use these Angel powers of mine, but I haven't used them since well... the orphanage. Never mind the powers, maybe someone'll come save me or I'll get out of this shit alone. I then noticed a man lying at my feet; he looked like a human-sized snake thing. A dead Vetala. Wait, who the fuck killed it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, stabbing pain on the left side of my neck. The second Vetala had obviously been feeding on my blood while I was knocked out. I tried to look around by my vision was blurry and I could barely hold my head up. My ears were buzzing, giving me the headache of the century.

A few minutes later, my vision had readjusted and a tall dark haired woman walked into the room and went over to the older man on the other side of the dimly lit room. She turned his head and exposed his neck, then bit down and drank as much of his blood as she could. Gross.

Right now would be the time and place that I'd actually appreciate Dean Winchester's company. No offence to Sam, but Dean seemed like the better candidate for whooping some ass right about now.

The female Vetala made her way to the other man, who was right next to me and sucked him dry. It had been the fourth and final feeding on him. Shit. She then looked at me and in one swift movement, she was smirking in front of me. The woman stepped over the dead man on the floor and pushed my head sideways, exposing my bitten neck. Her fangs grew from her existing teeth and as she was about to bite down, the door slammed wide open and someone screamed:

''Oh no you don't snake bitch!''

The Vetala quickly bit down on my neck and I felt the life slowly drain from my body. Drop by drop, I was getting weaker. Her fangs were suddenly ripped from my flesh and she was pulled backwards and onto the ground. My head fell forwards and my whole body went numb. I looked up through my hair and before blacking-out once again, I saw the guy I was hoping to see: Dean Winchester.

****Ain't Dean awesome? Anywho, that's it for now folks! Make sure to stalk me and my story and I hope that you enjoyed this fabulous display of Dean power! Uh, quick note... I might not update for a while. Lately I've been feeling quite depressed and then today one of my best guy friends told me he was dropping out of highschool and that I may never see him again... sooooooooo yeah. I'm gonna go cry now. See ya when I have no more tears to cry...****

**AW**


	7. Best Friends

****I find that writing takes my mind off things, so yeah... Here's the 5th chapter of Humanity's Prisoner****

* * *

**POV - DEAN WINCHESTER**

When I kicked the door down, Sam was waiting in the car. It's not that I don't trust my brother, it's just well... I don't trust him. Not with this anyway. I love him, but when it comes to hunting and killing things, he's not always prepared to follow through.

The door swung open and I only saw the redhead I'd come to... appreciate over the last few weeks. We go to the same school I was forced to enrol in and stuck to her after meeting her at the library, even if I was 3 grades above her. I turned out to be her bodyguard 'cause she's always getting picked on... bastards.  
Anyway, the Vetala I was going to obviously obliterate - because she _even_ touched Andrea - was hanging over Gorgeous and about to bite her neck.

''Oh, no you don't snake bitch!''

The monster did nothing but clamp her sharp teeth into Andrea's neck. Anger surged through me; I barely knew her, but that bitch still wasn't allowed to lay a finger on her. I ran over and pulled the woman from Gorgeous' limp figure and threw her on the ground. I rapidly took the knife from my pocket and plunged it into her heart. After a few seconds, the Vetala's skin turned a bizarre shade of green and went all scaly. Dead.

I shoved the knife in my coat and ran over to Andrea. I checked her pulse; it was faint, but still there. She's alive. I went around the chair and untied her hands and ankles. I crouched down in front of her and cupped her face in my hands and lifted her head.

''Andrea, Gorgeous stay with me!'' I told her

I picked her up bridal style and ran out the door.

**POV - SAM WINCHESTER**

Sitting in the car while Dean kills the monster is the ultimate insult. Not that I'd care. The less I hunt, the better. I open the car door and lean against it. Suddenly, Dean comes rushing out with a girl in his arms.

''Is that Andrea!?'' I asked as he approached  
''No, it's the pope!'' he yelled, his voice filled with anger and sarcasm. ''Just shut up and get in the back with her!''

I nodded rapidly and opened the back door to the Impala. Dean gently put her in the car and I sat beside her. Andrea's head fell onto my lap as my brother hit the gas pedal and drove off faster than I'd ever seen him drive before.

The car ride was short, but madness-inducing it was so quiet and filled with tension. We got to the hospital and before I could even register we had arrived, Dean was already running into the hospital, Andrea's still body in his arms.

**POV - ANDREA**

I woke up in a white room, covered in blankets. I slowly looked over at my arms and saw a whole bunch of needles hanging around in my skin.

''Oh my God (I really need to fin a new expression for this...)! I'm gonna be dissected!'' I screamed, remembering I was an Angel.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and was reminded of the fact that I was almost Vetala chow. I must be in a hospital, then. But how-

''Hey, Gorgeous, you're up!'' said a familiar voice to my right.

I looked over and saw Dean standing in the doorway with the classic smirk on his face. I felt myself smile at the sight of him, but it faded when I remembered what he called me.

''Dean, don't call me that. I've already told you not to.''  
''Woman, I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you.'' he replied, crossing his arms  
''Except for that.''  
''Especially that.'' he smiled ''C'mon I saved your life! The least you could do is let me call you Gorgeous.''

I hadn't forgotten. Dean saved me from that... that snake bitch. I'd probably be dead if he hadn't shown up. I looked at him and smirked.

''If you get to call me 'Gorgeous', what am I supposed to call you?'' I asked  
''Uh... Dean'' he said as if it was the most obvious answer  
''Not fair!''  
''Totally fair. I saved your life!''  
''Whatever. But you can't use that excuse forever! I'll start calling you Bean, Dean.''  
''Bean? Seriously?'' he asked, slightly insulted  
''What was that Bean? I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am.''

Dean laughed, irritated, and rolled his eyes as he sat down at the edge of my bed. I sat up and stuck my tongue out at him.

''I guess I don't need to ask how you're feeling.'' he said seriously  
''You don't have to, it's kind of obvious.'' I said as I looked over at the jell-O cups on the small table. ''Sweet! Jell-O cups!''  
''Are you always thinking about food Gorgeous?'' Dean laughed  
''Always and forever.''

About a week had passed since the incident. I was slowly healing my wounds so I wouldn't arouse suspicion. Dean came to see me everyday to sneak in some burgers, saving me from the wretched hospital shit they call food.

I hadn't seen much of Sam lately. I've been hanging out with Dean at diner and the empty soccer field; Sam and I only saw each other to study because we had the same exams. I thought he come and visit me, but he hasn't been here yet.

My ''father'' obviously never came to see me. I doubt he even noticed I was gone with his truck.

I was deep in thought, staring at ceiling as someone sat on my bed. I snapped out of my daze and saw Dean smirking, as always; he looked happier than usual.

''Hello, Gorgeous! I am here to take you home.'' he said with enthusiasm ''Apparently you healed faster than expected.''  
''What can I say? I'm special.'' I said with a knowing smirk

Dean grabbed my bag of clothes next to my bed, that one of my friends brought me, and chucked it at me.

''Get dressed, I'll wait for you in the Impala.''

I nodded and slid a needle out of my arm. I walked to the bathroom and got changed. I fixed my hair because it looked like World War II and walked out of the hospital for the first time in forever (OMG I quoted frozen!). The sunlight was too bright for my eyes so I instantly squinted, trying to block some of the light out. Stepping down a few steps, I looked around for a 29 year old black car. In a normal and more modern city, that task would be easy as pie. Unfortunately, that's not our town. Almost every car is the same age. Great.

My eyes adjusted to the light as a black car stopped at the end of the staircase.

''You coming, Gorgeous?'' Dean smiled, getting out of the car and leaning on it.

I felt a smile creep on my face and ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Dean.

''You look... different.'' Dean said as he poked my friend's jumper.  
''They're my friends clothes. You don't like them?'' I said, pouting like a child  
''Well, it's just I-''  
''Shut it, Bean. I don't like these... things either.'' I said pulling on the cardigan ''SHOTGUN!''

I ran over to the other side of the car and jumped in, getting away from the cold November air. Dean laughed and shook his head before climbing into his dad's beloved car.

A few days after my release from the hospital, Dean and Sam's father had returned from wherever he was and Dean wanted me to meet him. Sam was indifferent to the suggestion and I was... well, I was scared shitless. But I couldn't say no, not to Dean. After all he's done for me? He's protected me and made me happy like a brother and he's made me forget about my stupid, shitty, retarded life like a best friend. So, I was going to meet him. The great John Winchester.

* * *

****DUN DUN DUN! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. If any of you have a better nickname for Dean, please tell me! My sister gave me this one, but maybe there's something better out there! SO LET ME KNOW! See ya Martian Earthlings. Live long and Prosper... -Mr. Spock****


	8. Not meeting John Winchester

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

''Dean, I don't think it's a good idea.''

This morning, my brother decided it was a good idea to introduce Andrea to dad. I don't know what's gotten into him, but lately he's been acting weird. Ever since he met her at the library, all he does is talk about _her_ and all he does on his free time is spent with Andrea. They even go to the town's retro diner _everyday_ for lunch together! He wouldn't even let me help him on the last hunt because he ''thought'' Andrea was involved. Turns out he wanted the glory of saving her life. I've _never _seen him like this...

''Why not?'' Dean asked furiously  
''Because it just isn't, okay?'' I replied  
''No, not okay!'' he shouts ''She's awesome in every way! I don't understand why dad wouldn't like her, if that's what's bothering you! Sammy, she managed to pin _me_ down!''

I gave him a look of disbelief. No one could pin _Dean Winchester_ down. Dad trained him well; he _definitely_ let her win.

''I didn't let her win Sammy; I know what you're thinking.'' he said arrogantly ''Look, I'll ask her if she wants to. If she says yes, then awesome! If she says no, end of story.''

Dean walked away and sat at the counter. I sat at the diner's booth - the booth that Andrea and Dean always sat at - and for Andrea to show up.

**ANDREA - POV**

The cold mid-November air was rushing through my red hair as I walked to the diner where Dean and Sam were waiting. I tugged on my scarf and coat as I remembered what happened this morning.

_~RRRRING~_

_My eyes slowly open and I blink a few times to adjust my vision._

_~RRRRING~_

_I looked at the time and groaned, flopping face first into my pillow. 6:23 AM. Who the fuck is calling me, now? I flip to my side staring at the posters on my__bedroom_ _walls and sigh, rubbing my eyes.___

_~RRRRING~_

_I lazily grabbed my phone and put it to my ear._

_''Hello?'' I said sleepily  
''GORGEOUS!'' the voice said loudly  
''Ugh, what do you want Dean?'' I said irritated. ''What is so important that you need to wake me up at 6:25 AM? Is someone dying?''  
''Nope.'' he laughed ''Just need to ask you something.''  
''What?'' I sighed, flopping onto my back  
''Uh... It's something I'd prefer asking you in person.'' he said worriedly ''I got it! Have breakfast with me and Sam at the diner!''  
''Okay, I'll be there in 2 hours.'' I replied  
''2 HOURS!?''  
''Yes, Deanie.'' I chuckled ''1 hour to get ready and 1 hour to get there.''  
''Oh, okay... See ya in 2 hours then.''  
''It's a date.'' I joked  
''Obviously!'' Dean laughed  
''See ya.''_

_~click~_

Now, I'm walking in the snow-less streets on my way to the diner that Dean and I always went to. When the diner came into view, I picked up the pace. I pull on the handle of the door that says 'pull' and spot Dean sitting at the counter, drinking what I assume is coffee.

''Coffee already, Deanie Weenie?'' I chuckled  
''Hey!'' he says, spinning around on his stool ''And yes, coffee already. You want the usual?''  
''Sure, thanks.'' I smiled ''Hey, Sam.''

Sam acknowledged my presence by looking up from his mug. Dean got me a cup of tea - 2 sugars with milk - and we sat next to each other at the booth, opposite to his brother. Dean &amp; I ordered a stack of pancakes while Sam opted for a vegetarian omelette. Gross. When our food arrived, Dean smiled as he smelled his pancakes excitedly. And he says I'm a food maniac...

''So what did you guys want to ask me that was so important, that Dean _had to call me_ before the freaking sun came up?'' I asked, breaking the silence

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean ignored him and turned to face me. He put a flirtatious arm around me; I could sense it was serious.

''Sam is against the idea,'' he paused, glaring at Sam '' but if you want - you _don't_ have to - it'd be awesome if you met my dad.''

My eyes grew wider, my small body tensed up and I jumped at the sound of the last word. What!? I can't meet John Winchester! He'd literally kill me! He's like a legend, he'd definitely figure out what I am for fucks sake! I try to cover up my inner panic session and look at Sam, who's looking outside.

''What's so bad about me meeting your dad?'' I asked him  
''I don't know.'' he sighed '' I just think it's pointless to introduce him to someone he'll _probably_ never see again.''  
''You're a real ray of sunshine, eh Sam?'' I asked sarcastically

He ignored my comment and looked back at his coffee mug. Dean was glaring at him like he was a monster for saying that. I looked up at him and knew that I couldn't say no. _How how could I? He's done more for me in the last 3 months than my ''father'' has done in the last 5 years! I have to say yes._

''Dean,'' I beamed, making him smile back at me ''I'll meet your dad.''

About a week had passed before 'Papa Winchester' got back from wherever the _Hell _he was. During that time, Sam had stopped coming to our study sessions all together. _What's got his knickers in a twist?_ _So_, I ended up spending even _more_ time with Dean. Not that I mind; the guy's awesome.

The Thursday John had returned, Dean drove me home and walked me to my door, as usual. _How gallant. I just hope doesn't want to come in... I doubt Larry would appreciate it and I don't want to get it worse than usual tomorrow... _I unlocked the door and turned to Dean.

''Thanks for driving me home. Now go and tell _Sam_ that I'm not doing his part of the assignment _again_.'' I told him  
''Can I ask you something?'' he said, seeming concerned  
''You just did, but you can ask me another question if you must.'' I smirked  
''I've driven you home over a hundred times; how come I've never been inside?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow

I just stood there staring at him. My body tensed up and I started playing with the end of my jacket. I bit the inside of my lip and turned my head to the right, avoiding his glance. I knew that he'd ask me one day. The thing is, I haven't found a reason to not let him in, apart from my drunk, violent ''father'' inside the house.'' Then I remembered something... I'll _never_ forget.

_~3 years ago~_

_ I was walking down the hall on my way to the kitchen when I accidentally knocked over a picture frame of Haley, Larry and I and it crashed to the floor. The glass broke into a million pieces. Larry, who was drunk, ran over and saw what happened. I tried to explain, but all he did was grab me by my collar, lift me up and throw me on top of the broken glass. It was the first time Larry had hurt me. I lay on the floor, unconscious, bleeding from my head. When I woke up, I was locked in the empty closet in the basement. I spent three days without food or water... It was the beginning of the worst days of my life._

I snapped out of it but said nothing. Dean, confused my silence spoke:

''Gorgeous, you okay?'' he asked, turning my face toward his own

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and felt warm tears falling on my cheeks. And before I knew it, I was full on crying. I hadn't cried since the day I was shipped out of Heaven and ripped from my father's arms. I hadn't even cried when Larry hurt me. Something worse had already happened. Dean saw my tears and quickly wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on the top of my head. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his back. Dean said nothing; he just held on tight.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped crying. My voice was still shaky when I told him why I was crying. I told Dean about not remembering anything before I was six years old - casually leaving out the part where I'm Lucifer's daughter. I told him about the orphanage and how I was bullied even back then. I told him about being adopted and living with Haley and Larry before she died. And then I told him - more like yelled - about Larry; what he did to me. Dean, whom I consider to be my best friend, sat me down as I was talking and kept an arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he brings his other arm around me and traps me in a side hug.

''No matter what happens or where we both are, if you _ever _\- I mean _ever_ \- need me, call me. I'll be knocking down your door to get to you'' he smiled  
''Thank you.'' I said with a small smile

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I opened the door and paused. I smiled to myself before turning around to look at the blonde young man.

''You coming or what?'' I asked him, showing off a light smirk  
''There's my Gorgeous!'' he smirked  
''Shut it, Deanie Weenie...'' I said, rolling my eyes

After a tour of the house and staying in my _bedroom_ talking for a few hours, Dean got a call from Sam, asking where he was. He gave him my address and a few minutes later, the doors to the Impala opened and closed. The car started and Dean and I went outside. We saw Sam in the back seat and - I assume - John Winchester in the driver's seat. The man motioned Dean to come over and I stood awkwardly in front of the door to the house. I was nervous. It was _the_ John Winchester.

Sam said something to Dean which made him lose it _completely_. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obviously a heated argument. Sam sat silently in the back, picking at his nails as Dean and John were yelling at each other continuously. Eventually, Dean raised his arms in defeat and kicked the tire of his father's precious car. He came up to see me, looking down at his feet.

''Andrea-''  
''Andrea?'' I said confused ''Since when do _not_ call me Gorgeous?''  
''Since my dad is forcing me to leave with him...'' he said almost inaudibly ''I'm sorry.''  
''Don't be, it's not your fault. I'll be fine, don't worry.'' I told him, placing a hand on the side of his face ''Saving people, hunting things; the family business. The world _needs _you, Dean.''

I forced a weak smile and turned to go back into the house when Dean grabbed my arm. I turned around, surprised, and he places his hands on my waist and kisses me.

''Bye, Gorgeous...''

Dean turned around, still looking at his feet and got into the car with his brother and father. He looked back up at me before they drove away.

_He's gone..._

* * *

****UH OH! Please stay tuned for our next episode... in about a week. So Dean's gone...**

**Anyways, so thanks for reading and I obviously hope you enjoyed!**  
xxx**  
**AW**


	9. My Guardian Angel

**** I guess I lied when I said about a week... DON'T hate me! Well here it is then!****

* * *

**Andrea - POV**

I woke up to the sound of my faucet dripping profusely. I had travelled fifteen hours from my house in Portland, Oregon to a shitty motel room in Jericho, California. I had seen on the news that young men had been disappearing, and this, for about the past ten years. Sounds supernatural to me. So I left Padfoot - my black German Shepard - at home along with my comfortable bed and dragged my arse all the way here.

I ripped the sheets off my body and shivered as the cold air hit my bare skin. I cursed at my shorts and lazily stood up. I walked over to the grimy green bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was half-tied with a bow and my make up was all smeared (I was too lazy to wash it off last night). I unconsciously moved my hair away to reveal the scar I wore on my collarbone. Staring at it, I recalled the events that had earned me the cut, hidden behind my hair and my necklace.

***Flashback***

I had been 4 years since since the Winchesters had left and I still lived with Larry. I had thought about running away, but I never went through with it. I still didn't use my 'Angel mojo', because the others would find me. So I just remained the submissive little girl I was. Since the Vetala incident, things had gotten worse. My ''dad'' eventually found out that I had stolen, driven and abandoned his truck and that had earned me two weeks without food, locked up in the same closet. Throughout the years, I had landed myself in juvee at least a dozen times and each time Larry would release me, I'd get a beating. I know what you're thinking: ''Just stop getting into trouble and he'll stop!'' That's the problem. I can't stop. Larry makes me do things. Obviously I've done one or two things as dares from my older friends, but it wasn't anything that could have landed me in juvee.

Every night, I prayed to my father and sang myself to sleep. I always sang the same song and it always brought me comfort. I'd curl up into a ball in the corner of the room, hold onto the engraved pendant and cry. It was my ritual.  
One night after I had been released from juvee (I had assaulted a twat who tried to kidnap me - go figure), Larry shoved me into the closet and left without a word. It was a miracle he didn't punch me before leaving. That was bad. Really bad. I crawled to the corner of the closet, brought my legs up to my chest and closed my eyes. Usually, I was strong. But I never was when it came to this. Holding onto the necklace with the words 'My Little Angel'' engraved on the inside, I opened my mouth and sang quietly:

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li, lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

Tears fell from my eyes as I gasped for air before I continued singing. Singing the part of the song that hurt the most to sing:

_May there always be Angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

Tears streamed down my face onto my knees and I gasped for air between sobs. The monstruous man kicked the door open and a knife was shining in his left hand.

''Scared are we?'' he asked maliciously

I didn't and couldn't move. I just stayed there, arms around my knees and crying my heart out. ''Use your powers'' I thought ''No! They'd find me!'' ''But you could get away from all this.'' "He told me to never use them. I promised him." "Who? Your father? Princess, he's in Hell; get over it." "Not him..." "Oh... Him..."

My interior battle was interrupted by Larry's large hand holding me against the wall. My feet were no longer touching solid ground and I could smell the cheap whiskey on his breath. I looked at him straight in the eyes and he took that as an insult. He slowly pressed and slid the knife across my collarbone. I shut my eyes tightly and let out a small wimper. I felt the cold metal of the blade press itself against my throat and slowly open my eyes.

"Any last words?" he asked with an evil grin spread across his face

I looked down at his steady hand and trembled. "Use your 'mojo' kid!" "I can't; I won't! I'd rather die by Larry's hands than the traitors that imprisoned my father!"

"Please... Please, if you can hear me..." I said weakly  
"Who the fuck are you talking to, bitch?'' my 'dad' asked incredulously

I ignored the stupid man that was holding onto me and focused all my energy into projecting this message. It needed to get to him.

"You told me... That if I ever needed you... you told me you'd come for me." I looked at my necklace "I need you."  
"Shut up!" the man yelled at me as he struck me across the face, making me fall to the ground

I wiped off the blood dripping from my mouth on my sleeve and laughed. I looked up at him, still on all fours.

"What are you laughing at you little brat? Do you realise the situation you're in?'' he yelled at me  
"Do you realise the situation you're in?" I stood up and smirked "See you in Hell, bitch!"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, a bright white light came from every orifice of his body and he fell to the ground. His eyes were burned through and he was bleeding from them. I turned away from his body, and looked up at what had come for me. I immediately started to cry when I laid eyes on him. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Y-you came for m-me..." I whispered  
"Of course I did." the man said "I'll always be there for you; your guardian Angel."  
"Thank you, Gabriel."

* * *

****Sooooo evil, I know. Oh, well... That's life! Again sorry it took so long to update! I started having somewhat of a social life... Bizarre I know.**

**Well thanks for reading, see ya peeps in the next chapter of Humanity's Prisoner!****

**xxx  
AW**


	10. Jericho

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

''So how does it feel to be the 'Golden Boy' of the family'' my friend Luis asked  
''Ah, they don't know.'' I replied  
''Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?''  
''Because we're not exactly the Bradys.''  
''And I'm not exactly the Huxtables.'' Luis laughs ''More shots?''  
''No, no, no'' Jess and I say at the same time

Jess was the love of my life. I had met her through a mutual friend and things just happened. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me since I left my dad and brother for Stanford University to study in law.

''No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday - and you're gonna get the full ride. I know it.'' Jess said to me  
''What would i do without you?''  
''Crash and burn.'' she says smiling and pulling me into a kiss

I open my eyes as Jess shifts position in the bed. I suddenly hear a faint noise from outside our room. I leave the bedroom and look around the apartment. A window is open; it was closed before. I hear footsteps ahead and a man walks past the strings of beads at the end of the hallway. I move to another part of the apartment and wait. The mystery man enters the room and I lunge at him, grabbing him by the shoulders. He knocks my arm away and tries to punch me, but I dodge it. He grabs my arm and swings me back and shoves me. I try and kick him but he blocks it and shoves me into the kitchen. The man elbows me in the face and i get a glimpse of his face. I still can't tell who it is. He knocks me to the ground and pins me to the floor.

''Woah, easy, tiger!'' a familiar voice says  
''Dean?'' I ask ''You scared the crap out of me!''  
''That's because you're out of practise'' Dean laughs

I grab the hand he extended and yank him and slam my heel into his back, sending him to the floor.

''Or not.'' he says tapping twice on where I'm holding him ''Get off of me.''  
''What the hell are you doing here?'' I ask  
''Well, I was looking for a beer.'' he says placing a hand on my shoulder and quickly letting go  
''What the hell are you doing here?'' I repeat  
''Okay. All right. We gotta talk.''  
''Uh, the phone?''  
''If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?'' he asked looking straight at me

The light suddenly turns on and Dean and I turn around at the same time. Jess had woken up from our... family reunion and was standing there in her Smurf crop top and mini shorts.

''Sam?'' she said  
''Jess! Hey, Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica.'' I said looking over to him. He was staring at her... obviously.  
''Wait, your brother Dean?'' she said smiling  
''Oh, I love the Smurfs.'' he says staring at her chest ''You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.''  
''Just let me put something on.'' she says noticing Dean's gaze  
''No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.'' my brother says moving closer to me, his eyes still on my girlfriend. ''Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you.''  
''No.'' I said, walking over to Jess ''No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her.''

Dean looks away quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about this in front of Jess. But she is my girlfriend and she deserves to know everything. Well, almost everything...

''Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.''  
''So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.''  
''Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days.'' Dean said seriously, gazing straight into my eyes  
''Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.''

This is not going to be good.

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

I open the trunk of the Impala and gaze inside. It's an arsenal; filled with guns, machetes, daggers, rock salt and other useful things that a Hunter absolutely needs. I prop the compartment with a large shotgun and rummage through the clutter.

''All right. Let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?'' I said to myself  
''So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?'' Sammy asked me as I was looking for a document  
''I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.''  
''Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?''  
''I'm twenty six dude.'' I said looking at him like he grew a second head  
"All right, here we go." I said pulling out the documents I was looking for "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.

I gave him a newspaper article from the _Jericho Herald_ that dad had gotten. It was headlined _Centennial Highway Disappearance_ and was dated September 19, 2005.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."  
"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said matter-of-factly  
"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." I replied tossing another article "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road."

I pulled out another bag from the mess of a trunk and continued:

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

I take out a tape recorder and hold it up to Sam. I press play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

_ "__Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger._"

I press stop and look at Sam who is deep in thought. After a few seconds he speaks up:

"You know there's EVP on that?"  
"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" I said. Sam shook his head. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

I hold the tape recorder up again and press play. The voice that comes out of the speaker is faint, but clear. A woman speaks in an eerie tone of voice. It's kind of creepy if you ask me.

"_I can never go home..._" the woman said

I press stop once more and again, look over at Sam.

"Never go home." he says

I drop the recorder, put down the shotgun, stand straight, and shut the trunk, then lean on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." I said pleadingly

My significantly taller brother looks away and sighs, then looks back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

I nod and Sam makes his way back up to his apartment to, probably, tell Jess he's leaving for a while.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" I said loudly, like I belonged on the crime scene

The detective looks up when I start talking and straightens up to talk to me. It's the suit and tie; I look completely dashing.

"And who are you?" the man asks

I flash my badge and he looks at me, well stares at me. I know I'm attractive, but come on.

"Federal marshals." I reply confidently

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." I laughed

I can basically hear Sam rolling his eyes at me and before I can look over to smirk and confirm my theory, the deputy speaks up again:

"So what's up with all the big shots today? Is there something we don't know about this case that the Feds and Marshalls have to come and check it out?"

"Excuse me, the Feds were here?" Sam asked. He looked completely confused, just as I probably did.  
"Yeah, some red head FBI gal came in here like she owned the place." he said "You know her?"  
"Not that I'm aware of." Sam answered rather quickly

I didn't know any FBI agents, especially not any red heads. But my thoughts automatically shifted towards a certain ginger I had met when I was younger. Andrea. My gorgeous little Andrea. Sam never talked about her. Hell he probably never thought about her. I did though. I wonder how she's doing. Stupid question, Dean... And I know it's stupid to think about someone you haven't seen in nine years. But she's just there, at the back of my mind, trying to break through.

We asked our questions and walked around town to try and find this girl the deputy was talking about. I think her name was Amy. We try to ask her a few questions and think all is lost when another girl comes over and interrupts us. Turns out the girl, Rachel, was of use. We headed up to the local diner and they talked about Troy and Sam made a weird comment about the pentagram she wore around her neck. Idiot.

The girls left and as we were about to get up and leave, Sam throws his arm in front of me and smacks me in the chest.

"What the Hell was that for?" I asked, staring at him

Sam removes his arm from me and nods to my right, expecting me to look right away. He nods impatiently once more and I rolls my eyes, slowly looking over in the direction he's motioning. My eyes grow wide as I immediately recognise her. Her red hair, her posture, the way she crosses her legs, the fact that she bites her lip when she's concentrating; it was all there. Sam looked over at me confused.

"Dean, what is it?" he asked simply "Do you think she's the FBI agent the deputy mentioned?"  
"Yeah..." I said in a daze  
"Dean? Dean, quit staring at her."  
"Yeah..."

Sam snapped his fingers in front of me and I immediately got up and went over to her table. I sat down right in front of her, like when we met and said the exact same words as I did nine years ago.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

She looked up at me and her eyes grew wide as did mine when I saw her. She stayed still for a few seconds taking it all in and smiled. She smiled a real smile. A smile only I ever got to see.

"Oh my God..." she gasped "Deanie Weenie?"  
"It's been nine years and the first thing is put God and Weenie in the same sentence? Ahh, that's why I love ya!"  
"Dean... Dean, I-"

She cut her sentence short and stood up, making all her documents fly everywhere. I laughed and got up, standing in front of her. She took a hesitant step forwards and placed a hand on my face.

"It's you. It's really you!" she almost yelled with her still existing British accent

I didn't even have time to respond before she trapped me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed and hugs her back with equal force, twirling her around. Her hair was the same; beautiful and soft. She even smelled the same; mint and apples. I put her back down and held onto her shoulders just looking at her. She was wearing the usual 'rebellious teenager' look and it still suited her.

"Ahem." Sam cleared his throat "I'm still here, guys."

I moved out of the way and Gorgeous' eyes went wide once more.

"Oh my God, Sam?" she asked  
"Uh, yes?"  
"Dude, you got tall." she said, then tilted her head. "Please tell me you remember me."  
"Sorry..."  
"WHAT?!" Andrea and I said at the same time  
"I said I was sorry..." he said looking away  
"Sammy, it's me... Andrea."

Sam froze at the mention of her name and immediately smiled when he confirmed his thought. He ran over to her and hugged her, twirling her around as I just did.

"Andrea, you've just changed so much!" she finally managed to spit out  
"I didn't change that much; I just grew boobs." she said with a smirk

Sam's face flushed a light shade of pink and he breathed out a small awkward laugh. He was always so awkward around her. I think he used to like her or something.

We spent the next two hours catching up. Sam ate his healthy crap while me and Gorgeous had a hamburger - as usual. She radiated happiness on the outside - I wonder what she was like on the inside. But now it wasn't the time to ask about her jackass father and well.. the other stuff. Right now, I just wanted to hear her voice, to talk to her again.

"Dean, I know you think I'm gorgeous, but quit staring." she said, snapping me back to reality  
"I'm not staring. I'm admiring the view."

* * *

****HEYA! REUNION! Sorry, a little hyper... I thought I'd make it up to you guys of 3 weeks without posting and post another chapter today. Hope you liked it!****

xxx  
AW


	11. Jericho - Part 2

**OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE HERE! MY STORY IS ON QUOTEV NOW! BUT I'LL POST A CHAPTER JUST TO BE NICE!**

x

**ANDREA - POV**

After our amazing reunion, Dean, Sam and I decided to work together on this case. To be a team for a day. We made our way to Dean's favourite location: the library. We were researching on the recent disappearances. A web browser was open to the archive search page for the _Jericho Herald _on the library's ancient computer. Dean types the words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" into the search box and clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Results". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response.

"Let me try." Sam suddenly says as he reaches for the keyboard  
"I got it.' Dean says as he smacks Sam's hand away

Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over. I silently stare at the boys, fighting over a simple task of typing a few words into a computer.

"Dude!" Dean yells as he smacks his brother in the shoulder "You're such a control freak!"

Annoyed I shove them both out of the way and crack my fingers in front of me and looked at them.

"So angry Spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I sighed  
"Yeah." Dean replied  
"Well, maybe it's not murder."

I look back at the computer and replace the word 'murder' with 'suicide'. An article entitled 'Suicide on Centennial' pops up and I glance over at the boys, smirking.

"You are the best." Dean said kissing my temple.  
"I know, I know." I replied "Just stop saying it; it might go to my head."

Dean and Sam chuckle and I open the link to the article. It read:

_A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.__  
__Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes.__  
__"What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."__  
__At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.__  
__"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbour. "She just doted on those children."_

Dean raises his eyebrows and lets out a soft 'hm' at the same time as me.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,'" said husband Joseph Welch." Sam read out loud  
"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked pointing to a picture on the screen

Sam, Dean and I exchanged glances and automatically headed towards Sylvania Bridge.

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Dean and I walk along the bridge while Andrea was already ahead. We stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said  
"So you think Dad would have been here?" I asked, looking over to him  
"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." he replies as he continues walking to join Andrea up front  
"Okay, so now what?" Andrea asks as we catch up to her  
"Now we keep digging until we find him." he sighed, looking at the both of us "Might take a while."

I stop in my tracks and sigh. _Did he forget that I have to be back home on Monday or is he just ignoring it?_

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"  
"Monday. Right. The interview." he says interrupting me. Andrea looks at me confused  
"Yeah." I say bluntly as I look away

Dean quickly explained the situation to Andrea and turned back to me, firing more questions at me.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you?" he asked "You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"  
"Maybe. Why not?" I replied hastily  
"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Andrea asks, her eyes gazing into mine "I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"  
"No, and she's not ever going to know." I said to her, stepping closer  
"Well, that's healthy." Dean said sarcastically "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Dean turns around and keeps walking. Andrea just stands there and mouths a 'sorry' before following after Dean. She always preferred him to me.

"And who's that?"  
"You're one of us." Dean says pointing to him and Andrea, his back still facing me. I hurry up to get in front of them.  
"No. I'm not like you two. This is not going to be my life!" I yelled at Dean and Andrea  
"You have a responsibility to—"  
" To Andrea? To You? To Dad, and his crusade?" I cut him off "If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabs me by the collar and shoves me up against the railing of the bridge. Andrea runs over to us panicking. She's never seen us fight.

"Dean..." she said placing a hand on his arm "Let him go, please..."

Dean stares at me for awhile before glancing at Andrea. Her eyes were pleading him to let go of me and he sighed.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said and he let go of me.

Dean walks towards the car but Andrea stops him and calls out to me.

"Sam!"

I go to stand next to Dean and her. Constance is at the other end of the bridge and looks over at us, then steps forward off the edge. We all run over and check over the ledge.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked  
"I don't know." I replied

Behind us, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Andrea, Dean and I turn to look and our eyes grow wide.

"What the fuck?" Andrea shouts "Who's driving your car?"

Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. She and I glance at them. The car jerks into motion, and is heading straight for us. The three of us stare at each other before running in the opposite direction. The car is moving faster than we are and when it gets too close, we all dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt, stopping in front of where we threw ourselves.

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

"Dean? Andrea?" I hear Sam call out

Andrea and I dove over the side of the bridge but weren't as lucky as Sam. We had fallen about ten feet below. Andrea was in my arms as I crawled out of the water and onto the mud, panting. Andrea rolled over and let out a giant sigh.

"What?" Gorgeous and I said at the same time  
"Hey! Are you guys all right?"

I hold up one hand in an A-OK sign. and Andrea laughs at me, elbowing me in the ribs.

"I'm super." we said at the same time again

The three of us laugh, relieved, and Sam scoots away from the edge. I get up painfully and stretch out my hand for Gorgeous to grab. She smiled and suddenly yanked me into the muddy water behind her.

"What the Hell?" I yell, rising from the water

Andrea was laughing her ass off, sitting about two feet in front of me. I roll my eyes and run towards her. She figures out what I'm about to do and runs away screaming. I easily catch up to her and grab her, throwing her over my shoulder. She was kicking and punching my back while I casually walked over to the water and threw her in. She rose from the dirty water and yanked me back in while I was laughing at her. We splashed each other for a few minute before Sam spoke above us:

"You guys done playing in the water like five year olds?"

Andrea laughed harder and splashed me one last time before we headed up to join Sam. _Her laugh is so beautiful.. Wait, what? Ugh, whatever... _I immediately went to baby to check if she was all right. Andrea and Sam scoffed as I stroked the hood. I checked under the hood for any problems and when I was finished, I leaned on the hood.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seem all right now." I said, frustrated "That Constance chick, what a bitch!"  
"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Andrea said, then looked over to me "So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Sam walked over and sat next to me on the hood of my car and glanced at the both of us. He leaned over to Gorgeous and I, and sniffed us.

"You guys smell like a toilet..."

**ANDREA - POV**

We drove back to a motel and got two rooms. We found out that John - Sam and Dean's father - had rented a room out for the whole month. We walked inside and we looked around in awe. Half eaten food, salt lines and papers and documents were scattered everywhere. There were pictures of Centennial Highway victims, notes, diagrams, maps and newspaper clippings all taped of pinned to the largest wall in the room.

"Looks like he hasn't been here in a few days." Dean said, recoiling after smelling a half eaten hamburger

The guys and I look through all the notes and papers John had on the case we were working. Eventually Sam spoke up:

"Dad figured it out."  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked. I turned around to look at the two  
"He found the same article we did. She's a woman in white."  
"You sly dogs." I said looking at the photos of the victims then at Dean and Sam "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, John would have found the corpse and destroyed it."  
"She might have another weakness." Sam said  
"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean replied, crossing over to me "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"  
"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam says tapping on the picture of Joseph Welch, Constance's husband "If he's still alive."  
"Well if you two boys don't mind," I speak up "I'm going to get the toilet smell off me."

Sam and Dean chuckle and Dean walks over to a picture of the woman in white stuck on the motel room's wall.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up as well." Dean says as he walks towards the bathroom

"Hey, guys?" Sam says, making Dean and I stop and turn around "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."  
"No chick-flick moments." Dean replies, holding up a hand  
"All right." Sam laughs "Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Wow," I say sarcastically "I can totally feel the love."

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

"Dude, Five-O, take off."  
"What about you?" Sam asks  
"Uh, they kinda spotted me. You and Gorgeous go find Dad."

I hang up the phone and turn around to see two deputies approaching. I smile and take a step forward.

"Problem officer?" I ask deputy Jaffe  
"Where's your partner?"  
"Partner? What, what partner?" I lie  
"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake Credit Cards. You anything that's real?"  
"My boobs." I grin

The deputy swiftly turns me around and slams me against the hood of the cop car. I roll my eyes as he reads me my rights.

I get placed in a holding cell for a few minutes before an officer comes and drags me to an interrogation room. A Sheriff enters the room. He has some box in his hands and he puts it on the table, right in front of me. He sits down on the chair opposite to mine and looks at me.

"So you want to give us your real name?" Sheriff... Price asks  
"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." I smirk  
"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."  
"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"  
"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." he says. I look away "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."  
"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." I scoffed  
"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean." he says tossing a journal on the table. It's Dad's. Son of a bitch "This his?"

I stare at it and say nothing. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal. He's looking at all the information on monsters that Dad had collected over the years: news paper clippings, spells, summonings; its all there.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." he said as I leaned forward for a closer look "But I found this, too."

He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

A 911 call came in and the Sheriff left to take it. I spotted a paper clip on the journal in front of me and unlocked the handcuffs he slapped on me. I hid behind the door and waited until the coast was clear. I grabbed dad's journal and left toward the fire escape.

I get outside and realise I didn't get my cellphone. I walk over to a phone booth and dial Sammy's number.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."  
"You're welcome, but it was Andrea's idea." Sam said "I dropped her off at the hotel. She's starting to pack up our stuff."  
"Listen, we gotta talk." I said, smiling at the fact that Gorgeous had come up with the idea  
"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."  
"Sammy, would you shut up for a se-"  
"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." he interrupted  
"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."  
"What? How do you know?"  
"I've got his journal."  
"... He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."  
"Yeah, well, he did this time."  
"What's it say?"  
"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."  
"Coordinates. Where to?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

There's a sudden silence and then I hear Sammy slam on the breaks. He comes to a stop and i can hear him breathing hard. The signal cuts out.

"Sam? Sam!"

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

"Take me home!"

Constance is in the back seat of the Impala, staring at the in the rear-view mirror.

"No."

Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. I struggle to reopen them and the gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. I grab the steering wheel and try to steer, but she is doing that too. I continue to try to get the door open as I look in to the mirror, in the back seat, Constance flickers.

The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

"Don't do this." I say as she flickers again  
"I can never go home."  
"You're scared to go home."

I look back and Constance's Ghost isn't there. I glance outside and in back and see her in the shotgun seat. She climbs onto my lap, shoving my back against the seat hard enough to recline it. I struggle to break free as she speaks in an eerie tone of voice:

"Hold me. I'm so cold."  
"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" I yell at her  
"You will be." she spat "Just hold me."

Constance kisses me as I continue to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. I look around for a moment, then yell in pain and yank my hoodie open. I see five holes burned through the fabric: she flickers in front of me, and her hand reaches into my chest. Gunshots go off, shattering the window of the Impala and startling Constance. Dean and Andrea approach, still firing at her. She glares at them and vanishes, then reappears. Andrea and Dean keep firing until she disappears again. I manage to sit up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home." I said determined

I drive forward and see Andrea and Dean stare after the car in horror. He'll have to deal with the damage. I quickly smashes through the side of the house. Andrea comes up to the passenger side of the car and tries to open the door.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" she yells  
"I think..." I reply  
"Can you move?"  
"Yeah. Help me?"

Andrea leans through the window and gives me hand. She helps me out of the car and Dean glances at his baby.

"There you go." Andrea says, patting my shoulder

Dean closes the car door behind us. The three of us look around and see Constance; she looks up. She glares at Dean and I, then Andrea and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards us, pinning us against the Impala. The lights suddenly flicker and Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. At the top are a boy and a girl. They hold hands and speak in chorus:

"You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looks at her children and they suddenly appear behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two kids melt into a puddle in the floor. Andrea, Dean and I shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her kids had vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says  
I nod "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."  
"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sam." Andrea says, slapping me on the chest where i was injured and walks away. I laugh through the pain.  
"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?"  
"Hey. Saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" he says turning to me "I'll kill you."

Andrea and I laugh at Dean's love for his 'baby' as he looks at the Impala from every angle, inspecting the Hell out of it.

**ANDREA - POV**

Sam, Dean and I are sitting in the Impala. AC/DC's Highway to Hell is playing as Sam is checking out the coordinates John left for them. I'm in the back seat singing along to the music when Sam speaks up:

"Okay, here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."  
"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asks. I lean forward, interested  
"About six hundred miles."  
"Hey, if we shag arse we could make it by morning.' I reply  
"Wait, you're coming?" Dean asks  
"Hell, yes!" I say sinking back into the seat "I wouldn't miss chasing your dad with you for the world!"

Dean smiles at me and I smile back. We both look over at Sam who doesn't look as happy as we'd like him to be. I know where this is going. He's not coming. Sam looks up at us, hesitating.

"Dean, Andrea, I, uh..."

Dean looks back the road, disappointed and looks back at Sam.

'You're not coming." he says  
"The interview's in like ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam replies, glancing to me and his brother

Dean nods disappointed and turns back to the road. I sink back into my seat and look at the boys in the rear view mirror. Sam is looking out the window, obviously decided on what he's doing. Dean looks at the mirror as well and gives me a half smile, which I gladly return.

Dean pulls up in front of the apartment, still frowning. Sam and I get out and I walk over to give him a hug.

"Good luck for the interview, study buddy." I say lightly punching him on the shoulder.  
"Thanks." he says, hugging back quickly, then lets go.

I walk back to the passenger seat yelling 'shotgun'. Sam and Dean laugh and I get inside. Sam leans over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam says as Dean nods "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"  
"Yeah, all right." his brother replies

Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward me, one arm going over the back of the seat and kisses my cheek. I turn a light shade of pink and he says:

"Let's go, Gorgeous."

Before Dean drives away, I look out the window and call out to Sam:

"Sam?" he turns back and I smile "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."  
"Yeah." he says with an awkward smile

Dean and I drive off. I look in the rear view mirror and see Sam watching us go before walking into his apartment. Dean looks over to me and says that he'll be fine, which, doesn't help. He then throws me some cassette tapes and asks me to chose one. I pick one and shove it into the slot. The song begins and I start to sing at the top of my lungs; Dean joins in:

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

**GOD - POV ****_(A/N: I'm awesome, I know)_**

Sam watches the Impala leave and lets himself into his apartment. Everything is dark and quiet.

"Jess?" he asks as he closes the door behind him "You home?"

He notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a _National Geographic_. Sam picks up a cookie and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. He hears the shower running and sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.

Something drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from her stomach.

"No!" he yells

Jess bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling. Dean suddenly kicks the front door open and Andrea follows him inside.

"Sam!" they yell in unison

Sam raises one arm to shield his face as he yells after his girlfriend. Andrea stays at the door as Dean comes running into the bedroom.

"Sam!" he yells "Sam!"

Dean and Andrea look up at the ceiling to see Jess.

"No! No!" Sam yells

Dean grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door with Andrea's help, Sam struggling all the way. Sam keeps shouting his girlfriend's name as Dean and Andrea drag Sam out of the apartment that is engulfed in flames.

A fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk with Andrea by his side, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Andrea who looks at him sadly then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

"We've got work to do."


	12. HUMANITY'S PRISONER

Hey, peeps!

Sorry I haven't updated in a fucking long time... It's just I discovered Quotev and it's sooo much better than here... so, yeah. If you want to actually read this and get updates once a week, go here - story/5518821/Humanitys-Prisoner/1/

That's my Quotev link.

To check me out *wink wink* this is the link to my Quotev profile - andyway

Anyway, love ya peeps

xxx

AW


	13. Suspicions

**ANDREA - POV**

The drive to Blackwater Ridge, California was a long and awkward one. Dean and I listened to music and talked most of the time, while Sam was either sleeping or staring out of the window silently. We made it to a small town in Arizona in one driving shift. We decided to call it a night and pulled up to another shitty motel. Dean got out first, then me. Sam, with great effort, pulled himself out of his seat and walked behind us.

Dean walked up to the counter of the motel and asked for two rooms.

"Sorry, we only have one room." the lady said  
"Excuse me?" I said  
"We only have one room with two doubles."  
"I don't care as long as I'm not sleeping with Dean." Sam chuckled  
"Works for me." Dean said "I get to sleep with Gorgeous."  
"We'll take the stupid room." I said as Dean winked at me "I am gonna kill you."

Sam laughed at us and grabbed the keys. We got to our room and I immediately flopped onto the right side of the bed closest to the door.

"Oh, no. I call the right side of the bed missy." Dean complains  
"Never in a million years, Deanie."  
"Uh yeah. The right side is my side. There's no way you're getting it."  
"I'm already there." I said rolling onto my back "There's nothing you can do about it."  
"Oh really?"

Dean threw his bag to the floor and ran to the side of my bed and scooped me up in his arms.

"Dean Winchester! Put. Me. Down!"  
"If you insist."

Dean throws me on the other side of the bed and quickly flops down next to me. I sigh and look over at him. He's just lying there, his eyes closed and content that he won. We'll just see about that... I sit up and smirk. I turn to Dean and sit on him. I place my arms on his biceps and hold him down. Very nice bice- what am I thinking? Dean opens his eyes and stares at me.

"Why the hell are you straddling me?!"  
"Because I can." I smirk "And because I know you are going to ask me to get off you in a few seconds."  
"Are you sure? I quite enjoy this position, to be honest."  
"3, 2, 1..."  
"Andrea get off me." Dean said seriously  
"Why? I thought you like this position, to be honest."  
"Just... Get off me. You can have this side of the bed."

I flop back onto the bed and Dean walks away quite awkwardly. He closes the bathroom door behind him and I raise my fist is celebration.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked as I rolled onto the right side of the bed  
"Well Sam, when a guy finds a girl attractive and she straddles him, he usually enjoys it. If he enjoys it too much his pe-"  
"Okay, got the point." he said "Dean, get out of the bathroom. I need to take a shower!"  
"No!" Dean said through the door  
"Come on!" Sam chuckled "It's not my fault Andrea gave you a bo-"  
"Shut up Sam! Don't you dare say that word!" Dean yelled  
"Who knew Dean was so easily flustered?" I said nonchalantly. Sam laughed harder

After the whole straddling ordeal, Sam got to take his shower and I changed into my pyjamas we all turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Sam fell asleep almost immediately - unless he snores before falling asleep - while had his back turned to me. I laid on my back, unable to fall asleep. It was one of those nights where if I fall asleep, I get horrible nightmares or dreams that make me want to sleep forever. Then I wake up in a shitty mood and glare at everything that moves. I turn to look at the clock next to the bed. 2:36AM. Great, I am so not gonna be in a good mood tomorrow. A few minutes turned into an hour and eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep. Lucky me.

The next morning I woke up wrapped in something warm. I moved a little and opened my eyes. Dean's arm was around my waist, a hand on my stomach, and his face was buried in the crook of my neck. Heat raised to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. Andrea quit blushing. Stupid woman. Dean mumbled something in his sleep.

"Dean..." I whispered "Dean, wake up."  
"No, Sam... I don't want to eat the cupcake..." Dean mumbled in his sleep. I giggled  
"Deanie Weenie. Wake. Up." I whispered louder  
"Five more minutes, Gorgeous..."  
"Not when you're attached to me, Dean." I laughed

Dean stirred and I assume he opened his eyes and realized what he was doing because he let go of me almost immediately.

"Sorry," Dean said "you're like a heater and I was cold - you stole all the blankets."  
"Well excuuuuse me, sir."  
"Yeah, you should be sorry." Dean laughed  
"Why should I be sorry?" I huffed "I'm not the one who was cuddling my back!"  
"You-"

Sam cleared his throat next to us and we both looked over.

"Dean used you as a heater?" he chuckled  
"Yes." I said, rather annoyed "Yes, he did."  
"Now that's a first." Sam laughed walking towards the bathroom

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned, flopping back onto the bed, pulling the covers over his head in the process. This is going to be an interesting car ride...

We're in the Impala; Sam and Dean in the front and me lying down in the back seat, singing along to Hot-Blooded by Foreigner. Dean looks over and laughs. Sam jerks awake. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Dean and I look over, concerned.

"You okay?" Dean asks looking over at Sam  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he replies. Dean nods and turns his gaze back to the road  
"Another nightmare?" I ask, putting my head between the two guys

Sam clears his throat and looks away. It was obviously another nightmare. I look at Dean and give him a 'say-something' look. He looks at me and immediately understands. That's always been something Dean and I could do. We could have a full conversation without even opening our mouths.

"Do you wanna drive for a while?" he asks Sam  
"Dean," Sam laughs "your whole life you never once asked me that."  
"Just thought you might want to." Dean replies "Never mind."

I look over at Sam and he looks back at me and sighs.

"Look, guys, you're worried about me."  
"No, shit." I say sternly. Sam and Dean smile  
"I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."  
"Mm-hm." Dean replies  
"If you say so, Sam." I say and lay back down

Sam turns back to face the road and grabs out a map, glancing outside.

"All right, where are we?" he asks not looking up from the map he's clutching  
"We're just outside Grand Junction." I say from the backseat. Sam folds up the map  
"You know what?" he asks  
"I know a lot of things." I smirk  
"Andy, I can practically hear you smirking," Sam laughs "And that's not what I meant. Maybe we left Stanford too soon."  
"Sam," Dean interrupted "we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"  
"We gotta find Dad first." Sam objected  
"Look, John disappearing and this... thing showing up after what? Twenty years? It's no coincidence." I said, sticking my head out in between the boys again  
"Dad will have answers." Dean reassured "He'll know what to do."  
"It's weird, guys." Sam said suddenly "These coordinates he left us - this Blackwater Ridge..."  
"What about it?" I asked, changing music tapes. Dean tried to put another in  
"There's nothing there." Sam sighed, taking away both tapes and putting the radio on "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Dean I and looked at him and shrugged. Sam is right to think that; his father is obviously a very confusing man. As for the reason of these coordinates... I really have no clue.

Somewhere along the way, we pulled over and changed into 'student' clothes. To be honest, I look more like some modern farmer. We eventually pulled up to the Blackwater Ridge Ranger Station and walked inside. Sam immediately walks over to what looks like a 3D map of the National Forest, while Dean and I look around at the... rustic decorations.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam says, glancing at us over his shoulder "It's cut off by these canyons here; rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."  
"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear!" Dean and I said at the same time. We were looking at a picture of a man and a bear three times his size  
"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Sam said rolling his eyes at us "It's no nature hike that's for sure."

Sam and Dean are standing behind me, blocking me from anyone's view. Someone walks up behind us - being an Angel has it's perks. A man clears his throat, causing Sam and Dean to whip around. I just turn around slowly.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" the Ranger says  
"I'm here too, ya know!" I say, coming out from behind the guys "Don't hog the spotlight." The Winchesters snicker at my comment  
"Sorry, miss." the man said "You still aren't planning on going out there are ya?"  
"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam answers  
"Recycle, man!" Dean says, raising a fist. Sam and I roll our eyes  
"Bull." the Ranger says "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"  
"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" I check his name-tag "Wilkinson."  
"Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her: her brother filled out a back-country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" the Ranger said. Dean shakes his head "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."  
"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" I chuckle  
"That is putting it mildly."  
"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back-country permit." Dean says casually "You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

The Ranger eyes Dean, then Sam, then me. His gaze seems to linger. Dean raises an eyebrow and steps next to me, as if to protect me. The Ranger nods and gives us what Dean asked for. We walk out of the station laughing. Dean's holding the necessary paperwork and Sam and I are looking at Dean.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" I laugh  
"What do you mean?" Dean looks at me confused  
"Look, the coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for?" Sam hurries "Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean and I look at each other then at Sam. I get in the backseat, while the guys talk on opposite sides of the Impala. Please don't start an argument, boys.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean suggests, rather irritated  
"What?" Sam says after a short pause  
"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"  
"Since now." Sam says getting in the car  
"Really?" Dean says more to himself

Great. An argument was avoided.

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Later that night, Gorgeous, Sam and I went to a bar to get some grub, drinks and review our possible case. Some guy breaks a game of pool behind us rather badly and a waitress comes to take our order. Sam takes nothing. I get a double cheeseburger and so does Gorgeous. She asked for a side of fries to share.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic." Sam starts "Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." He open's Dad's journal  
"Any before that?" Gorgeous asks  
"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year." Sammy says, pulling out a newspaper article to show us "Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Sam pulls out his laptop and opens it. There's a video. Before I can ask, Sam speaks again:

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." he says "Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

Sam presses play and three frames play one at a time. You can't see much, but there's a shadow that crosses the screen.

"Do it again." I said. Sam replays the frames  
"That's three frames: a fraction of a second." Gorgeous said, her ocean blue eyes wide in surprise "Whatever that thing is, it can move."  
"Told you something weird was going on." I said, hitting Sam on the arm  
"Yeah." he said, closing his laptop "I got one more thing."

Gorgeous' eyes raised from her burger, which was half way into her mouth, and gazed over at Sam, anticipating something good. God, I love her enthusiasm.

"Dean, quit looking at me." she whispered "I'm eating."  
"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes and spoke  
"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."  
"Is there a name?" she said, her eyes never leaving Sam's  
"Shaw." Sam said

"Look, Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this." Mr. Shaw says "It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—"  
"Grizzly?" Sam interrupted "That's what attacked them?"

Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Gorgeous asks, sternly. She's sexy when she's angry... Shaw is silent "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"  
"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." I press  
"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw replies and sits down "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam leaves Gorgeous' side and sits down across from Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" he asked politely  
"Nothing." Shaw paused "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.  
"It came at night?" Shaw nods "Got inside your tent?"  
"It got inside our cabin." the man replied "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."  
"It killed them?" Gorgeous asked  
"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw said, shaking his head "Why it left me alive... been asking myself that ever since."

Shaw's hands immediately go to his collar. That thing left a mark...

"Did leave me this, though." the man said

He opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. I knew it. Sam, Andrea and I look at them. What the Hell could have done this?

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." Shaw said. He looked terrified

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

After our visit with Mr. Shaw, Dean, Andrea and I walk the length of the corridor of the hotel we just checked into.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors." Dean said "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."  
"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Andrea replied  
"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Dean chuckled  
"Shut up, Dean." she snapped playfully "So what do you think?"  
"The claws, the speed that it moves... could be a Skinwalker, maybe a black dog." I suggested "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

Later, Andrea heads to her room for some sleep, while Dean and I are outside. Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." I tell Dean  
"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean replies sarcastically  
"Yeah." I shrug

Dean looks over at me.

"Her brother's missing, Sam." he sighs "She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." he picks up the duffel bag  
"Finding Dad's not enough?" I ask, slamming the weapons box and the trunk shut "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean stares at me. Suddenly, Andrea's head pops up from her room window. Her expression is unreadable.

"What?"  
"Could you quit yelling and slamming shit out there?" she says loudly "It would be nice to get some sleep for once."  
"Yes m'mam!" Dean says and throws the duffel bag at me and walks off.  
"Uh, yeah... Sure." I said  
"Sam?" Andrea asks, her head still out the window  
"Yeah?"  
"I think Dean's right on this one." Obviously "John is giving us smaller hunts because he's probably busy with a bigger one. I think we should just go with the flow."  
"I guess."  
"Don't 'I guess' me, mister!" she snapped. Man, she can be scary when she's mad... but also very attractive... wai- what? Banish the thought, Sam "I know you're going through some emotional crap 'cause of Jess, but that's the kind of shit that happens when you're a hunter. You can't get out, you can't get attached... Trust me, I know..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's nothing important." she replied quickly - too quickly  
"Andr-"  
"Forget it, Sam." she snapped "I'm not going all emotional right now. Just get inside and get some sleep."

Andrea stuck her head back in and slammed the window shut. What was that about? She's hiding something about her past and I don't think she'll be real open about it... Maybe Dean knows. Let's wait and see...

****DUN DUN DUN! Sam is starting to suspect things! Sorry about the wait, but never fear, Tony Stark is here! Expect the next chapter to be posted sometime next week, but uhhhh... no promises.****

**Stay sexy,**  
**Stark**


	14. Wendigo

**ANDREA - POV**

On our way to the National forest, the boys wouldn't stop arguing about the music; Dean got to play his music in the end. The Impala eventually pulled up to the National forest. I look out the window of the backseat and spot three people. I recognize Haley, but not the other two. I see her shake her head. Sam Dean and I get out of the car. Sam heads to the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean yells out to the team, me by his side  
"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asks the both of us  
"Who are these guys?" one of the two men say  
"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley says as Sam heads past us  
"You're rangers?" the same man said  
"That's right." I answered confidently  
"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked

Dean and I look down at ourselves and exchange glances.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean replied. He walked past Haley, towards Sam  
"And these are jeggings. They're flexible." I huffed  
"What, you think this is funny?" the same man says "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."  
"Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be." I reassured the man "We just want to help them find their brother, that's all."

Dean, Sam and I hike through the forest along with Haley and the two men I learned were Roy and Ben. Roy is in the lead, then Dean, Haley, Me, Ben and then Sam bringing up the rear.

"Roy," Dean questioned "you said you did a little hunting."  
"Yeah, more than a little." Roy replied  
"Uh-huh." Dean says "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"  
"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."  
"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked not-so subtly

Roy suddenly grabs Dean. Sam and I look on.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean huffs

The man grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. Haley looks annoyed and I roll my eyes and the two men. Hopefully this does not turn out to be some sort of Alpha Male contest; it would be ugly...

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy says, annoyed. He drops the stick and retakes the lead  
"It's a bear trap." Dean says to himself  
"Yeah, you should careful 'partner'." I scolded, passing him to join Roy up front

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Gorgeous scolded me and walked away to join mister 'I-know-everything' up front. I rolled my eyes and she smiled at him. As I'm walking, Haley suddenly walks past me and stops.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." she said grabbing my arm "So you the Hell are you?"

Ben goes past us and Sam looks at me. I shoot him a look that says 'keep moving' and he obeys. I watch him go for a moment. I gotta tell her something. Just not everything.

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. Gor- Andrea is here to help us find him." I explained "He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" she asked  
"I'm telling you now. besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. Well, except, Gor- Andrea." curse my nicknames and Gorgeous' beauty "So we okay?"  
"Yeah, okay." she finally said  
"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?"

I pull out a big bag of peanut M&amp;Ms and stick my hand in the bag and eat a couple. I continue hiking, and leave Haley behind me. I smile to myself; these are tasty...

A few - I think - hours later, we come to a stop as Roy speaks up.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." he says as Sam heads past him  
"What coordinates are we at?" my brother asks  
"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Roy replies. Those are the coordinates Dad left us.

Something was off; it was way to quiet out here. I furrow my brows and walk up to Sam and Gorgeous up front.

"You hear that?" I asked him, hoping they'd noticed the same thing as me  
"Yeah." Sam replies  
"Not even crickets." Gorgeous finishes for him  
"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy states  
"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam says  
"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." the older man says sarcastically. Gorgeous rolled her eyes and I chuckled

Roy waves his gun and pushes between Gorgeous, Me and Sam to retake the lead. Andrea turns back to the others as Ben and Haley catch up.

"All right, everybody stays together." she tells them "Let's go."

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

I was still confused about last night and what Andy had told me. What happened to her? It's really starting to annoy me. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. It was now night time and the group had built a campfire, and Dean was drawing symbols in the dirt around the campsite while Haley poked at the fire. We had figured out earlier that it was a Wendigo that was taking people, not bears. Why is it never something normal?

"One more time, that's—" Haley was cut off by Dean  
"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughs, a gun over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Andrea snapped

Dean heads over to me at the edge of the campsite. He sits down beside me.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" he asks me  
"Dean—"  
"No, you're not fine." my older brother interrupted "You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"  
"Dad's not here." I said after a pause "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been here."  
"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

Suddenly Andrea walks up to us and sits cross-legged on the ground in front of us.

"This is why." she said, holding up Dad's journal "This book. This is John's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to you two. I think he wants you to pick up where he left off. You know; saving people, hunting things. The family business." she smiled gently. Her smile's pretty... Which is probably why I could basically hear Dean drool over her  
"That makes no sense." I said ignoring that thought "Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"  
"I dunno." Dean shrugged "But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."  
"Dean... no." I sighed "I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."  
"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise." Andrea said in a beautiful, soothing voice "Listen to me. You have to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's going to kill you. You've got to have patience, Sam."

I look down at my feet and let the words sink and look back up at her. Her eyes are twinkling with concern, so are Dean's. They'd never admit they were freaked out or scared. It pissed me off. How can they do this?

"How do you do it, Andrea? Dean? How does Dad do it?" I asked impatiently  
"Well for one, them." Andrea said looking over at Haley and Ben. I follow her gaze "I mean, I figure your family is so screwed to hell and so am I, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

I said nothing, then Dean spoke up. Which, honestly, is unusual.

"I'll tell you what else helps." I look over to him "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

Andy and I smile for a moment and just as I'm about to thank them for the pep talk, a twig snaps and someone calls out for help. Dean and Andrea stand up and ready their guns, determined.

"Help!"

I shine a flashlight around us, towards the thick forest.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean says sternly  
"Inside the magic circle?" Roy questions  
"Yes! Inside the fucking magic circle, Roy!" Andy snapped loudly  
"Help! Help me!" the voice calls out again. Something growls  
"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy says, pointing his gun at the sound

Something, a shadow rushes past. I heard it; I didn't see it. Haley shrieks and backs away, towards the middle of the circle.

"It's here." I whisper at the same time as Andrea

Suddenly, Roy shoots at the rustling. He shoots again.

"I hit it!" Roy yelled and goes to see what he hit. He can't leave the circle  
"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yells and turns to Haley and Ben "Don't move."

Dean, Andy and I run into the forest, leaving the circle to get Roy after his stupid stunt. I can hear rustling in the trees and bushes around us.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy yells  
"Roy! Get your arse over here, you're going t- AAAAAAH! BLOODY HELL!" Andrea yells

The Wendigo reaches down from one of the trees and snaps Roy's neck, slashing at Andrea's shoulder at the same time. Roy and Andrea fall on the ground at the same time. She's clutching her arm and her jaw is clenched in pain. Shit, she's bleeding a lot.

"Andrea!" Dean yells at the same time I yell out Roy's name.

For Dean to call Andrea by her name, he must be really - I mean really - pissed.

* * *

****I know it's a shorter chapter, don't hate me! Love me instead *wink wink* Sorry, I'm tired...****

**xxx**

**Stark**


	15. Wendigo - Part 2

**ANDREA - POV**

The next morning, Dean tells me to come over to him. He gently grabs my arm and I flinch. Stupid Wendigo. It hurts, obviously, but it's nothing major; I've had worse. Dean sends me an apologetic look and mumbles a 'sorry'. Sam is on the other side of the campsite looking through John's journal. He seemed worried, distraught; more than the usual 'I-lost-Jess' shit. I hope I didn't scare him too much with this arm thing.

"I don't... I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley says, pacing across the campsite  
"I wish I could tell you different." Dean replies, changing the blood soaked bandages on my arm  
"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" she asked  
"We don't. But we're safe for now." I reply  
"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asks  
"Kind of runs in the family." Dean says after a small pause  
"What about you?" she asks me  
"It doesn't run in the family for me, but" I hesitate "I grew up with it. Something killed my dad when I was seventeen and I've been hunting this weird shit ever since."

Dean shoots me an apologetic look. He's the only one who knows what my "father" did to me. Little does he know, Gabriel, the Archangel killed him. I don't even feel bad about it. Sam walks over and gives me the same look Dean gave me.

"Hey." Sam says "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."  
"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean chuckles  
"Same here." I reply  
"Okay, so, 'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam shows the Wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben  
"They're hundreds of years old." Dean continues "Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."  
"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley questions  
"Well, it's always the same." I continue for Dean "During a harsh winter a man finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. He becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."  
"Like the Donner Party." Ben says more to himself  
"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam says  
"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing." Dean continues "You're always hungry."  
"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley says, frantic  
"You're not gonna like it." Dean says honestly

Dean glances at Me and Sam, then back to Haley and Ben.

"Tell me." she insists  
"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food." I say before Dean says something stupid. It sounds less harsh coming from me, being an Angel and all. My voice is soothing apparently "It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother is alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We have to track it back there."  
"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asks Dean  
"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean holds up lighter fluid, a beer bottle and a cloth "We gotta torch the sucker."

Later in the day, Dean leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. I follow close behind him and look around me only to see trees, trees and more fucking trees. Eventually, Dean and I let Sam lead the way; it seems to occupy his mind.

"Dean. Andy." Sam calls  
"What is it?" Dean and I say in sync after we caught up with him

Sam points all around him. Dean and I look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct." he notes "They were almost too easy to follow."

Suddenly, trees start to rustle and the same growl echoes through the forest. I turn around to see Haley is standing under a tree, blood dripping on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; Roy's corpse lands where she'd stood. Dean and I walk over to examine Roy's corpse.

"His neck's broke." Dean states  
"Well done, captain obvious." I said sarcastically. Suddenly, more growling  
"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean says as the growling echoes around us

Everybody takes off. Ben falls and Sam and I hurry back to help him up, dividing the group two and three.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." I tell Ben as I grab his arm and pull him up. Haley's scream echoes in the distance  
"Haley?" Ben yells

We all continue running and I stop to pick up Dean's Molotov cocktail. The bottle broken. I look around frantic to catch a glimpse of the sandy haired man. No luck.

"Dean!"

No answer...

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

"Dean!" a voice yells "Dean!"

I open my eyes and see Gorgeous, frantically trying to wake me up. I give her a weak smile and she smiles back, relieved I'm alive.

"Dean, are you okay?" she asks me  
"Yeah." I reply, then wince at the pain in my whole freaking body

She gives me a disbelieving look and cuts me down from where I was hanging. I drop down to my feet and she helps me over to an empty patch of ground and sits me down. A groan escapes my lips. Damn this shit hurts. Gorgeous cups my face in her hands and looks at me.

"Are you sure you're all right, Dean?" she asks, looking into my eyes  
"Yeah, yep." I reply "Where is he?"

Sam comes over and shares a look of worry with Andrea.

"He's gone for now." Sam says  
"Tom..." Haley whispers, then shrieks as his head jerks upwards. Now that's creepy "Cut him down!"

Sam runs over to Tom and cuts him down. Gorgeous is tilting my head in every direction to make sure I'm okay. She looks at my arms, my legs and she pokes at my ribs which earns her a wince on my part. She shook her head in annoyance and I get up to get away before she yells at me for faking being okay. I walk over to some supplies in the corner of the cave and pull out flare guns.

"Check it out." I say to her and Sammy  
"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam says

Sammy grins and I twirl the guns like I'm a cowboy. Gorgeous rolls her eyes in amusement and we all head out, down the tunnel. Suddenly, the growling starts up again.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." I said  
"We'll never outrun it." that Haley girl said

I look over at Gorgeous and the others. She seems to get what I'm thinking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask her  
"Yeah, I think so." she smirks  
"All right, listen to me." I said to Haley, Ben and Tom "Stay with Sam. He'll get you out of here."  
"What are you two gonna do?" Haley asks

I wink at her and grab Gorgeous' hand and run down the tunnel in the opposite direction of the exit. She laughs and I start to yell:

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!"  
"Dean, you're an idiot." Gorgeous laughed  
"You love me."  
"Yeah, yeah." she rolled her eyes "Dinner is served you filthy animal!"

I laughed and we continued to run down the tunnels occasionally yelling obscene things to the Wendigo and get it's attention. Nothing. Suddenly, Gorgeous stops running.

"What? What is it?"  
"Did you not hear that?" she asks  
"No what?"  
"Shot fired."

She takes off in the direction I assume to be where she heard the shot. I could hear her curse at her untied (and freaking gorgeous) hair and heeled boots as we turned into several tunnels, closer to the sound she heard. We run and trip a few times, before we hear Sam's voice echo in the tunnel.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry. Get behind me!"

In front of us is the Wendigo's back. Ew, it's kinda looks slimy... Sam is in front of the three of them. Gorgeous lifts her flare gun up at the same time as me and look at each other then nod.

"Hey!" we both bellowed

The Wendigo turns around. Andrea shoots it in the head and I shoot it in the stomach. In a matter of seconds, the flare goes off and soars towards the creature and it goes up in flames, falling on the ground in the form of ashes.

"Not bad, huh?" she chuckles

I nudge her in the shoulder and smile back at her. The look on their faces was priceless; a mix of horror and relief. Sam grins and sighs in relief.

**ANDERA - POV**

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?"  
"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Ben said to the officer  
"All right, we'll go after it first thing."

I was being patched up by a medic and I was listening in on all the conversations around me. An awesome thing about being an Angel is that no one can keep shit from you. I mean you hear everything, you know everything; basically... you're amazing. Yay me! Dean and Haley were talking about four feet away from me. He looked like he wanted to do her right this instant. Seriously, Dean?

"So, I don't know how to thank you." she said. Dean smirked lasciviously. Oh brother... "Must you cheapen the moment?"  
"Yes, he must." I said walking over to them. Haley smiles  
"You riding with your brother?" a paramedic asks her  
"Yeah." she says and the paramedic heads back to the ambulance. "Let's go, Ben."

Ben nods a thanks towards Sam and I. When I turn around, Haley kisses Dean on the cheek. I internally sigh

"I hope you find your father, Dean... And you," she says turning to me "those jeggings look real nice."

She smirks at me and I return the gesture. She walks away with Ben, towards her brother and thanks Sam for helping them. They climb into the ambulance and they drive away towards the hospital. I walk towards the Impala and Sam sits on the hood with Dean. I stand in front of them and sigh.

"Man, I hate camping."  
"Yeah." Sam chuckles  
"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean tells him sincerely after a moment of silence  
"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." he replies

Dean tosses Sam the keys and I widen my eyes in shock. I gasp and the boys turn around, assuming I've hurt myself or saw something important.

"What?" Dean asks  
"You're letting him drive?" I scoff, still stunned "I'm a way better driver than he is and you'd never let me drive!"  
"That's because your a girl." Sam laughs  
"Oh really, it's because I'm a girl?" I said getting into the back seat "I'll have you know, that I abandoned an amazing car for you guys and man did I know how to drive him!"

I place my arms behind my head and sit my legs up on top of the front seat. I close my eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. The boys are silent. I open one eye and see them both looking at me like I sprouted a second head.

"What?" I asked  
"You? An amazing car? And a 'him' too?" Dean questioned "Was he a freaking Gremlin?"  
"Or was he a mini van?" Sam chuckled. Dean laughed with him  
"For your information," I said rolling my eyes "it's a '67 red Chevelle SS. So stow it, Samuel."  
"What?!" Dean gasped, turning around to face me. The look on his face... "You got a '67 Chevelle?!"  
"Yes, are you deaf?"  
"I have to admit," Sam said "it's a nice ride."  
"Of course it is! Who do you think I am?" the boys exchange looks "You know what, don't answer that."

The boys laugh and Dean turns on the music. "Fly By Night" by Rush plays and Dean and I start singing while Sam drives, rolling his eyes at our childishness. Man I love these boys...


	16. There's No Place Like Home

**ANDREA - POV**

It had been a few weeks since the Wendigo hunt. We had stopped in Carey, Idaho on our way back to my home, dog and car in Portland, Oregon. Every time I moved my right arm, the scar - that started at my shoulder, went over my clavicle and ended at my inner elbow - that I got on our last hunt, burned a little. It wasn't something I couldn't handle; I've had much worse.

We stopped at the Carey Motel and got two rooms; Dean refused to sleep in the same room as me again. I think he's still traumatized. Sam got his duffel bag out of the trunk, Dean grabbed his and I mine. Walking down the hall, I twirled the key to room 4 between my fingers. My lucky number. I unlocked my door and we bid each other good night. I threw my bag on the double bed and took out some pyjamas. I walk towards the lavatory (_Excuuuuse_ me. I'm British) and take a quick shower. My hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around me, I walk out and slip on the pyjamas I had laid on the bed, then brush my hair, tying half of it with a bow. I could hear Dean and Sam arguing about something, presumably their father, in the next room. They really should stop doing that; it's irritating. I look at myself in the mirror and run my fingers across my scar. It was the second biggest scar on me. The one across my back is much larger. Great, comparing scars now? What has my life come to? I turn around to my duffel bag, and as I put on my father's necklace, I hear a small sound similar to a flutter of wings. I didn't bother looking behind me, I knew who it was.

"You still wear that thing?" the voice questioned  
"Hello to you too, Gabe." I smirked and turned around.

Gabriel was in his usual attire: khaki jacket, maroon shirt and dark jeans. His hair was the same length as the last time I saw him and a confused, yet surprised look was plastered on his face. He sat himself down in the armchair in the corner of the room and made a platter of cupcakes appear on his lap. I smiled; same old Gabe...

"And yes I still wear the necklace. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him  
"I just figured you wouldn't want to wear it anymore." he took a bite of a chocolate cupcake  
"Why wouldn't I want to wear it? It was dad's..."  
"Yeah, and your daddy happens to be Sata-"  
"Don't call him that." I snapped  
"Fine. I still don't know why you wear it though. Haven't you moved on?" he said, his eyes pleading me to be okay  
"No, Gabriel. I haven't moved on. If he was dead, then yes I would have, but the man, well Angel, is in Hell." I sighed "I can't exactly get over that now can I?"  
"Look kid," he took another bite of the cupcake "daddy had a tantrum and is in Hell for it. I just assumed you'd... I don't know, dislike him or something because of-"  
"Because of what he did?" I chuckled "Gabe, you forget that I'm his daughter. Therefore I have the same attitude as him. Sure I'm neither proud or happy about what he did, but come on Gabriel! Me, his daughter was ripped from his arms and banished to live with... with these bird brained apes!"

There was a short and silent pause. Gabriel finished his cupcake and took another. He sank back into the armchair and looked up at me and offered me one. I declined. I don't really like sweets; crisps are my thing. He breathed a small laugh.

"You really are just like him, Andrea." he smiled  
"I'm not like him Gabriel." I said rather harshly and getting up to pace in front of the bed "I would have never created the first demon, I haven't defied God, I don't hate humans and I never will so don't compare me to him!"  
"You're more like him than you're willing to accept." the Archangel replied, now standing two feet in front of me "You're a wanted Angel by both Heaven and Hell, you defy our laws and refuse to be imprisoned, even on Earth you're the odd one out and not to mention the fact that you're lying to the famous Winchesters in the room next door."  
"Don't lecture me about lying, Gabriel. Or is it the Trickster?" I said in mock concentration "Or maybe... It's Loki right? My _daddy_ taught you all your little tricks and you still use them. Now you're coming to me asking why I'm still wearing his necklace that he gave me before I was banished and accuse me of being a traitor like my father?! That's bullshit Gabe and you know it!"

I was fuming. How dare he accuse me of being a traitor?! I was born this way **_(A/N: Queue Lady Gaga)_**! The Archangel took a few steps closer to me. We were inches apart.

"You. Are. Infuriating." he whispered in my ear before looking at me in the eyes "Just like Lucifer..."

I blinked and by the time I had done so, and before I could yell at him again, Gabriel was gone. Oh, and I'm the one who's infuriating?!

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY FROM YOUR BLOODY PROBLEMS AGAIN, GABRIEL! JUST LIKE WHEN DAD AND MICHAEL WERE FIGHTING!" I yelled into the air, hoping that he'd be able to still hear me "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, GABE!"

I let out a very loud irritated groan and punched the wall next to me. My fist left a indentation in the green painted drywall. I removed my hand and flexed my fingers in pain. Damn that hurt. A loud bang came from the other side of the room and turned to see Sam and Dean standing in the doorway, looking panicked.

"What happened?!" Dean yelled, his gun pointed out. His eyes stopped on the whole in the wall "Did you just punch the wall?"

The three of us locked our gaze on the whole in the drywall and I chuckled. Hanging my head either in shame or irritation, I noticed that my knuckles were split and that my hand was bleeding.

"Oh, look. I'm bleeding." I said carelessly  
"You're bleeding?!" Dean shouted in worry  
"It's not a big deal."  
"Yes it is!" Dean confirmed, grabbing my hand "Who the hell were you talking to anyways?"

Great. Just the question I needed. 'Dean, I was talking to the Archangel Gabriel; he's basically my uncle.' Yeah, I don't think so...

"Gabriel, an old friend of mine." I replied quietly while trying to pry my bloody hand from Dean's  
"An old friend made you this mad?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, he's infuriating." I chuckled "But he's practically family so I can't possibly stay mad at him for long; I love him to death."  
"He a hunter?" Sam questioned, his brows furrowed at the mention of parts of my unshared personal life  
"Nah, but he knows what's going on."

Sam shook his head in acknowledgment and left the room, sensing that Dean wanted to speak to me alone. He scanned my hand and face, then silently got up and went to the lavatory to fetch the motel's first aid kit. Dean was cleaning my bloodied hand when he finally broke the silence.

"Who's Gabriel?"  
"Like I said; he's an old friend."  
"I know you, Gorgeous. So I also know when you're lying to me." the older Winchester said matter-of-factly

I didn't reply. What could I say? I am definitely not ready to reveal what I really am and always have been to the guys or anyone for that matter. I'm a bloody Angel! A bloody unwanted Angel! Pathetic is what I actually am though. Andrea Evans: a traitor, an unwanted, pathetic and feared Angel, Lucifer's daughter. Did I say feared? Well I am. Being the Devil's daughter, I have the power of about five lesser Angels, like Castiel, put together into one meatsuit.

"You gonna answer me?"

Dean pulled me out of my thoughts as he finished wrapping up my wound. That's the second time this month...

"Sorry, just lost in thought. Thank you." I said looking down at my newly bandaged hand  
"You still haven't answered my question." Dean pointed out  
"Gabriel is my uncle. My _real_ uncle." I sighed "He came to me when that jackass Larry died." If he only knew that it was Gabe that killed him...  
"Hey, don't move." Dean said rapidly

I gave him a confused look and he smirked back at me. Dean walked out of my room, leaving me confused and irritated in my pyjamas. A few moments later, the older Winchester returned with two bottle of beer in his hands.

"Guinness, your favourite." he told me handing me a black bottle  
"How did you know?"  
"Woman, that's all you order- well all I order you when we hit the bars."  
"You have a point." I chuckled

I took a long sip of beer and closed my eyes as the liquid slid down my throat. I let out a satisfied sigh and Dean laughed at my expression before becoming serious once more.

"Did your uncle say anything about your real parents?" he asked taking a sip from his beer

No because he knows that I know everything about my life...

"Yeah, he did." I swiftly lied "He doesn't know anything about my mother, not even her name. My dad's name is Nick. Apparently he's missing or just gone. He has no idea where he is."

Dean nodded and I took another long sip of beer, finishing off my bottle in about five seconds. Dean took a sip as well and his eyebrows furrowed in what I can only imagine to be confusion and disgust.

"How the hell do you drink this stuff?" Dean asked "And how do you drink it that fast?"  
"One, it's awesome; two, I'm used to it." I scoffed  
"Used to it?" Dean laughed "The only time I see you drink is when I order you something."  
"Maybe I drink when you're not looking." I said to him, poking his nose and flopping face down on my bed, mumbling 'good night' in my pillow  
"Wow..." Dean whispered

I flipped over and sat up. Dean was looking at me... _Again_.

"What are you looking at, Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. Was he in a daze or something? He looked up at me and swear I saw his face flush a light shade of pink.

"I uh- I was looking at the wall. Beautiful wall. I'm gonna go to sleep now." he said quickly "Night, Andy."  
"Yeah, uh... Good night."

The sandy haired man took our empty beer bottles and walked out of the room without looking over his shoulder. I got up and turned the light off before slipping underneath the duvet and laying awake for at least an hour, Gabriel's words running in my head before falling into a dreamless sleep: 'You're infuriating... 'Just like Lucifer.'

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

I got back to the room I shared with Sam and I set the beer bottles on the table next to Sam's laptop. He looks up from the screen and the first thing he says to me is:

"Dude, quit blushing."  
"I'm not blushing. I don't blush!" I said quickly "Too fast?"  
"Too fast." Sam confirmed with an almost evil grin  
"Don't look at me like that!"  
"Like what? I'm just looking at you." he said innocently  
"Don't be cute with me, Sammy." I said rolling my eyes at him  
"What happened?" my younger brother asked  
"Nothing happened. We had a beer, talked and I left."  
"Then why are you blushing like a school girl?" Sam chuckled  
"I'm not- ugh! It's not my fault she's attractive and does attractive thi-" I stopped mid-sentence realizing what I was saying "If you ever breathe a word about this-"  
"I won't, I won't." Sammy said "I won't tell her about your little school girl crush."

The look I gave Sam could have killed, instead, he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and having trouble breathing. I rolled my eyes at my brother and went to take a quick shower before going to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day in the car... Especially with Sam and Gorgeous in there with me.

The next morning, Sam gave me an earful of about how I'd turn into a tomato when I saw Gorgeous outside, probably leaning on my baby. He was right, for the most part. She was leaning on the Impala, but I didn't turn into a freaking tomato. I don't think so, at least. I did almost lose my mind though. I know I'm not supposed to have... you know? Things... feeli- ugh. That word. It doesn't happen to me. But seeing her in that leather jacket, the Led Zeppelin tank top, those tight jeans... I couldn't help it. Gorgeous was, well, _gorgeous_.

"What are you smiling at Deanie?" she shouted  
"Obviously, Sammy!" I smirked  
"What?" Sam called from behind me "Don't drag me into this, Dean!"  
"Fine, I'll admit it. I was smiling at my beautiful baby." I said as I patted the hood of the Impala  
"You are such an idiot, Dean." Andy laughed, shaking her head "I CALL SHOTGUN!"  
"No! You can't call shotgun!" Sam complained  
"Just did." Gorgeous said and winked at Sam, getting into the passenger seat  
"Man, I love that woman." I said to no one in particular

Sam laughed at me and we both got in the car after I had glared at him. Gorgeous was already going through my cassette tapes, looking for something to listen to. Sammy complained about it; something about old, crappy, ear-splitting noises. I wasn't listening. Eventually, after much debate between _Bon Jovi_ and _Black Sabbath_, Gorgeous finally won our rock, paper, scissors tournament and got to put in _Bon Jovi_. We drove away, Gorgeous and I singing along to _Bad Medecine_. While I sang rather loudly and off-key, she sang it awesomely. Powerful yet soft. In other words, freaking amazing! What am I even saying? I need singing lessons... After a few stops for food, six other cassette tapes and more complaining on Sam's part, Gorgeous motioned for me to take a left onto a very nice street. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous. It's the first time I've ever been into this house. The street was shaded with super tall trees, all the lawns were perfectly trimmed and the flower beds were way to cheery-coloured for my taste. We drove down the street for a few minutes until we reached a cul-de-sac. Three houses were at the end of it. They were displayed like pieces of art in a museum; the ones to my left and right being way to colourful and bright. Too girly. The one in the center was nice. It was painted a sort of deep gray-blue and the only flowers that were there, were a few tulips and some weird red bushes. My red haired friend got out of the car first after I had parked in the center house's driveway. Thank God that one was her house and not the others. She went to the back and grabbed her duffel bag out of the trunk, then made her way to her front door. She stopped and unlocked the door slowly, whispering to herself:

"There's no place like home."


	17. Potter, Padfoot, Dumbledore & Severus

**ANDREA** **-** **POV**

I walked into my house and was tackled by a black blur. I fell on my back as something liked my face.

"Hey!" I yelled, giggling at the same time "Padfoot! It's good to see you too, but get off me!"  
"Padfoot?" Sam laughed "You called your dog Padfoot?"

Padfoot licked my face one last time before he got off. I knelt in front of my dog and pet him. God, I missed this guy. I looked back up at Sam and Dean. Sam was looking at me in amused disbelief while Dean stared between Sam and I in complete and utter confusion.

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem?" I chuckled  
"What the hell is a Padfoot?" Dean suddenly asked  
"Don't tell me- No..." I gasped "You've never seen Harry Potter?!"  
"What?!" Sam gasped  
"Uh... no." Dean said scratching the back of his head "I don't think I have..."  
"Did you hear that, Sirius?" I asked my four-legged friend, ruffling his ears "He hasn't seen Harry Potter! Isn't that sad?!"

Sam laughed more at me and my childishness than at Dean's bewildered expression. I pet Sirius, or Padfoot, one last time before I stood up and sighed in content. I looked around at my house. Finally, home. Sam and Dean finally forgot about my dog's name and their eyes widened when they too looked around. My house wasn't huge or super luxurious, it was just nice, comfortable. I'm a bold person; you can tell by my looks, my outfits and my car. My house is the same way. The entrance makes an impression; bold wallpaper, dark trim, rustic floors, crystal chandelier, large mirror and writing desk.

"Woman, you sure you live here?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow  
"What? Is it too nice for me?" I smirked  
"Maybe." Dean winked as I rolled my eyes at him

I showed them the rest of the house so they wouldn't get lost. That is totally Dean's type of thing to do.

"Ok, so you two don't get lost," I said "to your left is the kitchen and to your right is the living room."  
"What makes you think we'll get lost?" Sam asked  
"Dude, you got lost in the Walmart-"  
"I was ten!" Sam interrupted "That doesn't count!"  
"There was also the year before you went to Stanford you got lost in th-"  
"Okay, fine."  
"No, not fine!" I laughed "Where did Sam get lost?"  
"Well, Sam here-" Dean was cut off again  
"Don't you dare."  
"We were on this hunt in Montana and while I was driving, Sam had to uh- drain the main vain, so I pulled over. He went into the woods and after twenty minutes I wondered if he was having problems," I rolled my eyes while Sam stood there rather awkwardly "so I went in after him and found him an hour later going in the opposite direction."  
"Wow..." I laughed "That is priceless. Remind me to never give you a map, ever again."

Sam rolled his eyes and I showed them the rest of the house; my office slash library, the two bathrooms and the guest bedrooms. Each and every one of the four. As we went back downstairs, we passed my bedroom. Not going in there, that's for sure. But of course, Dean and Sam being naturally curious, they just had to ask about it.

"What's in there?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow  
"My bedroom, nothing important." I replied, walking past the door. Silence "Guys? Whe- Oh, shit..."

I ran back to my bedroom and stood in the doorway, momentarily shocked at what my eyes were seeing. Because I was a highly hunted being, I had set may traps in my room, where I kept most of my valuable items, to keep humans and monsters out. I let out a laugh and shook my head in amusement. Dean and Sam were hanging up-side down from the ceiling, their legs and feet bound together by thick rope. They were flailing their arms in an attempt to reach their feet. It was quite a sight.

"I told you there was nothing interesting in here." I chuckled "Serves you right for snooping!"  
"Dean made me!" Sam complained like a five year old, glaring at his brother  
"What!? Did not!" his older brother yelled, shoving him in mid-air  
"Did too!" Sam replied, shoving Dean back  
"Did not!"  
"CHILDREN!" I screamed, interrupting their childish feud "I'm not letting you two dunderheads down until you both stop shoving each other and behave like the grown up men you're supposed to be! Although, I highly doubt that'll ever happen..."

Sam and Dean stared at each other, mentally debating whether they'd accept my offer or to keep shoving each other. Eventually, The two overgrown toddlers looked back to me.

"Fine." they sighed in unison

Satisfied with their answer, I smirked and took out my trusty knife from my right boot. It was a gift from an old friend. A friend I'd rather not mention actually. Let's just say... It's complicated. In one swift motion, I cut Dean down, then Sam. They both landed on their heads and sat up, rubbing the back of their necks.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked irritably  
"That, you both deserved." I smirked  
"What? Why?" Sam asked in the same tone as Dean  
"Never enter a woman's room without her permission." I replied, putting my hands on my hips "She just might kill you or get you trapped and hanging up-side down."  
"Whatever." Dean grumbled "Why do you have booby traps in your bedroom anyways?"  
"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a hunter you prat. Obviously the creepy crawlies won't fancy a fag and a chat with me anytime soon." I stated, rolling my eyes "And... Apparently it's a fun way to catch a few idiots in process."  
"You know this wouldn't do anything against Demons and other 'creepy crawlies', right?"  
"Yes, that's why there's a devil's trap underneath the carpet you're sitting on and every kind of warding known to man, painted in invisible ink on the walls of every room in this house." I smiled innocently  
"Even the bathrooms?" the two brothers asked in unison  
"Even the bathrooms." I confirmed

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

"Even the bathrooms?" Sam and I asked in unison. Man, we gotta stop doing that; it's creepy  
"Even the bathrooms." she confirmed

She walked out of the room, her red curls swaying in the middle of her back. I had to hand it to her, she was an exceptional hunter. Even back then, when I had to save her ass, she was amazing.

"Quit admiring her and get off my foot." Sam said  
"I'm not admiring, shut up."

We walked back downstairs and I flopped on the white couch. The living room, actually, the whole house wasn't what I had expected. Her whole life wasn't what I expected. Sure, I knew about her dad and the shit things he did to her, but I didn't expect him to get killed and for her to pursue hunting. She could have done so much better. Sam flopped next to me on the couch and started reading. Geek. I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I need a beer. As I stepped into the room, Gorgeous had her cellphone jammed between her ear and her shoulder. She was talking to someone about something while she was running around the kitchen, apparently cooking.

"No, you dunderhead!" she yelled "Don't stab it with the stake! You gotta cut it's head off!"

She continued pacing adding things to the pan and flipping whatever she was cooking. She stayed silent for a minute before throwing her arms in defeat and sighing loudly.

"I told you not to stab it with the stake! I'm surprised your not dead yet, Wilson." she chuckled "You're welcome for saving your arse again!"

She hung up the phone and threw it on the counter, one hand still gripping the pan on the stove. She turned around and rolled her eyes more to herself than at me. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking for a beer. You've got to be joking...

"Seriously, woman?"  
"What?" she made her way towards me "Oh, haha yeah!"

The fridge was full of everything. But the only beer that was there... Guinness.

"I don't know what's got your knickers in a twist Deanie, it's just a different kind of beer."  
"Woman, you need to get some Corona." I replied, still rummaging through the fridge  
"No, I don't. Lager is horrid in taste." she winced in disgust "Now Guinness, on the other hand, is a dry stout; very dark, rich... It's the best."  
"Whatever, got anything else?"  
"Do I have anything else?" she replied sarcastically "Who do you think I am?"  
"Someone who I've rarely ever seen drink before." I smirked

She rolled her eyes and took something off the stove. She then opened the only door in the kitchen and flipped the switch to turn on the light. We walked down some narrow stairs until we reached the basement. To be honest, it's creepy. Stone walls, dim lighting and cobwebs make the whole place kind of eerie, if you ask me. Suddenly, we came upon a door. It looked out of place since it was big, shiny and probably made of oak. It was way too new and fancy to be an original part of this old house. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked it, pushing the door open to reveal...

"Woah..." I said, widening my eyes in fascination "Can this house get any better?"  
"Wait 'til I show you the panic room." she joked  
"You got a panic room?" I said hopefully  
"Mayyybe." she teased

I walked into the room that she had just unlocked. It was one of those secret alcohol cellars you'd find in the Prohibition era. I looked at all the shelves; she had things that ranged from Merlot wine to specialty beers to single malt Scotch. It was an alcoholic's dream room.

"Where-?"  
"I have a uh... friend who takes his alcoholic beverages very seriously." she smirked "He offered to do this to my basement and I accepted."  
"You really need to give me his number..." I whispered "Can we go see the panic room now?"

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

I had been reading this book on random lore, when I stumbled across a page that I'd never seen before. Most of the writing was done by hand in black ink and in Latin. Some others were also written by hand, but they were inlaid with gold and in some language I couldn't possibly begin to fathom. A picture of a red haired Angel was beautifully painted on the right side of the page, just below the title.

"Adamaris." I said quietly to myself "The Hypocrite."

I continued reading. The page wrote:

_Adamaris vel hypocrita, constat quod non vult Deo et eius sequaces proditor. Et humanitas est creatura, et pati carcerem qui erat fugatis suis invitis benigna. Adamaris puerum esse creditur, non tantum Dei, omnibus aliis, nisi turpis filia una potens creatura; archangelum nominamus. Quaestio enim nomine potius archangeli non tam est serpens, Iudamque sua._

_Periculosa Adamaris belua infidelium. Veram eius naturam ac omnium quae in terra latent. Quondam etiam ipsa supplicium est. Quam mortem suscepit, ut ea quae in Inferno, qui etiam._

What does that even mean? I went over to my bag that I left in the entrance and got my laptop out. I typed the text that I knew to be in Latin in an online translator and read the text in English. That's better...

_Adamaris, or the hypocrite, is known to be a traitor to the wishes of God and his followers. She is a creature who has been banished and imprisoned in humanity for she was unwanted by her own kind. Adamaris is thought to be the child, not only of God like all other beings, but the illegal daughter of one powerful creature; an Archangel. The Archangel in question is preferably not named for he as well is a snake, a traitor to his own family._

_Adamaris is a dangerous monster who cannot be trusted. Her true form and nature are hidden from everyone and everything on Earth. Once found again, she shall be punished as such. She will received death, as well as her father who is still contained in Hell._

"What the?"

How have I never heard of this? I mean what is she? Who is she? A hypocrite... I guess she's lied to a few people. Unwanted by her own kind... why? The child of an Archangel who is also a trai- Oh God... The daughter of Lucifer?! She's Satan's kid! Great, this is just great. I didn't need to know that the Devil has a daughter and that she's roaming the Earth unsupervised!

"No, I will not let you drink the single malt!"  
"Come on Gorgeous, you know you wanna."

Dean and Andy has suddenly reappeared from wherever they were. Dean looked annoyed while she looked insanely amused. I looked up at them and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Sammy, she's got a panic room!" Dean smiled excitedly "And a cellar full of booze!"  
"What?" I asked incredulously  
"Seriously! Floor-to-ceiling booze, man! It's awesome, but she's not letting me drink the scotch!" Dean whined  
"It's single malt! It's so bloody expensive I barely drink any of it!" Andrea laughed  
"When do you drink it?" I asked  
"When my friend comes to visit."  
"You have friends?!" I feigned surprise  
"Shut it, Sam." Andy said rolling her eyes at me "What are you looking at?"  
"I don't know, actually. I was just reading some random old book and I found this." Dean leaned in and read the title  
"Adamaris?"  
"Wait, what? Adamaris?" Andrea said rapidly  
"Yeah, you know about her?" I asked  
"Uh, yeah... A little I guess." she said, breaking eye contact with me and fidgeted  
"Gorgeous?" Dean questioned. He obviously noticed her nervousness "You good?"  
"Yeah... Yeah, super. I'm gonna go make dinner."

Andy ran her hand through her hair and walked out of the room. When she had turned the corner I shot a look at Dean. He just shrugged and shook his head.

A few days later, I woke up to the sound of shouting. And not happy shouting. I got up from the bed in the guest bedroom Andy had provided and lazily rubbed my eyes before walking out and heading downstairs. In the study, Andrea was pacing back and forth yelling into the phone.

"Look, Gabriel. If you're just going to call to bitch about my father all the time, don't bother calling again!" she yelled then hung up abruptly "GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A BLOODY GIT!"  
"I don't think that insult could get anymore British." I chuckled  
"Thanks... I think?" she said sarcastically

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"The Harry Potter theme song? Seriously?" I laughed  
"Shut up, Sam." she said in mock annoyance  
"You even named your dog Padfoot."  
"I'm on the phone- yeah hello, you've reached Andrea Evans-"  
"Did you call your car Dumbledore?"  
"Be quiet you prat!" her eyes widened "No, no not you Wilson- yeah there's a bloody git next to me."

I rolled my eyes at her as she continued the conversation with this guy, apparently called Wilson.

"Uh huh... No... You've got to be shitting me... All right... Got it... Thanks Princess." she laughed "You love me, shut up."

She hung up the phone and slid it in her pocket then looked at me, her left eyebrow arched.

"What?" she asked  
"Princess?" I chuckled  
"He is." she shrugged  
"I don't doubt it. So what did 'Princess' want?"  
"There something stirring in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin; said it was our thing. He's wrapped up with a few Vamps one state over asked if we could take over."  
"And you just said 'yes'?"  
"It's not like he was proposing to me! Besides, we're not doing anything."  
"True, I'll get Blondie." I chuckled  
"Cool, I'll get our shit in line." she said but continued "And I did not call my car Dumbledore..."  
"What did you call it?" she didn't respond "Andy..."  
"svsrusm..."  
"I can't hear you!"  
"S- do I have to tell you?" she whined  
"Yeah, you do." I chuckled  
"Severus..."  
"Dude..."  
"Don't 'dude' me! Sev happens to be a great man and I only want what's best for him and my car!"  
"Sev?" I burst out laughing  
"Shut up, Samuel." she said bitterly "Go wake up your brother and let's make like a banana and split."


	18. Lucas

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

"No we're taking my car this time!"  
"No!" I yelled back at Gorgeous "I never go anywhere without my baby!"  
"Let her rest for a while then. It'll do her good."

Gorgeous tried to reason with me; she wanted us to go to Wisconsin in her Chevelle. Sam didn't mind, but I'd never leave my baby alone. Let her rest for a while? HA! She's tough, she'll be all right. Go in her Chevelle? Yeah, right.

"She'll be fine! Your guy will be toast before we even get out of Oregon!"  
"How dare you! Sev, he didn't mean that!" she said, rubbing the hood of her car affectionately  
"Yeah, I did." I smirked  
"Take it back, Deenie Weenie!" she growled  
"Make me." I tempted  
"If you say so." she smirked "Padfoot, _Sectumsempra_!"

Suddenly, her dog came running at me. I didn't react immediately, still shocked that she sent her dog on me. He was about two feet away when I ran in the opposite direction, yelling at Gorgeous to get her dog off my tail. Sam and her were laughing their asses off next to the impala. Somewhere on the front lawn, I collapsed onto the ground and saw the dog put his front paws on my chest. I closed my eyes, expecting him to bite me, but all he did was lick my face and sit on top of me.

"What the-"  
"_Accio_, Sirius!" my red-headed friend called

Her dog licked my face again and got up happily, making his way towards his owner. I sat up, totally confused, as Sam and Gorgeous laughed even more at my face.

"I thought that dog was going to kill me!" I whined  
"No, if I had said _Avada Kedavra_, then Sirius would have actually attacked you." she laughed "If I say _Sectumsempra_, he just plays."  
"You really are obsessed aren't you?" Sam asked  
"Hopelessly devoted." she said solemnly, placing a hand to her heart  
"Devoted to what?" I questioned  
"Harry Potter." she smiled  
"Oh, that..." I rolled my eyes "I'm still not riding in the Chevelle."  
"Ugh, fine! _Locomotor_, Sirius." she said and her dog followed her "I'll take my car, you can take yours."  
"Sounds good." Sam said

We all grabbed our bags and shoved them in the trunks of our cars, in sync. I waved to Gorgeous as she smiled and climbed into her car, Sirius or Padfoot in the passenger seat. Did she really need to bring the dog?

**ANDREA - POV**

We had checked into our motel and decided we had to eat. Dean and I had the usual burgers, while Sam opted for a damn salad. The diner owners had let Padfoot sit on the floor beside us. As I occasionally fed him pieces of my burger, Dean circled obituaries in the local newspaper and Sam had gone somewhere. The older Winchester starts chewing on his pen when our waitress, Wendy, came to see us.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, smiling at Dean  
"Just the check, please." Sam interrupts, as he appears out of nowhere then sits down next to me  
"Okay." our waitress replies  
"You know Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean says cheekily, then points to Wendy "That's fun."  
"Yeah, yeah loverboy." I said, rolling my eyes at him  
"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one." Dean said, ignoring my snarky remark "Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."  
"Funeral?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, it's weird-"  
"No it isn't." I interrupted Dean "They buried an empty coffin for closure, to put the thing to rest. I completely understand."  
"Okay, Dr. Phil." Dean smirked as I rolled my eyes at him  
"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Andy." Sam said rapidly "Other people just stop looking for them."  
"You got something you wanna say, Samuel Winchester?" Andrea asked, suddenly intimidating  
"The trail for dad," Sam sighed "it's getting colder every day."  
"Exactly. So what the hell are we gonna do about it?" Andy snapped  
"I don't know!" Sam said, exasperated "Something. Anything."  
"Look, Sa-"  
"You know what?" Dean yelled, interrupting my rant "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?! You don't think that Andrea wants to find dad, either?!"  
"Yeah, I know you guys do. It's just-"  
"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies!" Dead continued yelling "I don't know how Andrea knows him, but I'm sure she's seen him more than you have in these past years! We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"  
"Fine with me." I say sternly "I'm gonna go back to the Chevelle. _Accio_, Padfoot."

I got up without looking back at them, Sirius trailing behind me. Maybe it was just the always-happy young Angel inside me, but I was honestly fed up with Sam's negative energy. I honestly don't know why he's always thinking about him and his daddy issues. I gave up on that a long time ago. I looked down at the necklace I wore around my neck. I twirled it in my fingers, reading the engraving: 'My Little Angel.' Maybe, I haven't given up yet...

-Timeskip-

Both of our cars pull up to the Carlton household. The boys stood there clad in their regular outfits, while I actually took the time to look half decent. I look over at Dean who was eyeing me and rolled my eyes. He knocks on the door and a man opens it. He looks over at Sam and Dean questionably then to me and his expression softens.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asks  
"Yeah, that's right." he says, reluctantly looking over at Dean  
"I'm agent Ford, this here is agent Hamill," he says pointing at Sam "and this is agent Fisher. We're with the US Wildlife Service."  
"Excuse me for my partners' appearance, they seem to have forgotten their decency at our Hotel." I said flashing my fake badge and a classic, charming smile. Dean seemed to notice and rolled his eyes

The man smiled slightly and nodded, leading us towards the dock where Bill Carlton was seated on a lawn chair. He seemed utterly dead. Poor man...

"She was about a hundred feet out." Will told me, then pointed towards a spot in the water "That's where she got dragged down."  
"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked quite bluntly. I shot him a 'what the fuck ' look  
"Yeah." he said simply "She was a varsity swimmer."  
"No splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked just as bluntly  
"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will replied, slightly irritated  
"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sam pressed "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"  
"No." Carlton replied sternly "Again, she was really far out there."  
"You see any strange tracks along the shoreline?" Dean suddenly asked  
"No. Never. Why?" Will asked, visibly irritated "Why, what do you think there's out there?"  
"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean nodded goodbye and hurriedly left with Sam  
"Agent Ford!" I growled "I'm terribly sorry, he can be a pain in the arse at times."  
"It's fine." he smiled lightly  
"What about your father?" I asked gently. The two boys immediately stopped, suddenly interested in the conversation "Can we talk to him?"  
"Look, miss, if you don't mind, I mean..." he sighed "He didn't see anything and he's kinda been through a lot."  
"I understand. Thank you for your time." I smiled

I walked back off the dock and towards my car. I opened the driver's side door and sat down, Sirius immediately licking my face. I smile and pet his head. He barked at me.

"Yeah, I know." I cooed "Human men, can be stupid. You're the only one who gets me, Sirius."  
"If you keep doing that, people will think you're insane."  
"Maybe I am insane, Dean." I said turning my head to face him. He was sitting in the passenger seat for once  
"Not maybe, definitely." he chuckled "We're headed to the station."  
"Got it. I'll head to the motel and find out more about these drownings." I replied before driving off

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

After Dean and I got to the station we met Andy's "twin", Andrea, and her son. Dean immediately went all flirty and asked her to guide us two freaking blocks to the motel where we were staying, obviously fully aware of where it was. We were walking along the street and Dean was trying to strike up a conversation but was failing miserably.

"So, cute kid." Dean smiled  
"Thanks." she replied  
"Kids are the best, huh?" he says and she completely ignores him  
"There it is. Like I said, two blocks."  
"Thanks." I said to her  
"Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a pick up line." she says then waves to us as she walks away "Enjoy your stay!"

We walk into the hotel room and were met with, according to me at least, an actually pleasing sight. Andrea way laying on her stomach on the bed with laptop in front of her. Her hair was all messy, her glasses were holding at the tip of her nose and she was biting her lip in concentration. She had changed out of her dress and was wearing her classic slipper socks, shorts and crop top that let her flat stomach peak through. Even after all this time, she's still beautiful. I was snapped back to reality when Dean flopped onto the chair at the table.

"'Kids are the best.'? You don't even like kids!" I said out of nowhere  
"I love kids!" Dean said, feigning hurt  
"Yeah, right..." Andy said mindlessly "Name three children you actually know."

Dean looks up and counts on his fingers. He fakes concentration as he obviously had come up empty. Andrea held up her hand for a high five which I gladly accepted to piss Dean off. He looks between Andy and I and rolls his eyes.

"I'm thinking!" Dean shouted  
"Don't hurt yourself." Andy replied with a satisfied smirk  
"I really don't need your snarky remarks right now." my brother sighed  
"You sure about that?" she said in mock confusion  
"Go away, Evans."  
"Not in a million years." she smiled, looking up at him. Man, sometimes I wish she'd look at me that way...

A few hours later, Andrea goes out to get us something to eat. Why she had to leave in her pyjamas I don't know, but she left throwing on Dean or dad's, coat as she did. Meanwhile, I took over on research duty on Andy's laptop while Dean rummaged through his duffel bag for something, pulling all his clothes out in the process.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year-"  
"Any before that?" Dean cut me off  
"Uh, yeah." I say as I click on a few new tabs "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."  
"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean says, throwing a shirt on the opposite bed  
"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me."  
"Why?" my older brother says, reading over my shoulder  
"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." I sigh "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."  
"Wait." Dean says and points to a name on the screen "Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

Just then, Andrea walks in, her arms full of food and her cheeks rosy from the cool night air. She walks over to us and sets the food on the table.

"Chistopher Barr was the victim in May." I replied to Dean, taking my salad out of the brown bag Andy had brought back  
"Oh. Christopher Barr was my twin's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. The kid was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Andrea said, eating a forkful of blueberry pie  
"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all..."  
"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

Andrea gave Dean a sad look, knowing that he was old enough to remember mom's death. She could relate to him, her father being murdered as well, but when she was much older. I have problems believing Dean has accepted it, I wonder how she feels about loosing her mom, then her dad as a teen...

**ANDREA - POV**

We all decided to go and talk to Lucas the next morning. Sam was dreading it because he knew Dean was going to be really flirty and Dean was excited because of Andrea, but I could tell he wanted to make a genuinely good impression on the kid and his mom. Dean might not look like it, but he's a real sweetheart on the inside.

"Can we join you?" I asked to the woman who had her back turned  
"I'm here with my son." she says bitterly  
"Oh." Dean says looking over at Lucas "Mind if I say hi?"

He smiles at her and tugs gently at my arm, telling me to come with him. Dean approaches Lucas and I sit next to the kid, tugging at the end of my jeans so they don't cut the circulation in my legs.

"Hey, Lucas." I smile  
"How's it going?" the older Winchester says as he sits down beside him as well

Lucas continues drawing without even looking up. Dean looks at me for answers but I just roll my eyes and pick up a toy soldier from the ground.

"I used to love these things." I said, imitating the sound of guns and explosions. Still nothing  
"So crayons are more your thing?" Dean asks "That's cool; chicks dig artists."  
"It's true." I smile, then glare at Dean. He smiles cheekily back at me

Dean takes a few of Lucas' drawings and looks at them intently. He shows them both to me; the first is a drawing of a big black swirl, and the second is a red bicycle. I don't know what the bike means, but I'm willing to bet that the black swirl is something he saw when his dad drowned. Poor kid...

"Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asks the boy, then picks up a crayon and grins "I'm not so bad myself."

Dean gets up and sits on the bench and starts to draw on a pad of paper laying next to Lucas. I grab another pad and draw lying on my stomach, next to the kid. After a few minutes of silent drawing, Dean speaks up.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." he paused awkwardly, looking at me for reassurance. I smiled back at him, telling him to continue "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh... or believe you, but I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you."

The older Winchester hands Lucas a drawing of a bunch of stick figures. Yeah, Dean... Not so bad. Yeah, right. He then points to each person, in turn; all five of them.

"This is my dad. That's my mom. This is my geek brother and I'm right here." he pauses "The one right here is the girl right next to you, my best friend."

I smile up at him and let out a small chuckle as he looks at his drawing and frowns.

"Okay, so I'm a sucky artist." he shrugged "We'll see you around, Lucas."

Dean stands up and heads towards Andrea the second and Sam. I stay behind for a few seconds and try to reassure the boy a little more.

"You know, Lucas... We're here to help. If there's anything you need, anything at all, we'll be there. I promise."

I pat Lucas' head and got up, brushing myself off.

"Hey, sweetie." Andrea coos

I turn around and see Lucas beside me. He completely ignores his mother and tugs at my sleeve. He hands me a picture of what I assume to be the Carlton household. I crouch down in front of him and hold the picture to my chest.

"Thank you, Lucas." I smile as the boy walks back towards the bench

I show the boys the picture on our way back to the motel and immediately, theories start flying. None of them seem to stick though. When we got back to our room, I immediately think about how Dean was so sweet to Lucas. I knew he wanted to make a genuine impression on him, and it worked. Dean is oblivious to the fact that this is probably the first time Andrea's son has reached out to anyone since the accident. And Dean Winchester had to be the one to make him open up...


	19. Dead in the Water

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

I was sitting at the edge of my bed, playing with my fingers and talking to Gorgeous about the case. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and dived face-first onto her bed, letting out a satisfied grunt as she landed.

"How very classy of you." I joked  
"My class went out the window a long time ago, Dean." she chuckled  
"I think this is the most honest you've been with anyone, ever!" I said sarcastically  
"Oh, shut it, Winchester." she growled, chucking a pillow at me

Just as I'm about to throw the pillow back at her, Sam opens the door and walks into the room. I quickly chuck Gorgeous the pillow and sit properly as if nothing ever happened. Sam gave us a quizzical look.

"I'll just forget that ever happened and say what I came here to say." he paused awkwardly, still eyeing us "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out _Nessie_."  
"What do you mean?" I ask, as Sam sits beside me  
"While you two were having a pillow fight, I drove past the Carlton house." my brother said "There was an ambulance there... Will Carlton is dead."  
"_Fuck_..." Gorgeous whispered "He drowned?"  
"Yep. In the sink."  
"What the hell?" she said and frowned at herself. _Why does it look like she's scolding herself for saying that?_  
"So you're right, this isn't a creature." I said, ignoring her grimace "We're dealing with something else."  
"Yeah, but what?" Sammy asked  
"I don't know..."  
"Water Wraith, maybe?" Gorgeous butted in "Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water... water from the same source."  
"The lake." Sam said in sudden realization  
"Yeah..." I said simply  
"Which would explain why it's upping the body count." my brother stated "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months."  
"Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Gorgeous continued  
"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get anyone, almost anywhere." I say, getting up and sitting in a chair facing Sam and Gorgeous who was still lying on her stomach. _God she's adorable..._  
"And we know one thing for sure." she said, sitting up in the process "We know this has something to do with Bill Carlton."  
"Let's pay him a visit." I said, then received a pillow in the back of my head "You're gonna pay for that, Evans!"

I got up and grabbed the pillow, darting for my ginger-haired friend. She was taking out clothing and when she saw me, she screeched and darted for the bathroom. Gorgeous threw her clothes in the bathroom and slammed the door behind her before I could get to her. I tried the door handle._ Locked. Obviously._

"Come on, Gorgeous!" I said, banging on the door "Mr. Pillow wants to meet your face!"  
"Well, Andrea doesn't want to meet Mr. Pillow!" she yelled, her voice muffled by the door  
"It's like I'm living with over-sized toddlers..." I heard Sam sigh from behind us

* * *

We went to the dock at the Carlton house after the police and then ambulances had cleared out. Bill Carlton was sitting on his bench on the dock, as usual.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked politely "We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."  
"We're from the Department-"  
"I don't care who you're with." the man interrupted "I've answered enough questions today."  
"We unders-"  
"Your son said he saw something in the lake." Sam interrupted Gorgeous. She had been trying to be nice, but obviously Sam had other plans "What about you? You ever seen anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death... we think there might be a connection to you or your family."  
"My children are gone... It's- it's worse than dying." Bill Carlton stuttered "Go away. Please."  
"Of course, we're sorry." Gorgeous said and stormed off, smacking Sam upside the head as she passed him

The three of us went back to our cars. Gorgeous was sitting on the hood of her car, Padfoot sticking out of the window and glaring at Sam. I didn't think dogs could glare... Anyway, this is going to be interesting...

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked to no one in particular  
"Personally, I think you're a bloody idiot." Andrea spat "You just had to cut me off and make the man even more upset? Real smart, Samuel."  
"Look, I thought if I pushed, I'd get something out of him." he defended  
"When does that ever work? People put up their guard when someone does that, Sam." she said "Plus, you lied to him about what his son said. I know he's dead, and Mr. Carlton will never know, but still, it's way disrespectful!"  
"Look, I'm sorry all right?"  
"Yeah, whatever." Gorgeous huffed, crossing her arms and looking away  
"Glad we got that out of our systems." I said, trying to ease the tension "Anyway, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."  
"So, now what?" Sam asks

I don't immediately answer. I just stare at the house and realize something.

"Gorgeous, you still got the drawing?"  
"Yeah, here." she says and gives it to me  
"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something..."  
"Lucas..." my British bestie says

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."  
"We just need to talk to him."

Sam, Dean and I are inside my twin's house, talking to her. We all got into the impala and left to Andrea and Lucas' house, after deciding to try and get some more drawings or information from Lucas. But, obviously, Andrea isn't letting us see him.

"Just for a few minutes." Dean pleads  
"He won't say anything." she countered "What good's it gonna do?"  
"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam says "We think something's happening out there."  
"My husband, the others, they just drowned." she said, obviously in denial "That's all."  
"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." I say bluntly "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me and Dean talk to your son."

* * *

Lucas is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. Dean, Andrea Sam and I, approach the doorway to his room. Dean and I enter and crouch down by the boy. I noticed he drew two more pictures of the red bicycle he had drawn the previous day.

"Hey, Lucas." Dean says "You remember us?"  
"You know, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing you gave me. But the thing is, I need your help again." I admitted to the child and open up the picture of the Carlton house, placing it in front of Lucas "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for us."

Lucas keeps coloring. I motion to Dean to continue.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. My friend here, saw something happen to her dad. Just like you. We both didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom and her dad - I know they wanted us to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave and so does she. Hell, sometimes I think she does a better job than I do." Dean and I chuckled "And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas suddenly drops his crayon and looks up at Dean and then at me. He hands the older Winchester a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and the same red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. Dean and I look at it before answering together.

"Thanks, Lucas."

* * *

Dean, Sam and I are in the Impala. Dean was driving and singing, Sam was holding the church picture and I was laying down in the back seat, my legs crossed, while thinking about what Lucas' mother had said to me before we left.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." I said  
"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam said matter-of-factly  
"Okay, professor." I laughed. Sam rolled his eyes  
"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean suggested "I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."  
"All right, we got another house to find." Sam replied  
"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean said, rolling his eyes  
"Yeah, okay. But see this church?" I point at the image "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."  
"Oh, British girl thinks she's so smart." Dean said playfully  
"Oh, Kansas boy is jealous." I teased  
"You know, um..." Sam interrupts our banter "What you said about Mom... You never told me that before."  
"It's no big deal." Dean shrugs  
"And Andy-"  
"Save it, Sam." I said softly "The past is in the past." Sam smiles gently at me  
"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean says sarcastically. Sam and I chuckle

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Andrea, Dean and I approach a white church shaped like the one in Lucas' picture. Andy holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of her; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. She looks at Dean and me and I nod in confirmation. We all look up at the church and cross the street to the house. The three of us walk up to the house, Andrea in front. She knocks on the door and smooths out her dress. I don't know where she gets all these outfits and how she manages to rock each and every one of them... But man, am I thankful! An old woman appears in the doorway, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am- but does a little boy live here, by chance?" she asked "He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."  
"No miss. Not for a very long time." the older woman replied "Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now."

The woman, Mrs Sweeny, motions for us to walk inside and sit on the couch. She enters the kitchen and returns with small cups of tea; one for each of us. She looks over at a picture on the side table. A small boy, whom I assume to be the Peter she mentioned, is in the picture.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Andrea asks softly, her voice almost Angelic **(A/N: Oooh the irony)**  
"The police never—I never had any idea what happened." Mrs Sweeny replied looking at the picture "He just disappeared."

I point out to Dean a number of toy soldiers on a table while Andy continues to speak with the woman.

"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying." she said

Dean glances at me and Andrea. That sentence seems familiar... Wait. Bill Carlton said that to us when we went to speak with him... Dean gets up and walks around the room, looking at pictures on the walls.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asked  
"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." the older woman answered

Dean picks a picture off the mirror and shows it to us - Andy and I. There are two boys in the picture, one with a red bicycle - Peter. Dean reads from the back of the picture.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."


	20. Dead in the Water - Part 2

**ANDREA - POV**

Dean was driving the Impala back to the Carlton household. The ride was silent for the most part. I was silently humming _Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd_ as I sat comfortably in the back seat, my legs crossed over the backseat. I closed my eyes and fiddled with my necklace. The thing that matters to me the most to me. As I looked at it, the sun shining on the engraving, I let my thoughts flow freely.

* * *

***Flashback- Third person***

"Daddy, Daddy! Come and find me!"  
"I'm coming to find you!"

A little red haired girl giggled, hiding behind a tree. Her father knew exactly where she was, but he was having fun pretending not to. He had taken her to Keukenhof Park in the Netherlands, just because he could. Everyone in that park was oblivious of the fact that the little red haired girl and her father were actually Angels of the Lord. Well, one of them was. The little girl wasn't a legitimate Angel, which is why her father set his distaste for humans aside and came here to spend time with his daughter. The Angel, in an unknown man's vessel, pretended to search for his little girl.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." he taunted jokingly

The little girl giggled a little too loudly and her father jumped out in front of her. She squealed excitedly and tried to run away, but the man had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her upwards. He twirled her around and laughed along with her. They did this every week. Each time a different place. They both loved it, and sometimes, the little girl's mother would come and enjoy the scene of her daughter and love of her life, laugh together and forget about all the problems he had to face in Heaven.

The man set the little redhead down and smiled at her. Her blue eyes bore into his and he hugged her tightly. His daughter hugged back and they walked hand in hand through the park. The Angel looked down at his daughter and whispered:

"I love you, Ace."  
"I love you too, Daddy."

***End of Flashback***

* * *

A smile was spread across my face. I didn't think I would remember that. I feel a tear fall from the corner of my eye. I certainly didn't think I missed the memory that much though...

"Hey, Andy?"

I'm suddenly snapped out of my daze by Sam, a worried expression on his face. I look over at Dean who has the same expression on his face. Shit balls, they probably saw that tear. I quickly wipe it away and smile at them.

"What's up?" I ask  
"You okay?" Dean replies  
"Yeah, yeah. Great." I lie  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, Dean." I sigh irritably "I'm not dying."  
"Yeah, well last time I saw you cry, I left you. So, I'm not letting that happen again." he said sincerely "If there's anything wrong, you can just tell me. You know that right?"  
"Yeah, Dean. I know." I smile "I just... miss someone is all."

Dean nods and Sam awkwardly clears his throat, letting us know he's still here.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." he says  
"Yeah," Dean says, tearing his gaze away from me "Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?"  
"And Bill, the people he loves... they're all getting punished." I say gloomily, still thinking about my sudden flashback. Dean notices  
"So what if Bill did something to Peter?"Sam says, oblivious to my mood "What if Bill killed him?"  
"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."  
"I know I'd want revenge." I confirm. I want revenge. Revenge for my father.

The three of us pull up in front of the Carlton house and exchange looks. I could read Dean's face easily. A '_be careful_' look was plastered on it. I replied with a '_yeah, yeah_' look. Sam's expression was harder to read, but I could discern worry and something else... confusion?

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam calls. An engines roars

Sam, Dean and I go around the house to see Mr. Carlton going out on the lake in his boat. Fuck. He's gonna get killed. As if on instinct, I clutch my necklace and take off my heels. I start running as Dean calls out something; probably in the same lines as what I was yelling.

"Mr. Carlton!" I yell frantically "You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"  
"Mr. Carlton!" Sam calls beside me

Bill ignores us and keeps going. I have the sudden urge to jump in and swim over to him, and Dean seems to notice this because he rapidly grabs my arms and shoots me a 'don't you dare' kind of look. I pull my arm away and sigh irritably and look back to the lake. The water suddenly rises up and flips Bill's boat over. It and he vanish. Oh fuck...

* * *

We made our way back to the police station after what happened with Bill. He really shouldn't have gone out there. And I could have stopped him too if Dean hadn't held me back. The three of us walked into the Sheriff's office and find Lucas sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container. She obviously thinks he's going to vomit. He isn't. I know that look; the boy is scared out of his wits.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Andrea says to her son as Sam, Dean, Sheriff Jake Devins and I walk in the door.  
"Sam, Dean." she says to the boys, then turns to me "Andrea, number two; I didn't expect to see you here."  
"So now you're on a first-name basis." the Sheriff scoffs "What are you doing here?"  
"I brought you dinner." she smiles. I know where this is going; she wants info...  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." he replies. Wait for it...  
"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" my twin says rapidly. Called it!  
"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas suddenly looks up and whines, looking stricken, then jumps up and grabs Dean's arm. The boy then looks at me and whines again, grabbing onto my arm as well.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" I ask calmly and as Angel-like as I can  
"Lucas." Dean presses  
"Lucas." Andrea says worriedly. Her son shakes and whines again  
"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean tries to calm him down  
"Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." I crouching down in front of him and holding his arms gently

Andrea pulls Lucas away from my loose grasp and shoots me a dirty look as she tries to leave. Lucas' gaze shifts from Dean to me as his mother pulls him away. What the H- fuck? We were trying to comfort her son! Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office. Sam, Dean and I follow him inside. I smooth out my dress and sit down on a chair in front of the desk.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill - who is a very good swimmer, by the way - into the drink, and you never see him again?" Sheriff Devins asks  
"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean shrugs "Oh, and I had to stop her from jumping in after him."  
"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

I look over at Sam and Dean. They look just as surprised as I am. Shit... How the H- heck does he know? Oh... He probably called. We really have to get backups for these things.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three." he insisted. Go figure...  
"See, now, we can explain that." Dean tried to reason  
"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

I was about to protest when Sam spoke up.

"Door number two sounds good."  
"That's the one I'd pick." the Sheriff replies

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Dean, Andrea and I are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. I glance over at Andrea in the back seat; she was sitting cross-legged and cross-armed, a scowl on her face. She looked pissed that we had to leave Lucas and the town. I'm disappointed too, but I mean, there's nothing we can do. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.

"Green."  
"What?" Dean questions mindlessly  
"Light's green." Andrea answers for me. Her eyes flicker to the right and Dean turns in that direction  
"Uh guys, the interstate's the other way."  
"We know."  
"But Dean, Andrea, this job, I think it's over." I reply  
"I'm not so sure." Dean says  
"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."  
"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done?" Andy practically yelled "You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"  
"But why would you think that?" I asked her, genuinely confused  
"Because Lucas was really scared." she replied  
"That's what this is about?" I said, half shocked and half mad  
"Look, I agree with Andrea." Dean butts in "I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."  
"Who are you guys? And what have you done with my brother and his girlfriend?" I joke  
"Shut up." they say in unison  
"And I'm not his girlfriend." Andy adds, a light blush dusting her cheeks

* * *

Andrea, Dean and I park the Impala in front of the house and walk towards it. Both Dean and her look half scared and half worried about what might have happened to Lucas and his mother.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." I ask

Dean rings the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas opens the door, desperately afraid. Andy immediately clutched her necklace like her life depended on it and ran past Lucas and into the house.

"Andrea!? Lucas!?" Dean says frantically

Lucas takes off after Andy. Dean and I follow them into the house. Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again, wishing it would open automatically. Dean pushes him over to me and kicks in the door with Andy. The boy grabs hers and Dean's arm, so I run into the bathroom and stick my arms in the tub, trying to find the kid's mother and pull her out. I manage to get her to break the surface long enough for her to take a breath before she's pulled back under. Andy rips her arm from Lucas' grasp and runs over to the bathroom and grabs the woman's other arm. She starts to pull and, by some God given miracle, she manages to help me pull her out of the bathtub. Andrea falls limp on the bathroom floor and starts coughing up water, indicating she's still breathing. My red-headed friend sits down next to her and breathes evenly. How the hell did she do that?

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Dawn is breaking. Sam and Andrea are sitting in the living room. Gorgeous is sitting by the window an arm around Lucas' shoulder and her head rested on his. She was humming _Dust in the Wind_ to him. That woman is amazing... I tear my gaze away from them and walk around the room, reading several notebooks that were on the shelves. I was trying to find some sort of connection. Then, Sam spoke up.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked Andrea, for probably the hundredth time  
"No." she responded dryly and begins to sob "It doesn't make any sense; I'm going crazy."  
"No, you're not." he tries to comfort her "Tell me what happened. Everything."  
"I heard... I thought I heard..." she stuttered "There was this voice."  
"What did it say?"  
"It said... it said '_come play with me_'." she said between sobs "What's happening?"

I pull out a scrapbook that says "Jake - 12 years old" and open it. The are a whole bunch of old pictures of who I think is Peter Sweeny and some other kids. I find a picture of an Explorer Troop with many kids on it. I put it in front of Andrea and she looks at it, slightly confused to why I'm showing her this. Gorgeous finishes humming her song and turns towards us, Lucas still staring out the window.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" I ask  
"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there." she replies, pointing to a boy standing next to Peter "He must have been about twelve in these pictures."  
"Chris Barr's drowning." I say, looking over to Sam and Gorgeous "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."  
"Bill and the sheriff - they were both involved with Peter." Gorgeous says to herself  
"What about Chris?" Andrea says, panicked "My dad - what are you talking about?"  
"Lucas?" I ask, turning towards him "Lucas, what is it?"

Gorgeous immediately gets up and follows Lucas who is making his way out the front door. I shoot a look at Sam and follow the red-haired Brit outside, along with my brother.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asks her son

The boy stops and looks at the ground, then at me and Gorgeous.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" she says to the kid and his mother

Andrea reluctantly nods and pulls Lucas back to the house. Sam goes to the Impala and fetches a few shovels. After a few minutes of digging, my brother's shovel clanks against something in the ground. Gorgeous throws her shovel aside and starts to remove the dirt with her hands. Getting dirty with a fancy dress on? Sexy... Eventually, she pulls out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." she states, giving me an 'Oh fuck' look  
"Who are you?" a voice behind us asked

Sam and I turn around to face the direction Gorgeous was already facing. She crossed her arms and glared at the person: Jake. Oh great... he's got a gun.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam asks calmly  
"How did you know that was there?" he insisted  
"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" I asked  
"You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." the Brit adds rather hostilely  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, woman." Jake spits at her  
"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago." I said, moving in front of her protectively "That's what the hell the woman is talking about."

Suddenly, Andrea runs up and sees her dad with a gun pointed at the three of us. Oh great... Just what we need; a panicked bystander.

"Dad!" she yells at Jake  
"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." I finished  
"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." Gorgeous sneers, standing beside me. I can almost feel the anger radiating off her "It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."  
"Yeah, and how do you know that?"  
"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam replies  
"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane."  
"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."  
"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asks  
"No." he shouts "Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."  
"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." she says and he obeys "Tell me you - you didn't kill anyone." Jake looks away "Oh my God..."  
"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough." he admitted "We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank... Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."  
"All right, listen to me, all of you." Gorgeous demands "We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now."

Andrea turns her head and spots something at the docks, making her gasp. We all look over and see Lucas at the dock, leaning over the side, trying to fetch something in the water.

"Lucas!" all of us scream at the same time  
"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea yells

Suddenly, a hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. We had all reached the edge of the lake when Jake stops. Peter's head is visible; Jake recognizes him. Andrea gets ready to take off her jacket and jump in, but Gorgeous is already running to the edge and dives in without question. That woman is crazy! I love it! Wait, time to be serious...

"Oh my God! She just-"  
"Andrea, stay there!" Sam calls from the edge of the dock, trying to spot our friend  
"No! Lucas!"  
"She'll get him! Just stay on the dock!"

We all watch the water silently. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Fuck, she's not coming up, she's not coming up. Suddenly, a red blob breaches the surface. Andrea's face is seen for about a second before she dives back down again. Thank God, she's safe... Behind me, Jake suddenly takes off his jacket and wades in.

"Peter, if you can hear me... Please, Peter, I'm sorry." he begs "I'm so - I'm so sorry."  
"Daddy, no!" Gorgeous' twin calls  
"Peter. Lucas - he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."  
"Jake, no!" I yell

Just then, Peter's head surfaces and it disappears just as Gorgeous comes up for air again.

"Just let it be over!" Jake yells to the open water and is immediately dragged down  
"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea cries "No!"

We all look back the open water, where Gorgeous was last seen. After a few seconds, I decided to take off my jacket and run to the edge of the dock, planning on jumping in after her. But Just as I'm about to jump off, Gorgeous comes up carrying a motionless Lucas.

**ANDREA - POV**

Dean, Sam and I walk out of our motel. Padfoot trails behind me, sniffing at my jeans, as I open the trunk to my Chevelle and Dean opens the trunk to his Impala. We all shove our duffels in and I go over to the Impala, laying my wet hair on Dean's shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and kisses the top of my head and mumbles something that sounds like '_don't ever do that again_' in my hair. Sam walks over and smiles sadly.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody."  
"I know." Dean replies

Andrea walks up next to the three of us with a smiling Lucas.

"Sam, Dean." she smiles, then smirks at me "My twin."  
"Hey, twin." I smirk back  
"We're glad we caught you." she says looking over at Lucas who is holding a tray of sandwiches "We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."  
"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asks. I smile, happy that he's talking  
"Of course." Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas' head.  
"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean says  
"How you holding up?" Sam asks her  
"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" she replies  
"Andrea, I'm sorry." I say and she shakes her head  
"You saved my son, Andrea." she insisted "I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

I nod and smile at her, then look over at Dean who's loading the sandwiches into the Impala with Lucas.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean says rather seriously  
"Zeppelin rules, Deenie Weanie!"  
"That's righ- wait what?!" Dean says surprised "Did he just? _Andrea Juliette Evans!_"

Lucas, Sam and I start laughing and I give the boy a high five. I wink and Dean and go over to hug Andrea goodbye. I get into the Chevelle and wait for the guys. Andrea walks up to Dean and kisses him on the cheek. Oh brother... He pauses for a moment.

"Dean, move your arse!" I yell, snapping him out of his daze "We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Dean glares playfully at me and I can see his brother laugh at him. Driving away, I turn on the radio and sing along to _Dust In The Wind by Kansas_, the song I hummed to Lucas earlier today. Man I love this song...


	21. Race You!

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

My eyes fly open and I'm greeted with darkness, sweat droplets trickling down my temples. I look over at my watch on the bedside table of this crap motel room. Quarter past five... In the morning. Screw my nightmares about Jess. I need to get over it. Slowly, I crawl out of bed. I don't even make sure I don't wake Dean, he sleeps like a log. It's unbelievable. I throw on some pants and I shirt and walk out of the motel room. Across the street, there's a 24h-diner where I go and get two coffees, one tea, one bagel with cream cheese and two slices of raspberry pie. Coffee for Dean and I, tea for Andy. Bagel for me, and pie for the two dorks. Who eats pie for breakfast anyway?

I walk back into the room Dean and I are sharing and am greeted with Dean sleeping on his stomach. He hears me and slowly reaches under his pillow. He probably has a weapon there. My brother turns to look, and, when he sees me, retreats his hand and relaxes.

"Morning, Sunshine." I chuckle  
"What time is it?" Dean grumbles  
"Uh, it's about five forty-five."  
"In the morning?"  
"Yep." I reply, popping the 'p'  
"Where does the day go?" Dean replies, sitting up "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours." I lie  
"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching George Foreman on TV."  
"Not his fault, it's riveting TV."

I turn around and see Andrea leaning against the door jamb to our room, her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face. How the hell did I not hear that? Don't care, just stop staring Sam... Damn that look. She walks over and inspects the food in my hands. She grabs the pie and her tea then sits down at the end of the table.

"When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?" she continued

She heard all that? How long was she there?

"I don't know." I reply "A little while, I guess. It's no big deal."  
"Yes it is." Dean and Andy say at the same time, both staring intently at me  
"Look, I appreciate your concern but-"  
"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep our asses alive, so we need you sharp." Dean smirks and motions to the coffee  
"Very nice, Dean." Andy sighs, rolling her big blue eyes "But seriously, Sam... Are you still having nightmares about Jess?"  
"Yeah, but it's not just her." I reply, handing Dean his coffee "It's everything. I just forgot, you know? The job. Man, it gets to you."  
"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean says  
"So, what? All this it- it doesn't keep you up at night?" I the both of them. They shake their head in denial. "Never? You guys are never afraid?"  
"No, not really." Dean and Andy reply in unison again

I shoot him a look of disbelief and walk over to him. I reach under his pillow and pull out a large hunting knife and hold it up as evidence. Dean takes back the knife hastily. _Busted_.

"That's not fear. It's precaution."  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever." I brush it off "I'm too tired to argue."  
"Sam-" Dean was cut off by Andy  
"Don't be so harsh, Dean." she scolds "You don't just wake up one morning with everything all better; it takes time." she looked over at me "You'll learn to move on eventually, Sam. Don't rush it."  
"Thanks, Kid." I chuckled  
"Don't '_kid_' me, _dude_." she said, rather annoyed "You're barely older than me!"  
"Three weeks, kid. Three weeks." I ruffled her hair  
"Not even three-"  
"Okay, okay!" Dean interrupts "Enough, children!"

Andrea was about to protest when Dean's ringtone started to play. He searches for a minute in his duffel before realizing its on the table and finally answers.

"Hello? ... Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pensylvania." Andrea's eyes seemed to light up in recognition "The Poltergeist thing; it's not back is it? ... What is it?" Dean looks up at me, then furrows his eyebrows "Yeah, I do... She's been hanging with me and my brother... Definitely. She'll be there."  
"Jerry Panowski?" the Brit asks  
"Yeah... You know him?" Dean questions back  
"About a month after you sent the thing away, it came back." she smirked at Dean "I was in town and got rid of it for him, since you couldn't do your job properly."  
"Yeah, yeah. Boast all you want." my brother rolled his eyes  
"Oh, I will." Andy smiles cheekily

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around. Dean and your dad helped out a bunch." Jerry told Sam "And well, the little red-head here cleaned up their mess."  
"Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam questioned  
"Poltergeist?" some random dude interrupted "Man, I loved that movie!"  
"Hey, piss off." I yelled. Dean snickered "Nobody's talking to you so you better fucking keep walking."  
"Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." he paused "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"  
"Yeah, I was." Sam hesitates "I'm uh, taking some time off."  
"Well he was real proud of you." Jerry smiled " I could tell. He talked about you all the time."  
"He did?" Sam said, surprised  
"Yeah, you bet he did. He talked about you too, there Sherlock." he smiled, looking over at me. I raised an eyebrow, so did Sam "Said you were the daughter he never had..." he paused thoughtfully while Dean looked at me weird. Don't give me that look, Dean... "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"  
"He's um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean swiftly lies  
"Well, we're missing the old man, but we got Sam and Andrea. Fair trade, huh?" he says. Dean and I laugh  
"No," Sam chuckles "not by a long shot."  
"Anyway, I got something for you guys to hear." Jerry tells us, then leads us into his office "I listened to this and, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." the man puts a CD in a drive "Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The disk enter the drive and there's a few seconds of silence and a staticky sound. Eventually, the CD starts to play whatever was on it.

_'Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...'_

There is a loud whooshing sound as the voices and tape come to an end. Strange. Whooshing. Could be a ghost. Could be a demon. Could be anything really.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure." Jerry sighs and scratches his head "Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."  
"You don't think so?" I ask  
"No. I don't." Jerry replies, sure of his answer  
"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam says  
"All right."  
"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean finally butts in  
"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage... the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse." the man sighs "No way I've got that kind of clearance."

Dean frowns and nods.

"That's fine." I smirk "We've got it covered."

The three men stare at me like I grew a second head. Ahhh, obliviousness... I wonder what it's like in their funny little brains.

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Sam and I are waiting by the cars outside a Copy Jack. Gorgeous apparently had a genius idea. She didn't tell us what it was so, that's why we've been waiting here for the past two hours. Finally, she walks out at the same time some random guy walks in. He holds the door for her and his gaze lingers a split second too long on her ass, for my liking.

"What's with the look, Dean?" she says, snapping me out of my jealou- wait. No. Dean Winchester does not get jealous.  
"Sam's just really annoying sometimes." I joke  
"Is that so?" she smiles  
"What? I didn't even- you know what? Never mind." Sam sighs "You've been in there forever, Andy."  
"You can't rush perfection." she smiles as she holds up three ID's  
"Homeland Security?" Sam asks, wide-eyed and takes one of the ID's "That's pretty illegal even for us."  
"Oh well, sue me." she shrugs  
"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." I add

Sam and I get into the Impala, while Andy leans in through the window.

"All right, so, what do you guys have?" she asks us  
"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam tells her  
"Yeah?"  
"Listen."

Sam takes out the tape and presses play. The edited tape revealed a scratchy voice that said '_No_ _survivors_!'. Pretty creepy if you ask me.

"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Andrea says, bewildered  
"Got me." Sam replied  
"So, what are we thinking? A haunted flight?" I butted in  
"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travellers." Gorgeous informed us  
"Or remember flight 401?" Sam suddenly asks  
"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." I said  
"Right. Maybe we're dealing with something similar." Andrea says  
"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" I say glancing at the list Jerry gave us  
"Third on the list: _Max_ _Jaffey_." Sam says  
"Why him?" Gorgeous questions  
"Well, for one, he's from around here." my brother replies "And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, I spoke to his mother." Sammy replies sheepishly "And she told me where to find him."  
"Where?"  
"Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital."

Gorgeous' hand, going almost unnoticed, twirls her necklace. Why is it she always play with her necklace when something bothers her? Where did she even get it? I even remember her wearing it when we were in high school. She stands up confidently and places her hands on her hips, then sighs.

"Well then, boys." she smirks and runs to her Chevelle, German Shepherd in the front seat "_Race_ _you_!"

And she calls me a man-child...


	22. Farts?

**ANDREA - POV**

The Impala is parked in front of the gate to the Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital. Once again, even though we have a cover ID, the boys opted on staying in their "hunting" clothes, aka jeans, boots and a random shirt. I, once again, dressed like a proper business woman. I got out of the Chevelle and said Epoximise to Sirius, making him stay put. After a few comments about our appearances, we made our way into the building and requested a visit to Max Jaffey. He was in the courtyard, walking with a cane.

"Max Jaffey?" I ask. He nods and I show my badge "Homeland Security. We need to ask you a few questions about the plane crash you were in."  
"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security."  
"Right. Some new information has come up." Dean lies "So if you could just answer a couple questions?" Jaffey nods silently  
"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything... unusual?" Sam asks  
"Like what?"  
"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe." Dean continues to pry "Voices."  
"No, nothing." Max shakes his head  
"Mr. Joffey—" I hit Dean's arm  
"Jaffey." the patient interrupts  
"Jaffey." the older Winchester corrects himself, shooting me a glare in the process "You checked yourself in here, right?" Max nods "Can I ask why?"  
"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."  
"Uh huh." Dean raises an eyebrow "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"  
"I... I don't want to talk about this anymore." Jaffey stuttered  
"See, I think you did see something up there." I say emotionless " The only reason we're here is because we need to know what."  
"No." he hesitates "No, I was...delusional. Seeing things."  
"He was seeing things." I chuckled and rolled my eyes  
"It's okay." Sam eases "Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please."  
"There was... this man." Jaffey finally speaks up "And, uh, he had these... eyes - these, uh... black eyes." Shit. Fuck. I don't need this "And I saw him - or I thought I saw him..." he pauses  
"What?" Dean says impatiently  
"He opened the emergency exit." he sighed defeated "But that's... that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."  
"Yeah, there's about 1 100 pounds of pressure per square foot on that door at that altitude." I confirm  
"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" Sam asked. God... Could he be even more obvious? Bloody idiot "It would look something like a mirage?"  
"What are you, nuts?" Jaffey asks as if he forgot where he checked himself into "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

* * *

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam says

After Sam asked his stupid question, we checked the flight seating and found George Phelps. The man that Max Jaffey said had the Demon eyes. Yes, it's a Demon. The boys might not know what it is yet, but I sure do. Damn things are always on my back. Say that they want me to be their fucking leader; Queen of Hell. Yeah, right. Just 'cause Daddy dearest is the Devil, doesn't mean I want to take his place. The good thing is, they haven't bothered me for a few years, now. For obvious reasons...

"Guys, I don't care how strong you are." I say as the brothers get out of the Impala "But, even high on PCP or something, there's no way you can open up an emergency exit door during a flight."  
"Not if you're human." Sam corrects "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form."  
"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean says, pointing to a perfectly ordinary house

Sam turns to look at the perfectly ordinary house.

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Dean and I sit across from Mrs, Phelps. George's wife. Andrea is standing, arms crossed over her chest and is looking at a framed photograph.

"This is your late husband?" she asks, her tone mimicking indifference  
"Yes, that was my George." the woman replies  
"And you said he was a... dentist?" Dean asks, eyebrows furrowed  
"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver." Mrs. Phelps told us told us "Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..."  
"How long were you married?"  
"Thirteen years."  
"In all that time, did you ever notice anything... strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" I ask the woman  
"Well... uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."  
"No, it's not." Andy blurts out "Had he had any mood swings lately? Did he become excessively irritable?"  
"No- what does this have to do with anything?" Mrs. Phelps asks  
"Everything." the Brit replies bitterly "Thank you for your time, m'mam." she says and walks out the door.

Dean and I look at each other. What's up with her? Dean nods politely towards Mrs. Phelps and we both exit the house. Andy gets into her car and drives away without even waiting for us. This is not good...

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."  
"What? A middle-aged dentist with enough juice to pop open a plane door or the fact that Gorgeous was just rude to a victim's family member?"  
"Both. But let's not bother Andrea. She has her own way of dealing with stuff." I reply. He nods  
"You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean suggests  
"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Screw you Samuel Winchester. Sam had the brilliant idea to do what Gorgeous had been pushing us to do for months now. Dress up. Great. Sam and I pay for our things and walk out of the store, wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Beside me, Sam adjusts his collar and looks quite comfortable. I on the other hand...

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." I complain  
"No, you don't. You look more like a... seventh-grader at his first dance." Sam chuckle

I look down at himself then back up, my head lolling back.

"I hate this thing."  
"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam warns  
"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Sam and I pull up to the warehouse. We enter and show our new badges to the security guard, who nods and lets us in. Thank Gorgeous for these. We walk around the pieces of plane and I pull out a device and put the earbuds in my ears. Sam looks at me funny.

"What is that?" he asks  
"It's an EMF meter." I state "Reads electromagnetic frequencies."  
"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"  
"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." I smile  
"Yeah, I can see that." Sam smirks

My smile falls. I roll my eyes and run the EMF meter over various pieces of the wreckage, trying to find an audible spike. I hover over a chunk of the plane. It has some sort of yellow-ish dust on it.

"Check out the emergency door handle." I say and scratch at the yellow dust. Some gets on my hand "What is this stuff?"  
"One way to find out." Sam replies and scrapes some into a plastic bag

Suddenly the I see men in suits like ours come into the warehouse. I motion at Sam to shut it and follow me out. We quietly dodge the security guards but the agents are harder to avoid. Our backs are facing a piece of the wreckage and I hear footsteps approaching to my left. I quietly take out my gun and nod to Sam. Before I could turn around and smack him over the head, however, the alarm starts blaring and the footsteps retreat to another part of the building. Sam and I sigh in relief and walk casually out of the building. In the distance, I can see Gorgeous laughing, her arms resting behind her head as she sits on the hood of her red Chevelle. I throw my jacket over the barbed wire fence and climb over it.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." I admit  
"Yeah, well it also helps that the Brit was there to set off the alarm." Gorgeous says smugly  
"Yes, that helps too." I smile and poke her nose. She swats my hand away  
"What's in the bag?" she says, motioning to the plastic bag Sam was carrying  
"Don't know." he hands it over to her

Gorgeous takes the back and examines the yellow powder through the translucent plastic. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she opens the bag and smells the contents. What the-

"Farts."  
"Farts?" Sam and I ask in unison "Dude, stop that." I continue  
"Unfortunately, it's sulphur." she sighs "Boys, we've got a Demon on our hands..."


	23. The Phantom Traveller

**ANDREA - POV**

Dean, Sam and I are in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds. Sam is looking at something on the computer. Dean is reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. I'm sprawled, both body and documents, all over the floor, looking for any kind of useful information. A black-eyed Demon is not necessarily a typical minion. Plus, they vary by religion and culture. Basically, they're a bunch of bitches.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam says  
"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean replies  
"Well, that's not exactly true." I correct him "You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."  
"And this one causes plane crashes?" the older Winchester asks and gets up "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"  
"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam replies

Dean snorts, turning away.

"What?" Sam raises an eyebrow at his brother  
"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig." he replies  
"I'm with Dean on this. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake." I complain without masking my annoyance at the creatures  
"This is big." Dean points out "And I wish Dad was here."  
"Yeah. Me too." the younger brother says  
"Me too." I echo

We sit in silence for a few seconds before Dean's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" he asks "Oh, hey, Jerry... Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Sam and I stare at Dean intensely "Where'd this happen? ... I'll try to ignore the irony in that... Nothing." Dean face palms "Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." he says then hangs up  
"Another crash?" Sam asks  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
"Fuck... Where?" I sigh  
"Nazareth."

Sam shoots Dean an 'are you kidding me' look while I just laugh and walk out the door. After our drive to Nazareth, we took out our ID's at the sight of the crash and investigated, just like the last one. And again like the last one...

"Sulphur?" Dean asks as I scrape something off the wing of the wreckage. I crumble it in my hand and smell it.  
"Definitely, sulphur..." I sigh  
"Well, that's great." Dean replies sarcastically "All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."  
"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." I say  
"What's the bad news?" Sam asks  
"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." I continue  
"Forty minutes?" Sam gives me a confused look "What does that mean?"  
"It's biblical numerology." Dean informs Sam "You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."  
"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." I tell the boys, remembering the data I found  
"Any survivors?" Sam asks  
"No." Dean confirms "Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"  
"No survivors." I say to myself, then realize "Fuck..."  
"What?" the boys ask in unison  
"It's going after the survivors of the crash..." the brothers shoot each other a meaningful look "It's finishing the job."

After checking the list once, twice maybe three times over, we found out that the only one that would be flying anytime soon was Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant God damn it! Dean tried to get a hold of her at the airport. He did. Not for long though. She hung up on him after pretending to be one of some guy called Vince's friend.

"Damn it! So close." Dean yells at the phone  
"All right, it's time for plan B." Sam says. Dean and I look at him confused "We're getting on that plane."  
"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." the older Winchester and I shout at the same time, both wide-eyed  
"Dean, Andrea, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."  
"I know." Dean sighs  
"Okay." Sam says, decided "So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You two get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes."

Dean and I exchange looks and then stare at Sam anxiously.

"Are you guys okay?"  
"No, not really." Dean answers for the both of us  
"What? What's wrong?" his brother asks, his gaze flicking between me and Dean  
"Well, I- we kind of have this problem with, uh..." I began  
"Flying?" Sam cuts me off  
"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean complains  
"You're joking, right?" Sam chuckles  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" I say loudly. People look our way, questioningly "Why do you think I- we drive everywhere, Sam?"

You're confused. I get it. An Angel who hates flying. Ironic, right? No. It's sad. I can teleport places no problem, but when it comes to flying with a different pair of wings, count me out. Plus, the fact that airplane food sucks doesn't help.

"All right." Sam hesitates "Uh, I'll go."  
"What?" Dean and I, the two scaredy-cats, say incredulously  
"I'll do this one on my own."  
"What are you, nuts?" Dean asks "You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."  
"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself." Sam tells his brother  
"But Sam-"  
"I'm not seeing a third option, here." the younger brother cuts me off  
"Come on! Really?" Dean yells. Sam nods "Man..."

Fuck...

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Getting tickets for the flight was a simple enough task. Getting Dean and Andrea on board the plane should be an Olympic sport, however. We're seated in the seats 26A, B and C, respectively. Me at the back, Andy in the middle, Dean on the end. I glance over to my left and see Andrea with her hands clasped firmly around the seat armrests and her eyes closed. Dean is nervously reading the security features pamphlet.

"Just try to relax." I try to ease them  
"Just try to shut up." they say in unison

How do they even think of the same thing at the exact same time all the time? God, it's annoying sometimes. Eventually, the plane takes off, with Dean and Andy jumping at every rumble and sound. After we've finished our ascent, Dean starts humming something. Andrea then does the same. Are they-

"You're humming Metallica?"  
"Calms me down." my brother replies  
"Anything to get my mind off this shit." Andy whispers quickly. Damn, she's nervous  
"Look, guys, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."  
"Do not tell me what to do Samuel Winchester." Andrea says sternly, her British accent more pronounced than usual  
"Okay, okay. I just mean we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."  
"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean says sarcastically  
"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"  
"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness that the demon can get through." Andy answers "Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."  
"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash." Dean points out  
"If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." I continue

Dean turns to a flight attendant, who is talking to a passenger.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"  
"No, I'm not." she replies  
"Oh, my mistake." he says then looks to the back "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."  
"What if she's already possessed?" I ask  
"There's ways to test that." Dean says and pulls out a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water "I brought holy water."  
"Are you dumb or are you dumb?" Andy whispers loudly. I snicker. Dean glares at me "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." she continues, wincing at the mention of God, but recovering quickly. That's weird...  
"Oh. Nice." Dean smiles and turns to go  
"Hey!" I stop him  
"What?"  
"Say it in Latin."  
"I know." Dean says and leaves again  
"Okay. Hey!"  
"What?!" Dean whispers loudly, sounding slightly irritated  
"Uh, in Latin, it's '_Christo_'." I tell him  
"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" he says loudly

Dean makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes. Andy opens her eyes and responds to my brother's last comment.

"That's debatable..."

I let out a chuckle and Andy goes back to her 'I'm freaking out' position when the planes shakes again. After a few minutes in silence, Dean comes back and sits down.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."  
"You said '_Christo_'?" Andy asked, still panicking. She winced again...  
"Yeah."  
"And?" I insisted  
"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." he told Andy and I  
"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." I sigh and sink back into my seat

The plane shakes.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean and Andrea both shout at the same time... Again  
"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."  
"Samuel Winchester, this plane is going to crash, okay?" Andrea whispered loudly, one hundred percent done with me "So quit treating Dean and I like we're fucking four!"  
"You need to calm down, Andrea."  
"Well, sorry to burst you pretty little bubble, but I can't calm down."  
"Yes, you can." I muse. She turns to me with the scariest glare I've ever seen  
"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping." Dean said "Look at her."  
"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down." I said sternly "Right now."

Dean takes a long, slow breath from behind me but Andrea just keeps glaring. We hold eye contact for about 10 seconds before the plane shakes again and resumes her 'panic position'.

"Good-"  
"I'm still not calm, Sam." Andy warns me  
"You know-" I start, but Dean smacks me on the shoulder, telling me to leave it alone "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The _Rituale_ _Romanum_."  
"What do we have to do?" Dean asks, glancing in front of me, making sure Andy is fine  
"It's two parts." I tell him "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."  
"More powerful?" Andy snaps from in front of me "Well, that's just brilliant Sam."  
"Yeah. I know." I say, both sarcastically and irritably  
"How?" Dean asks, checking on Andrea again  
"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."  
"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asks, irritated  
"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." I reply. Dean's shoulders relax  
"First things first, we got to find it."

Dean pulls out his EMF meter and walks slowly up the aisle, getting odd looks from the other passengers. I follow him and when he reaches the end, I clap him on the shoulder, and he jumps. Jeez... Calm down...

"Ah! Don't do that." Dean complains  
"Anything?" I ask  
"No, nothing." my brother sighs "How much time we got?"  
"Fifteen minutes." I say, checking my watch "Maybe we missed somebody."  
"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." Dean insists  
"You believe that?"  
"Well, I will if you will."

Dean looks down as the EMF meter spikes. Uh oh... The pilot or copilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" I ask  
"_Christo_." my brother whispers

The man turns slowly to face Dean. He leaves and goes into the cockpit. My brother turns towards me and gives me 'the look'.

"Black eyes." he says "It's in the copilot."


	24. The Phantom Traveller - Part 2

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Sam and I head to the back of the plane towards Amanda. Gorgeous isn't following. She's still too panicked to do anything. To be honest, I've never seen her so terrified in my life...

"She's not gonna believe this."  
"Twelve minutes, dude." I point out to my brother as we get to the front of the plane  
"Oh, hi." Amanda smiles "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."  
"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." I say as Sam closes the curtain behind him  
"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"  
"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now."  
"Look, we know you were on flight 2485." my brother blurts out. Amanda's smile disappears  
"Who are you guys?" she asks, her voice failing  
"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors." Sam continues "We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure."  
"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now."  
"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy." the woman stutters "I have to go back."

She tries to brush past Sam and I, but I stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." I muse "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."  
"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Amanda's eyes go wide in horror  
"He died in a plane crash." I confirm "Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"  
"I—"  
"Look, there was something wrong with 2485." Sam interrupts her "Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too."  
"Amanda, you have to believe us." I plead  
"On... on 2485, there was this man." she hesitates "He... had these eyes."  
"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam shouts  
"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?"  
"Okay." I begin "The copilot, we need you to bring him back here."  
"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" she asks, befuddled  
"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" I ask  
"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—"  
"Do whatever it takes." Sammy insists "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."  
"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—"  
"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." I interrupt her

She hesitates.

"Okay." she sighs in defeat

Amanda leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. Sammy, who is standing anxiously behind me, pulls out the holy water. I pull out Dad's journal and hand it to Sam, who opens it. The copilot walks up to us and smiles.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

Before he can say something else, I punch him in the face, knocking him down. I quickly pin him down and put duct tape over his mouth to keep him from shouting profanities at us. Amanda looks at us, terrified.

"Wait. What are you doing?" she shouts "You said you were just gonna talk to him."  
"We _are_ gonna talk to him." I say and roll my eyes interiorly

I splash holy water on his skin, which sizzles.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda gasps  
"Look." Sam begins "We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain."  
"Well, I don't underst- I don't know-"  
"Don't let anybody in, okay?" Sam pleads "Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"  
"Okay. Okay." she says and leaves  
"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." I shout  
"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—"

The Demon breaks free briefly and hits us both until I manage to subdue him again. Sam tries to pick up where he left off but the damn Demon knocks me off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs Sam by the collar and starts shouting.

"_I know what happened to your girlfriend_!" it shouted "_She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning_!"

I recover from the blow and hit the Demon again. Sam just sits there, stunned, at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Sam! Snap out of it!" I yell

My brother recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps me pin down the Demon, who kicks the book up the aisle. Shit... Sam says another part of the incantation and the Demon exits the copilots body and disappears as black smoke, into the plane's vent.

"Where'd it go?" Sammy asks  
"It's in the plane." I shout at him "Hurry up. We got to finish it."

The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. Sam struggles to retrieve the book as I'm basically useless, splayed against the exit door, screaming. As Sam is about to grab the book again, the plane dips violently again, making the book slide further out of reach. Crap, crap, crap. We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die. Just as I'm about to have a panic attack, the wonderful, still freaking out Andrea, pops into the cabin and looks around the plane as if she can see the Demon running through the walls. Without hesitation she grasps her necklace and continues the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

The plane shakes again. Gorgeous clamps her eyes shut, but continues, surprisingly knowing the incantation by heart.

"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."

A loud roar resonates throughout the plane and it dips violently, making Andrea fall on her knees.

"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

Suddenly, black smoke fills the room and takes possession of a random guy in the seats closest to us. It looks at Andrea maliciously and laughs. She looks up at it and stands imposingly before it. His smile wavers.

"_You_..." it gasped  
"Yeah, me." she smirks  
"_What would your father say_?" the Demon hissed. Wait, her father? Her real father?  
"I'd like to think he'd be proud of me."  
"_He would never be proud of you_!" the Demon yelled "_How could he? How could he be proud of an abomination like you? He had to give to away because he didn't love you_!"

Gorgeous' jaw tightened at those words. Her hand went to her necklace again and yelled the rest of the exorcism.

"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo! Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae! Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!"

The Demon lunged towards her but stopped short, letting out a yell and falling to the ground. Black smoke gushed out of the man's mouth and vanished into thin air. The plane stabilized and Sam came rushing into the cabin. Gorgeous fell back down to her knees and let out a exhausted sigh. Today will mark the first time I hear her utter those words wincing as she speaks them.

"See you in Hell bitch."

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents. Paramedics, police, FBI, FAA, you name it. They're all here. The copilot, obviously doesn't remember shit, but is still being questioned by an FAA agent. Sam and Dean are muttering to each other. Most likely about how the Demon knew about Sam's girlfriend or about how the Demon talked about my dad. Dean's probably got a shit load of questions. What the Demon said about my dad wasn't true. He didn't want to give me up. He had to. There's a difference. I've just got to hold onto that, I guess... Dean and Sam walk over to me. Dean gives me a sympathetic smile and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here."

I nod and let Dean wrap an arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the crowded building. Sam follows behind slowly, obviously trying to think of the possible ways the Demon knew about Jess. Dean turns to face his brother, me still cuddled up in his side.

"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Dean, it knew about Jessica." Sam whines  
"Sam, these things, they read minds. They lie. All right?" Dean tries to comfort him "That's all it was."  
"Yeah..."

I give Dean a look. He returned it. A look that only Dean and I shared. You don't believe it, and you know it...

* * *

After getting out of that shit hole, we drove back to see Jerry before we left on another case, or random road trip.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do." Jerry smiles "A lot of people could have been killed." he shakes our hands "John's gonna be real proud."  
"Thanks." Dean mutters  
"We'll see you around, Jerry." I smile

Dean begins to head off but stops and turns around.

"You know, Jerry."  
"Yeah."  
"I meant to ask you," Dean begins "how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.  
"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry replies  
"What?" I ask, utterly confused "When did you talk to him?"  
"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, you three."

Jerry smiles and leaves. And I thought we would have news on John by now...

* * *

As we're driving back to the motel room to collect, my dog, my car and our stuff, Dean plays some music and Sam tries to reason with the mystery of John's phone.

"This doesn't make sense, man." he complains "I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.

Dean dials a number, which I can only assume is John's. As the voice message begins, he puts it on speaker so Sam and I can hear it too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached." the voice on the phone said "If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." the phone hangs up

Sam fumes and turns to me for answers. He asks me if I have John's number. I do. He asks me to call him. I do and get the same message Dean had. The older Winchester looks slightly confused as to why I have John's most recent phone number and Sam just looks even more pissed that his brother and I were able to have contact with his father, and not him.

A few minutes of driving in tense silence, apart from The Police playing on the radio, the Impala reaches the motel. We all head in and collect our stuff. As I enter my room, Padfoot jumps on me in excitement. I pet him and gently get him off me, so I can start packing my clothes, guns and knives. As I'm packing my shotgun, someone knocks on the door. Dean... I yell for him or her to come in. I turn around and offer Dean a half smile. I knew it was him.

"What can I do for you, Deanie?"  
"Oh, you could do a lot of things..." he smirks  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously." he confirms  
"Idiot." I chuckle "What's up?"  
"You good?"

I turn around, my face obviously showing my confusion.

"What do you mean, am I good?"  
"The Demon... it talked about your dad."  
"Yeah, so?" I said, carelessly  
"Was it talking about Larry?" he paused and so did I "Or was it talking about the real deal?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Turning to Dean, I sat down on the bed and smoothed out my jeans out of nervousness. I really do not want to have this talk with him, right now...

"Probably both..." I finally answer, more quiet than I expected  
"Andrea..." Dean warned. Damn it... He can always see right through me  
"The real deal..." Dean sat down next to me  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"Honestly?" he nodded "No. I don't."  
"That's fine. Talk to me when you're ready, Gorgeous." Dean said, wrapping me in a side hug "Just... Don't forget that the Demon was a real dick and that Sam and I are family. We love you, kid. Don't you ever forget that."

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I won't Dean... Trust me."


	25. Dede

**ANDREA - POV**

_Fire. Fire everywhere._

_The heat... it was unbearable. I couldn't breathe; I was suffocating. I couldn't open my eyes in fear they'd dry out. I couldn't move. Hot droplets of sweat evaporated from my body and I was exceedingly thirsty._

_Screams. Louder screams. It was unbearable. The men. The women. The children... The shouts of agony, the screams of pain, the yells of anger all rang in my ears, like a cancer that refuses to go into remission._

_Clanging. Clanging of chains. Clanging of weapons; torture weapons._

_Laughter. Demonic laughter. Demons enjoying hearing the screams. Demons enjoying the right to torture a soul. Demons everywhere._

_Silence._

_Crying. Crying of sadness? Not in Hell. A cry of anger, fury? Possible. An absence, a void, regret? Definitely._

_Dad..._

* * *

I shot up from my bed. Sweat trickled down my temples, down my back. Tears stained my cheeks. Another nightmare. Fuck... Well, not exactly. More like a thought. Okay, I get it. You're confused. Let me explain...

The necklace around my neck, the one my dad gave me before I was given the pink slip, is basically connected to him. _Say what?_ Let me finish. When my father, Lucifer, who is currently in Hell, thinks about me or is in a period of heightened emotion (which is not as often as you'd think), what he sees or feels basically transmits to me. So whatever he's feeling, I can feel. Great burden ain't it? No. Not at all you sadistic bastards. It's the only way I can be connected to my father in any way so... fuck it. See, this is why I can't feel bad for Sam. I have to deal with my own shit.

Pennsylvania. Ohio. Indiana. Illinois. Iowa. Nebraska. Wyoming. Idaho. Oregon. Portland. Home. After two days of driving, eating at random diners and stopping for Sirius' potty breaks, we had arrived to my home. We had unloaded our bags, still happy about our success and ran inside to crack open a few bottles of beer that Dean happily fetched from the cellar. After two beers, Sam stopped drinking. _Wimp_. Dean and I graduated to a tequila shot competition. I won. We watched some TV. Sam sat in an armchair, completely sober. Dean and I were sprawled all over each other on the couch, drunk. Around two in the morning, we all shuffled to bed, now only half drunk and really tired.

Now, it's 5:03 AM. I'm breathing heavily, sweating and crying. I sit up and swing my legs over side of the bed. I put on a bra in case some idiotic Winchester decides to walk into my bedroom again, and walk over to my en-suite bathroom and turn on the light. All the white temporarily burns my eyes as I walk to the sink and wash my face. I stare in the mirror at my reflection. My hair resembles World War II, I have bags under my eyes and my skin is pasty white.

"You look terrible." I said to myself

I chuckle at myself and sigh at the person in the mirror. I look at my face closely; a healing busted lip, a small scar over my left eyebrow and a weird dimple on my right cheek. I rose my hand to my lip and touched it. Immediately, the cut healed up, leaving a scar on my upper lip. One more for the collection. Oh, and have fun covering that up tomorrow, kid. I then threw off my shirt and examined the scar that the Wendigo gave me a few months back. I traced it along my shoulder, my neck, my collarbone and my chest. I turned around and peered over my shoulder. My back scar was definitely the worst one on me, yet. Well, when I say scar, I really mean _scars_. I can heal them... But I don't. They're memories of things that once were and that I've conquered. In a sad kind of way, they're my motivation.

I slowly put my shirt back on and determined I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, I went downstairs to the kitchen, where the fridge was calling my name. I opened the door and grabbed a beer. Popping the cap, I took a sip and went over to the dining room table, to where I had placed a wonderful array of cupcakes that I had made after last night's dinner. I chose a red velvet one and decided to watch some TV, to catch up on the missed episodes of a new show called Criminal Minds _**(A/N: Remember, we're in 2005, here)**_. About three episodes, two beers and four cupcakes later, I decided to go upstairs and throw on a bathrobe and chill out on the back porch. The cool air made my body instantly seize and rub my arms in a useless effort to warm myself. I brought my phone with me in case some idiot, _Gabe_, decided to pop in. I need an excuse. I can't just be talking to my Archangel uncle or myself. Bad idea.

Blowing air into the night sky, looking at the stars, thinking about everything and nothing are some of the things I miss the most from my life before Haley's death and, obviously, my banishment from Heaven. Because I became a hunter, these simple things in life are now almost impossible to live. All I usually do is kill things, clean up blood and drown in self pity. Sometimes a family, or someone I helped is extremely nice and invites me for dinner, introduces me to the rest of their family to show me how many people I actually saved. Those things, even though I'm a hunter, I can enjoy. Sometimes, I have to remind myself that their isn't always darkness in a hunter's world, that even in the darkest places, one can find a glimmer of light, a glimmer of hope.

I pull my robe closer to my chest and lean on the railing in my backyard. I wiggle my toes in my socks and cross one leg behind the other, taking some sort of weird ballerina stance. A song then pops into my head. Being one for loving music, singing and having no neighbours around, I took the opportunity to try and feel good about myself and sing softly.

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_  
_The regular crowd shuffles in_  
_There's an old man sitting next to me_  
_Making love to his tonic and gin_"

Taking a bigger breath, I prepare to sing louder.

"_He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory?_  
_I'm not really sure how it goes_  
_But it's sad and it's sweet_  
_And I knew it complete_  
_When I wore a younger man's clothes'_

_La la la, di da da_  
_La la, di da da da dum_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_  
_Sing us a song tonight_  
_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_  
_And you've got us feeling alright_"

By now I was smiling throughout the song.

"_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_  
_He gets me my drinks for free_  
_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_  
_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_  
_He says, 'Bill, I believe this is killing me'_  
_As a smile ran away from his face_  
_'Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star_  
_If I could get out of this place'_

_Oh, la la la, di da da_  
_La la, di da da da dum_

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_  
_Who never had time for a wife_  
_And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy_  
_And probably will be for life_"

As I said those last few words I pushed of the railing and began to twirl and dance and sing loudly into the night. Before Hayley died, I practised ballet, so I knew what I was doing. The melody played in my head as I dipped and threw myself all over the deck with grace. My voice cut the air beautifully and anyone who'd hear it, if it was the case, would probably be enchanted since I'm an Angel. Literally...

"_And the waitress is practicing politics_  
_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_  
_Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_  
_But it's better than drinking alone_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_  
_Sing us a song tonight_  
_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_  
_And you've got us feeling alright_

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_  
_And the manager gives me a smile_  
_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see_  
_To forget about life for a while_

_And the piano sounds like a carnival_  
_And the microphone smells like a beer_  
_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_  
_And say 'Man what are you doing here?'_

_Oh, la la la, di da da_  
_La la, di da da da dum_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_  
_Sing us a song tonight_  
_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_  
_And you've got us feeling alright_"

I hummed the last few keys of the piano and bowed to an invisible crowd. I stood up, my feet still pointed, and my ears were met with sound of clapping. Fuck. Who saw that? I immediately get out of my position and turn around to be met with the one and only 'prohibition cellar friend'.

"That was beautiful, Love."  
"Thanks, but I wasn't expecting an audience." I reply sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck  
"Well, I wasn't expecting a show." he smirked  
"Very funny." I rolled my eyes playfully "What do you want?"  
"Why do you always expect me to demand something?" he feigned innocence "Can't I just be a nice person and come say '_hello_'?... Hello!" he smiled cheekily  
"There's always an ulterior motive with you."  
"Not always."  
"Yep, all the fucking time." I sighed  
"Ok, fine. Most of the time." he admitted "But not today."  
"Oh, we're feeling less demanding today, aren't we?" I sassed  
"Yes, yes, don't be cute with me, _Dede_."  
"I thought I told you to never call me that. _Ever_." I growled  
"But it suits you."  
"_Crowley_..." I warned  
"Yes, Love?" he smiled  
"Why are you here?"  
"Like you said, I'm '_feeling less demanding today_'." he smirked "I need to give you something..."

* * *

**BOOM BITCHES! Crowley in da house! Sorry, it's late, I'm tired and I ate too much sugar...**

**xxx**

**Stark loves Deadpool**


	26. Mystery to Me

**GOD - POV**

Three girls are laughing, gathered around a table with candles. They're all sitting on pillows, giggling at each other. The candle's flames flicker; it's the only source of light.

"Okay, your turn, truth or dare?" the first girl says  
"Truth." the girl named Lily replies  
"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" the two girls laugh  
"Dare." Lily changes her mind, wanting to avoid that question  
"Okay, lame." the girl giggles "You have to... say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom."  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Lily huffs  
"Who's Bloody Mary?" the second girl asks  
"She's this witch." the first said  
"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." Lily tried  
"It doesn't matter who she is." the first child says "Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears... and scratches your eyes out!"

Lily and the second little girl jump.

"So why would anyone say it?" she says  
"Because it isn't real." Lily laughs

Lily gets up, and the first friend hands her a candle.

"No turning on the lights, and remember... three times."

Lily walks up the stairs and opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror. She sighs nervously.

"Bloody Mary... This is so stupid." she huffs "Bloody Mary."

The candle flickers. Lily looks at it. A long pause.

"Bloody Mary."

A pause. A loud noise. Lily shrieks. Pounding on the door. She eventually opens it and finds her two friends laughing at her.

"Scared ya." the second girl laughs  
"You guys are jerks." Lily scoffs  
"Lily."

Lily looks up to the top of the stairs, where she sees her father, Steven Shoemaker.

"Do you mind keeping it down?" he asks  
"Sorry, Daddy." his daughter apologizes  
"Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." Lily's friends apologize

Mr. Shoemaker heads upstairs. He passes several mirrors; each has a woman's gory reflection in it. He heads to the bathroom and takes some pills out of the medicine cabinet and closes it, revealing another mirror. He pops the pills in his mouth, then looks closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eyes.

Downstairs, Lily and both girls are giggling together. The front door opens and closes. Donna, Lily's older sister comes in the house.

"Hey, geek. You guys having fun?" she asks  
"You're out past curfew." Lily says sternly  
"Thanks, Dad." Donna jokes, rolling her eyes

Donna goes upstairs. A pool of blood coming out from under the bathroom door. She rounds the corner, leading into the hallway and sees it, stops, then starts forward more slowly. She hesitantly pushes open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal more blood. She lets out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

We were driving to Toledo, Ohio. Sam was riding shotgun, having another nightmare, and Gorgeous decided to leave her car and dog home. She was slouching in the backseat, humming a random song. Piano Man, I think. Sam started to twitch. Gorgeous noticed as well as I did.

"Sam, wake up." she said, shaking him awake

Sam wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. I stopped the car in front of the hospital and looked over at Sam who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam sighed  
"Yeah, another one." Gorgeous confirmed  
"Hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam joked  
"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." I replied seriously  
"Are we here?" my brother asks, ignoring my last sentence  
"Yup." Gorgeous says, popping the 'p' "Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam nods and picks up a newspaper with Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" he asks  
"That's what we're gonna find out." Gorgeous says "Let's hop to it."

She gets out of the car and starts bouncing backwards, smiling back at us. Sam rolls his eyes and laughs, walking calmly behind her. I laugh as well and jump in front of her. We stop and laugh some more as we enter the morgue. All our faces turn serious as we head to the front desk. The woman tells us the corpse is in room 114. The word "Morgue" should be on the door. Inside the room, there's two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one says Morgue Technician. The young man looks up and greets us.

"Hey."  
"Hey." I reply  
"Can I help you?" the technician asks  
"Yeah. We're the, uh... med students."  
"Sorry?" the man says, confused  
"Oh, Doctor-" I stumble over the name "-Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him over the phone. We're uh, from Ohio State." I lied  
"He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse; it's for our paper."  
"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." the tech replied. Damn it  
"Oh well he said, uh-" crap, crap, crap "-oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't just mind showing the body, do you?"  
"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour." the man said "You can wait for him if you want."  
"An hour?" I ask, shocked "Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then."  
"Yeah." Sam confirm my lie "Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out-"  
"Uh, look, man... no." the mogue tech replies

I laugh a little and turn around to Gorgeous and Sammy, mumbling something to them.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."

Sam hits me on the arm. As I'm rubbing my arm, Gorgeous grabs my wallet from my back pocket and steps in front of us. She opens it and pulls out at least five twenties. Laying them down on the tech's desk and crossing her arms, she glares at him. The man hesitates but eventually gives in and leads us to the body. As we're walking, I grab Gorgeous by the elbow.

"Dude, I earned that money." I complain  
"Dont' "Dude", me." she whined "And you won it in a poker game."  
"Yeah, I earned it!"  
"Uh huh..." she smirks and rolls her eyes at me

We walk into the morgue. The smell of embalming fluid, alcohol (not the kind you drink) and dead people envelop me. Ugh, I hate this place... The morgue technician lead us to compartment 23 and pulls out who I assume to be Steven Shoemaker.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam asked  
"More than that." the tech said, pulling the sheet off the man's face "They practically liquefied."  
"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" I inquired  
"Nope." the tech responded "Besides the daughter, he was all alone."  
"What's the official cause of death?" Gorgeous suddenly piped up. The tech eyed her  
"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." he replied, still eyeing her  
"What do you mean?" Sammy asked  
"Intense cerebral bleeding." Gorgeous explained  
"And smart..." the tech said more to himself. I glared at him "She's right. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."  
"What would cause something like that?" Sam asked  
"Why doesn't your pretty friend answer that." the tech smirked at Andrea. She wasn't looking at him, but at the body  
"Capillaries can burst." she said aimlessly  
"Bingo. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."  
"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" I joked  
"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."  
"That's for sure..." Gorgeous says still examining the body. The tech's face drops  
"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh... our paper." I lie  
"I'm not really supposed to show you that."

Gorgeous looks up at the tech and shoots him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. She straightens out and goes over to him but gets stopped by Sam who pulls out his wallet.

* * *

Sam, Gorgeous and I are walking down a flight of stairs on our way back out to the Impala.

"Might not be one of ours." Sam said "Might just be some freak medical thing."  
"Sam, capillaries don't burst like that. Even a heart in perfect health can't pump that much blood up to the head." Gorgeous pointed out  
"And, how many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

Andrea and I both stared at him.

"Uh, almost never." Sam said, sheepishly  
"Exactly." I said  
"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Gorgeous suggested  
"Good idea." Sam started "And, since when are you a medical expert?"  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, boys." she smirks and gets in the Impala

Sam and I look at each other in confusion and interest, then get in the car and drive off to the Shoemaker house. What does that mean? "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, boys." Like what who says that? I'm sure Sammy is asking himself the same thing. Damn, that woman is a mystery to me...


	27. Bloody Mary

**ANDREA - POV**

Dean, Sam and I walk into the funeral at the Shoemaker house. There is a picture of Steven Shoemaker on the desk in the entrance to the house. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except Sam and Dean. Obviously. At least I looked somewhat appropriately dressed. Dean looks around awkwardly and whispers to Sam.

"Feel like we're under dressed."  
"Not me." I say in a sing-song voice

The two men roll their eyes at me and look around the room. We keep walking through the house towards the back and exit the house and end up in the backyard. We speak to a few people and eventually, a man points us towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, Steven's daughters. They're apparently with their friends Jill and Charlie. The three of us walk over to them and Sam speaks up.

"You must be Donna, right?  
"Yeah." she replies  
"Hi, uh - we're really sorry." Sam continues  
"Thank you."  
"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Andrea." he introduces us "We worked with your dad."

Donna looks at, I think Charlie, then back at us.

"You did?" Donna says, surprised  
"Yeah." Dean sighed "This whole thing. I mean, a stroke."  
"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Charlie, I still think, interrupts  
"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna reassures her friend  
"Were there any symptoms?" I ask gently "Dizziness? Migraines?"  
"No." she sighs

Just as I'm about to ask another question. A girl turns around and joins the conversation. It's Lily Shoemaker.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." she says  
"Lily, don't say that." Donna scolds  
"What?" Sam asks  
"I'm sorry, she's just upset." the older sister apologized  
"No, it happened because of me." Lily insisted  
"Sweetie, it didn't."  
"Lily." I say, getting down at eye-level with the girl "Why would you say something like that?"  
"Right before he died, I said it." Lily admitted  
"You said what?" I asked  
"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." she paused "She took his eyes, that's what she does."  
"That's not why Dad died." Donna tried to comfort her little sister "This isn't your fault."  
"I think your sister's right, Lily." Dean assured "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"There, you see?" I smiled weakly at her "It couldn't have been her."

Dean, Sam and I were thinking the same thing at that moment... Is Bloody Mary even an actual thing?

* * *

After talking to Donna, Lily and Charlie, the boys and I head upstairs to check out the bathroom where Steven died. We had to be careful to not be noticed by the dozens of people here for the funeral. It wasn't an easy task. Eventually, after much effort, we get to the crime scene and push the door open. I immediately look at the floor; there's still some dried blood caked in between the floor tiles. Rest in peace, Steven Shoemaker.

"The Bloody Mary legend..." I begin "Did John ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"  
"Not that I know of." Dean replies, crouching down and touching the dry blood  
"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." Sam says  
"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Dean suggests  
"The place where the legend began?" I ask

Dean shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet. The mirror faces Sam.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—"

Sam interrupts himself and looks at the medicine cabinet mirror. He sighs and closes it. Afraid to jinx yourself, Sammy?

"The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"  
"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean finishes  
"Right."  
"I've never heard anything like that before." I tell the boys "Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right; the way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."  
"It's worth checking in to." Sam says

The boys and I exit the bathroom. About half way down the hallway, we bump into Charlie. Fuck...

"What are you doing up here?" she asks  
"We - we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean lies unsuccessfully  
"Who are you?" she pushes  
"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Sam tried  
"He was a day trader or something." Charlie pointed out "He worked by himself."  
"No, I know, I meant-" Dean was cut off  
"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" Charlie asked "So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."  
"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam admitted  
"Yeah, a stroke." Charlie huffed  
"That's not a sign of a typical stroke." I told her with the same attitude "We think it might be something else."  
"Like what?" she asked, taking a step back, slightly intimidated by my sudden change of emotion  
"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam told her  
"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said sarcastically  
"Who are you, cops?"

The three of us exchange looks.

"Something like that." I reply "Look, I'll tell you what. Here."

I reach into my pocket, pull out a paper and pen, and start writing down my cell number.

"If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary... just give us a call." I continued

I handed the paper to Charlie, who reluctantly took it. I smiled deviously at her and walked away, the boys following close behind me. We get downstairs and get to the Impala. Dean takes the driver's seat, I call 'shotgun' and steal the passenger seat while Sam laughs at me and squeezes in the back seat.

"Research?" I ask  
"Research." The brothers echo at the same time  
"Dude, stop saying the same things as me." Dean tells Sam "It's creepy."  
"Not my fault." Sam counters  
"Well, it certainly isn't mine."

Both boys look in my direction, simultaneously.

"Oh, don't blame this shit on me, kids. I'm not the one who's jinxing you.." I laugh "Maybe it's Bloody-"

Sam clamps a hand over my mouth. I sigh and roll my eyes. He removes his hand.

"Chicken, are we?" Dean and I chuckle

Sam, Dean and I walk into a library. We walk along the shelves of books and as Dean speaks, I look outside. It's rather dark for the time of day. My Spidey senses are tingling. Well, my Angel senses are tingling - something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town." Dean says "There's gonna be some sort of proof - Like a local woman who died nasty."  
"Yes, but with a legend this widespread, it's going to be hard." I sigh "I mean, there are like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more."  
"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Sam asks  
"Every version has a few things in common." I tell the brothers "It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we have to search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go and see if we can find a Mary who fits the profile."  
"Well that sounds annoying." Dean complains  
"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." Sam begins but looks at the computers. They're all out of order "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

* * *

After a few hours of searching at the library, Dean, Sam and I decided to grab a couple of files and bring them back to the motel room. While researching, Sam had fallen asleep. Neither Dean or me, planned on waking him up. He'd been having a ton more nightmares and needed all the sleep he could get. In the meantime, Dean and I had searched online, in the newspapers and the files we brought from the library. Nothing. Suddenly, Sam wakes up.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" he whines  
"Cause I'm an awesome brother. And she's an awesome friend." Dean said sarcastically "So what did you dream about?"  
"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam joked  
"Yeah, sure." I replied half-heartedly "You'll get diabetes just thinking about that." Sam chuckled  
"Did you guys find anything?"  
"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" I say, irritated

Sam sits up.

"No. We've looked at everything." Dean said "A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."  
"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam says  
"We've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know... eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean continues

I'm about to comment on Dean's last sentence, when my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID; Unknown. I answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hi... Is this Andrea?" the voice says  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"It's Charlie... You gave me your number?" I shoot Dean an 'oh fuck' look. My Spidey senses are tingling again  
"What is it, Charlie?"

The boys perk up at the mention of her name.

"It's- it's Jill..."

The Spidey sense is never wrong...

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

After the phone call, three of us had gotten into the Impala and driven to a park nearby. Now, Charlie was sitting on a park bench, Gorgeous sitting beside her and Sam and I standing in front of them. Charlie was explaining what happened.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor." Charlie sobbed "And her - her eyes. They were gone."  
"I'm sorry, Charlie." Gorgeous said, placing a hand on her shoulder  
"And she said it." the Brit looks up at me and gives me a 'oh, not again' look. Expression communication! "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"  
"No, you're not insane." I try to reassure her  
"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." Great...  
"Look." Sam cuts in "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."  
"And we're going to stop it, but we could use your help." Gorgeous told her

We - Sam, Andrea, Charlie and I - got into the Impala and drove to Jill's house. Charlie told her mom something and let us into Jill's room through the window. Gorgeous gets in first. Nice ass- Dean... Calm the hell down. Sam gets in second and I last. I throw a duffel bag in. My brother grabs it and starts rummaging through it.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Gorgeous asked  
"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Charlie replied.

Sam pulls something out of the bag and I shut the curtains.

"I hate lying to her." she continues  
"Trust us, this is for the greater good." I tell her "Hit the lights."

Charlie turns off the lights.

"What are you guys looking for?" she asks  
"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." I reply

From what I can see in the pitch black room, Sam has a digital camera at the ready.

"Hey, night vision." Sam notices. I turn it on for him "Perfect."

The camera is aimed at me and I smile. Waving my hands in front of it and making weird faces.

"Dean, be serious!" Gorgeous whispers. I look at her, then at the camera  
"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" I joke. Andrea smacks my shoulder

Sam walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror. Looking for traces of anything weird a ghost or a spirit can leave behind.

"So I don't get it." Sam starts "I mean... the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"  
"Beats me." I reply

Sam closes the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Gorgeous said, looking over to Charlie  
"It's just a joke." Charlie defended  
"Yeah, well somebody is going to say it again, it's just a matter of time."

Suddenly, Sam, who is in the bathroom filming around the mirror, calls out to us for a black light. A black light? Blood? I get the light and when I come back, Sam has the mirror from the bathroom on Jill's bed, upside down. I throw him the black light and he peels off the brown paper that's on the back of the mirror. Gorgeous grabs the blacklight and shines it over the uncoverd spot. A handprint shines, and the words "Gary Bryman" are written underneath.

"Gary Bryman?" Gorgeous asks no one in particular  
"You know who that is?" Sam asks Charlie  
"No."

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

About an hour after we discovered what was behind Jill's mirror, I came back from the motel room and gave Dean, Andy and Charlie the info that I just found. We were all at the same park bench as before.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy." I began "Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.  
"Oh my God." Charlie gasped  
"What?"  
"Jill drove that car."  
"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean interjected

At the Shoemaker house, Charlie had convinced Donna to let us see the bathroom mirror. Andy unhooked the mirror from the wall and placed it on the counter. Dean shone the black light over it and the same hand print was there. Only this time, the name "Linda Shoemaker" was written underneath it. The three of us, exchanged glances. We need to ask Donna a few questions. Dean, Andy and I made our way downstairs and went into the kitchen. Donna was sitting there with Charlie.

"Donna," Andy began "Do you know Linda Shoemaker? Did she die?"  
"Why are you asking me this?" she countered  
"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." I continued  
"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it." Donna said defensively "I think you should leave."  
"Now Donna, just listen-" Dean began but was cut off by the girl yelling at him  
"Get out of my house!" she yelled, running back upstairs

The three of us just stood there, looking at each other. We were all thinking the same thing, but none of us dared speak it. Until Charlie decided to say it for herself.

"Oh my God!" she gasped "Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"


	28. Bloody Mary - Part 2

_**I'd like to point out that this shit is 4 952 words long (about 16 pages)...**_

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

I sat on the bed in motel room, absently twirling my necklace in my fingers. My eyes were glued to the wall in our hotel room. The pictures and newspaper clippings were scattered all over and each connection was linked together with bright red yarn. My eyes gazed to each and every picture and I tried to remember anything that my Angel brain could remember. Shit out of luck. I let out a large sigh and flop on my back. Sam and Dean's voices start to fade and I fall asleep.

_~Dream~_

_Silence. Nothing but absolute silence. Why is it always so damn quiet in my dreams? Breathing. Heavy breathing. Okay, so someone's near... Silence again. Wonderful... Dripping. Dripping of what? Water. Blood. Both? Silence again. _ENOUGH WITH THE SILENCE!_ Then, as if a wish was granted by a genie, noise. Whooshing of air, rustling of leaves, footsteps, voices. No... one voice. Suddenly, the darkness turns into a bright white light. Everything gets warmer and the white light slowly fades into a warm candle light. _

_Suddenly I feel my surroundings materialize around me. Warmth envelops me and I open my eyes. What the- I look around and see the familiar twisted stone pillars, the colourful and intricately designed arches and the large stained-glass window of the Durham Cathedral in England. Last time I was here, was back when my father was still highly looked upon in Heaven. It was one of the places that he used to bring me to spend time together. Man, I missed this place. I walked up to the Altar and went to get on my knees, but I stopped. Should I? I mean... I haven't prayed since... Well, ever. I only prayed when I was with my dad and that hasn't happened since, literally, the freaking beginning of time. _

_I realize that I was on one knee, in front of the Altar. No... I'm not doing this. I straighten myself and smooth out my jeans. Sighing, I turn around and am faced with a man. He had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. At first, I just stared, wondering why there was a random man in my dream. Then I stared at those eyes... They were blue; nothing special. I've seen eyes like his everywhere. But the look he had in those unfamiliar eyes of his... I knew that look. And only one person I knew would look at me like that._

_"Dad?"_

_The man smiled softly. Can't take that as a yes or a no. I took a cautious step forward. My hand slowly reached up to my necklace. I gently clasped my fingers around it. The man's eyes wander to my hand and they soften and well up with tears. Okay... crying. Don't think some random dude would cry over a necklace that my father gave to me. I took another cautious step forward. If it really is him, how do I feel about this situation? A single tear ran down my face. I didn't notice. Am I happy to see him? Am I scared? Should I be angry at him for the things that he's done or should I be running towards him, crying? I don't know... I really don't know. I took another step forward and my body followed through, without me having to think. My strides grew wider by the time I reached my possible father, I was jogging rapidly. My feet stopped moving about a foot from him and I stared into his eyes, searching for something that would make me decided what I was thinking._

_"My little Angel..." he whispered, a genuine smile gracing his lips_

_That did it. Tears fell freely from my eyes as I closed the space between us with a hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his vessel's chest. I don't know for how long I cried, but I know I cried a heck of a lot longer than I've ever cried. It was that moment when it really hit me. I thought I had mostly moved on from my father's "loss", but apparently I missed him more than expected. It was at that moment that my grief, my sadness, my pain and my suffering unleashed into the form of tears._

_Halfway through my crying session, my father ran his fingers through my hair and rocked me gently, like he used to do when I was younger. Eventually, my tears dried and I pulled away from him. I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs._

_"Hi, Dad..." I whispered  
__"Hi, Angel." he smiled  
__"I've missed you so much."  
__"I know. I missed you too."  
__"What- why are you here?" I asked  
__"I got an opportunity to break through and I took it." he said "I wanted to see you, Ace."  
__"Ace?" I chuckled "I haven't been called that since... well, you know when."  
__"Yeah, I'm sorry-"  
__"Don't be." I cut him off "It's not your fault. Well, not all your fault. I mean what happened after I got kicked out is totally your fault... but I don't blame you, Dad."_

_He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, then suddenly looked up as if someone was coming up behind me with a knife._

_"Ace, I gotta go." he said hurriedly. I got worried "Demons." he said darkly "If they catch me talking to you-"  
__"Yeah, okay. I get it." I say and hug him "I love you, Dad."  
__"I love you too, Kid."_

_A blink of my eyes was all it took for him to disappear._

_"Be safe..." I whisper to thin air_

_Unlikely, in Hell..._

_~End Dream~_

I gasp for air and my eyes shoot open. I'm still laying on the motel room bed I fell asleep on. Sam and Dean are hovering over me, worried expressions on their faces. Dean says something but my ears are buzzing. I quickly put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Ears are buzzing, can't hear you. No use in talking."

Dean nodded. After a few minutes, the buzzing stopped and I could hear clearly. I looked at Sam then at Dean. They both still looked really worried.

"What? It was just a dream guys."  
"Andy..." Sam sighed "I think it was more like a nightmare."  
"You're crying." Dean pointed out

I wiped the tears away and smiled. Genuinely.

"It wasn't a nightmare, guys." I chuckled "These are tears of joy."

Sam was immediately confused. So was Dean, but he at least seemed to believe that it wasn't a nightmare. He smiled weakly at me and he nodded. Sam got even more confused and shot be an obvious 'what the fuck?' look. I shrugged and I looked over at the table. Dean or Sam's computer - I can't remember - beeped, getting my attention. I looked at the screen and saw search engines open by the dozen.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" I asked  
"Yep." Dean confirmed "The NCIC, the FBI database - at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."  
"But if she's haunting this town, shouldn't she have died here too?"  
"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea-"  
"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Sam interrupted  
"I know, I was thinking the same thing." the older Winchester said  
"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run-" I started  
"Both had secrets where people died." Dean finished  
"Right." Sam realized "I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors - that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."  
"So maybe if you have a secret, I mean like a really bad one where someone died, then Mary sees it... she punishes you for it." I suggested  
"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Sam continued  
"Take a look at this." Dean calls from the laptop

On the screen, there's a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean prints it out and hands it to Sam. He prints out another picture and hands that one to me. The picture is of a hand print similar to the ones we saw on the other mirrors. The word "Tre" is written underneath.

"Looks like the same hand print." I tell the boys  
"Her name was Mary Worthington - an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean says  
"What are we waiting for?" I say, grabbing my duffel bag "Let's hit it."

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

The drive to Fort Wayne was short and quiet. After about an hour and a half, we got to our destination. The three of us decided we were going to talk to the detective on the case back then.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that." he said "Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder - that one still gets me."  
"What exactly happened?" my brother asked  
"You three said you were reporters?" the detective asked  
"Yes." Andy lied "We know Mary was 19 and lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana to be an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."  
"That's right."  
"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Andrea continued

* * *

The detective didn't give us much to go on. The "T-R-E" was of no use and the mirror she died in front of was given back to her family a long time ago.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." I said, hanging up my cellphone  
"So?" Dean asked  
"So that was Mary's brother." I said "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."  
"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Andy suggested  
"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." I continued  
"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean questions  
"Yeah there is." Andrea confirms before I could "When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."  
"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean says  
"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Andy asks  
"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."  
"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." I say before Andy's phone rings  
"Hello?" she answers. Her face flashes a look of deep concern "Charlie?" she sighs "Fuck... All right don't move. We're on our way." Andy hangs up "Motel. Now."

* * *

Charlie is sitting on the bed with her head on her knees as Dean, Andrea and I have all of the curtains drawn shut, and throw sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor.

"Hey, hey it's okay." I soothe, sitting next to Charlie "Hey, you can open up your eyes, Charlie. It's okay, all right?"

She slowly looks up at us.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay?" I tell her "And as long as you do that, she can't get to you."  
"But I can't keep that up forever." she complained "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"  
"No." I said determined "No. Not anytime soon."

Andrea sits on Charlie's other side and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"All right, Charlie... We need to know what happened."  
"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Charlie stuttered  
"That's not what we're talking about." Dean said calmly. Who knew he could be this calm "Something happened, didn't it? In your life... a secret... where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"  
"I had this boyfriend." Charlie began "I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left." she began sobbing "How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have."

Andy squeezed her shoulder and walked to the door, motioning for us to follow her.

"Charlie, stay here." she said "We're going to take care of everything."

The three of us got into the Impala just before it began to rain. Andrea suggested we go to the Antiques shop that the Worthington family sold the mirror to, last week. The drive was silent and filled with tension. All I could think about right now, is how this case reminded me of how I blamed myself for Jess' death. Sure it wasn't technically my fault, but if I had been there- if I had been there, things could have been different. Jess could still be alive right now and I wouldn't be stuck hunting mirror spirits with these two...

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said, snapping me out of my daze  
"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean." I pointed out "Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."  
"I guess." my brother shrugged  
"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." I said  
"I've been thinking the same thing." Andy said from the back seat  
"Why, what do you mean?"  
"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right?" I told my older brother "I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror, so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."  
"That sounds dandy and all, but how do you know that's going to work?" Andrea asked  
"I don't, not for sure."  
"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked  
"I will." I told them "She'll come after me."

In the rearview mirror I saw Andrea's face contort with anger for a split second before she sat up properly and lashed out. It amazes me how short-tempered than woman is...

"You know what, that's it. Dean, pull the fuck over!" Andy yells. Dean complies "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret- that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has to stop! I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night - it's going to kill you." she kept shouting "Now listen to me - It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or Hell, why don't you take a swing at me? At Dean? I mean we're the ones that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you." I say calmly  
"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean added just as angrily as Andrea  
"I could've warned her." I mumbled  
"About what?" Andy keeps yelling "You didn't know what was going to happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I know all about it and so does Dean. It's not going to work with Mary anyway."  
"No you don't, guys."  
"We don't what?" Dean asks  
"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."  
"What are you talking about?" Andrea questions  
"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" I reply. Both of them look at me shocked  
"No." Dean says sternly "I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."  
"Dean, Andrea, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." I plead

Dean doesn't say anything but complies, driving off into the rain towards the Antiques shop. Andrea just glares at me in the rearview mirror as if she was burning a hole through my soul. Man, that girl is intense...

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Just before we pulled up to the Antiques store, the rain had stopped pouring. The air was cold. Proof? Sam's fingers fumbled around the lock as he tried to pick it. Mind you, he might just be out of practise. Sam finally gets the door open and we slowly walk into the small building. There are mirrors upon mirrors on the walls and floors.

"Well... that's just great." I say sarcastically, pulling out a picture of the mirror "All right let's start looking."

The three of us split up and look around the joint. The sounds of our footsteps gently echo in the room and three small lights are flashing from different part of the store. Our flashlights. I look at a few mirrors, turn some around, but still no luck.

"Maybe they've already sold it." I call to Sam and Gorgeous  
"I don't think so." she calls from my left

Sam and I walk over to her. I pull out the picture of the mirror and compare it to the physical mirror. The one in front of us. The size, the colour and the detailing are a match.

"That's it." I sigh  
"You sure about this?" Gorgeous asks Sam as he hands me his flashlight  
"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." he begins then looks at us "Bloody Mary."

I turn around looking at the mirrors but spot a light coming from outside. Great, cops... I turn to Sam and Andrea.

"I'll go check that out." I tell them "You guys stay here. Be careful." Sam and Gorgeous ready their crowbars "Smash anything that moves."

I crawl away towards the front door and see headlights. A flashlight. Uniforms. I silently curse at myself and put the crowbar down. I inhale and exhale before walking out of the door confidently.

"Hold it." the officer says  
"Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system." I reply  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the boss's kid."  
"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" the cops asks

Shit...

* * *

**GOD - POV**

Andrea and Sam stand back to back. The red-haired woman sees Mary in a mirror. She sees her and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. Not that she needed to. Because Mary was already in another mirror, this time facing Sam. He turns and smashes the glass. He turns back to Mary's original mirror and mutters:

"Come on. Come into this one."

Sam looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own like Jill's reflection had once done. He suddenly starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart. Andrea turns around and panics.

"Sam? Sam!" Andrea yells

The younger Winchester's reflection smirks maliciously at him and whispers, almost inaudibly to him:

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica. You never told her the truth—who you really were." Sam now falls on his side, his eyes bleeding profusely "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning - You had them for days before she died. DIDN'T YOU?! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE TO DIE?! YOU DREAMT IT WOULD HAPPEN, SAM!"

Suddenly, a bracelet that Andrea had on her wrist begins to glow. She looks at it momentarily confused but then realises what that bracelet was made for. She rapidly gets up and walks towards the mirror which has Sam's reflection in it. The reflection looks shocked to see Andrea for a second, but soon smirks as she did before, morphing into a reflection of the woman standing before it.

"And you..." it whispered to her "You haven't told them who you really are. Lying to our friends- our best friends are we? How does it feel, Adamaris, to lie to the only people who care about you?!" Mary laughs "Oh, Gabriel? You really think he cares about you? HE DOESN'T ADAMARIS! All he cares about is not making you his enemy, because he knows what's coming... Oh, yes. He only killed Larry to get on your good side. He knows what side you'll choose if your father ever gets out of Hell. YOU'LL CHOOSE HIM AND FORGET ABOUT THE WINCHESTERS WON'T YOU?!" the reflection squealed in delight "You're just like him, you know..." that hit a nerve "You are just like Lucifer."  
"SHUT UP!"

Andrea yelled those words louder than she had ever yelled before. She ignored her now bleeding eyes, she ignored Sam bleeding on the floor and she even ignored Dean, outside, punching the police officers to the ground. She was mad. No... She was more than mad. She was furious at what the spirit had said. She was not like her father, no matter how much she loved him.

Andrea lifted herself from the ground and balled her right hand into a fist. The bracelet around her wrist still glowed and a few seconds later, her hand raised and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and fell to the floor.

Andrea falls to her knees as Dean arrives behind Sam and herself, yelling their names, making sure they're still alive.

"Sam, Sammy! Andrea! Gorgeous!"  
"It's Sam, not Sammy." the younger brother coughs  
"God, are you okay?" Dean asks them both  
"Yeah." the ginger replies "I think God is fine."  
"Come on, come on you two."

Dean pulls Sam up and puts his arm over his neck. Andrea tells him that she's fine and is capable of walking. As they begin to walk out, Mary comes out of the frame of the mirror. They turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass. Mary walks towards them and all three of them fall to the ground, bleeding from the face. Dean reaches up and pulls over a mirror, so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection.

"You killed them!" her reflection said "All those people! You killed them!"

Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. The older Winchester throws the mirror he held and it shatters, leaving nothing behind but bad memories and a lake of blood.

"Hey guys?" Andrea croaks, breathing unevenly while laying on the ground, covered in blood  
"Yeah?" the two brothers reply  
"This has got to be like... what? 600 years of bad luck?" she chuckles

The three of them chuckle and lay there for a while until they can stand properly again.

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

Fuck, my body is in pain. I can't even heal this shit either. I have to be human... for now. Mary was right. I do lie to the people who care about me. But it's for their own sake. The less they know, the safer they are.

After we left the Antiques store and the knocked out cops courtesy of Dean Winchester, we go back to the motel and grab Charlie. Sam tells her that everything is good and that she's safe, after the initial shock of our wounds. The four of us climb into the Impala and drive to her house.

"So this is really over?" Charlie asks  
"Yeah, it's over." Dean reassures her. God, he's a sweetheart  
"Thank you." she says then get out of the car  
"Charlie?" Sam calls out. She turns around "Your boyfriend's death... you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie smiles faintly and turns away towards her house.

"That's good advice." Dean tells Sam, gently hitting him on the arm

Sam smiles and so do I.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asks  
"Yeah?" his brother replies  
"Gorgeous and I were thinking-"  
"Don't drag me into this, Deenie!" I snapped, then sighed "But yes, I was a part of the discussion."  
"Now that this is all over, we want you to tell us what that secret is."  
"Look, Dean... You're my brother. And Andy, you're my best friend and I'd die for you guys, but there are certain things that I'd like to keep to myself."

Dean sighs but nods and I do the same. The older Winchester turns on the radio and some random song starts playing. I wasn't paying attention. I was playing with bracelet that was glowing earlier today, and recalled the events of how I got it.

_~Flashback 5 days ago~_

_"There's _always_ an ulterior motive with you."_  
_"Not always."_  
_"Yep, all the freaking time." I sighed_  
_"Ok, fine. Most of the time." he admitted "But not today."_  
_"Oh, we're feeling less demanding today, aren't we?" I sassed_  
_"Yes, yes, don't be sassy with me, Dede."_  
_"I thought I told you to never call me that. _Ever_." I growled_  
_"But it suits you." he whined_  
_"_Crowley_..." I warned_  
_"Yes, Love?" he smiled_  
_"Why are you here?"_  
_"Like you said, I'm "feeling less demanding today"." he smirked "I need to give you something..."_  
_"Oh really?" I sigh "Here to give me the birthday present you promised me two years ago?"_  
_"I told you-"_  
_"Yeah, yeah. I know... '_Juliet ate it, Love_'" I said mimicking his thick accent_  
_"It's true- Oh, nevermind." Crowley sighs "Just, take this."_

_He hands me a small box, wrapped in brown parchment and tied with twine. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow in a questioning manner. He nods his head towards the box and shoves his hands in his pockets, indicating me that he won't leave until I open it. I roll my eyes and untie the bow and gently tear apart the wrapping. I've never been one to ferociously destroy wrapping paper, no matter from whom it is. Wrapped in the parchment was a small black box. Crowley colour, obviously. I take the lid off to reveal a - _seriously_ \- beautiful wing bracelet._

_"Crowley-"_  
_"Don't get all cute with me, Love. It's _not_ a birthday present." he dismissed "It's for practical use."_  
_"Practical use?"_  
_"Yes." he said, walking over to me and taking the bracelet "This lovely little piece of jewelry will allow you to access your abilities-"_  
_"Crowley, I can't. You know that." I interrupted "They'll find me..."_  
_"Let me finish, Love." he said, putting the bracelet around my wrist "This lovely little piece of jewelery will allow you to access you abilities _without_ the others finding you."_  
_"_What_? How is that even possible?" I asked, staring at the bracelet "That kind of thing doesn't exist!"_  
_"It does now." Crowley smiled cheekily "Made it myself. A pure Crowley invention."_

_I looked up at him in disbelief and without thinking - _obviously_ \- I launched myself towards him and tackled him in a hug._

_"Forget about that _stupid_ birthday present, Crowley." I laughed, letting go of him and looking back at the winged cuff around my wrist "This makes up for all the gifts you neglected to give me."_  
_"I didn't-"_  
_"Oh hush." I said, absent-mindedly placing my index finger upon his lips. "I don't want to hear it."_

_Crowley moved his head away from my hand and smirked at my reaction towards his gift. I slowly looked at my hand and extended it towards the yard that was in front of me. Concentrate, kid... Concentrate. Suddenly, my hand began to burn, but I felt no pain. Flames engulfed my fingers and grew larger when I wanted them to. The flames reduced and I looked at the neighbours garden gnome. Bye, bye sucker. With a snap of my fingers, the gnome burst into flame._

_"Now _this_ is what a Nephilim is supposed to do."_


	29. Diary of a Powerful Angel

**ANDREA - POV**

_Hey diary, journal, book thing... Whatever you wanna call this shit. I do recall writing to myself that this was a stupid idea, but hey, it won't kill me, right? Well, it's been a few weeks or even months since I've written here, so let's recap._

_On February 28th, I think, Sam got an email from one of his friends at Stanford. Why he still kept in contact with them, I don't know, but bear with me. So yeah, uh, Becky Warren (Sam's friend from the Geek squad) well her brother was arrested for the murder of his girlfriend. Somehow Sam managed to convince Dean and I to go help out. Probably had something to do with his puppy dog eyes. So we got to St-Louis, Missouri, Becky explains the whole problem, claiming that Zach was with her the whole time but that the security tape saw him at the scene. Immediately, I thought SHIFTER! But the guys can be a little slow on the uptake so I didn't say anything. Anyway, we convince Sam's friends that Dean and I are cops so we can check out the crime scene. I got bit by the neighbour's dog and we saw the security tape of when the crime took place. The dude's eyes flared, therefore, the three of us knew it was a shifter. Eventually, we find a trail of blood behind the apartment block and had to into the sewers... Tasty. Not. We got attacked by the shifter, but I managed to keep it away with my trusty undetectable powers that the boys haven't seemed to notice yet. Lucky me. Somewhere along the way Sam got knocked out and kidnapped by the shifter who was disguised as Dean. Where am I in all this? I'm hiding to ambush the bugger. Which I did... only after Becky got slightly tortured by Shifter Dean. The boys get out of the sewers and join me up in the real world but obviously the cops think that Dean tortured Becky. Sometimes I feel bad for them... No. Not really. Moving on! Sam and I take care of the cops while Dean gets Becky back from the shifter. It took him a while but he finally got back and shot the Shifter in the head. Nice one Dean! Although it must be weird shooting yourself... huh. So, we got the thing all wrapped up in a pretty little package and Deanie even mused about missing his own funeral. Dork..._

_The next case we caught was a touchy one for me, since it involved preachers and churches... Let's just say I was nervous most of the time. Anyway, so we were in Ankeny, Iowa because some chick called Lori reported that her hanging boyfriend was killed by an invisible man. Lori is the daughter of a fucking reverend... Just my luck. So we went (well the boys had to drag me there) to the church to attend service, which I haven't done since the beginning of God's forsaken time, and speak to Lori. We thought it sounded like the Hook Man Legend so we went to the library to dig up some dirt on this jackass. And obviously, because of Sam and I's brilliant research techniques, we found that in 1862 some preacher named Jacob Karns killed 13 hookers using his Captain Hook hand. Apparently he was arrested and executed. Charming. That night we got to the crime scene but are busted by the Sheriff and have to go back to town. In a cell. Shit balls. But luckily my powers of persuasion are amazing and the sheriff "decides" to let us go, only to find out that Lori's roommate... uhhhh, TAYLOR! was dead. Wonderful. Some symbol drawn in blood at the crime scene caught my attention though. I couldn't quite remember what it was but I remembered it. Anyway, we postulated (yes, that's a word) that the Hook dude's spirit was latching onto the reverend's repressed emotions and killing people he finds "immoral". Damn you, God. We found out from Lori that her "perfect father" is having an affair with a married woman. So much for morality, huh? Whatever. So we salted and burned Karn's bones, figuring that would do it but no, the spirit came back and attacked the reverend. The next day, Sam suggests that Captain Hook's spirit latched onto Lori, not the idiot father. We found out the God damn hook wasn't buried with him... Sweet. So we burned everything that the hook could have been melted down into, but that doesn't work. So we get punched and cut and stabbed a few times by the Captain and figure out Lori's necklace was the melted hook. We burned that. Captain Hook left us for good. The End. We (well mostly me) could get away from all this church shit._

_On March 20th Sam finds a case in Oasis Plains, Oklahoma where a gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, died from sudden brain degeneration. We spoke to the man's partner, Travis, who describes how he was in a sinkhole and suddenly started bleeding from his eyes, ears, and nose. We went to check the rabbit hole but found nothing more than a few pesky beetles. Driving around the neighbourhood, which is a new housing estate, we stopped at an open house where the real estate developers are holding a barbecue. I had (stole) a few handfuls of chips and maybe a burger or two as we talked with Larry Pike, one of the developers and Lynda Bloome, head of sales. While chatting, Sam catches Matt (I think), Larry's son, trying to scare her with a tarantula. Boys and bugs... I don't get it. A few fucking hours of research later, Dean finds out that a year ago one of the surveyors died from bee stings, and we wondered if someone is controlling insects. Our thoughts immediately went to Matt. The next morning we find out that freaking Lynda died in her shower. We found spiders, and lots of 'em. The boys and I speak to Matt, and Sam relates to his tale that his father doesn't understand him. Bla, bla, bla... Touchy feely shit. No importance. Emotions suck. After a few minutes of male bonding, Matt takes us to a place in the surrounding forest where insects appear to be congregating. Digging around, Dean unearths a skull. Great... A fucking grave. While on their way to the Department of Anthropology at the local university, Dean challenges Sam's perception of their father's opinion of him. There was some more emotional crap about how John was proud of Sam even though he never told him and shit. I revealed that John and I had worked a few cases together while Dean was doing his own. The professor we visited said the bones were about 170 years old, and directed us to nearby Sapulpa (a town). We (well mostly me since I'm fascinated with the Native American culture) speak to Joe White Tree, a member of the Euchee Tribe. He tells us that there is a story about the tribe that lived in Oasis Plains. Apparently they were slaughtered by a cavalry of white men over six days, and as the chief of the tribe lay dying on the 6th night, he cursed the land. Don't you fancy a story like that? No? Well, it sounded more dramatic when White Tree told us about it. We then figure out that it was the sixth night of the curse, and that Larry and his family were in danger. We arrived at the Pike's home, as the sky was blackened with swarms of insects. We took the family to the attic, where termites were already fucking eating through the wood. of the God damn house. But luckily, with the help of some DIY flame throwers (well my flame thrower was mostly me, but hey!), just as the bugs eat through the roof, the sun rises and the bugs all leave. Thank God... No, fuck him. Not literally please. After that fuckery, Larry promised that the development would not go ahead Sam decided he was looking forward to apologizing to his father. Yay! Happy ending... for once._

_Anyway, I think that enough for now. A girl's gotta get her beauty sleep. Not that I need it. I'm so God damn gorgeous... Yes, I have a large ego. I get that from daddy dearest and the Weenie. I don't think Gabe helps much on that part either... Oh well. So uh, am I supposed to say bye to this thing? I dunno... So uhm... bye? I hope the guys don't find you. That would be awkward._

_A. Evans_

* * *

I sign my name at the bottom of the page and sigh. This is ridiculous. Closing my book that contains not only my hunt log, but also my numerous facts about almost every supernatural being in the world, I walk over to the side of my bed and grab a tank top, a pair of shorts and a random pair of socks as my pyjamas. I change in the middle of the room, since I finally got one to myself, and go to the lavatory to brush my teeth and fix my hair so it doesn't look like World War II in the morning. I place my duffel bag on the armchair in the corner of the room and set my "Hunter Book" inside, carefully hiding it underneath my bras and panties. No one's is going in there. I climb underneath the thin blankets of the motel room bed and lie down on my back, then turn on my left side. I shut the light and close my eyes, almost immediately falling into another night of haunting nightmares.


	30. Where it all Began

**DEAN WINCHESTER – POV**

For once, _I'm_ the one looking for a case. The laptop is open on the table in front of me, search engines and websites open by the dozen. On the other side of the room, chilling on a bed, is a distracted Sam. He was writing… drawing maybe? _Whatever_. Seems like we have a few good case candidates. Gorgeous will be happy to hear that. Speaking of that stunning redhead, where is she? She's usually up and nagging us by now…

"Hey, you know where Gorgeous is at?" I asked Sam  
"No." Sam replied simply, not looking up from his drawing  
"Do you think she's still asleep?"  
"Nope. She isn't!" a female voice said from behind. Andrea  
"There she is!" I chimed "You're up late."  
"I needed to get my beauty sleep." she smiled "How else could I wake up looking this fabulous ?"  
"A God given miracle?" I joked

She shifted uncomfortably, but recovered quickly. I barely even noticed, nor did I pay much attention to that detail.

"So, what are you two freaks up to?" she said, changing the subject  
"All right, I've been cruisin' some websites." I began "I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali – its crew vanished." I paused and Gorgeous mentioned getting a proper tan "And, uh, we got the usual cattle mutilations, this time in West Texas-"  
"Hey!" Andrea suddenly shouted at Sam "Are we boring you with our hunting evil stuff?"  
"No." he replies, still not paying much attention "I'm listening. Keep going."

I look at Gorgeous. She just shrugs.

"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head-"  
"_Three_ _times_!?" she finished for me, reading over my shoulder "Well that dude had some issues…"

We both look back at Sam who's still not paying attention to what we're saying. He's still drawing something. Didn't know he could draw… I wave a hand in front of his face. He looks up at me.

"Any of these blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

Sam looks back at his drawing and his face lights up in sudden realization.

"Wait." He whispers to himself "I've seen this."  
"Seen what?" Gorgeous asks

My brother ignores her and gets up from the bed. Nobody ignores Gorgeous… ever. She and I look at each other in confusion. Sam goes through his duffel bag and pulls out what I assume to be a photograph of some sort. He compares it to the drawing, and then looks up at the two of us.

"Guys, I know where we have to go next."  
"Where?" the Brit asks  
"Back home." What? "Back to Kansas."  
"Okay, random." I say in a sarcastic tone of voice "Where'd that come from?  
"Um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" Sam says, handing me the photograph "The house where Mom died?"

I looked at the picture. We, the four of us, were in front of our house in Lawrence, Kansas. I recognized it 'cause of that stupid tree that used to litter the lawn with way to many leaves in the fall. I was sitting on Dad's lap to the right and baby Sam was in Mom's arms, to the left. Mom…

"Yeah, that's the house."  
"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely. They rebuilt it, right?" Sam continued  
"I guess so, yeah." I replied "What the hell are you talking about?"

Gorgeous flinched at the word hell.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but-" he cut himself off "The people who live in our old house… I think they might be in danger."  
"Why would you think that?" Gorgeous asked  
"Uh… it's just… Look, trust me on this."

He begins to walk away, but Andrea stops him.

"Wait a minute, woah, woah, woah." she says "Trust you?"  
"Yeah." my brother replied simply  
"Come on, Samuel." our ginger haired friend complained "That is a shit reason and you know it. You have to give us more to go on."  
"I can't really explain it is all."  
"Well tough." I tell Sam "We're not goin' anywhere until you do."

Sam sighs and sits on the bed. Gorgeous and I wait expectantly.

"I have these nightmares."  
"No shit, Sherlock." Andrea says in a rather snarky tone  
"And sometimes… they come true."  
"Come again?" I said, stunned  
"Look, guys… I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it actually happened."  
"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

I look over at Gorgeous for some support in my argument, but she doesn't seem convinced that it was just a coincidence. Does she know something I don't?

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire… everything. And I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it." Sam looks like he wants to punch himself in the face "And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, guys. This has to mean something right?"  
"I don't know, Sammy…" I sighed, overwhelmed by all this

I began pacing the room and looked at Gorgeous for reassurance. I didn't get much. She seems shocked, yes. But she doesn't seem as freaked out as I probably look. It's like she already knew and Sam's speech was just confirming her thoughts.

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean!?" Sam shouted "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica! Maybe even what killed Andy's dad!"

Gorgeous seemed terrified at the mention of her father. She didn't show it much though. I could just tell by looking into her eyes. I don't blame her… What he did to her is unthinkable. Her face then suddenly turned hard.

"All right, calm the _fuck_ down, Samuel!" she yelled "I mean, first you tell us that you've got the Shining..." I chuckled "Then you tell us this might be the thing that killed our parents and then, when things couldn't possibly get worse, you expect Dean to go back there?"  
"Especially when…" I stopped myself  
"Especially when what?" Sam pushed

Andrea placed her hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed. I sighed and looked at her. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"When I swore to myself I would never go back there…"

Sam sighs and calms down.

"Look, Dean, we _have_ to check this out. Just to be sure."  
"I know we do…"


	31. Word of the Day: Fuck

**ANDREA - POV**

After much hesitation and debate, Dean, Sam and I got into the Impala and drove our way to Kansas. Sam was going through his dad's journal and some files to occupy his mind. You could tell he was nervous. Then there was Dean. Dean didn't show much emotion most of the time. But I knew he was terrified. He has the right to be. The last memory he has of this place, is his mother's death. For Dean, taking his mind off things is easier said than done. What usually works is music and chatting. So we did just that. I shoved his Zeppelin cassette in the player and we sang along to Ramble on and Travelling Riverside Blues; his two favourite songs. We talked about things ranging from Zeppelin, to our last case, to cherry pie. Nothing made much sense, but at least Dean seemed calmer than before.

Eventually, after all the singing, talking and laughter, we arrived in Lawrence, Kansas. From that point on, everyone was silent. The boys were taking in the scenery and remembering things that happened at various parks and schools. Well, Dean was anyway. Sam looked like he was seeing the place for the first time. We pulled up to the old Winchester house. It was a normal sized house. Not too big, not too small. The lawn was mowed, the plants weren't growing all out of proportion and the tree in the picture was as big as it seemed to be. Sam looked nervous. Dean looked scared shit-less.

"You gonna be all right, man?" Sam asks his brother  
"Let me get back to you on that." Dean replies.

My mouth etches into a small smile. Even when Dean is in shit situations, his humour always comes out to diffuse the tension. The three of us get out of the car and walk to the front door. The boys didn't seem like they were going to knock any time soon, so I did. A few seconds later, a woman opens the door. Sam flinches a bit. He recognizes her...

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—" Dean begins, but Sam interrupts  
"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Dean and this is Andrea, our childhood friend. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."  
"Winchester." the woman pauses "Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."  
"You did?" Dean asks hopefully

The woman nods and steps aside.

"Come on in."

Inside the house, the four of us go to the kitchen. A girl, no older than ten, is at the table doing homework. On the other end of the kitchen, a jumpy toddler, is in his playpen.

"_Juice_! _Juice_! _Juice_! _Juice_!" the toddler chants  
"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." the woman, now known as Jenny says, as she takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to Ritchie "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." Jenny walks over to the girl "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here. And that's Andrea, their childhood friend."  
"Hi." Sari says with a small smile

Dean and I wave.

"Hey, Sari." Sam says softly  
"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked nicely,  
"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny replies  
"You got family here, or- ?" Dean asks  
"No." she sighs "I just, uh… needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."  
"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asks  
"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home – I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiles weakly "But this place has its issues."  
"What do you mean?" I flawlessly entered the conversation, as I fiddle with my bracelet. Way to go Angel mojo _(A/N: That fucking rhymes! Genius, here!)_  
"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know?" she says "We've got flickering lights almost hourly."  
"Oh, that's too bad." Dean states "What else?"  
"Um… sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." Jenny pauses and sighs at herself "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."  
"No." Dean replies, un-offended "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"  
"It's just the scratching, actually."  
"Mom?" Sari asks "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."  
"What, Sari?"  
"The thing in my closet." the little girl continues  
"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." she turns to Sam and Dean "Right?"  
"Right." Sam replies "No, no, of course not."  
"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny confirms  
"I wasn't dreaming." Sari insisted "It came into my bedroom – and it was on fire."

Sam, Dean and I look at each other, shocked. Oh, fuck...

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

"You hear that? A figure on fire." I said to Dean and Andy as we walked back to the car  
"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" my brother asked  
"Yeah."  
"And you hear what she was talking about?" Andrea came in "Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."  
"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true." Dean says dramatically  
"Yeah, me too." Andy doesn't seem as convinced as Dean  
"Well, forget about that for a minute." I said, panicked "The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica? Maybe even what killed your Dad, Andy?"  
"I don't know!" Dean yelled

We got into the Impala and drove off.

"And I don't think that it killed my... uh, Dad." she said nervously. Why did she hesitate on the word Dad? "When my Dad died, there wasn't any fire."  
"Okay, well maybe it didn't kill your dad, but fire was implicated in both Mom's and Jessica's death." I said "I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"  
"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet." Dean tried to reason  
"Well, those people are in danger, Dean." I complained "We have to get 'em out of that house."  
"And we will." my brother replied calmly  
"No, I mean now."  
"And how you going to do that, huh?" Andy said, taking Dean's side. Again... "Do you have a story that she's going to believe?" she paused, expecting an answer that I didn't provide "I thought so."  
"Then what are we supposed to do?"

We pulled up at a gas station and Dean got out to fill up. I got out as well, and placed my elbows on the roof of the car to look at Dean. Andrea stayed in the backseat, her head poking out the window.

"We just gotta chill out, that's all." Dean said, surprisingly calm "You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"  
"We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with." I sigh "We'd dig into the history of the house."  
"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." my brother continued  
"Yeah, but how much do we know?" Andy asked. She has a point "I mean, how much do you actually remember, Dean?"  
"About that night, you mean?" he asked her  
"Yeah." was her weak reply. She obviously doesn't want to make Dean uncomfortable  
"Not much. I remember the fire… the heat." he pauses for a moment, then looks at me "And then I carried you out the front door." What?  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean asks  
"No." I shook my head  
"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do." my brother sighed "Mom was… was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."  
"And he never had a theory about what did it?"  
"If he did, he kept it to himself." Dean replied "God knows we asked him enough times."  
"Hey, Andy?" I suddenly realized something  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." she smiled  
"You said you went on a few hunts with Dad, right?"  
"Yeah, like two or three." she shrugged "I mean if I ever needed advice or vice-versa we'd call each other, but that's it."  
"Did he ever talk about-"  
"No." she interrupted me "I didn't ask and he didn't tell. Simple as that."  
"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now… we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing." I suggested  
"Yeah." Dean and Andrea said in unison "We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbours, people who were there at the time." Dean finished

Silent pause. Awkward...

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" I ask my brother and my friend  
"Not even a little." Andy whispers

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?"  
"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago." the owner of the garage said "Matter of fact, it must be, uh… twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

The three of us had decided to follow up on some of Dad's old co-workers. Our second stop, was the old garage that he used to work at before everything happened.

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them." Gorgeous said, faking an American accent. She's gotten pretty good at it... Damn girl  
"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"  
"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind." she continued  
"Well… he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." the man laughs "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing. But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."  
"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked  
"That's right."  
"He ever talk about that night?" my brother continued  
"No, not at first. I think he was in shock." the garage owner said sadly  
"Right. But eventually?" Sammy insisted "What did he say about it?"  
"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."  
"He ever say what did it?" I asked  
"Nothin' did it." the man said sternly "It was an accident – an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…"  
"But what?" Gorgeous insisted  
"Oh, he just got worse and worse."  
"How?" she continued  
"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books." the owner shrugged "He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."  
"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" I ask, interested in the new revelation  
"No." the man scoffs  
"Okay, well, thank you for your help." Gorgeous told the man and turned around mumbling "Fucking useless..."

Oh, Andrea...

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

After that lovely visit with the owner of the garage, we headed to the nearest payphone to check out local businesses. Palm readers to be exact. Sam is looking through the phone book, Dean was leaning against the driver's side door and I was standing next to him, nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Why am I nervous? Simple. Palm readers, if they're legit, are more than just fucking palm readers. They can sense energies... I don't have the same freaking energy as a human being. I'm a fucking Angel, so my aura, if you want to call it that, is much more powerful than usual. The psychic that John went to see can probably smell me already. And if Sam is having these weird dreams... it won't be long before he can figure out something is wrong with me, as well.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town." Fuck "There's someone named _El Divino_. There's, uh-" Sam laughs "there's _the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky_. Uh, _Missouri Moseley_—"  
"Wait, wait." Dean interrupts "_Missouri Moseley_?"  
"What?" I ask, not actually wanting to know  
"That's a psychic?"  
"Uh, yeah." Sam confirms "Yeah, I guess so."

Dean goes into the backseat of the car and pulls out John's journal.

"In Dad's journal… here, look at this." he says, handing Sam and I the journal, open at the first page "First page, first sentence, read that."  
"'_I went to Missouri and I learned the truth_.'" Sam read out loud  
"I always thought he meant the state..."

A psychic... Oh, fuck.


	32. Home

**ANDREA - POV**

Missouri Moseley's house. Noon.

I'm fucking nervous. I'm sweating bullets. The guys are looking at me funny. Shit. Calm down, Kid. Did we- did _I_ have to come here? I could have just stayed in the car, or at the motel room. Yeah. That would have been better. Jesus, why is this freaking me out so much? Gross, I said the J word. She's probably not going to say anything to the boys... Hopefully.

The three of us are sitting on a loveseat in the front hall of the house. Well, more like the boys are sitting on the couch. Dean wanted to sit and isn't much of a gentleman. Result: me sitting on Dean's lap. After a few minutes of nervous waiting, a woman's voice can be heard coming from the hallway behind us. A short, plump black woman walks into the front entryway, escorting a man outside.

"All right, there." she says in a native Kansas accent "Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you."

The man thanks her and she closes the front door behind him.

"Whew." she sighs "Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked. Stupid question, Dean  
"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." we all stare at her "Well? Sam, Dean, Andrea come on already, I ain't got all day."

Oh great, she knows my name too... This'll be interesting. The woman, who I now know to be Missouri, leaves the room. How do I know, you ask? Simple. Angel mojo. Dean and Sam exchange a confused look and follow her into the next room. I follow behind them noiselessly and stand between the two boys.

"Well, lemme look at ya." she laughs "Oh, Andrea you've gotten so beautiful... and you boys grew up handsome." she points a finger at Dean "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." Dean glares at her.

Sam and I chuckle. Missouri then takes my hand gently and looks into my eyes.

"Andrea... I'm sorry you feel that way about your father."

Come again? My real father? No. No, no, no, no. Crap, crap, crap. Shit, shit, shit, shit! She can't possibly know about Lu- _him_!

"Yes, honey. _Him_." she says as she were reading my mind.

My eyes go wide in shock.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, but I urge you to tell someone about it." she says then looks to Sam "Sam... Oh, honey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father –- he's missin'?"  
"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked her, completely in shock  
"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Missouri replied  
"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean says  
"I don't know." the psychic sighs  
"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" the older Winchester snaps  
"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" she shouts at Dean "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please."

Sam and I smirk at Dean and sit down. Just as I was about to put my feet up on the table, Missouri snaps at me.

"Girl, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm'a whack you with a spoon!"  
"I didn't do anything." I defended  
"But you were thinkin' about it." she replied

Sam and Dean chuckle. I glare at them slightly.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asks, avoiding my glance  
"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him."  
"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked  
"A little." she said softly "Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."  
"And could you?" I asked  
"I…" she shakes her head  
"What was it?" Sam asks  
"I don't know." she sighed "Oh, but it was evil."

Evil? That could be lots of things...

"So… you think somethin' is back in that house?"  
"Definitely." Sam replies confidently  
"I don't understand." Missouri admits  
"What?"  
"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet." she tried to assure us "No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"  
"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting." the younger Winchester replied  
"That's a comforting thought." I said sarcastically

* * *

We - well, I decided it would be a good idea to bring Missouri to the house, so she could check it out. At the old Winchester house, I knock on the door and few moments later, Jenny answers. She's holding Ritchie, a panicked expression on her face.

"Sam, Dean, Andrea. What are you doing here?"  
"Hey, Jenny." Sam says "This is our friend, Missouri."  
"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean smiled  
"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." Jenny defends  
"Listen, Jenny, it's important-" Missouri smacks him on the back of the head "Ow!"  
"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" she says to Dean, then turns to Jenny "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

Sam and I chuckle. Dean is in a stunned silence.

"About what?" Jenny asks, weary  
"About this house."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I think you know what I'm talking about." Missouri replies "You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"  
"Who are you?"  
"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing." the psychic tells Jenny "But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Jenny finally, but reluctantly, let us in and check the house. A few moments later, Missouri, Gorgeous, Sam and I are in Sari's bedroom. Missouri was looking for the center of the activity.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." the psychic said  
"Why?" Sam asked  
"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Missouri replies

Sam glances at the ceiling. Andrea stands in the corner, absorbed in her own thoughts. I wonder what she's thinking. Missouri surely gave a fright with her brain thingy. Talking to her about her dad. But which one? That son of a bitch, Larry? Or the real one? I guess I'll never know. She's not gonna want to talk about it. While Missouri looks around the room, I pull out my EMF meter.

"That an EMF?" the woman asks  
"Yeah." I respond  
"Amateur."

Yeah, yeah. I glare at her and nudge Sam and Andy, who turn. I show them the beeping EMF meter.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Missouri says  
"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asks, frantic

She nods.

"How do you know?" Andrea asks  
"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."  
"What is it?" I ask  
"Not it." Missouri says as she opens the closet "_Them_. There's more than one spirit in this place."  
"What are they doing here?" Gorgeous asks, walking over to us  
"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you." the psychic paused "It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."  
"I don't understand." Sam says  
"What she's saying is that his place has become a magnet for paranormal energy. So, it's attracted something... right? A poltergeist, maybe?" the Brit tried  
"Right you are, sister." Missouri sent Andrea a knowing glance. That Moseley chick knows something about Gorgeous... I don't like it "The house has attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."  
"You said there was more than one spirit." Sam said  
"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."  
"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again." I say sternly "So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

* * *

We went back to Missouri's house after our little exploration of Sari's bedroom. She didn't tell us exactly was we were gonna do, but we had to fill out some bags with a whole bunch of weird stuff. Angelica root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends. It was getting underneath my freaking nails and it was itchy. I don't like it. Missouri told me to "suck it up" a few times.

"So, what are we supposed to do with these things?" I asked  
"If you would listen, you would know." Gorgeous teased

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her. She threw me some crossroad dirt. Gross, I got some in my mouth...

"Please. Behave you two..." Missouri scolded. Andrea stuck her tongue at me "We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."  
"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that." I said sarcastically  
"She'll live." Gorgeous replies slyly  
"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam questioned  
"It should. It should purify the house completely." Missouri confirmed "We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

Missouri turned her back and I grabbed some random blue powder and threw a handful at Andrea. It landed all over her bright red hair and her dark clothing. She paused for a few seconds and slowly raised her head to glare at me.

"Payback's a bitch." I smirked

* * *

**GOD - POV**

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." Jenny says walking out the front door of her house  
"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back." Missouri says

Jenny, still slightly unsure, leaves with her kids. Missouri goes back inside. Inside the house, Sam goes into one of the rooms with a hammer. He kneels down by the wall and begins using the end of the hammer to hit against the wall. While he is doing this, a plug on the other side of the room takes itself out of the outlet. A lamp begins to move on its own also. The plug snakes its way towards Sam. He's oblivious. Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean and Andrea are punching a whole in the wall with a hatchet. Behind them, a drawer begins to open on its own. Dean is oblivious. Andrea can sense something is wrong.

In the basement, Missouri is looking around. She brings a bag full of herbs to the wall. But before she can stick it in the wall, she hears a noise and turns around to see a table coming towards her. She screams as it pins her against the wall. Back in the kitchen, Dean and Andrea also hear a noise. They quickly duck just as a knife hurls itself into a cabinet. They glance at each other before Andrea places a table in front of them as more knives come through it. Upstairs, Sam is smacking a hole in the wall. The lamp that was moving earlier, crashes to the ground. Sam turns around to see what the noise was, and the cord wraps itself around his neck. He falls to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Sam struggles to pull the live cord but eventually, he lies weak on the floor. Dean and Andrea run upstairs and into the room after dodging the numerous knives behind hurled at them in the kitchen, downstairs.

"Sam!" Andrea and Dean yell when they see the younger Winchester on the floor, unmoving

Andrea rushes over to Sam and tries to get the cord off. It moves a little, but she can't use her powers too much or the boys will suspect something. She curses loudly and decides that she is going to use her powers to full potential. But before she can, another wire wraps itself around her neck. Dean yells her name as she chokes. He quickly kicks a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs and dirt inside. A blinding white light leaves the room. The spirit is gone. Dean goes over to Sam, who is completely weak. He unravels the cord from around his brother's neck and pulls him into a fierce hug. Dean looks up at Andrea who is unravelling the cord from around her neck. She stand up and grabs the hatchet they threw in the corner of the room and flings it down onto the cord that was strangling her.

"It's already out, Gorgeous." Dean chuckles  
"A little overkill never hurt anybody." she smirks


	33. Home - Part 2

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

A few hours later, Dean, Andy, Missouri and I, are standing in the extremely messy kitchen. Everything seems to be back to normal, but I have a feeling it isn't. Be the weird dreams or the feeling in my gut, something tells me there's still something wrong with this house.

"You sure this is over?"  
"I'm sure. Why?" Missouri looked at me "Why do you ask?"  
"Never mind." I sighed "It's nothin', I guess."

We hear someone open the door and enter the house. It must be Jenny.

"Hello? We're home." a woman's voice says "What happened?"  
"Hi, sorry." I say to the voice that turned out to be Jenny "Um, we'll pay for all of this."

Dean and Andrea look confused. Well, Dean more than Andrea. She seemed more surprised at my actions than anything else.

"Don't you worry. Dean and Andrea are gonna clean up this mess." Missouri tells Jenny as Dean and Andy stand there, not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for, you two? Get the mop." They begin walking away. "And don't cuss at me, woman!"

Andrea walks away, muttering under her breath. Dean snickers and she punches him on the shoulder. Children… A little while (actually a long time) later, Missouri, Andrea, Dean and I leave the house. Jenny waves and shuts the door behind us. I still got a bad feeling about this place…

* * *

Later that night, outside, the three of us are sitting in the car. Andy figured out something was bothering me and pried what I was thinking out of me. So, I voiced my concerns about the house and my dreams. It seemed much more complicated than Missouri led us to believe.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean complained  
"I don't know." I sighed in reply "I just… I still have a bad feeling."  
"Why?" he asked "Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, and it should be over."  
"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all."  
"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Andy mutters from the back seat, which earns her a chuckle from Dean

He slides down in his seat and closes his eyes. Our red-haired friend does the same. I roll my eyes at the both of them. They really are way too much alike. I look up at the house, where the bedroom window is and see her screaming, just like in my dream.

"Dean, Andrea. Look, guys!"

We all rush out of the car and run towards the house.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean yells before busting through the door

**GOD - POV**

The two hunters and the undercover Nephilim rush inside the house, after the eldest kicks the door in. Inside Sari's bedroom, the figure made out of fire is standing by her closet. In the hallway, Dean rushes to Jenny's bedroom door. She is pounding on the other side of it.

"Jenny!" Dean yells, frantic  
"I can't open the door!" the woman yells  
"Stand back!" Dean shouts.

Jenny moves back and Dean kicks down the door and brings her down the hallway.

"No, my kids!" she yells  
"Sam and Andrea have your kids, come on."

Dean and Jenny rush out of the house. Sam runs towards Ritchie's room and finds him crying. He scoops him in his arms and goes to Sari's bedroom, to make sure Andrea has her. When he gets to the door, he spots the figure on fire and Andrea walking around it, Sari crying in her arms.

"Don't look. Don't look!" she says to the little girl

They leave the bedroom in a hurry. Sam and Andrea rush down the stairs and put the kids down on the floor.

"All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back." Sam says

Suddenly, an invisible force makes Sam and Andrea fall to the floor. They slide backwards into another room, crashing into a table. Sari screams and runs outside with Ritchie. They rush outside to Jenny and Dean, who kneels down to Sari's eye-level.

"Sari, where's Sam? Andrea?" Dean says frantic  
"They're inside." She sobs "Something's got them."

Panicked, Dean looks at the front door. It slams shut on its own. The older Winchester opens the trunk of the Impala and grabs a rifle and an ax. He rushes to the front door and begins chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, Sam gets flung into a set of cabinets. Andrea gets flung onto the counter then is pinned against a wall at the same time Sam does. He can't move any part of his body, but Andrea can faintly move the arm where the bracelet she got from Crowley is. She might be a Nephilim, but she hasn't used her powers enough. Andrea isn't strong enough to fight back, yet. The fire figure makes its way towards the two of them. Dean continues chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he makes a hole that he is able to step through. He walks through the house, looking for Sam and his best friend. His only friend.

"Sam? Andrea?"

He finds them, pinned against the wall, both barely breathing. As he looks at the fire figure, he raises his gun.

"No, don't! Don't!" Andrea yells  
"What, why?!" Dean yells back at her  
"Because we know who it is." Sam continues "I can see her now."

Suddenly, the fire vanishes. Instead, standing in front of them is Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. Dean's expression softens. In shock, he lowers his gun slowly.

"Mom?" Dean says softly

Mary smiles and steps closer to him.

"Dean." she whispers as tears from in her eldest son's eyes

Mary walks away from him and goes to Sam and Andrea. Dean watches her, never taking his eyes off her.

"Sam." She says and Sam smiles back weakly "Andrea… Take care of my sons…" the young woman forces a nod and Mary's smile falters "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Sam calls

She looks at him sadly, but says nothing. She walks away from the three of them and looks up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son and his friend."

Once again, Mary bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding Sam and Andrea to the wall is released. They walk over to Dean, and the three of them look at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over." Sam whispers

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Andrea are standing standing by the car with Jenny, looking through the old photos that she found in the basement before all this happened.

"Thanks for these." Dean says  
"Don't thank me, they're yours." Jenny replies

Dean puts the trunk of photos into the car and Andrea steals one. She looks at it and laughs.

"What?"  
"You were a goofy looking kid." The red-haired woman laughed  
"Oh, shut it." Dean huffed

He takes the picture out of her hand and walks away. Andrea follows him, a cheeky grin on her face. Meanwhile, sitting on the front steps of the house, Sam is joined by Missouri.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure."  
"Not even my mom?" Sam asks  
"No." the psychic replied  
"What happened?"  
"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out." Missouri explained "Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."  
"Why would she do something like that?" Sam asked  
"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Sam nods, with tears in his eyes.

Missouri goes to put her hand on his shoulder, but she stops herself.

"Sam, I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."  
"What's happening to me?" the young Winchester questioned  
"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know." Missouri replied in her southern accent

Dean and Andrea walk up to them. He's still grumpy. She's still smiling.

"Sam, you ready?" the older brother asks

Sam nods and goes to the car. Jenny thanks all of them and the two others get into the Impala.

"Don't you three Stooges be strangers." Missouri smiled  
"Hey, who you calling-"  
"We won't!" Andrea laughs, cutting Dean off  
"See you around."

Jenny waves at the three hunters. They smile and drive off. Dean and Andrea have the usual argument about which cassette they're going to play. Again, as usual, Dean lets her win. He doesn't know why, but he likes to see her happy. If it means he has to listen to Billy Joel on repeat, he will. Just to see her smile. Sam laughs at their little argument and simply knows that he lets her win. He smiles and for once, enjoys the sounds coming from the dashboard. For now, life is perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Missouri Moseley comes inside her house and sets her purse on the table. She sighs and thinks about the day.

"That boy… he has such powerful abilities." She says to herself "But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea."

She looks over to her couch, where the one and only John Winchester is sitting.

"Mary's spirit –- do you really think she saved the boys?" he said in is usual deep voice  
"I do." The psychic replies

John nods sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger. Missouri sighs loudly.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you." The woman says irritably "Why won't you go talk to your children? Why won't you go talk to Andrea either?"  
"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth." the man says tearfully

They share a look.

"And what about that Andrea Evans?" Missouri sighs "Why can't you talk to her?"  
"Because if I talk to her, I have to talk to them."

The psychic sighs loudly.

"You do know who she is, right?"  
"Don't you mean, '_What_ she is'?"


	34. Bitchface

**GOD - POV**

Roosevelt Asylum. Rockford, Illinois.

The deserted building gives out an eerie feeling. The paint is peeling off the walls. Doors, windows and furniture are destroyed. Graffiti covers most of the indoor and outdoor walls. Rubbish and the carcasses of insects litters the place. Movement outside. A torch light moves along the walls. A police car pulls up. Two cops walk up to chain link fence surrounding the building. They notice a chain across the door is broken and the padlock is missing.

"Can't keep kids out of this place." the first cop says  
"What is it, anyway?" the other replies  
"I forgot!" the first man exclaims "You're not a local. You don't know the legend."  
"Legend?"  
"Every town's got it's stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum." the taller man explains "They say it's haunted with the ghosts of the patients. Spend the night, the spirits will drive you insane."

The local proceeds. The other gulps. He is definitely nervous, now. The two cops enter with flashlights. The beam lights up the horrid state of the place.

"Hello?" the local man calls "Police Officers... Po-lice Officers!"

They see the broken chain and missing padlock on the floor.

"You telling me these kids brought bolt-cutters?" the first cop says, exasperated "C'mon. Let's split up."  
"Right." Weary

Both police officers are now alone. They what they have to do; find the kids and get them out. What they don't know, is what will happen to them. The first cop walks through the halls, sticking his head in each room. The second, calls out to them.

"Hello? Police, get out here!"

He hears a noise.

"Hello?"

The first cop wanders into another room. His tense expression turns irritated as he glances around. He knows there in here. He flashes his torch to his left.

"Alright, c'mon out."

The beam of light reveals three kids sitting in the dark. They always try and make it through the night. It's a party thing. A dare, you might call it. On the opposite side of the abandoned asylum, the second police officer is still wandering. Suddenly, his flashlight goes out. He shakes it in an attempts to make it work again. No such luck. Behind him, a door creaks open. Slowly, the man turns around...

Outside, the local man watches a police car drive off with the kids inside. He then remembers his partner who is still inside. He reaches for his radio.

"Kelly, you copy?"

Suddenly, as if he were a ghost, Officer Kelly appears behind him. The man jumps.

"Jeez!" he shouts "Where the hell you been?"  
"In there..." Kelly replies emotionless  
"What was it? See anything?"  
"Huh? No."  
"If you say so." the local man replies

The two men return to the police car and get inside. The local cop sits in the driver's seat and picks up the car's radio.

"This is patrol one four." he says into the radio "We are clear and returning to station."  
"Roger." says the voice on the other side of the radio

As they drive off, Officer Kelly's nose starts to bleed. He wipes it slowly.

* * *

Officer Kelly enters his bedroom. A lamp is on and it lights the room softly. The curtains are closed and the sound of the wind can be heard from the window. On the bed, a woman is sitting and reading. She looks up at Kelly and smiles.

"Hey." she greets him

The policeman ignores her and begins lining up his gun, keys and wallet on the dresser across from the bed. The woman's smile turns into a light scowl.

"So, what? You're still not talking to me?" the woman shouts "Walt! I said I was sorry about before – how many times do I have to say it?"

Walter picks up his gun. Outside, a man is walking his dog. He knows it's late, but he works all day and doesn't have time to do it. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard. The man pauses. Silence. Another gunshot.

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

So here we are, in some random motel room in North Carolina, in a small town I can't even remember the name of. Dad is still missing. We thought, well I thought he'd be in Kansas since it involved Mom but... Whatever. Right now, we're trying to see if anyone we know has caught a glimpse of him lately. So far... we're shit out of luck. Gorgeous is sprawled on the bed arguing with a guy called Wilson, whom she calls 'princess', and Sam is talking to one of our contacts.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him." Sam said "We just thought... he comes to you for 'munitions... maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks." a moment of silence "Just, call us if you hear anything... Thanks."  
"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" I ask  
"Nope." my little brother replies "And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim."

Andrea angrily hangs up her cell phone and sits up, looking at us.

"Princess hasn't got anything besides 101 ways to irritate me." she groaned "What about the journal? Any leads in there?"  
"No, same as last time I looked." I sighed "Nothing I can make out... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda."  
"Are you saying there's something wrong with Yoda, Deanie?" Gorgeous said, feigning hurt  
"What! No. Yoda's awesome, it's just- oh nevermind."

She then took the time to laugh at me. Way to push my buttons, Gorgeous.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's." Sam suggested... again  
"We've talked about this." Andrea sighed "John would be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."  
"I don't care anymore." is his reply

My cellphone rings from somewhere in the room. I go towards the sound and try to find it.

"After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean... he should've been there, guys." Sam pestered "Dean, you said so yourself. You tried to call him and... nothing."  
"I know!" I shout, rummaging through my duffel bag "Where the hell is my cellphone?"  
"Try looking in the organized section of your duffel." Andrea jokes  
"Ha ha, very funny." I say flatly "There is no organisation in this thing!"  
"You know, he could be dead for all we know." Sam says

Ok, that does it...

"Don't say that!" I shout at him "He's not dead! He's... he's-"  
"He's what?" Sam snaps "He's hiding? He's busy ?"  
"Shut up, Samuel! Don't you dare say things like that about your own father!" Gorgeous snaps back

Finally I find my stupid cellphone and flick it open. I checked the sender. Weird. Unavailable subject. And the message... coordinates. Dad.

"Huh... I don't belive it." I mumble  
'What?" Sam and Andrea say simultaneously  
"It's, uh... It's a text message. It's coordinates."  
"John..." Andy whispers  
"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asks  
"He's given us coordinates before." I reply, going over to the laptop to check the coordinates I got  
"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean."  
"Sam, it's good news!" Andrea says cheerfully "It means he's okay, or alive at least."  
"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?" my brother asks  
"Nah, it said 'unknown'." I shrug  
"Well, where do the coordinates point?" Gorgeous asks, sitting next to me  
"That's the interesting part." I said "Rockford, Illinois."  
"Shit, really?" the Brit replied, going over to the newspaper we read earlier  
"Ok, and that's interesting how?" Sammy questioned  
"We checked the local Rockford paper." Andy told him "Take a look at this."

Andrea handed Sam the newspaper at the page that we were talking about. She came back to sit next to me, pulling her sweater tighter around herself.

"This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out." I tell Sam "And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."  
"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?"  
"John marked the same asylum in the journal." Gorgeous said going over to Dad's journal "Let's see... Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – until last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go."  
"This is a job..." Sammy snorts "Dad wants us to work a job."  
"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?" I tried. Sam didn't seem convinced  
"Maybe he's not?" he countered "I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing."  
"Who cares!" Andy shouted "If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!"  
"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"  
"Sam!" I scold "Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin'."  
"I call shotgun!" Gorgeous yelled, walking out the door

I look over at Sam who makes a bitch-face and sighs. I'll take that as a yes.


	35. Asylum

**ANDREA - POV**

So, Sam came up with this plan. I think it'll work. Well, more like I think my charm will work. Like I always say: being an Angel - Nephilim - has its perks. Ah, the power of persuasion... Anyway, the plan goes as such: Dean talks to Daniel Gunderson, the dead cop's partner. Obviously when I say talk, I mean be an imposing jerk. I shove Dean away, like the classy woman I am and then boom! I get to talk with Gunderson. And on the side, a little compelling could be used if necessary. Don't tell the boys...

I'm sitting on a chair a few feet away from the cop. He sure as He- heck noticed me. Damn this dress and damn Sam for making me bloody wear this. Moving on. As I'm sipping my reasonably priced scotch, Dean walks in with all his not-so-subtle glory. He walks past me and winks with a cheeky smile. Adorable dork. He makes his way towards Gunderson and shoots his first "rehearsed" line.

"You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?"  
"Yeah." the man replies unenthusiastically  
"I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune." the hunter continues "Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?"  
"Yeah, I do." Gunderson snaps "I'm just tryin' to have a beer here."  
"That's okay, I swear it won't take that long. I just want to get the story in your words."  
"A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?"  
"Sorry. But I need to know what happened." Dean insists

That's my queue. I quickly get up and push Dean aside, quite roughly. He stumbles back a little, surprised. Bet you didn't expect me to push that hard, huh Deanie?

"Hey you knob, why don't you leave the man alone and piss off! The man's an officer!" I shouted "Why don't you show him a little respect!

Dean pauses, staring in complete shock, then walks off.

"You didn't havta do that." Gunderson says, turning to me  
"Of course I did." I replied, sitting next to him "That guy was as daft as a bush, talking to you like that. Let me buy you a beer." I turned to the barman "Two?"  
"Thanks." he replied, smiling and glancing at my chest

Samuel... I'm going to murder your arse.

* * *

After a few beers, awkward glances towards my boobs and no use for compelling the man, I walk out of the bar not even slightly tipsy. Sam and Dean are waiting by the Impala. Dean saw me and his gaze hardened for some reason.

"Shoved me kinda hard in there, little lady." the older Winchester said rather harshly  
"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting." I replied  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind." I sighed. "Why are you so mad at me?"  
"I'm not mad at you."  
"Then why do you keep looking at me like you've got a stick up your arse?"  
"I didn't like the way that cop was lookin' at you."  
"Yeah, well you've got your plonker of a brother to thank for that." I said snidely. Dean looked at me confused "He's the one who chose my outfit."

Dean quickly got up and glared at Sam, who instinctively backed away from his brother. As Dean was about to either punch or yell at his brother, I came in between them and placed a hand on Dean's chest to prevent him from moving forward. Toned... Who knew, with the amount of cheese burgers he eats? I shot him an 'I got this' look and Dean nodded reluctantly. I turned around and smiled innocently.

"Apologize." I stated  
"What?" he said, confused  
"Apologize." I repeated  
"For what?"  
"For making me wear this fucking dress that got my boobs looked at more than they have, in the last hour, than their entire life span!"  
"Uh, well-"  
"And not to mention the fact that you didn't tell Dean." I cut Sam off "I'm assuming you knew he wouldn't like it?"  
"Yeah..."

I took a deep breath and slowly closed my eyes, to calm down. I turned around, my eyes still closed, and smiled. I twirled back towards Sam and punched him in the gut. He bent over and fell to his knees.

"There." I sighed in satisfaction "Now we're even."  
"Yep. Yeah, we are." Sam wheezed

Dean chuckled and looked at me proudly. I grinned cheekily and helped Sam up. I'm not completely mean. Mind you, wouldn't be surprising given my heritage.

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?" Dean asked, once Sam was finally standing properly  
"Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him." I responded  
"What about at home?"  
"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly a good marriage. They were even talking about having kids." I continued  
"All right, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him." Dean said  
"Right."  
"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?" Sam asked, his speech no longer impaired by lack of air  
"A lot."

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

My stomach still hurts. Damn that woman can punch. I can say that I've learned my lesson, but man she looked good in that dress. Listen to me... I'm turning into Dean. Andrea, Dean and I make our way to the Asylum, a ballad by some random rock band playing on the Impala's radio. The place is definitely creepy. Graffiti, trash, dust, dirt and bugs are all over the place. Not to mention that weird eerie feeling. Dean and I jump over the fence first and my brother helps - not like she needed it - Andrea, who had changed into more suitable attire, get down. We made our way to the front door and it creaked open when our female companion pushed it.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here-" she pointed to a over a door "into the south wing."  
"South wing, huh? Wait a second." Dean takes out Dad's journal and flips through a few pages "Here. 1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."  
"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it." I reply  
"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" my brother continued

I shrugged and looked over at Andrea who was bent over a broken chain on the ground.

"Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years." she says  
"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in." Dean continues

The three of us look at each other, then, Andrea slowly pushes the door open. We walk down the hallway, our flashlights illuminating the mostly destroyed walls and floors. Andrea looks closer at a few things, her hair now tied up in a ponytail since she was constantly swearing at it and Dean is checking out the place for EMF with his busted up walkman.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." he jokes  
"Dude, enough." I sigh

Andrea laughs lightly.

"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right?" Dean says only half-serious "Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on."  
"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes." I told him "Weird dreams.'

Dean was about to reply but Andy shushed the both of us and told us to "quit being a bunch of barmy wankers". Whatever that's supposed to mean. Sometimes, I wish I was British. Just so I could figure out what the hell she says half the time.

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" I asked my brother after a moment of silence  
"Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home." he replied  
"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day."  
"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Andy says from my left  
"Yeah." I sigh  
"Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?" the Brit continues in a deadpan tone

Idiot. I push her lightly and she and Dean laugh. Man, they're annoying sometimes...

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Sam, Andrea and I had just come upon a freaking creepy room. I'm talking the place they used to test things on people. Probably make them more insane than they already were. This, most likely, is where all the weird shit is happening.

"Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest." I smiled and made crazy eyes at Sam and Gorgeous

Sam ignored me. Jerk. Gorgeous laughed. At least one of us has a sense of humour. My brother keeps looking and poking at things while Andy and I keep making weird ass faces at each other. Eventually, Sam interrupts us. Killjoy.

"So. Whaddaya think?" I ask "Ghosts possessing people?"  
"Maybe." Sam sighs "Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting."  
"Spirits driving them insane."  
"Kinda like your man Jack in The Shining." Gorgeous grins at me  
"Guys." Sam says

Andrea and I look at him.

"When are we going to talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?" the ginger asks  
"About the fact Dad's not here." Sammy finished

Oh, for Christ's sake!

"Oh. I see. How 'bout...never."  
"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here-"  
"So am I, Sam." I interrupted  
"Look, John sent us here, he obviously wants us to do this hunt for him." Gorgeous adds softly "We'll continue searching for him after."  
"It doesn't matter what he wants." Sam retorted  
"See that attitude, right there?" I snapped "That is why I always get the extra cookie."  
"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him." my brother insisted "We deserve some answers, guys. I mean, this is our family we're talking about, Dean. And your friend, Andrea."  
"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order." I repl  
"So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?"  
"Of course we do." Andrea says sternly, staring at Sam in an intimidating manner "If John says I have to do something, I fucking do it. It's nor the time or the place to argue about this, Samuel."

Sam gives Gorgeous a frustrated look that could rival her own. But her gaze hardens and he looks slightly taken aback. Andrea looked almost scary when she was mad. I wonder who she gets that from. She then turns around, ending the conversation. My brother lets out a frustrated sigh and continues digging in the mess you'd call this room. I look at Gorgeous and see that her face hasn't changed. She's still mad. I ignore that last thought and continue poking around the debris and loose files all over the floor. I find a sign, that could have been put over a door, that says "Sanford Ellicott".

"Sanford Ellicott." I said out loud

Gorgeous turned to me and thought of the same thing I was thinking. But she voiced it before I could.

"You know what we've got to do." she told no one in particular "We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here."

Andrea walks away, leaving the sign with me, and Sam, who stares down at it with a bitchface.

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. I'm bored. We found at the local library that there's a doctor Ellicott still alive. Sanford's son. So we decided to get Sam to go in and talk to the guy about the asylum, his dad and all that. So far, he's been in there for about two hours and he's showing no signs of getting out anytime soon. So here Dean and I are, being bored. The older Winchester was leaning against a wall nearby Dr. Ellicott's office and I was lying down on the floor, humming _I Remember You by Skid Row_. Not the most productive afternoon, but it eventually paid off. Because when I finished humming my song, Sam came out of the shrink's office.

"Andy, what the hell are you doing on the ground?"  
"Bored." I replied simply

Sam shook his head in amusement and walks past me. Dean helps me up before we both catch up and match his pace.

"Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?" Dean asks loudly  
"Just the hospital, you know."

Lies. You talked about Dean and I, didn't you?

"And...?" Dean pushed, not believing him either  
"And the south wing." Sam said, clearly avoiding the subject "It's where they housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane."  
"Sounds cozy." I replied sarcastically  
"Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted." the younger hunter added "Attacked staff. Attacked each other."  
"So the patients took over the asylum?" I asked  
"Apparently." Sam replied simply  
"Any deaths?"  
"Some patients, some staff." she continued "I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott. "  
"What do you mean, never recovered?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised. Kind of hot  
"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've... I don't know, stuffed the bodies somewhere well hidden."  
"That's grim." I sighed  
"Yeah." Sam sighed as well "So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down."  
"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of undiscovered bodies." Dean huffed  
"And a bunch of angry spirits." I added

The boys both nodded.

"Good times... Let's check out the hospital tonight."


	36. Asylum - Part 2

**GOD - POV**

Back at the Asylum entrance. Sam pushes the door open, Dean beside him and Andrea following closely behind. The day has already faded to night and that makes the abandoned building even more unwelcoming that it is in the daylight. The two hunters and undercover Nephilim slowly make their way into the decrepit halls of the insane asylum. Andrea took the time to make a quip about the Joker in Arkham. Only Dean laughed. Sam quietly proceeded in front while holding a video camera in front of him. Ghosts would be visible through the lens. Dean held a flashlight for Sam and himself, while Andrea held both a flashlight and an EMF meter. It was lighting up like a Christmas tree

"Getting readings?" Sam asked from the front  
"Yeah, big time." the Englishwoman replied  
"This place is orbing like crazy."  
"Probably multiple spirits out and about." Dean added  
"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting.." Andrea continued  
"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em." the older Winchester finished "Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."  
"Obviously." the ginger chuckled

Dean shot her an "oh, be quiet" look and turned back to look in front of him. They keep walking. Dean readjusts the duffel bag on his shoulder and motions for the three of them to split up. And split up they did. Sam, Dean and Andrea keep looking and move into separate rooms. Andrea wanders into a large open room with broken empty beds. The whole room is a dark shade of grey and becomes black when her shadow appears. The only thing she could hear was the soft hum of the wind and the sound of her heels hitting the concrete floor. Dean is in the room across from the one Andrea's in. They're both similar, but Dean's room is slightly smaller and in addition to the multiple broken beds, is a large quantity of scurrying cockroaches on the ground. After a few minutes, Sam stopped dead. From an open door at the end of the hall an old woman was spotted through the video lens. White haired, one eye bloody and hanging out, she began to move towards him.

"Guys? Guys!" Sam yells

Dean and Andrea run into the room. As he runs, Dean is rummaging in his duffel bag.

"Shotgun!" Sam screams  
"Sam, get down!" the two other hunters yell back

Sam throws himself on the ground, shielding his head with his arms. Dean pulls out his and Andrea's shotguns and they both shoot the woman. She disintegrates. Sam removes his hands from his head and looks around. Dean and Andrea both look around, gasping for air. The younger Winchester slowly gets up and dusts himself off.

"That was weird." the red-haired woman says simply  
"Yeah. You're telling me." Sam chuckled

Dean and Sam start moving out of the room. Andrea follows closely.

"No, Sam, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack you." Andy continued  
"Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing." Dean said  
"She didn't hurt him. She didn't even try!" the woman insisted "So if she didn't want to hurt Sam, then what did she want?"

Suddenly, a noise comes from a room they are passing. Dean and Andrea immediately raise their shotguns filled with rock salt rounds and Sam flicks on the torch and shines it into the room. The trio approaches a metal bed covered in a ragged sheet, on its side. Andrea spots the top of a blonde head behind it and she nods towards the boys, telling them someone was there. Dean and the Englishwoman brace themselves as Sam reaches out and tips the bed over. A young girl is crouched facing the corner. She spins around, terrified and gasping.

"It's all right, we're not going to hurt you." Dean soothes, lowering his shotgun "It's okay. What's your name?"  
"Katherine. Kat." the blonde stutters  
"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam and that's Andrea."  
"What are you doing here!?" Sam urges  
"M-my boyfriend, Gavin."  
"Is he here?" the ginger asks  
"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts." Katherine paused "I thought it was all just... you know... Pretend." the girl sobbed "I've seen things... I heard Gavin scream and..."  
"Alright. Kat?" Dean begins "Come on. Andy's gonna get you out of here and then we're gonna find your boyfriend."

Andrea frowned at the back of Dean's head. She didn't being told what to do. Just like her father.

"No! No." Katherine insisted "I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you."  
"It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous. " Sam reminded the girl  
"That's why I gotta find him."

Andrea then moves forward and wraps an arm around Katherine's shoulder, purposely glaring at Dean in the process. Dean looked at her confused.

"Plus, you can't tell a woman what to do." she said with a smirk before walking off

Dean and Sam look at each other. Sam chuckles and shrugs. Dean stands there, dumbfounded.

"What is it with women?" he mumbles to himself and followed his red-haired bestie

Kat, Dean and Andrea walk along a hallway. They pass dirty and broken windows that view into patient rooms, broken down doors and pieces of wall and ceiling that fell on the floor.

"Gavin... Gavin?" Kat calls out into the empty hallway  
"I got a question for ya." Dean says randomly "You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?"  
"I guess so."

Andrea smiles, reading Dean's mind.

"Do me a favour." he says turning to Katherine "Next time you see one, pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted... don't go in!"

Kat nods frantically as Andrea elbows Dean and rolls her eyes at him. The older hunter looks down at her and smiles. She smiles back. He loves her smile. More than he'd like to admit.

After the three of them had split up, Sam went into every room he could get into. He wasn't about to smash doors down. How could the kid get into a locked room? Eventually, after wandering around, his flashlight in front of him, Sam spotted a kid, whom he assumed to be Gavin, on the ground unconscious. He quickly walked over and crouched to shake him. The boy wakes up and freaks out.

"Hey, Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help." Sam tells him  
"Who are you?" the kid asks wearily  
"My name is Sam. Uh, we found your girlfriend."  
"Kat?" he said getting up "Is she all right?"  
"Yeah. She's worried about you." Sam replied "Are you okay?"  
"I was running. I think I fell."  
"You were running from what?" the hunter asked  
"There was... there was this girl." Gavin mumbled "Her face. It was all messed up."  
"Okay listen, did this girl... did she try and hurt you?"  
"What? No, she...uh..." the kid hesitated  
"She what?" Sam insisted  
"She..." pause "kissed me."

Sam's eyebrows rose and he shuffled awkwardly.

"Oh... um... but... but she didn't hurt you, physically?" he stuttered  
"Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!" Gavin shouted  
"Well, trust me, it could have been worse." Sam sighed "Now do you remember anything else?"  
"She uh... actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I ran like hell." Gavin replied

Sam rolled his eyes and motioned for Gavin to follow him. They're going to find Dean, Andrea and Katherine. Meanwhile, the other three are in another hallway. Kat is following Andrea who is walking behind Dean. The oldest Winchester points his flashlight in front of him underneath the shotgun he's carrying. Andrea points hers towards the open doors and quickly checks in each of them. Suddenly, their torch lights disappear.

"You son of a bitch." Dean mumbles, shaking the flashlight "It's all right, I got a lighter."  
"Oh yeah, because that's so much better." Andrea says snidely

Dean rolls his eyes which makes her chuckle. Andrea's eyes widen and she looks at Kat who is looking around. She then turns abruptly.

"Ow. You're hurting my arm."  
"What are you talking about?" Dean asks

The three turn to look at each other and realize they're too far apart to be touching. Andrea looks down by instinct and she sees a disembodied hand is clutching Katherine's arm. Just before the Nephilim could react, Kat is dragged into a room, the metal door slamming behind her. Dean races to it and struggles to pull it open as Katherine bangs on it from the inside but it doesn't budge. The older Winchester continues to struggle with the door until his female companion yells at him to get out of the way. On the other side of the thick door, the young blonde is yelling for help. Andrea grabs a nearby metal pipe and begins smashing the lock of the door, using a little of her Angel mojo. Eventually it dents and the Brit tries to jimmy it open. Inside the room, Kat slowly backs up, looking at the door. Someone stands behind her, breathing heavily. When she spins around there is no one there. The blonde turns back to the door as Andrea continues banging on the door. Kat hears the breathing again and turns. Tall, heavyset, long dark oily hair, his face a bloody mess, Kat sees the ghost. She screams as loud as she can and backs up to the door. Unfortunately, she backs into him, which makes her scream again. Meanwhile, Sam and Gavin are running down the hall on their way to the scene where Andrea is doing all the work.

"What's going on?" Sam shouts frantically  
"She's inside with one of them." Dean replied  
"Yeah, and you're not helping me by sitting pretty are you?" Andrea yells angrily  
"Glad to know you think I'm pretty, Gorgeous." Dean smirks  
"'Pretty' is a girl compliment you fuckwad!" she yells again

Sam laughs and Dean frowns and goes to speak, but he's interrupted by Kat who screams again and her boyfriend yelling back to her.

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you." Sam blurted "Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down."  
"She's gotta what?!" Dean shouts, astonished  
"I have to what?!" Kat yells from the other side of the door  
"Earlier, Andrea you were right." Sam breathes out "These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it."  
"You face it!" the blonde snaps  
"No! It's the only way to get out of there." the younger Winchester shouts  
"No!"  
"Look at it, come on. You can do it." Andrea soothes

Kat, taking deep breaths, turns to face the ghost. He leans in close to her face. Silence on the other side of the door.

"Kat?" Gavin calls  
"Man, I hope you're right about this." Dean sighs  
"Yeah, me too." Sam replies "Oh and next time, don't let Andrea do all the work."  
"Seriously, dude." Andrea sighs, looking at her hands and flopping down to the ground "Next hunt, less bling."

Dean's eyes wandered to his female friend. He was about to make a snide remark about her being too much of a control freak but then he looked at her. He really looked at her. Andrea Evans was the kind of girl that women loved to hate. She was an adult, but so young that she still had the exuberance of youth. She had that movie star look, not overly tall and willowy, but more like an action star. Her muscle definition was perfect and she walked with the confidence of someone a decade older. Even though her face was beaded with sweat and tarnished with dust, her intense sea-blue eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the building. The red locks falling from her ponytail stuck to her temples and was slightly dishevelled. Her skin, comparable to the ivory of piano keys, glistened, her freckles more apparent than usual. Her shorts and shirt accentuated her curves and her glasses, that were perched at the edge of her nose, framed her face perfectly. To say that the woman was beautiful to Dean, was like telling him that snow was white. It was obvious. Asking him to admit it though... that was something completely different. The hunter decided it was best to shut up and say nothing, therefore he shut up and said nothing. The four of them, Dean, Sam, Gavin and Andrea, waited outside in a tense silence. After a few moments, the door clicked and opened revealing a somewhat calmed Katherine.

"Oh, Kat." Gavin said, tears threatening to fall

Sam goes inside to check out the room. Dean looks back at Andrea and offers a hand to help her out. She looks up at him and grabs hold of his hand without hesitation. The youngest of the two brothers comes back out, shaking his head at the other two. Nothing in the room.

"One thirty-seven." Kat blurted out, wrapped in Gavin's arms  
"Sorry?" Dean said, tearing his eyes away from Andrea  
"It whispered in my ear." she sniffed "One thirty-seven."

The three hunters look at each other.

"Room number." the trio said in unison

* * *

****Yes, this whole chapter is in God's POV. I couldn't really figure out how to lay out their POVs in this chapter so I said to myself "Fuck it, God takes over this time." Also, I'd like to point out that Dean is seeing things he's never seen before *wink wink* That is all folks. Tune in next time, for a new chapter of HUMANITY'S PRISONER!****

**Stay sexy,**  
**Stark**

**xxx**


	37. Asylum - Part 3

**GOD - POV**

The five of them split up. Sam, Kat and Gavin head one way while Dean and Andrea try the other direction. Sam leads Kat and Gavin down a hallway that is hopefully a clear path out of the asylum. The hunter leads the group with his flashlight held outwards. Kat comes up next to him.

"So... How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?"  
"It's kinda our job." Sam replies  
"Why would anyone want a job like that?" Kat asks, her face contorted in confusion

The hunter huffs a laugh.

"I had a crappy guidance counselor."  
"And Dean? He's your boss?"  
"No." Sam replies dryly

On the other side of the building. Dean and the Brit move down a hallway and shine their torches on room 137. Dean pushes against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it and Andrea enters it, shotgun in front of her by instinct. The room is a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained. The redhead clears the room and nods for Dean to come in. He shines the torch around, flicks through some folders lying in a cabinet, keeps looking. Andrea soon joins him.

Sam marches down a dark and dirty hallway and tries the door at the end of it, but it's locked. He tries another one, hoping that it won't be locked like almost every other door he's tried so far. Locked.

"All right. I think we have a small problem." he says with a sigh  
"Then break it down." Gavin suggests  
"I don't think that's gonna work."  
"Then a window."  
"They're barred." Katherine tells her boyfriend  
"Then how are we supposed to get out?"  
"That's the point." Sam says "We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave."  
"Those patients..." Kat whispers  
"No. Something else..."

Dean and Andrea are still searching the room. It's literal chaos. Nothing is organized. but soon enough, the Angel finds a loose panel and pries it off. Behind it is a satchel full of papers. She smiles to herself.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks." Andy jokes

Dean walks over and they open the satchel. Inside is a journal with many notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. Andrea pulls up a chair and starts reading, looking concerned.

"Well, all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy."

Dean rolls his eyes at her, a light smile stuck to his features. Suddenly, a noise makes Andy look up quickly and him turn around.

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

I move back down a hallway toward Kat and Gavin. I had left to check for alternate routes. No luck anywhere.

"All right, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out."  
"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Gavin asks, panicking  
"Well for starters, we're not gonna panic." I sigh  
"Why the hell not!"

My phone rings and I answers. It's Dean.

"Hey."  
"Sam, it's me..." the connection is bad "I see it... Andrea... It's coming at us."  
"Where are you?" I ask frantic  
"I... basement... Hurry..."  
"Fuck!" a female voice rings through the phone

Andrea. Crap, crap, crap...

"I'm on my way."

I quickly hang up and look over to Kat and Gavin who are looking at me in a mix of panic and confusion.

"Alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?" I suddenly ask them  
"What? No!" Gavin whines  
"I can." Katherine responds, calm

Gavin looks at her in amazement. Guess a girl's gotta have her secrets.

"My dad took me skeet shooting a couple of times."  
"All right, here." I say, handing her a shotgun "It's loaded with rock salt. It may not kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So if you see something, shoot."  
"Okay." the girl nods

I nod in return and we both turn around to Gavin. I motion for him and Kat to follow me. We weave through the halls on the main floor without so much as a peep from anyone or anything. We make our way to the stairs that give access to the lower level and quietly go down. That's until I start screaming my brother's name in every room or hallway possible. Suddenly, my flashlight flickers and fades. I shake and tap it. Crap. A door behind me swings open. I tell Kat to stay here and raise my shot gun and approach carefully.

"Dean?" I call out

A shadow moves behind a ragged curtain, drawing my attention. But when I pull the curtain back there's no one there. I turn back and an old beaten up man with ragged hair and clothes grabs my face. His hands start glowing. I try to get a hold of my shotgun but he's not letting me.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Andrea and I walk down a hallway. Andrea is ahead of me but she jerks back behind the wall when a gunshot hits the corner we were about to into. She curses under her breath and her head slumps back.

"Bloody hell, don't shoot! It's me!" she yells  
"Sorry! Sorry." Kat apologizes

I pat Gorgeous' shoulder and turn the corner, checking the wall where gunshot landed.

"Son of a..." I look back at them "What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?"  
"He went to the basement. You called him." Gavin said  
"We didn't call anybody." Gorgeous said  
"His cell phone rang. He said it was you." Katherine added  
"Basement, huh?" I wondered, then shot Andy a look she knew all too well  
"All right, listen." she began, grabbing extra weapons from her duffel bag "Watch yourselves... and watch out for us!"

I let out a small chuckle and Andrea glared at me. Okay, not the time to be laughing. She rolled her eyes and lead the way down to the basement. We go through every hall and every room, calling out his name.

"Sammy?" I yell  
"Sam, are you down here?" Gorgeous continues  
"Sam? Sam!"

As I turn around to check behind me, Sam is standing right in front of me. I jump back, automatically raising my shotgun. Andrea, hearing me, does the same.

"Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You all right?" I ask

I lower my shotgun. I look over at Andrea. She still hasn't lowered her shotgun and is eyeing Sam suspiciously. Eventually, she lowers it. Weird...

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam answers, staring at Andy  
"You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?" I ask my brother  
"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here."  
"We think we know who." Gorgeous says, keeping an eye on Sammy "Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"  
"No." Sam replies dryly "How do you know it was him?"  
"'Cause we found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a couple of aspirin."  
"But it was the patients who rioted."  
"Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott." Andrea continued, staring Sam down. What has gotten into her? "Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse, angrier and angrier."  
"So we were thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal... Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em." I added  
"How? The police never found his body."  
"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself."  
"I don't know, it sounds kinda-"  
"Crazy?" Andrea interrupted  
"Yeah." Sam replied  
"Yeah. Exactly..." this is weird "Look you guys gonna stop staring at each other or ya gonna come and find the witch doctor?"  
"Coming." Gorgeous says, glancing over to Sam

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

Man, I hate this! Why couldn't I have just told the guys that i'm a fucking Angel? Then I could have told Dean that Sam isn't actually Sam! But no, I was an idiot. Let's just get this over with... Dean opens another door, looks inside, then gestures with his head for fake Sam and I to follow. We both enter the room.

"I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room." fake Sam asked  
"Well, that's why they call it hidden..." I said snidely "You hear that?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Where..." Dean says looking around "Hey, there's a door here."

Dean goes to open the door but an almost noiseless click sounds behind me. Shit... I turn around and see "Sam" pointing his gun at Dean and I. Well, this just got interesting...

"Dean." a trickle of blood runs from Sam's nose. He's possessed... "Step back from the door, or I'll shoot your girlfriend, here."  
"I'm not his girlfriend, you dick. Now put the gun down." I snap  
"Is that an order?"  
"Nah, it's more of a friendly request." I sneer  
"'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders." fake Sam replies "From the both of you."  
"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you."  
"For once in your life, just shut your mouth, Andrea."  
"What are you going to do, Sam? The gun's filled with rock salt. It's not going to kill me."

Sam smirks and shoots me in the chest. As Dean yells my name behind me, the shot blasts him backwards through the hidden door to fall on the floor. My head hits something hard and, even though I'm an Angel, the impact stuns me and just before I pass out I hear Sam say:

"No... But it'll hurt like hell."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Right after Sam shot Gorgeous, I ran at him but he shot me as well. It felt like I was in the air for ages when I finally hit the ground with a loud thud. My head smacked the ground but not hard enough to knock me out. I turn my head and see Andy lying motionless two feet to my right. Shit, her head is bleeding. As I cough and struggle to breathe, I call out my brother's name, my voice hoarse.

"Sam!"

Sam stands over me.

"We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal."  
"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time." he replies, dead calm "I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"  
"This isn't you talking, Sam."  
"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you."  
"So what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna kill me?" I ask, finally catching my breath"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."  
"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you." I grab my Smith &amp; Wesson and hold it toward Sam "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt."

Sam hesitates.

"Take it!" I yell

As Sam points the gun at my face, I hear Andrea groan. Shit...

"You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother?" I yell "Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it, before she wakes up!"

Sam pulls the trigger and I don't even flinch. The chamber is empty. He tries again, and once more. I quickly get up and use a right cross to knock Sam to the ground. He struggles to get up.

"Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!" I say, standing over Sam

Sam stares up at me. I deliver a vicious right cross to knock Sam out, almost falling as I do so.

"Sorry, Sammy." I apologize, patting him on the shoulder

I walk over to Andrea and check her pulse. Alive... Good. I push a strand of hair away from her face and laugh at myself.

"Oh, you are so gonna kill me when you wake up." I tell her unconscious figure "'_Don't give a gun to a ghost, you fuck face_!' Yeah, I can almost picture it."

I kiss her forehead and begin looking around the room, pushing back ragged curtains with my gun. As I'm looking around, I spot a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard. I move closer and open the door to find a mummified corpse. I flinch back from the smell, gagging.

"Oh, that's just gross."  
"Dean... I know you've let out some bad ones, but this is excessive." Andrea groans

I get up and walk over to her. I put out my hand for her to grab and helped her up. Wait, what did she just say?

"Let's not talk about this now, okay?"

Gorgeous laughs and nods. Her face contorts in pain as she nods but tells me it's nothing. Yeah, right... We go over to Dr. Ellicott's body and salt it. Both of us keeping half an eye on our surroundings. Andrea drops the salt container and grabs a small tin of kerosene, squirting the body. Before we can light it, something comes flying across the room and knocks us to the ground. Dr. Ellicott grabs my face and his hands light up.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."

Andrea struggles to get the gurney off her to reach my bag with one hand. Eventually she pulls herself free and finds my lighter, flicks it on and tosses it at the mummified body. The doc's ghost lets go of me as his remains start to burn. I crawl out of the way and watch as Dr. Ellicott 's ghost turns black and falls to the ground, crumbling on impact. Gorgeous get up and walks towards me just as Sam wakes up, flexing his jaw painfully.

"You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?" I joke  
"No." Sammy chuckles  
"Good. Because that would be awkward."  
"You could have done without handing me a gun though."  
"You gave a ghost a gun!?" Andrea snaps, hitting my arm "You idiotic fuck face!"

Called it... almost exactly.

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

"Thanks, guys." Kat says  
"Yeah. Thanks." Gavin echoes

The five of us managed to get out alive. Thank God. I apologized to Andrea for shooting her and I'm gonna apologize to them both for the things I said. Even though some of the things I said might have been true, it doesn't mean I'd voice them. Dean's being Dean and Andy's being Andy. I can't stop that. I guess I've just to roll with the punches.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Andy chuckles despite the seriousness behind her words

The three of us watch Gavin and Kat walk toward their car, then turn to the Impala.

"Hey, guys?

They both turn to look at me.

"I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there."  
"You remember all that?" Dean asked  
"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it." I lied  
"You didn't, huh?"  
"No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?"  
"Fuck no! I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some fucking sleep.

Dean and I laugh at Andrea's answer and get into the Impala. I have to admit, I need a lot of sleep too...

A ringing phone pulls me out of my sleep. It's not mine, therefore I'm not answering. It rings again. I look over to Dean; he's asleep with Andrea who's curled up against his side, an arm lazily wrapped around her. Once again, there weren't enough rooms. Not that they complained much. I swear they're gonna end up together one day. The phone rings again.

"Dean."

Dean doesn't move. Andrea huddles closer to him. Annoyed, I grab Dean's phone from the end table and checks the number, then flip it open.

"Hello." I say groggily

I listen, then sit straight up in bed.

"Dad?"


	38. Sleep, a Phone Call and a Departure

**ANDREA - POV**

After the three of us had gotten back to the motel, the lady at the front desk said that there weren't enough rooms... Again. Not that I minded though; Dean was a good pillow sometimes. Plus, he uses me as a heater. A win/win situation until Dean starts snoring and drooling, obviously. Dean grabbed the keys to the room and sent a wink in my direction. Dorky little idiot. When we got to our room I didn't even bother dealing with sleeping arrangements or putting pyjamas on. I just flopped on whatever bed and closed my eyes. Light chuckles came from both the boys and a few seconds later, strong arms had lifted me up and placed me properly on the bed. I opened my eyes just in time to see Dean change shirts and lie down next to me, not bothering to remove his jeans. He tugged the blankets over the both of us and sighed in content before pulling me closer to him. I rolled my eyes and curled up to his side, my head resting on his shoulder. Within seconds, the older Winchester made me fall asleep with his steady heartbeat and his fingers running through my hair.

A certain amount of time later I began stirring. Why? Because Dean's fucking phone began screaming, that's why. It rang a few times before I was even the slightest bit awake. At about the fourth ring, I decided to ignore it and let whoever was calling leave a damn message. That's when I heard Sam call out Dean's name. I still didn't feel like answering so I snuggle closer to Dean and pretend I'm sleeping. See? Perfect pillow. Eventually the ringing stopped and I figured Sam finally answered the damn thing. Suddenly I heard him move quickly as if he had shot up from bed. And then...

"Dad? God, are you hurt?"

John!? I sit up quickly and fling the blankets off me, causing Dean to groan. I ignored him and sat down next to Sam, pressing my as close I could to the phone so I could hear John's voice. Damn, it's been a while.

"I'm fine." I heard him reply  
"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."  
"Sammy, I'm all right. What about you, Andrea and Dean?"  
"How does he know I'm with you guys?" I whispered

Sam shrugged.

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?"

Next to me, I can hear Dean shift and sit up. He's finally awake.

"Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Is that Dad?" Dean asks from behind

I nod and put a finger to my lips to shush him. Dean rolls his eyes but complies.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand." John sighs "You're just gonna have to trust me on this."  
"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom." Sam asked  
"Yeah. It's a demon, Sam."  
"Fuck... A Demon?" I sigh loudly  
"You know for sure?"  
"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean pesters

I cover his mouth with my hand and he shoots me an exasperated look.

"I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…" John pauses, uncertain "I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that."

Sam remains quiet for a bit and I place a gentle hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He really didn't need to be reminded of that, John. A few seconds later he snapped out of it and resumed.

"You know where it is?"  
"Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it."  
"Let us help!" Sam shouts  
"You can't." John replied "You can't be any part of it."  
"Why not?"

Behind me, Dean is nervously pacing, getting really annoyed that he's not talking to his father. I glance at him sideways and give him a half smile before he snaps.

"Give me the phone, Sammy."  
"Two seconds, Dean." I whisper

He sighs irritably and runs his hands over his face before resuming his pacing.

"Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling." John says "You and your brother and Andy... you gotta stop looking for me, all right? Now, I need you to write down these names."  
"Names? What names?" Sam asks angrily "Dad talk to me, tell me what's going on."  
"Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe."  
"No. All right? No way."  
"Give me the phone." Dean demands

Okay, I have to admit... Sam needs to give the phone to Dean. If John says it's dangerous talking like this and he needs to give us a few names before hanging up, then it needs to be done. John can be wrong sometimes, but 99% of the time... he knows when something bad is in the midst.

"Sam, just give the phone to Dean." I whisper

He shakes his head.

"Dad, we need answers! Please." Sam begs  
"I have given you an order." John replies sternly "Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names."  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

I move back from Sam and grab the phone from his hand. He curses at me and I hand the phone over to Dean. He sends me a look that definitely means 'Thank God you're there' and puts the phone to his ear.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" Pause "Yes, sir... Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?"

Dean hangs up and looks at me, a smile playing at his features.

"Dad wants me to tell you to watch you language."

I smile sheepishly and Dean chuckles, sitting back down on the bed. Sam suddenly stands up and goes to the bathroom to most likely take a shower. Dammit... This'll be an interesting car ride.

* * *

In the Impala, Sam was basically ignoring us. Therefore, I shotgunned the front seat. A few minutes after we began driving, I put in a mixed tape I always had with me and pressed play. A few seconds went by and the soft staticky sound was replaced by Lynyrd Skynard's _Freebird_. Dean kept his eyes on the road but smiled. I took the opportunity to check on Sam; he was still sulking. Let's change the subject!

"All right, the names John gave us, they're all couples?" I asked looking over at Dean  
"Three different couples. All went missing." the brunette asked _(A/N: Jensen has repeatedly mentioned he is NOT blonde.)_  
"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"  
"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."  
"Well, it is a big country, Dean. They could have disappeared anywhere."  
"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."  
"This is the second week of April." I stated  
"Yep." Dean replied, popping the 'p'  
"So, John is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"  
"Yahtzee." I roll my eyes playfully "Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master."  
"Indeed he is." I smile

Dean looks in the rearview mirror, at Sam. Uh, oh... This won't be good. Sam looks thoroughly annoyed and his older brother doesn't seem to like that. Without a single thought, Dean pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the car. I place a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him and though it works a little, it wasn't enough to stop him.

"What are you doing?"  
"We're not going to Indiana." Sam replies gloomily  
"We're not?"  
"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."  
"Sam-"  
"Guys, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there." Sam interrupted me "We've gotta help."  
"John doesn't want our help." I say softly  
"I don't care."  
"He's given us an order." Dean counters  
"I don't care." Sam says firmly "We don't always have to do what he says."

I flinch at his tone. He's never been this mad before. Dean notices my reactions and his voice softens as if to compensate for Sam rudeness.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important."  
"All right, I understand, believe me, I understand." Sam replies, his voice still firm "But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."  
"All right, look, I know how you feel-"  
"Do you?" Sam interrupted angrily

Even Dean seemed shocked at his tone of voice now.

"How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

That hit a nerve. I can tell. Something flashed in Dean's eyes and I really do not want to know what it was. But whatever Sam said, Dean didn't let it show that it got to him. Ever. Sometimes that comes in handy. Right now, I'm not sure what would be better...

"Look, John said it wasn't safe." I state as calmly as possible "For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."  
"I don't understand the blind faith you guys have in the man." Sam shouts "I mean, it's like you don't even question him."  
"Yeah, it's called being a good son! And a respectful friend." Dean shouts back

Sam, evidently angry, gets out of the car. Dean and I also gets out and watch Sam unload things from the trunk. Dammit, Sam... Don't do this. You're going to regret it.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."  
"That's what you really think?" Sam questions  
"Yes, it is." Dean replies sternly, crossing his arms over his chest

Ah, fuck...

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California."

Sam puts on his backpack and starts walking in the opposite direction of where we were going.

"Come on, Sam." I plead "You can't be serious."  
"I am serious." he replies, a little more gentle at me than when he was talking to Dean  
"But Sam, it's the middle of the night!"

He ignores me.

"Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean suddenly shouts

I shoot Dean an 'are you kidding me?' look and he nods, exasperated. I roll my eyes and looks back at the younger Winchester who stops and turns to look at the both of us.

"That's what I want you to do."

The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds, waiting. I'm standing almost in the middle, my gaze flicking from Sam to Dean, pleading for them to not get separated now. Eventually, Dean wordlessly closes the trunk and hops into the car, calling for me to join him. I look over at Sam and he turns away, thinking I'll just leave him. I run to the driver's side door and tell Dean to wait for me. He nods curtly and I turn back, running towards Sam.

"Sam!" I yell, panting "Samuel Winchester, wait for just a minute!"

I hear Sam sigh and he reluctantly turns around, his head tilted to the side in annoyance. I slow down a few feet in front of him and bend down, holding myself up with hands on my knees. Sam lets out a low chuckle.

"You're out of shape kid."  
"Oh, shut up Sam." I reply as I stand up, a smile etched onto my features  
"Look, I know you're going with Dean and I don't mind, but just don't try and convince me to follow you." he pleads  
"I wouldn't dream of convincing you. I'm actually kind of happy you're finally doing something on your own." he seems shocked at my words

Dean honks twice.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Don't get you knickers in a twist, Dean Winchester!" I yell over my shoulder "I just wanted to wish you good luck and I hope you do find John."

Sam smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. I rolled my eyes and swiftly wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his body stiffen before he awkwardly hugged me back. After a few seconds we pulled away and I smiled gently at him.

"Look, be who you are and say what you feel. Because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."  
"Did you really just quote Dr. Seuss, Andy?" Sam laughed  
"Yeah, I did. Now shut up and go find your Dad already."

* * *

****Aww a little Samdrea action here! I needed Sam to know that Andy isn't evil. You'll understand later *wink wink*****

**Stay sexy,**  
**Stark**


	39. My Apologies

Hey, guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I have a reason. Trust me.

The reason why I'm not updating here is because I don't like

I've been updating my stories on this website called "Quotev" and the formatting and editing of stories is way better and easier to do. Unfortunately for the Fanfiction community, you won't be hearing from me again. I sincerely apologize for this, but I can't stand this website.

If you're really into my stories and wish to read more, go to iamtonystark

There you'll find my stories "Humanity's Prisoner" (Supernatural fanfiction) and "Mischief" (Harry Potter [Golden Trio Era] fanfiction). I've also started a Marauders Era fanfiction called "The Trickster" if you'd like to check it out. The great thing about Quotev is that it's not only for fanfictions, but also for original stories like the one I'm currently writing called "Castaways". It's a fantasy-based story set in a Post-Apocalyptic world.

Once again, I'm terribly sorry to just announce this so blunty, but it had to be done.

Yours truly, Stark and Andy (my name on Quotev)

xoxox


	40. Scarecrow

****I've had so many people ask me to continue writing my fanfiction on here, and received many emails dictating the same thing. Now, I'm not making any promises, but if I ever think of it or feel like it, I'll post a chapter here and there. Still, I'd prefer if you went to my page on Quotev and searched for me there (iamtonystark).****

**Stark loves Deadpool**

* * *

**GOD - POV**

After Andrea got back to the car, Dean drove off without a word. He understood why his female companion wanted to talk to Sam; she didn't take sides. He wouldn't either if his brother would just listen. But you can't have everything. An hour or two later, they had arrived at their destination: Burkitsville, Indiana. The town was quaint, to say the least. Small houses and buildings were shadowed by large oak trees and there were barely any street lamps to light the place. If there were any, they were either broken or dim. The duo drives up to a place called _Scotty's Café_. The two of them get out of the car and walk up to a man sitting on the porch.

"Let me guess." Dean says, gesturing to the sign then points to the man "Scotty?"

The man looks at the sign and chuckles.

"Yep."  
"Hi, my name's Paige VanZant." Andrea said, extending her hand to Scotty  
"And I'm John Bonham."  
"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?"  
"Wow." Dean says, taken aback "Good. Classic rock fan."

Andrea is instantly relieved he doesn't know who her alias is.

"What can I do for you, Paige, John?" Scotty asks the duo

Dean takes two pieces of paper out of his pocket and gives them to Scotty. They are Missing Person flyers for Holly and Vince Parker; the most recent couple disappearance.

"We were wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance."  
"Nope." the man shakes his head "Who are they?"  
"Friends of ours." Andrea replied "They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem."  
"Sorry." he says and hands the flyers back to Dean "We don't get many strangers around here."

Dean nods and shoves the pictures back into his inside coat pocket. He thinks of something and debates whether to say it. Being Dean Winchester he has to, even if Andrea punches him on the arm for it.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?"

Scotty stares at him strangely and Andrea tries to hold back when Dean chuckles to himself.

"Never mind. See you around."

The older Winchester walks away with his partner, back to the car. Andrea curses at Dean and slaps him on the arm. That's what you get for being an idiot, Dean Winchester.

* * *

The highway.

Sam was still walking. He'd stopped a few times to eat and rest but he'd been moving pretty much non-stop since the trio separated. What Andrea had said was also still playing in his head. At first, it surprised him that she would actually take the time to tell him that he was right for once. Usually, Sam would expect her to have as much blind faith in Dean as she did in her British swear words. But not this time, and he really appreciated that. Right now, Sam is standing on the side of the road. He turns around and sees a girl with short blonde hair, sitting with her back to him.

"Hey." he calls out to her

The woman is listening to music, therefore she can't hear him. Sam walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She jumps and takes off her headphones.

"You scared the hell outta me!"  
"I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some help." the Winchester says sheepishly  
"No, I'm good, thanks." the blonde replies  
"Uh, so where you headed?"  
"No offense, but no way I'm telling you."  
"Why not?"  
"You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking." the woman jokes  
"Well, so are you." Sam returns

The girl laughs and they both turn when a van honks its horn and pulls over.

"Need a ride?" the van driver asks  
"Yeah." Sam and the woman call  
"Just her." the driver says to Sam "I ain't takin' you."

She gathers her things and gets in the van.

"You trust shady van guy and not me?" Sam asks, dumbfounded  
"Definitely." she smiles and they drive away

Sam huffs and rolls his eyes before continuing his walk.

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Okay, this town is way creepy. Too perfect if you ask me. Everyone knows each other and they all smile at each other; it's like no one hates each other here. Normally I would think that's great, but in my line of work it's a damn problem. Gorgeous and I had stopped at the _Jorgeson General Store_ for a couple snacks since she was complaining about being hungry. On our way out, we bumped into a few locals, Harley and Stacy, and decided to ask if they knew anything about the disappearance of our "friends".

"Are you sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Gorgeous asked, in a perfect american accent

Can't really have a Brit in the boonies of Indiana, can we? Harley shows the pictures to Stacy again, but she shakes her head. Dammit.

"Nope, don't remember 'em." Stacy said "You said they were friends of yours?"  
"That's right."

A woman then comes downstairs carrying some boxes. Pretty... but not as pretty as Gorgeous for sure. Wait, why am I even comparing the two?

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" she suddenly said  
"Yes, he did." Andrea confirmed

The girl puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture of Vince. Then she looks over at Harley and Stacy.

"You remember? They were just married."  
"You're right!" Harley said, suddenly remembering "They _did_ stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."  
"You remember anything else?" I asked  
"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town."  
"Could you point us in that same direction?" Gorgeous asks, a smile on her face

Yep. Definitely more attractive than the other one.

"Sure."

The man gave us the directions to get to the interstate. Wasn't complicated. Andrea and I are driving in comfortable silence when I hear something odd coming from the backseat. My partner and I look at each other at the same time and I pull over. She unbuckles her seat belt and kneels on her seat, reaching into the back. I must say I got a very nice view of her ass. Andrea went through my duffel back and pulled out my EMF meter. It was beeping frantically.

"What the hell?" she says, sitting back down in the passenger seat

I look over her shoulder and spot an opening in the forest. Well, the orchard. I think those are apple trees. I nod in it's direction and Andy turns around and sees what I'm seeing.

"Let's go." she smiles  
"Roger that."

The two of us get out of the Impala and step into the orchard, our flashlights shining in front of us. After wandering around a little, I can confirm that it is in fact an orchard and that there's one heck of an ugly scarecrow here too. Gorgeous' face twitches in disgust as we shine our torches on it.

"Dude, you're fugly."  
"Dean, quit it." Andy complained  
"What? You afraid it's gonna eat ya?" I joke  
"You know, technically that could happen given our line of work." she said snidely  
"Point taken."

Gorgeous gets closer and points at his hand. There's a sickle stuck inside it. She then follows the scarecrow's arm with the flashlight and shines it on a pattern on the thing's arm. My companion then takes a ladder from a nearby tree and climbs to the top so that she's eye level with the scarecrow. She pulls a face at it which makes me chuckle and then moves its clothing to check out the design.

"Hey Deanie, give me Vince's picture from the flyer."

I hand over the flyer and she hold it up next to the scarecrow's arm. The patterns are the same. The heck is Vince doing as a scarecrow, man, thing? Couldn't have found a better thing to be reincarnated as? Andy and I give each other a look and decided to go back to town and ask more questions. This thing was getting weirder and weirder by the second. We went to the Burkitsville gas station, where that girl worked. She seemed more likely to give us answers.

"You're back." she says  
"Never left." Gorgeous replied  
"Still looking for your friends?"

I nod and notice her nameplate.

"You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" I ask with a small smile

She grabs a pump and starts filling up my baby's tank.

"So, you grew up here?" I asked  
"I came here when I was thirteen." she told us "I lost my parents; car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."  
"They're nice people." Andy said, a smile tugging at her lips  
"Everybody's nice here."  
"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" I asked with a chuckle  
"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it." Emily shrugs "I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed."  
"Hey, have you been out to the orchard? You've seen that scarecrow?" Andrea asks, not bothering to hide her disgust towards the thing  
"Yeah, it creeps me out."

Gorgeous and I laugh.

"Whose is it?"  
"I don't know. It's just always been there."  
"That your aunt and uncle's?" Andy asks, nodding towards a red van parked by the garage  
"Customer." Emily corrects me "Had some car troubles."  
"It's not a couple, is it?" my partner asks "A guy and a girl?"

Emily nods. Andrea and I send each other concerned looks. This is not going to go well...

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Finally the bus station! After leaving that blonde girl on the highway, I continued to walk and walk and walk. Eventually, another guy picked me up and dropped me off at the nearest bus station. Right now, I'm arguing with the clerk.

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow." she says and checks the schedule "Uh, 5:05 PM."  
"Tomorrow? There's got to be another way."  
"Well, there is. Buy a car."

The nerve of that woman. Annoyed, I leave the ticket window and sit down on a random chair. I take out my PDA and select Dean's phone number, arguing with myself whether I should call him or not. A familiar voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hey!"

I turn off my PDA without calling my brother. He can wait. I look up and see the blonde girl I met earlier.

"Hey." I reply  
"You again."  
"What happened to your ride?"  
"You were right." the woman admitted "That guy was shady. He was all hands... I cut him loose."

I look around slightly disappointed. Damn that could have been my ride to California.

"What's the matter?"  
"Just trying to get to California."  
"No way!" the blonde says, surprised  
"Yeah."  
"Me too." she smiles and walks towards me "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow."  
"Yeah." I sigh "Yeah, that's the problem."  
"Why? What's in Cali that's so important?"  
"Just something I've been looking for. For a long time."  
"Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?"

I laugh and she extends her hand to me. We shake hands and she introduces herself.

"I'm Meg."

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

We found the couple. They're at Scotty's Café. Bloody hell... Something is off with that man I just know it, and now we have to go into his restaurant. _Peachy_. We get out of the Impala and, through the café window, I can see Scotty put two plates of apple pie in front of a couple. I assume it's the couple whose car is broken down. Dean opens the door and holds it for me, which is surprising, and calls out to the owner of the place.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black? And a tea, two sugars with milk, for the lady?" Scotty walks away to get it. "Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it."

He winks at me and sits down at the table next to the couple. I roll my eyes then sit down in front of him.

"How ya doin'? Just passing through?" Dean greets the couple  
"Road trip." the woman says  
"Yeah, us too." I smile

Scotty then walks over to refill the couple's drinks.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." he says irritated  
"Just a little friendly conversation." I snap as calmly as possible.

The man begins to walk away.

"Oh, and the coffee and tea, too, please. Thanks." I continue

Scotty looks agitated while Dean sends me a discreet smirk. Do not make me mad Scotty. Anger runs in my veins and quite literally at that.

"So, what brings you to town?"  
"We just stopped for gas." the guy said "And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives."  
"Is that right?" Dean says faking surprise  
"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking." the girl added "We had no idea. He's fixing it for us."  
"Nice people." the Winchester replies concerned  
"Yeah."  
"So, how long till you're up and runnin'?"  
"Sundown." the man replies  
"Really?" think Andrea think "To fix a brake line?" he nods. Epiphany! "Seems like a long time. You know, John here knows a thing or two about cars. He could probably have you up and running in about an hour."

Dean looks over at me with a mix of annoyance and fascination. Yeah Deanie, I'm a quick thinker when I want to be. Which is not very often actually...

"Thanks a lot, really, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it." the girl replied

_ Shite_. There goes their escape route.

"Fair enough." Dean pauses "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night."

The couple exchange a look and I look at Dean weirdly. Where the H-_heck_ is he going with this?

"I'm sorry?" the woman says  
"Yeah, John, what are you talking about?"  
"I know it sounds strange, but, uh... you might be in danger."  
"Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" the man says annoyed

I shoot Dean a 'what the H-_heck_?' look but he just shrugs and plays with the hem of his shirt. Something's bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him  
"Nothin'."  
"John Bonham." I return sternly

He sighs.

"You know, Sam could give them this puppy dog look, and they'd just buy right into it."

Blimey Dean, quit being so sad and cute that a just want to hug you! Female hormones are horrible. You know... I could always just compe- The bell above the café door jingles and someone walks in, interrupting my thought. Scotty comes out from a back room and I know what's happening. Dean seems to get it too.

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff."

I look over at Dean who seems nervous and frustrated. Scotty whispers something in the sheriff's ear, and they both look at us. I whisper to him to ignore them but the sheriff comes over anyway.

"I'd like a word, please."  
"Come on. I'm having a bad day already." Dean whines then gestures to me with his hand "Can't I just enjoy some pie with this wonderful woman?"

Oh God I can feel my cheeks burn. Piss off Dean Winchester and stop being an adorable twonk. I could barely contain my laughter and stop myself from smacking his arm out of embarrassment. Not a good idea in front of the Sheriff though. Dean looked over at me and smirked, obviously getting a good look at my pink cheeks.

"You know what would make it worse?"

Long story short, we got kicked out of town. At least I got to smack Dean's arm in the car.

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

I'm still at the bus station, but at least I have someone to keep me company. Meg and I have monopolized a whole table and we've got a whole bunch of different vending machine snacks and a few beers. Time to ask her some questions I think...

"So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?"  
"Yeah, right." Meg laughs "It's all sipping _Cristal_ poolside for me. No... I had to get away from my family."  
"Why's that?"  
"I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband." she mused and I smiled "It's just… because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead... I'm sorry." she chuckles "The things you say to people you hardly know."  
"No, no, it's okay." I reassure her "I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with?" Meg nods "It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal."  
"And that's why you're not riding with him anymore?" I shake my head and Meg raises her beer bottle "Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives and nobody else's.  
"Amen to that." I laugh

We tap our bottles together and both drink.

Some time after, probably a few hours. Meg and I lay down side by side of the floor, using our bags as pillows. Surprisingly, it's not the worst sleeping arrangement I've dealt with. Dean is way worse to sleep next to, unless you're Andrea Evans of course. But it just so happens that I'm not a pretty British redhead. In the middle of the night however, I get a call from Dean and Andrea who tell me about everything that's happened so far.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?"  
"Yes, I'm telling you." Andy insisted "Burkitsville, Indiana; a very fun town."  
"It didn't kill the couple, did it?" I asked worriedly  
"Nope." Dean confirmed  
"So, something must be animating it. A spirit, maybe?"  
"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway." the Brit said  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, Dean figured it out really."  
"No I didn't." my brother denied "It was all you, sweetheart."  
"Do not call me that, Weenie!" Andrea argued  
"Oh, 'cause callin' me 'Weenie' is so much better." Dean sighed  
"Of course it is."  
"Okay! Enough you two lovebirds." I could sense they were about to deny it so I kept going "What tells you that it's a Pagan God?"

A loud sigh.

"The annual cycle of its killings and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman." Andrea said  
"Like some kind of fertility right?" I questioned  
"Yeah, and you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. They were fattening them up like a Christmas turkey." Andy paused "You know a turkey sandwich would be nice right about now..."  
"Gorgeous, you just ate pie!"  
"Your point?"  
"Guys, you can talk food when we're off the phone. Now, them being fed that much would probably be considered the last meal. Given to sacrificial victims." I interrupted them

Damn they could really be annoying sometimes. Dean and Andy alone are tolerable, but put them together and it's chaos.

"Yeah, we're thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan God." Dean says  
"So, a god possesses the scarecrow..."  
"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread." Dean continues  
"Do you know which god you're dealing with?"  
"No, not yet." Andy replies  
"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."  
"We know. We're actually on our way to a local community college." my brother says "We've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since we don't have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research."  
"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask." I tease  
"I'm not hinting anything." he defends

I can hear Andrea yelling '_yes you are_' in the background and Dean telling her to be quiet.

"Actually, uh... I want you to know..."  
_'Oh just spit it out, you knob!'_ Andy yells  
"Be quiet! I don't even know what 'knob' means!"  
_'It means idiot, you idiot.'_

I hear a small sound and then Dean complaining about something hurting. Andy just smacked him. Obviously. Those two are gonna be the death of me someday, I swear. They're a bunch of overgrown toddlers those two.

"Anyway... uh, what I mean is-"  
"Yeah." interrupted "I'm sorry, too."  
"Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life."

Andrea cheering in the background: '_he finally admits it!_'

"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm sayin' it!" pause "You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I— anyway... No, I'm not sayin' that part! I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy."  
"I don't even know what to say."  
'_Tell him you love him and miss him so much!_' Andy yells in the background. I guess Dean's got his phone on speaker but far away form her. Smart move.  
"Say you'll take care of yourself."  
"I will." I confirm  
"Call me when you find Dad."  
"Okay. Bye, Dean. Bye Andrea!" I say her name a little louder

I hear a bit of a struggle, then laughing and cursing. Andy's trying to get the phone from Dean. Again... overgrown toddlers.

"Heya, Samuel!" she laughs "Dean, quit squirming!"  
"What did you do?"  
"Pinned him down, stole his phone." Andy chuckled "He seems quite comfortable in a headlock."  
"You really can pin him down can you?"  
"Always have."  
"Hey, uh... thanks for the Dr. Seuss quote, kid."  
"Anytime, I'm full of useless informa- Dean stop that tickles!" pause "What was I saying? Oh, yeah; I'm full of useless information."  
"Yeah, sure. See ya around."  
"Hasta la vista, baby!"

I laugh and then hang up. Hearing something stir behind me, I turn and see Meg waking up and sits up with me.

"Who was that?" she asked  
"My brother and a childhood friend."  
"What'd they say?"  
"A few weird things and uh... goodbye."


	41. Scarecrow - Part 2

**ANDREA - POV**

After our call with Sam, Dean and I headed towards the nearest, therefore the cheapest, motel possible and stayed the night. We got up late the next morning since our appointment was at ten. So instead of waking up at the usual 5AM, we got up at eight. An extra three hours always does the body good.. and my beauty sleep too. Before heading out I took a shower and got dressed, while Dean complained about wanting to sleep some more. Tough luck kiddo. Anyway, the appointment; the professor was looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology... Especially from people like yourselves." he drawled  
"Yeah, well, call it a hobby." I replied, avoiding his glance  
"But you said you were interested in local lore?"  
"That's right." Dean confirmed  
"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship."  
"Well, what if it was imported?" I suggested "Like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?"  
"Well, yeah." the professor seemed impressed  
"Like that town near here, Burkitsville." Dean continued "Where are their ancestors from?"  
"Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia."  
"What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?" I asked the professor, sitting on a chair in front of his desk

The professor cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. My, my... Professor is getting uncomfortable. I wonder why? Cough, Angel mojo, cough.

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses."  
"We're actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard." Dean said, his brows furrowing at the professor's odd actions  
"Woods god, hm? Well, let's see."

He glances my way and awkwardly goes to a bookshelf nearby. I probably shouldn't be slowly cutting off his air supply, but hey; Luci's kid, here! You soon learn not to stare at me that way. He grabs a thick leather-bound book and sets it on the desk before leafing through it. On one page, I noticed a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field. Dean saw it too.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?"  
"Oh, that's not a woods god, per se."  
"The V-Vanir?" Dean reads "'_The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practised human sacrifice. One male, and one female_.'"

Dean and I share a look.

"Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?" I tell the professor  
"I, uh... yeah. I suppose."  
"This particular Vanir, it's energy came from the sacred tree?"

The man's eyes wandered. My fist tightened. So did his throat.

"Well, uh... Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with, uh... magic."  
"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched?" Dean asked, looking between me and the man who was slowly running out of oxygen "You think it'd kill the God?"  
"Son," he tried to laugh "t-these are just legends we're... discussing."  
"Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much." Dean says and shakes the professor's hand  
"Glad I could... help." the man stammers

Dean walks to the classroom door and I get up, staring at the professor. I slowly release the grip on his throat and turn. Something's not right; my Spidey-senses are tingling. Fuck... The older Winchester goes to open the door, and before I can stop him the door opens and the sheriff from Burkitsville hits him on the head with the end of his rifle. He falls down, unconscious.

"What the Hell you twat!?"  
"Twat!?"  
"You should be more surprised that I said 'Hell'!"

I put Crowley's bracelet to good use and flung the professor and the sheriff to the wall. The two of them tried to wriggle free, but of course failed. You don't mess with a lady, or an angel... well, don't mess with devil's spawn. Literally.

"I knew it was you who-"  
"Very clever you dunderhead." I interrupted the professor "That's what you get for looking at me too long and for smacking my best friend over the head!"  
"Love, I think you should let them go." a raspy voice said behind me  
"Stay out of this, MacLeod." I said, instantly recognizing the voice  
"Crowley. The name's Crowley." he replied angrily  
"Yeah, yeah, Fergus."

He sighed.

"I still say let them go." Crowley began "When your little squirrel wakes up, won't he be confused as to why these two... pests are stuck to the wall."  
"Fine." I let the men down "But be warned, we'll kick your sorry arses."  
"That's my girl." Crowley mused  
"I'm not your girl, Fergus." I glared at him "And I'll kick your arse too, if you don't shut your gob."

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

"Hey. Our bus came in." Meg tells me

I up the phone, shaking my head. I've been trying to reach Dean and Andrea, but I can't. Something's up. I grab my backpack and urn to Meg.

"You better catch it. I gotta go."  
"Go where?"  
"Burkitsville, Indiana."  
"Sam, wait." Meg insists  
"I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I'm just getting his voicemail." I reply worriedly  
"Well, maybe his phone's turned off." she tried  
"No, that's not like him." I sighed "Meg, I think he might be in trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"Look, I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus."  
"But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother?" Meg asked "The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his phone? Sam... come with me to California."  
"I can't. I'm sorry." I sigh  
"Why not?"  
"He's my family."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Why won't you budge? Stupid door... After I woke up, well, after I was woken up by an angry Andrea yelling at thin air, I began banging on the cellar door. Those two goons trapped us and Emily in their cellar.

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" she asked  
"Sacrifice us." Gorgeous corrected her "Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess?"

I chuckle and smile, then walk over to the two of them.

"You really didn't know anything about this, did you?" I asked Emily  
"About what? The scarecrow God?" she said exasperated "I can't believe this..."  
"Well, you better start believing, because we're going to need your help." Andrea said  
"Okay..."  
"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree."  
"What tree?"  
"Dumb, blonde..." Andrea muttered  
"Maybe you can help me with that." I said, ignoring Gorgeous' remark "It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred."  
"There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree." Emily replied  
"Is it in the orchard?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know where."  
"Of course not." Andrea mutters

I look over at her annoyed, but she just shrugs. What has gotten into her today? I can get that she's been trapped in here for hours and that the professor today was looking at her in a way I wouldn't allow anyone to look at her, but still. Emily's done nothing wrong. Must be something the Sheriff told her after he smacked me. Suddenly, the cellar door opens and the four elders are standing there.

"It's time."

Andrea and I look at each other. I'm nervous, she just looks dangerously pissed. It's kind of scary to be honest. But kind of hot at the same time...

* * *

After much fighting on Emily and I's part, and Andrea getting free a few times only to be brought down again, we got tied to a freaking tree. A tree, God dammit!

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?" I asked angrily  
"We don't kill them."  
"No, but you sure cover up after." Andrea replied snidely "I mean, how many cars have you hidden? How many clothes have you buried?"

The Sheriff looks at Andrea and flinches under her glare. He takes a few steps back and turns to walk away. What was that all about?

"Uncle Harley, please." Emily begs  
"I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn't you." Harley said  
"Try to understand. It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you." Stacy continued  
"I'm your family."  
"Sweetheart, that's what sacrifice means." Stacy says, sickly sweet "Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one."  
"I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!" I yell as the elders walk away  
"So, what's the plan, genius?" Gorgeous smirks  
"I'm workin' on it."

A few hours later.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Emily asked  
"I'm workin' on it."

The girls exchange a sceptical look.

"Sure, John." Andrea says sarcastically  
"Whatever, can you see?" I sigh defeated  
"Yes, I can see. I have eyes, remember?"  
"Now is not the time for your amazing sarcasm, Gorgeous!" I snap  
"What?" Emily says confused  
"Nevermind." I sigh "Is he moving yet?"  
"I can't see." Emily says, then gasps "Oh my God."

Andrea and I spot a shadow moving closer. Son of a bitch! I try to get free from the ropes but to no avail. Gorgeous seems to be trying harder than me and she succeeds. She gets up and smiles.

"About time, kiddo." she chuckles  
"Andy? Dean?" a voice I recognize all to well says  
"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said." I say happily, realizing it's Sammy "I'm so happy to see you. Come on."

Sam begins untying me from the tree and Andrea went over to untie Emily.

"How'd you get here?"  
"I, uh... I stole a car." Sam admits sheepishly  
"Haha! That's my boy!" Gorgeous exclaims "And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."  
"What scarecrow?"

I quickly get up and see the scarecrow's post is empty. Sam, Gorgeous and I exchange looks, completely forgetting about Emily. Well, until we all begin to run to get out of this mess.

"All right, now, this sacred tree you're talking about—"  
"It's the source of its power." I interrupt Sam  
"So let's find it and burn it."  
"Oh no, in the morning. Let's just shag arse before Leather Face catches up." Andrea replies

The four of us reach a clearing. Waiting for us are the elders and a few other townspeople.

"This way." Sam calls

We all turn around but we're blocked in all directions by the townspeople.

"Please. Let us go." Emily begs  
"Honey, begging won't help you." Andrea says in a sing-song voice  
"It'll be over quickly, I promise." Harley tells us  
"Please..."  
"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—"

All of a sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through Harley's stomach. Emily and Stacy scream, then Stacy is captured by the scarecrow, too. Emily runs into my arms while he her aunt and uncle are dragged away by the scarecrow. I immediately look over at Gorgeous who rolls her eyes and walks over to Sam. Why did I even look at her? The rest of the townspeople run away in fright and I turn towards my brother.

"Come on, let's go!"

The four of us start running in the direction of the exit to this place. Suddenly, Andrea stops and listens. I don't hear any- nevermind. Suddenly, I hear a noise and turn around, but the scarecrow and its victims have disappeared. The four of us stay there and look around. Eventually, we all leave and return the next morning. After searching for the tree for twenty minutes, Andrea found it. That woman's amazing. Gorgeous, Sammy, Emily and I walk to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. It's obviously the right one, the tree is marked with Vince's tattoo design. Sam goes to the tree and pours gasoline on it as Andy lights up a long branch.

"Let me." Emily says, as she takes the branch from the Brit's hand  
"You know, the whole town's gonna die." I tell her  
"Good."

She throws the burning branch onto the tree, and we all watch it go up in flames. I look over at Andrea; she's staring at the flames. Her eyebrows furrow, not in confusion, but in... worry? Sadness? Anger? Something is definitely up with her. I just don't know what it is...

* * *

**GOD - POV**

Later in the day, Emily had gone home to pack a whole bunch of her things. She had decided to leave this town and start anew in Boston; a wise choice. She got on the bus and smiled at the three hunters as she takes a seat. Sam, Andrea and Dean wave goodbye.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asks  
"She better be. I didn't get kidnapped by freak townspeople for nothing." Andrea said snidely

The boys chuckle.

"And the rest of the freak townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" the younger Winchester asks  
"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean replies

They start walking to the Impala.

"So, can I drop you off somewhere?" The older Winchester asks  
"No, I think you're stuck with me." the younger replies  
"Seriously!?" Andrea squeals happily, which is unlike her "Thank you freaky scarecrow! I was getting annoyed with Dean's moping."  
"I wasn't moping." Dean argued "Anyway, what made you change your mind?"  
"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you guys are still a pain in the ass-"

Dean nods, Andrea protests.

"Ok, Dean is a pain in the ass, but Jess, Mom, Andrea's family... they're all gone. Dad is God knows where. You, Andy, me; we're all that's left." Sam says "So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together.

Dean pauses dramatically and puts a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful."

Dean wipes away an imaginary tear and Sam swats his brother's hand away. The three of them laugh and Andrea walks over and gives Sam a huge hug.

"It's good to have you back, Kiddo."  
"Have you forgotten that I'm older than you?"  
"No, I chose to ignore it." the woman smirks, releasing Sam who huffs and rolls his eyes  
"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dudes."  
"Yeah, right." Dean argues "I had a plan, I'd have gotten out."  
"Right." Sam and Andrea say sceptically, in unison  
"Anyway, I'm going to get my shit from the motel. Be back before you know it."

Andrea leaves and enters her motel room. Without a second to lose, Sam turns to his brother. Sam, as well as Dean, had noticed their red-haired partner's face when she was gazing into the flames enveloping the sacred tree. It didn't seem normal to him. You would think that she'd be happy of at least relieved that the tree was being burned. Sam and Dean didn't doubt that, they were concerned it brought back some sort of memory.

"Hey, this might not be any of my business, but did you see Andy's face when we burned the tree?" the younger brother asked  
"Yeah, she looked... I don't know-"  
"Sad? Worried?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing." Dean replied  
"Maybe..."

Andrea walked out of the motel, smiling brightly at the guys. They both smiled back as she called shotgun and ran to the other side of the car. Dean was less worried than Sam; he knew that if something was wrong, she'd come to him when she was ready. Sam on the other hand was more sceptical about that. Call it a gut feeling or paranoia, he thought there was more behind that look than Andrea Evans cared to share. And he was going to find out, sooner rather than later. In truth, those flames did remind her of something; they reminded her of the word she rarely spoke: Hell.

* * *

Somewhere else in the United States of America, Meg had flagged down another car. It was a van, that was being driven by another shady guy. Something Meg did regularly. It was to be expected by her kind.

"So, where to, pretty lady?" the van driver asks  
"How about you pull over?" Meg replies  
"Okay. That works." the man says, eyeing her

He pulls over. Meg reaches into her bag and pulls out a silver bowl.

"What's that?"  
"I've got to make a call."

She reaches into the bowl to get something.

"I've got a cell phone you could use."  
"It's not that kind of call." she smirks

Meg pulls out a knife and quickly slits the van driver's throat. She holds the bowl under his neck and lets his blood pour into it.

"Thanks for the ride."

She begins stirring the blood in the bowl with her finger.

"_Tire quiero patem me a di_." Meg says to the bowl of blood

The blood swirls around and a silver orb appears in the middle of the liquid.

"It makes no sense. I could've stopped Sam. Hell, I could've taken them both. Why let them go?" Meg says to the silver orb then pauses, seemingly listening to someone "Yes... Yes... Yes, Father."


	42. Diary of a Possibly Discovered Angel

I'm baaack! Yes, yes, diary I know you don't care. So this is uh, entry 83 I think... Yeah, 83. I still think this is stupid, I mean, I'm talking to paper. Guess it can't be worse than talking to Crowley... Speaking of which, **who does he think he is barging in on me like that!?** I could have _totally _messed up the Sheriff and that perverted professor! But **nooo**, Fergus _had _to be right. Ugh, why don't I just tell them what I am!? Because you got to protect the boys, you numbskull. Yeah, okay brain. You can shut up now. Anyway, Andy's log, hunt-date; I-don't-even-care:

* * *

While hunting a Rawhead - some _freak _who doesn't like sparks - Dean is accidentally electrocuted. Sam and I get him to hospital, but the doc says he'll die in a few weeks. **Ah Hell nah! Yes, I said it; I mean it's Dean we're talking about here! **So, Sam desperately search for ways to save him, including leaving a message for John and excluding me using my mojo. **WHICH SUCKS ARSE! **For some stupid reason, Dean checks himself out of the hospital, and when he turns up at our motel, Sam and I announce that we'd found a specialist in Nebraska who will be able to help. Well, Sam found him. I didn't like the idea, since the _**twit**_ _guy _is a **faith healer**. I mean seriously? God doesn't do shit about these things... Maybe I'm just biased. Well, it doesn't matter what I think because Dean wasn't impressed by the faith healer either. There were some protesters there, I was tempted to join them. Sam sent me a stern look. _**Come on Sammy! **_Things got worse when Roy LeGrange, the "faith" healer, chose him to be the next contestant on the price is right! As Roy and the congregation start to pray, Dean gets dizzy, and then collapses. Sam rushes to the stage and as Dean comes to, I look up and spot something **I TOTALLY EXPECTED TO SEE**. A fucking **Reaper.** My guess is that Dean saw it too.

The next day Dean is checked out at the local hospital – he is cured – but he feels a strong sense of disquiet. I would too, by the way. Reapers can give a life as long as they take one. Point proven when a healthy young dude dies of a heart attack the same day. Sam and I went to confirm this, then told Dean and he tells us about the thing he saw; a Reaper. **Boom! I knew it!** And I also knew what was controlling the thing; some sort of weird cross. That night Sam breaks into the Le Grange house to try and find a spell book, or something that Roy is using to control the reaper. Meanwhile, Dean and I go to stop Roy healing, and therefore killing, someone else during his evening service. He didn't take the news very well. **Mind you, the way I said it could have been a part of it...** Anyway, Roy calls some chick with a brain tumour up to the stage and I call it off by yelling **"Fire!"**. Yay, me!

Back at the motel, Sam, Dean and I work out that it's Sue-Ann who's controlling the reaper, and that there must be an altar at the house. With a name like Sue-Ann, you've got to be evil. We return and Sam and I go to find the altar, while Dean finds a service in progress and Layla, again, about to be healed. **Dammit, girl!**Sam and I find the altar in the basement and destroy it, but Sue-Ann discovers us, and locks us down there after much cussing on my part. She returns to the service, to summon the reaper, so Layla can be healed. Bitch... she's even more of a bitch because she made the Reaper take Dean's life. But just in time, with the help of a little inconspicuous Angel-dust **(cute name... better than mojo)** Sam and I appear and smash the weird-arse cross the lady is holding. Long story short, the Reaper turns on Sue-Ann, the chick with the tumour doesn't get healed and Dean promises to pray for her or something. I wasn't paying attention, Sam was looking at me weird. Please let it not be him suspecting anything about me! That would be worse than having **no food** in the house...

* * *

Our next hunt wasn't better. An "old friend" of Dean's calls the brothers about some suspicious car accidents in Cape Girardeau, Missouri. **It turns out the old friend is Dean's ex-girlfriend Cassie, who ended things with him when he told her the truth about hunting.** Better for him, better for me and better for her, because she would have been **dead** soon. Trust, me. Her father and his best friend Clayton, have been killed seemingly run off the road. In the days before his death, her father reported being followed by a black truck. Ghost truck? That reminds me of an episode of Scooby-Doo... Anyway, soon after Sam, Dean and I arrive, the editor of the local paper Jimmy Anderson is _also _killed. While Sam and I are researching the deaths, Dean comes barging into the motel room saying that **Cassie wanted to do-the-do.** Sam and I are obviously shocked that he turned down an opportunity to have fun, but I'm not complaining. He can do **so**much better. After some revelation about Cassie's connection to a Dorian family? - **Yeah, bunch of rich snobs - **and after Cassie herself is attacked, not that I care, we find out that when her mother was young, she used to date a man called Cyrus Dorian. She left him for Martin Robinson, and an enraged Cyrus burnt down the church they were to be married in, killing the children's choir inside. Cyrus then attacked Martin, beating him badly, however Martin was able overpower Cyrus and kill him. **Ruh-roh...**Along with two of his friends, Clayton Solmes and Jimmy Anderson, Martin disposed of Cyrus' body and truck in a swamp. Harold Todd, a young deputy, discovered what had happened but covered it up because he knew of Cyrus's crimes. **Can't say I don't agree with the man.** Bad, bad man. Eventually, the three of us dispatched the phantom truck by dragging it and its owner out of the lake, burning the body, and leading the ghost truck to the hallowed ground of an old church - incidentally, the one Cyrus had burned to the ground during his racist reign of terror. Oooooooh, spooky... **Not.** Unfortunately, before the boys and I leave, Cassie raises the possibility of renewing a relationship with Dean. I don't know if he was checking for a reaction or if it was just by instinct, but the **adorable**idiot looked over and me. Is it just me, or is Dean always looking to me for approval? I ain't his mom! Anyway, he says no and Cassie leaves. **Thank the heavens...** No, thank Dean and his common sense.

* * *

The most recent hunt we went on was... nerve-wrecking? Dangerous? Weird? A close-call for me and my Angel-dust? Anyway, Sam had a nightmare in which he sees a man get trapped inside his garage and die from carbon monoxide poisoning. Great... the powers are manifesting again. Yes, I know about them! No, I can't say anything! Whatever. He then insists we must try to prevent it. Using the license plate on the car Sam saw in his dream, three of us track the owner to Saginaw, Michigan. _**What kind of name is that? **_We arrive just as the paramedics are removing the body of uh... oh yeah, Jim Miller from the garage. The police assume he killed himself, but Sam thinks something supernatural was responsible. Dean is hesitant. I knew for a fact it was a freak monster thing. Call it a hunch.

The next day, disguised as priests and I as a nun _**(Dean made some dumb joke about my virginity, which I have lost if you were wondering)**_, we visit the house and speak to Roger Miller, Jim's brother, and his wife Alice. Sam speaks to his son Max Miller, a young man about Sam and mine's age who, like his mother, reports a **normal happy family life.** *cough* Bullshit *cough* Dean and I search the house with the infrared thermal scanner, but find no evidence of the supernatural. Great...

Back at the motel, the boys and I continue our research into the Millers and their house when Sam has a painful vision of Roger Miller being decapitated by his kitchen window. **"Oh fuck" was my first thought.** We rush to his apartment and when Roger arrives home, the three of us attempt to warn him. _Obviously_, the twit ignores us and ends up dead, the exact way Sam saw it. He asked for it. Sam, Dean and I return to the Miller household to speak to Max Miller. Max becomes upset when he speaks of the old house he and his family used to live in, where his uncle lived next door. We then visit the neighbourhood, and a neighbour who knew the Millers tells the us that Max was regularly and severely assaulted by his father and uncle, and that Alice **(who is actually his stepmother by the freaking way)** never did anything to stop it. When we leave the house, Sam goes to the car but Dean hangs back and asks if I'm all right. Remember what Larry did do me? Well, yeah... **Thanks Dean, you're amazing.**

Suddenly Sam has another vision, this time of Max making a carving knife fly towards his stepmother and stab her through the eye. Wonderful... Sam thinks Max may have telekinetic abilities, and that having a psychic power may be the link between them. Oh **shit**... The three of us rush to the house and find Max and Alice in the kitchen, where the events in Sam's vision occurred. Max sees that Dean has a gun and uses his power to get hold of it. Max then slams Alice against the kitchen counter, knocking her out. Sam convinces Max to let Dean take Alice upstairs while they talk. Obviously, me being the **hard-headed bitch** that I am, I stayed. You know, just in case things got bad and my Angel dust was severely needed. Which it was. Sam tries to convince Max not to hurt his stepmother, but Max is angry and uses his power to lock Sam and I in a closet. How cozy... And this is where shit got complicated. Sam had another vision, one where Dean gets shot in the head by Max. No one hurts my Deanie Weenie** (that sounds weird)**. Without even processing what I was about to do, I move the cupboard blocking the closet door. I did it slowly, so it might appear is if Sam did it. So I got upstairs and was able to save Dean's arse, but not before Max turns the gun on himself. **Dammit... I hate not being able to save everyone.** As we prepare to leave town, Sam reveals to Dean that he moved the furniture with his mind. Dean and I tell him that everything will be fine, but Sam looks over to me with a look I didn't quite enjoy... **Oh fuck... I think he knows...**


	43. Thoughts

****WARNING! CONTAINS DARK, DEEP THOUGHTS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT DISTURB PEOPLE. i'M SORRY FOR WRITING A DEEP AND DARK CHAPTER LIKE THIS, BUT I HAD TO GET MY HEAD AROUND ANDREA'S FEELINGS, AND UNFORTUNATELY FOR HER, THIS IS HOW SHE FEELS. SO BEWARE OF THE CONTENT****

**Stay sexy,**

**Stark**

* * *

**GOD - POV**

The three hunters, after their stay in Burkitsville, had traveled over two thousand miles back to Andrea's house in Portland. When they arrived, Padfoot and the Chevelle were waiting for Andrea; the fridge was waiting for Dean and a certain book was waiting for Sam. The Nephilim bid the boys goodnight and went upstairs to take a shower, put pyjamas on and went to sleep, Sirius curled up next to her. Dean did the same and took his beer upstairs to chill out in one of the guest bedrooms he had taken control of. Sam on the other hand, had stayed up, looking through books and eventually laying down on the couch. Before they all fell asleep, the three of them had thoughts running through their minds. But not thoughts as concerning as Sam's. Andrea was merely thinking about Dean and Dean was merely thinking about Andrea. Nothing unusal there.

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

_This is weird, this is very weird. Not just the fact that my dreams are coming true, but the fact that Andrea seems way too calm about this; more than Dean. Does she know something I don't? Plus, what is up with her lately? When we were in Lake Manitoc, Winsconsin, with that kid Lucas, Andy managed to pull the kid's mother out of the bathtub almost all by herself. I get that she's strong, but I couldn't even do it on my own!_

_Just before we got the Phantom Traveller case, she appeared in our room, noiselessly! She just came out of freaking nowhere! Plus, Andy had heard most of our conversation which meant she'd been there for a while and I don't recall Dean saying he knew she was there. And she was even rude to one of the family members! Her? Rude? Unlikely; but that day she was. It really wasn't normal. Another thing; flinching at the name of God? What is that all about? I get she isn't a Demon since the exorcism would have well, exorcised her, but still? What else flinches at the name of God and never says the word 'hell' unless she has to? And what's up with the necklace? Actually, I have to remind myself to take a look at it if she ever takes it off. Anyway, she always holding it, playing with it or looking at it, probably subconsciously too. Did a family member give it to her? Did someone she save give it to her? I have no clue. I should probably ask Dean about it; maybe he knows. That same case, Dean told me that the Demon said it knew something bout her father; her real father. What does that even mean? Did she not live with her dad before Dean and I met her? Andrea is adopted? Why didn't I know this? Whatever, not now. Back to her weird actions, Sam._

_I don't know if Dean noticed, but after that case, when we went back to her house in Portland, she was screaming and squirming in her room. Nightmares? The only time I've ever heard or witnessed nightmares that bad are my own. And trust me, brain, you know they aren't about cotton candy and rainbows. Plus, that same night, she got something new. A bracelet. Now I know a bracelet doesn't seem like much, but I have never seen Andy wear it and it looks brand new. It never gets scratched, the shine never fades and it has never fallen off during a hunt. She just suddenly had it on her arm one morning and hasn't taken it off since. I gotta remind myself to check that one out too._

_Also, during the Bloody Mary case, she had this dream. A nice one; good for her. But I have never seen such a look of pure bliss on her face, like it was the happiest moment of her entire life. I mean, she didn't even look at Dean that way. Plus, she shed tears? Tears? No way. Andrea doesn't cry even if they're happy tears. She's too strong to let her emotions through... Which is why it's weird that she'd shed a tear so carelessly. And when that Mary bitch was making my eyes bleed, I couldn't see much, obviously, but I could hear a few things. One thing that caught my attention was the name 'Adamaris'. Now where had I heard that name before? In a book that a had looked in a few weeks prior. Adamaris, is Lucifer's kid. You know the devil? When I asked her about it she said she knew a few things, but what Mary told her that day, really got me thinking. Andrea is just a modern version of the name Adamaris and you know when she flinches at the word 'God' and never says 'Hell'? That could be a part of it. She hates God and Hell. Makes sense right? The only thing I can't figure out it why the necklace and bracelet? Oh, and why she isn't telling us any of this? What am I even thinking? Angels, the Devil and his kid; they aren't real right? I'm just imagining things..._

_Whatever was wrong with her, made her even more nervous when we visited Missouri, the psychic. The Brit was sweating bullets and shaking. She was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, but not much gets passed Dean and I. Even Missouri knew about her real father. And she said that Andy had a secret she hasn't shared? Even with Dean? Unlikely. The woman tells Dean everything, even when it's that time of the month. But one thing I know she hasn't shared with him is the look on her face when we burned the oldest apple tree in the orchard when we were in Burkitsville, Indiana. That look... It was the opposite of the look of pure bliss I saw on her face in Toledo. Her face described sadness. But a really bad sadness, like death by a thousand paper cuts. I have to talk to her about this, whether she or Dean want me to._

* * *

**GOD - POV**

If Sam only knew how she truly felt that day... The dancing flames that burned in front of her reminded Andrea of the loss of her father and the pain they both had went through. For every time she remembered her loss it was like another cut to her already damaged mind; none were enough to kill her, but overtime their accumulation bled her of the humanity she had once had. She once was a radiant and generous-natured Angel, which she allowed to show on the outside, but now, on the inside, she was just gaunt and melancholy. Andrea, or Adamaris, as I should call her, felt emotionally bankrupt. There was nothing left to feel, nothing left to say, nothing left but the void that enveloped her mind in darkness and suffering. Suffering. That's how Andrea always described it to herself. Although I believe it's much more than just "suffering". It was a plethora of shattered bones, burning flesh, and cracked skulls that she and her father had left behind them. In other words, it was pain and painful. Heavy, the air seemed to be as the agonizingly long as days drew on; like the burden of death by your own hand. The wants and needs to shed a tear but feeling nausea by the thought. She would often think. Think about things that a 22 year old woman shouldn't have to . "If I lost my sight would I not see the same darkness?" or "If I lost everyone near me would I still recognize no one?" And for what? To be reminded that she could've tried to save him, her father? She would have died for him, she would have ran to the edges of the universe if only to bring him back a simple star. A star that he would look at every night and think "I miss you." Now. Now! That will never happen and she can never go back to before she even showed. To destroy herself so her father wouldn't have been gone. She blamed her self for everything... She shouldn't. It wasn't her fault. But how do you tell that to someone whose lost their single most valued thing in the world? You don't... The guilt would sit not on her chest, but inside her brain. What she had done or what she had not done, Andrea could not undo. She could make amends in subtle ways; confessing to what she claimed to be her doing. But confession, in a church? To Adamaris, it was out of the question, even to the priest she had once visited in a dream. Her not being the religious type, couldn't even rely on Me; her second father. She didn't feel like she deserved the love of Jesus Christ, of God or even the Winchester brothers. But she clung to it and hung the shreds of her sanity on it. She hoped that one day she would feel removed from her sin or lack thereof, washed clean of it, but the guilt was a stain on her, an ugly scar. She had to believe in redemption, she had to leave her deeds in past and move on. But that... is easier said than done.


	44. Symbols and Meg Masters

**GOD - POV**

Chicago, Illinois.

A young woman, Meredith, is walking home while listening to music on her iPod. As she turns the corner on a dark street, a tall, burly man bumps into her. She gives him a disgusted look and continues to walk. Shortly after her encounter, her iPod stops playing music. She takes out her headphones and sighs annoyed. Suddenly, a strong wind begins to blow around her. Garbage and leaves scatter everywhere.

"Hello?" She calls out to the empty street

Nobody answers. She tries to ignore the wind and the swirling leaves around her and keeps walking. As she nears her apartment, she looks over her shoulder and sees the shadow of a tall man on the wall of a building. The thin silhouette begins to follow her. Meredith breaks into a run. She dashes across the street and finally reaches her apartment. Fumbling with her keys, she rushes to find the right one. She finds the key and opens the door, then goes inside and slams it shut. The woman locks it behind her, then enters a code into the alarm system on the wall of the living room.

"_System armed_."

Meredith immediately calms down. She leaves the living room and goes to the kitchen to get a beer after setting down her bag and keys. She then moves back to the living room and listens to the messages on her answering machine.

"_Hey, Meredith. It's Kristen. You have to tell me what happened last night. Call me._" a girly voice says

The beep sounds and another message begins to play. While Meredith listens to the message, the same shadow she saw in the street begins to form on the wall of the apartment. It begins as a swirling cloud of smoke and morphs into the silhouette of a tall, skinny creature with long claws. The invisible creature's shadow slowly moves towards Meredith, who is till unaware of the threat behind her. Suddenly, it sticks its long, sharp-nailed fingers through the woman's chest. Meredith lets out a scream which eventually dies down at the same time she falls to the ground in a lifeless heap...

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

Today, we're in Chicago, Illinois. Sam got wind of some supernatural mumbo jumbo happening here so we decided to head out and see what was going on. The car ride was a tense one since I could feel Sam's eyes burning a hole in the back of my skull as I sat in the front seat alongside Dean. This only further confirming his suspicions about me. The eldest Winchester somehow convinced me to leave Sev at home again, but accepted that I bring Sirius along. Apparently it was a big deal that he let a dog into his car. While in Chicago, and before we went to check out the crime scene, I left him at the motel. Sam then suggested we get costumes to look the part; we had to be employees of an alarm system company. Of course Dean complained, when his brother also suggested I be their manager, meaning I could just wear a fancy dress and get away with it. So here we are, at this Meredith girl's apartment, ready to kick some supernatural bollocks.

"All right, guys. This is the place." Sam told us  
"You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes." Dean complained "I feel like a high school drama dork. What was that play that you did? What was it – _Our Town_. Yeah, you were good, it was cute." he smiled "Speaking of cute, that is a damn fine dress you're wearing Gorgeous."  
"Speaking of cute, you look adorkable in that costume." I joked

Dean grumbled and began to complain but was cut off by my laughing and Sam's arguing.

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?"  
"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"  
"Whose?" Sam asked  
"Ours, of course." I smirked "You think credit card fraud is easy?"  
"What she said." Dean replied with a cheeky grin

Sam rolled his eyes but grinned despite himself. The three of us then went inside and up to the apartment room where the crime was committed. The landlady led us upstairs and into the room only because the boys' "manager" was there to scold them. Andrea, one. Winchesters, zero.

"Thank you for letting us look around." I told the landlady  
"Well, the police said they were done with the place. she smiled

She, Sam and I move further into the room. Dean shuts the apartment door and nods towards the chain on the door which is broken. We all go into the living room and see multiple spots of blood on the carpet. The spots seem random... or not. Dean notices my gaze towards the blood spatter and send me a questioning look. I dismiss him, sending him an "I'll tell you later" look.

"You guys said you were with the alarm company?" the landlady asked  
"That's right." Dean replied  
"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man."

Dean and Sam exchange a look and I look up from the blood spatter to reply as professionally as I can to the woman.

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again."  
"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" Sam asked

She nodded.

"Right after it happened?"  
"No. Few days later." she corrected "Meredith's work called; she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."  
"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" Dean asked, looking around the room  
"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."  
"And the alarm was still on?" I asked  
"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'." she said snidely  
"We're sorry." I told her softly  
"Did you see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?" Dean asked the landlady  
"No. Everything was in perfect condition... except Meredith."  
"And what condition was Meredith in?" Sam questioned  
"Meredith was all over. In pieces." she said, disgust obvious in her tone "The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it."

The three of us exchanged a look. Great... Descriptions of wild animals in our line of work never turn out pretty.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time?" I asked politely "Give this place a once-over?"  
"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out."

The woman leaves and the two brothers open their tool boxes. Dean pulls out his EMF meter and begins to scan the place. Sam begins examining the windows and the locks. I continue looking at the blood spots. Something about them is bugging me...

"So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment - no weapons, no prints, nothin'." Dean begins  
"I'm tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig." Sam replies  
"I think I agree with you." the older Winchester says as he holds up the beeping EMF meter  
"So, you talked to the cops?"  
"Uh, yeah." he says with a smirk "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."  
"Yeah? What'd you find out?" Sam replied distracted  
"Well, she's a Sagittarius." Dean begins dreamily "She loves tequila, I mean - wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo-"  
"Wake up, you dunderhead!" I shouted, throwing him a pillow from the sofa  
"What? Yeah." he fumbled "Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."  
"What are they keeping out of the papers?" I asked him, standing up from my uncomfortable crouched position  
"Meredith's heart was missing."  
"Her heart?" Sam said stunned "The landlady said it looked like an animal attack; do you think it was a Werewolf?"

The blood... I got it!

"No... not a Werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right." I said distracted "Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit. Hey, can one of you find some tape?"

The two boys look at each other, confused. Dean rummages through his bag and finds a roll of black electric tape. He throws it to me and I begin to connect all the blood splatter dots into one symbol. This symbol seems familiar...

"Ever seen a symbols like this?" Sam asks  
"Never." Dean replies "Gorgeous?"  
"It seems familiar... I just can't put my finger on it. It'll come to me. Don't worry."

I tried to rummage through my brain to find something on this symbol, but no luck. I even looked through my journal to see if anything popped up, but nothing. I don't know why this symbol is familiar then; must be the Angel in me saying "wake up you twit! This symbol is part of your past!" or something. So Sam and I went back to the motel and searched through John's journal and also found nothing. Dean was waiting for us at the bar, asking around about Meredith. When Sam and I arrived there, the older Winchester was obviously flirting with the bartender. Stupid prat... Dean notices us and takes one last drink before coming over to us at an empty table.

"I talked to the bartender." he said  
"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" I asked knowingly  
"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that."

Sam and I both send him a knowing look. Dean chuckles and holds up a napkin with the bartender's phone number on it. Typical Dean Winchester, that is.

"Do you mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" I joked  
"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died." he told us "What about that symbol, you find anything?"  
"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dads journal or in any of the usual books. Andy even checked hers and she didn't find anything." Sam sighed "We just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

A bell chimes; the entrance to the bar was opened. Suddenly, I smell something. Something bad... Sulphur.

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?"  
"Right. Yeah." Sam says and pulls out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death "His name was, uh... his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal; the door was locked, the alarm was on."

I try to sneak a look around. Where is it coming from?

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean asks, watching me from the corner of his eye  
"Not that I can tell- I mean, not yet, at least." Sam said "Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common; they were practically from different worlds."

Dean gets annoyed by my lack of attention and snaps his fingers in front of me. I blink a few times, lightly shaking my head and turn to him.

"Gorgeous, you good?"  
"Yeah, yes. I'm fine." I lie  
"Did you even listen to what we said?" Sam asked rather annoyed  
"Yes." I said confidently "So, to recap, the only successful intel we've gotten so far is the bartender's phone number."

Dean smirks proudly at me, which causes me to roll my eyes. Now it's Sam's turn to ignore; he looks behind me, seemingly spotting something he recognizes and gets up.

"Sam?" Dean and I chorus

Too late, Sam is already gone. The older Winchester and I exchange a look and stay seated for a bit, expecting Sam to return momentarily. But when Sam doesn't come back, Dean goes to look for him. I stay behind and watch our table. But then Dean doesn't come back either. So, fuck this table. I quickly get up and turn around, the smell of sulphur immediately getting stronger. I weave through the crowd until I spot two familiar brunettes. Keeping my eye on the taller one, I push a couple of people to get through to them. When I reach the boys, what I see scares me. A seemingly normal woman stands in front of Sam and Dean. She complains about Dean dragging his brother around the country, giving him orders and stuff. I see Sam vented to this... thing. Immediately when I arrive, she turns to look at me. Her features register immediate shock and mine, disgust. Meg, as Sam calls her, is standing right in front of me. I never thought I'd see this filth again.

"Meg Masters." I growl  
"Andrea Evans." she smirks  
"You two know each other?" Sam asks  
"Definitely." I tell him

Because this thing... is a Demon.


	45. Shadow

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

_How does Andrea know Meg? How did she end up in Chicago? This is weird... all of it._ The three of us head back to the car and immediately Dean starts pestering me about Meg. Can I not get a break from this guy?

"Who the hell was she?"  
"She's a-"  
"I don't really know. I only met her once." I cut Andy off causing her to glare at me "Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird."  
"And what was she saying?" Dean asks "I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?"  
"Look, I'm sorry, guys. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—"  
"You were bitching about me too, I suppose?" Andrea shouted "After I told you I was good with you doing you own thing?"  
"Andy-"  
"Well, is there any truth to what that chick was saying? I mean, are we keeping you against your will, Sam?" Dean continued  
"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?" I asked exasperated  
"No! You listen." the Brit began "Meg is-"  
"Andy would you stop!?" I shouted

Right then and there, I had never seen her so angry. As we stood there, I glanced over at Andrea. Fury and hatred were smoldering in her eyes, her jaw was squared and tightened and her fists clenched tight until her knuckles turned white. Her rage seemed pointless to me at this point, although I'd never say so. Then I saw - well I think I saw something. When I was looking at her fingernails dig into her palm, her bracelet - the one I've been trying to get my hands on - I don't know, but it looked like it... glowed? And her eyes... instead of being their usual soft and vibrant blue, they turned cold and dark; like they were showing her extreme mood. I didn't have time to question her or what I was seeing though, since Andy threw her arms up angrily and growled.

"Fine. Don't listen to me!" she yelled walking back into the bar "It's your fucking funeral!"  
"Look, can you listen to me?" I sighed, looking over at my brother  
"What?" he snapped, obviously angry that I sent Andy away  
"I think there's somethin' strange going on here, Dean."  
"Yeah, tell me about it. She didn't even look at me."  
"No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."  
"Why do you say that?" my brother asked  
"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar?" I told Dean "I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"  
"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens."  
"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." I said "Plus the fact that Andrea seems to know her- and in a bad kind of way..."  
"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Dean jokes making me roll my eyes and laugh "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?"  
"Whatever. Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor." I ask my brother "And make sure Andy doesn't go on a shooting spree or something."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna watch Meg."  
"Yeah, you are." Dean laughs  
"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry." I reply defensively  
"All right, you little pervert."  
"Dude."  
"I'm going, I'm going." my brother says and enters the bar, presumably to get Andrea out

I get into the Impala and wait for Meg to come out. When she does, I follow her out to an apartment, when I guess she's staying for now. All I have to do now, is wait and see if Dean and Andy come up with anything.

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Okay, now I gotta find Gorgeous in this mess... and there she is. Andrea leaned on the bar, her red hair lying over one shoulder of her leather jacket she had changed into earlier. She lolled her head to one side and raised a finger to call the bartender who immediately refilled her glass with amber liquid. She twiddled her hair in a seemingly absent-minded way and took a large swig of her drink; whatever it was. I slowly made my way towards her and sat down on the stool beside her. Gorgeous glanced sideways at me and took another sip of alcohol.

"Hello, you've reached Andrea Evans." the Brit said monotone "She doesn't want to come to the phone right now, please leave your name and number and she'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."  
"Good one." I smiled "Come on Gorgeous, let's go to the motel."  
"Nah, I'm good."  
"Oh Gorgeous, just-"  
"Look dude, she obviously doesn't want to go anywhere with you; especially not a motel." the bartender said out of nowhere  
"Look dude," Andy snapped "I happen to know this guy and I don't appreciate people talking to my best friend like that."  
"I'm sorry I just assumed-"  
"You assumed he was some pervert, right? Yeah, well don't assume next time. I'm sure I didn't even look remotely uncomfortable around him." Gorgeous told the bartender "Come on, Dean."

Andrea sat up, threw some money on the counter and walked away. I sent a cheeky smile towards the bartender who frowned and followed Gorgeous out the door. We made our way to the motel and began searching on Meg. Andrea told me she was bad news and that last time they met, Gorgeous thought she was dead. Sounds like fun. My partner searched her head, both journals and all the books we had on hand for the weird symbol; nothing. It was only when she decided to take a nap that she suddenly woke up, remembering what it was. Time to call Sammy.

"Yo Sammy!" I yell into the phone "You're on speaker dude."  
"Uh, hey."  
"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" I laugh  
"No." he says at first "Yes..."  
"You have a funny way of showing your affection, Sam." Andrea added  
"Did you find anything on her or what?"  
"Sorry, man, she checks out. Although Gorgeous says she was supposed to be dead - a Demon was possessing her - there is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo." I told Sam "So look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"  
"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sammy replies, ignoring my comment  
"Yeah, that we did have some luck with." Andrea said "Turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very old, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."  
"What's a Daeva?"  
"It translates to 'demon of darkness'." Gorgeous continued "Zoroastrian demons; they're savage, you know, nasty attitudes - kind of like, demonic pit bulls."  
"How'd you figure that out?" Sam asked  
"Give us some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasin' around here." Dean complained  
"Oh, yeah? Name the last book you read."  
"No, Gorgeous remembered while she was sleeping. She told me, all right?"  
"You're welcome by the way." she laughed "Anyway, here's the thing - Daevas have to be summoned, conjured."  
"So, your sayin' someone's controlling it?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Andy confirms  
"And, from what Gorgeous gathers, it's pretty risky business, too." I continue "These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."  
"So, what do they look like?"  
"Well, nobody really knows." Andrea admitted "Nobody's seen them for millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their shit."  
"Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" I chuckled, making Andrea laugh and smack me on the arm  
"Bite me."  
"No, no bite her!" Andy laughed "Don't leave teeth marks, though- Sam? Did you-? He hung up on us!"  
"I think that's your fault, kid."  
"Oh don't kid me, Dean!" the Brit argued "Now go get me some pie!"  
"You read my mind. Now let's just hope Sammy doesn't do anything stupid..."


	46. Shadow - Part 2

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

_Idiots! Strip-o-gram? Bite marks? Man, those two are annoying. Note to self: never leave those two alone ever again. Anyway, back to the action... kind of._ I'm still sitting outside of Meg's apartment. I glance back up at Meg's window. A few seconds later, a light turns on. Meg enters her bedroom, wearing a black lace bra. Shit... this is awkward. I look around uncomfortably, then turn back to her as she puts on a T-shirt. Then, suddenly someone clears their throat behind me. I turn and see a woman standing outside the car, looking annoyed. She gestures to the window.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm just—"  
"Pervert." she interrupts my explanation

She walks away angrily as I'm left stunned. But my surprise is cut short by Meg, who a second later, leaves her apartment, now wearing a sweatshirt and jacket as well. I dive down and hide myself from her view as she walks across the street, briefly glancing at the parked car. After a few seconds, I slowly sit up, making sure she has passed. I then get out of the car and follow her; something Dean would call stupid.

I follow her for a few blocks, until Meg stops at a graffiti-covered wall. I hide behind a corner as she looks around before pulling open a door, which seems to be part of the wall. Hidden door... not suspicious at all. When she's inside, I peer out from behind a building and walk to the wall and enter through the camouflaged door. It's eerily quiet inside. The warehouse seems to look abandoned, with graffiti, dirt and garbage lying all over the place. After walking up the only flight of stairs that seemed safe to walk on, I reach a door at the top. Dammit it's locked. I look around and spot a broken down elevator; one those iron cages that were operated manually. Better than nothing, I guess. I enter the elevator gate and climb up its sides, using the different bars as footrests. The top of said gate revealed a grimy dimly lit room. At the middle of said gross room, a black altar stood. A creaking sound resonates throughout the room and Meg enters, walking over to the altar. I keep watching silently while hanging on to the bars of the gate when the blonde woman reaches the altar and picks up a silver bowl. She swirls her finger around in the bowl and speaks an incantation in an ancient language. What the hell is she saying? She then begins to speak to someone that I can't hear.

"I don't think you should come..." she says "Because the brothers, they're in town, I didn't know that— Yes, sir... Yes, I'll be here—waiting for you."

What? Waiting for who? And why is she talking to that bowl? Just then, Meg sets down the bowl and blows out the candles at the altar, then leaves the room. When the door closes behind her, I climb up the remaining space left on the gate and crawl through the small space which is the only visible access to the room. I hoist myself up and walk over to the alter. Several human hearts, old artefacts, multiple bones and blood are on the table. But what caught my attention was the Zoroastrian symbol in the center of the table... drawn in blood. Meg was controlling the Daeva...

* * *

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean asked a playful smirk tugging at his lips  
"Told you she was bad news!" Andrea commented from the other side of the room  
"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."  
"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." my brother chuckles "And what's the deal with that bowl again?"  
"Sam said she was talking into it, right? The same way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails?" Andy asked and I nodded "She was probably communicating with someone."  
"With who? With the Daeva?" Dean questioned  
"No, Andy said those things were savages." I corrected "No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse.

Dean and Andrea think for a moment. My brother glances at some files on a nearby table. He sits down and looks through them.

"Holy crap."  
"What?" Andrea and I said simultaneously  
"What I was gonna tell you earlier." Dean said "I pulled a favor with my– friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."  
"What?" the readhead asks, then walks over to Dean "Oh, fuck..."  
"Okay, what!?" I inquired hastily  
"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." Dean said, pointing to page on the table  
"Lawrence, Kansas."  
"Exactly." Andy insisted "Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from."  
"Holy crap." I said, reading the same thing as before  
"Okay, what is up with that saying? Crap isn't holy." Andrea joked  
"Surprising." Dean replied sarcastically which made the Brit roll her eyes  
"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started." Sam stated "So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"  
"I think it's a definite possibility." Andrea said "Like I was trying to tell you earlier, last time I saw Meg I thought I had killed her."  
"But I don't understand." I sighed "What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do this Daeva thing fit in?"  
"Beats me." Dean admitted "But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."  
"No, we can't." I demanded "We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse and we've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."  
"I'll tell you one thing." Andrea said grabbing her phone "I don't think we should do this alone."

She's gonna call Dad...

* * *

**ANDREA - POV**

I'm calling John. I don't care if he answers or not, I just need to tell him what the he- fuck we're doing. I grab my phone and dial his number. It rings a few times and soon, I get his voicemail. Sam goes outside to get a few weapons and Dean stays here to listen what I have to say. Obviously he wants to know whether John'll answer or not.

"Hey, John? It's Andrea." I begin "I think you know I'm with the boys... and uh, we think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mary. So, uh, the address we're going to be at—it's 1435 West Erie." I pause "John, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can."  
"Voicemail?" Sam asks coming back inside  
"Yeah." I said, then gestured to the bag he was carrying "Shit, what'd you get?"  
"I ransacked that trunk." the younger Winchester chuckled "Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything."

Dean and I nod in approval, and grab a few guns to load them. It was very silent. You could practically smell the anxiety in the air. Actually, I could literally smell it. Smells like a mix of sweat, dirt and dust. It's weird; don't ask. Anyway, it wasn't like either of them were going to admit it, but I can tell you right now, whatever they're going to say, the two brothers were both nervous. Dean more than Sam.

"Big night." I stated breaking the tense silence  
"Yeah. You nervous?" Sam asks Dean and I  
"Not in the least bit." I reply honestly  
"No." Dean says simply "Why, are you?"  
"No." the younger Winchester lies rapidly "No way."

The two brothers are silent for a few seconds. This is awkward...

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" Sam says hopefully  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean says, voicing my opinion on the matter  
"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight?" Sam smiles "Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

Immediately, Dean and I's faces fell. He really just wants to leave us behind? Forget about what we've done together? Do we not mean anything to him anymore? I mean, I'm sure he'll keep in touch, but that's not enough for me. Excuse me, I have abandonment issues (A/N: See Prologue for details). He can't just leave and expect everything to be all right. I can't believe him.

"You wanna go back to school?" I asked, both surprised and angry  
"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing." Sam replies nonchalantly  
"Oh..."  
"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?" Sam asks  
"No." I say hesitantly "No, it's, uh, great. Good for you."  
"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?"  
"It's never going to be over, Sam. There's going to be others. There's always going to be something to hunt, and I plan on doing just that... With Dean." I confess, sending Dean a small smile which he returns gratefully  
"But there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourself—"  
"Yeah, she— we don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean snapped, walking over to the dresser in the corner of the room  
"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asks angrily

Dean and I are silent for a while. Dean doesn't seem to want to respond, so I guess I have to voice both of our opinions.

"Why do you think we drag you everywhere?" I asked "I mean, why do you think Dean came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"  
"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause Dean wanted to find the thing that killed Mom." Sam guessed  
"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." Dean piped up "You and me, Gorgeous and Dad—I mean, I want us… I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."  
"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you, for Andy." Sam admits" But things will never be the way they were before."

I wish you could see the look on Dean's face. To sum it up; he looks heartbroken. Honestly, I don't blame him. Imagine your sibling saying they can never be best friends again. I know how it feels... I just never want to see Dean with that look on his face ever again.

"It could be." I reply sadly  
"I don't want them to be." the younger Winchester says exasperated "I'm not gonna live this life forever. Guys, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Well, my mood is in the gutter. At least Gorgeous is there. I don't know what I'd do without her. Anyway... The three of us, after the stunt that Sam pulled, went to the warehouse where he said he saw Meg go into. We all climbed the elevator, all with ease, and went we reached the top, we saw Meg standing at the alter, speaking in a weird old language. Gorgeous' eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as if she was trying to translate what the blonde was saying. Sam, then Gorgeous, so I could get a look at her ass, hoisted themselves through the space between the elevator gate and the wall. I followed suit and hid with them behind a few crates. We drew our guns and crouched down, waiting for the... opportune moment.

"Guys." Meg's voice suddenly pipes up "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"  
"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." I said sarcastically  
"Why don't you come out? The three of you." Meg suggests, turning to face us "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship.  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam replies snidely  
"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" I ask  
"Around." Meg smiled deviously "You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."  
"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart." Gorgeous said, mimicking Meg's smile "The shotgun's not for the demon."  
"So, who is it, Meg?" I question "Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"  
"You."

Suddenly, a shadow begins to form on the wall. Dammit, it's the Daeva! The shadow demon knocks Sam to the ground, pins Gorgeous to the wall and throws me into the crates. Then, a familiar scream rings throughout the room. I raise my head and notice that the Daeva scratched Andrea's face, leaving a large bloody claw-like mark on her cheek. Sam has a similar mark on his face as well. A few minutes later, don't ask me how, the three of us ended tied to posts. Sam is tied to one on the other side of the room and Gorgeous and I are tied to the same one. Eventually, Sammy comes to.

"Hey, Sam?" Andy called "Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend... is a bitch."  
"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Sammy said, causing Meg to laugh "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"  
"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." the woman admitted  
"You killed those two people for nothin'?"  
"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."  
"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiles "But why don't you kill us already?"  
"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" Meg says, leaning closer to me "This trap isn't for you."

What? Then who?

"Dad. It's a trap for Dad." Sam says, making me smile  
"Oh, sweetheart—you're a real dumb blonde aren't you?" Andrea says laughs "Because even if John was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's not that stupid."  
"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." Meg replies walking over to me and sitting down, straddling my legs "But you see, he has one weakness."

Gorgeous glares at her even more.

"What's that?"  
"You." Meg says in a sickly sweet voice "He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. He would even do the same for your stupid British girlfriend, here... I also happen to know that he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daeva will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy."  
"Well, I've got news for ya." I said determined "It's gonna take a lot more than some… shadow to kill him."  
"Dean," Andy sighed "the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."  
"Pretty smart girlfriend you got here, Dean." Meg smirked "Too bad she's gonna die."  
"Why are you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sammy asked  
"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty, love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."  
"Go to hell." Andrea says, a strange look on her face  
"Baby, I'm already there." Meg smiles and slides over to Sam "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty."

Meg leans in to whisper in my brother's ear. I try to strain my hearing, but I still can't ear a thing they're saying. Okay, she's distracted... Grab your knife, Dean. Start cutting the ropes.

"Get a room, you two." Andrea snaps

Suddenly, my knife touches the ground, causing a small noise on my side of the room. I was loud enough to make Meg stop. She gets up and walks behind Gorgeous and I's post. The blonde probably saw the knife in my hand, because she took it away and tossed it somewhere. Meg swings around to the other side of the post, and smiles at me. I chuckle guiltily as she slides back over to my brother. Andrea looks at me and smiles knowingly.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" Meg asked Sam  
"No." he chuckles "No. That's because I have a knife of my own."

Meg's face then shows her confusion. Sam rips his hands apart and breaks free from his ropes. He grabs and the woman's shoulders, then knocks his head against hers. She falls to the floor while he groans in pain.

"Sam! Get the altar." Andrea shouted

Sammy walks over to the altar and overturns it. All the candles, bones and human hearts crash to the ground. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and turns on Meg. The Daeva grabs her by the leg and drags her across the floor and throws her through the window. Making her fall down to the street below. Sam grabs his knife and cuts Andy and I free from our ropes. We all walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead.

"So, I guess the Daeva didn't like being bossed around." Sam pointed out  
"Nope, and I seriously hope that she is dead this time." Andrea chuckled "Hey, Sam?"  
"Hm?"  
"Next time you wanna shag someone, find a girl that's not so demented, all right?"


	47. Hello, Goodbye

****This chapter is going to be relatively short compared to the others. It's the follow up to the previous chapter, but I didn't call it "Shadow - Part 3" because I don't usually do any episodes in three parts. Also, the whole thing is gonna be in His point of view, seeing as it's a short-ass chapter. Anywho, here's the rest of season 1, episode 16: Shadow.****

**Stay sexy,**  
**Stark**

* * *

**GOD - POV**

The three hunters shared a sigh. It was neither a sigh of satisfaction or disappointment; it was just a sigh. Meg was splayed on the ground below them, the Daeva was nowhere to be found and everyone was alive. Sam, Dean and Andrea climbed down the elevator cage and went back outside to the Impala that was patiently waiting for them. Dean drove them back to the motel, not uttering a single sound, except for the occasional chuckle in his partner's direction. Andrea was laying down in the back seat, her legs crossed above her, and singing December by Collective Soul, that was playing on the radio. Sam sang along as well, the song being one he could appreciate. At the motel, Sam got everything out of the trunk, afraid that something, rather than someone, would get to it.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry."  
"I kind of agree with Sam on this, Dean." Andrea admitted with a shrug

Dean, with a roll of his eyes, unlocks the door and enter the motel room. Andrea and Sam follow suit and they see the outline of a man crouching by the window. Dean shouts to get his attention as Sam turns on the light. The Nephilim already knows who it is; she can feel his aura. John Winchester is crouching down and petting the redhead's dog, Sirius or Padfoot if you prefer _(A/N: Thought I'd forgotten about him, huh?)_. He slowly stands up and turns around to face the three hunters.

"Dad?" Dean asked bewildered  
"Hey, boys... and gal." John added with a chuckle

Andrea walks over first, a smile on her face. She extends her hand for John to grip, but instead he pulls her into a quick hug, which leaves the Fallen Angel slightly stunned. Dean and John then walk towards each other and share a long, emotional hug. Sam watches sadly, his gaze flickering between the two men and Andrea, who was furiously petting her dog. The two eldest Winchesters pull apart a few seconds later.

"Hi, Sam." John said, looking at his youngest son  
"Hey, Dad." Sam replies softly

Sam and John do not hug, but look at each other. It would have been awkward for the both of them. Sam places the bag full of weapons on the floor and Dean turns to his father.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry."  
"It's all right." John said "I thought it might've been."  
"Were you there?" Andrea asked  
"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"  
"Yes, sir." the trio chorused  
"Good." John declared "Well, it doesn't surprise me; it's tried to stop me before."  
"The demon has?" Sam asked  
"It knows I'm close." his father nodded "It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."  
"How?" Dean inquired  
"I'm workin' on that." John smiled halfheartedly  
"Let us come with you." Sam suggested "We'll help."

Both Dean and Andrea send Sam a warning look.

"No, Sam. Not yet." John told him "Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."  
"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Sam argues  
"Of course he does. He's your father." Andrea added

John looks over and smiles at her.

"Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."  
"Yes, sir." Sam responds  
"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time." John sighs  
"Too long."

Sam and John finally embrace, tears welling in their eyes. A minute later, they pull apart. The three of them look around tearfully. Just then, Andrea gets and odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something isn't right. Suddenly, Sirius, Andrea's dog, begins to bark at the wall.

"Would you tell your dog to be quiet?" Dean said irritated  
"Dean, Padfoot never barks unless-"

Andrea never had time to finish her sentence. The shadow demon attacks John, throwing him into a set of cabinets and falls to the ground. Sam tries to get up but he is thrown as well. Dean and Andrea shout as they see him fly into the wall, but they are also thrown to the ground. Andrea tried to break free, but she still hasn't trained enough with her powers to be able to use them correctly; she's in the same predicament as a human. One thing the Nephilim _did_ know, was that Meg was outside the motel. She could smell her. How she wasn't dead? Andrea knew; a demon was possessing that poor girl again. Meanwhile, the Daeva is still attacking them. John, Sam, Dean and Andrea are being flung around the room, as they scream in pain. Fresh scratches appear on their faces, arms and legs. Then, Sam gets an idea. He crawls to the the weapon's bag he dropped on the floor and takes out a large flare.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam yells "These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!"

Andrea crawls over to Padfoot, who hid under a bed and grabbed him, covering his eyes. Sam then lights the flare, and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. To add to the mix, Andrea figured it was a good time to add her own white light. And so, with a flick of her wrist, her bracelet began to glow and her hand emitted a blinding white light. This light, was the extension of her true form. The shadow demon suddenly vanished and the four of them try to feel their way around the room, coughing and sputtering. Dean makes his way over to his father and helps him up. Andrea stands up, carrying Padfoot out the door and is soon followed by Sam who brings the bag of weapons. The four hunters, and the Angel's furry companion, make their way to the Impala. Sam opens the trunk and shoves the duffel bag inside as Andrea opens the backseat door and places Sirius inside.

"All right, come on." Sam calls "We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, it'll be back."  
"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait." the redhead urges "John, you can't come with us."  
"What? What are you talkin' about?"  
"You guys—you're beat to hell." John points out  
"Andrea's right, Dad... We'll be all right."  
"Dean, Andy we should stick together. We'll go after those demons—"

Something inside of the Angel snapped. Whether it be that Sam was being unreasonable or her father's temper waking up inside her, even I couldn't tell you what had happened. Andrea's expression said it all and her bracelet began to slightly glow because of her heightened emotions.

"Samuel Winchester! Listen to me !" she growled "We almost got your dad killed in there! Don't you understand? They're not going to stop! They are going to try again! And they are going to use us to get to him!" the Angel paused and calmed down "I mean, Meg was right. Your father's vulnerable when he's with you and Dean. He—he's stronger without us around."  
"Dad... No." Sam said sadly, placing a hand on his father's shoulder "After everything - after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."  
"Sammy, this fight is just starting." John sighs "And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. You've gotta trust Andrea, no matter what." Sam shakes his head no "Okay, you've gotta let me go."

All four of them are silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam looks at his hand, and pats his father's shoulder once, then lets go. John and Dean share a look. A look that said goodbye. Then, John walks over to Andrea and places his hands on her shoulders. The angered Nephilim instantly calms down.

"Take care of my boys..." he says quietly "I know you can. Just know which side you're fighting for."

And with that, John glances down at Andrea's bracelet then gives her a knowing look. She instantly knows what he is talking about and that he knows a lot more about her than she expected. The eldest Winchester walks to his truck. Once there, he looks back at them one more time.

"Be careful... all of you." the man says, then gets in his truck and drives away


	48. Paranormal Investigators and a Prank War

**ANDREA - POV**

_JOHN FUCKING WINCHESTER KNOWS!? Of course he does you idiot... What does John not know? Not much to be honest. I'm just happy Sam hasn't confronted me about my weird behavior lately. I mean, I know he's suspecting me; the energy around him shifts when I enter the room. Still, he's never talked to me about it... Not that I want him to. God, that would be awkward. Hey, Sam! I'm Lucifer's kid and I know why you're having these weird-ass visions and shit. Yeah... no thank you._

We're currently somewhere in Oklahoma, on our way to Texas. It was about midnight and the boys and I had stopped for the night at some random motel in the middle of the desert. I was pacing in my pyjamas, thinking about my situation. Sirius was sleeping next to the heating vent, which made the room a little colder than the others. I was so concentrated I hadn't even noticed that Sam had knocked and entered my room. Muttering to myself, I ran my fingers through my fiery locks and paused, my back facing him. _Maybe I should call, Gabe... No, he'd just make me mad again... No. No, I have to call him._ I turned around to grab my phone out of my duffel bag and jumped when I saw Sam in front of me.

"Jesus Christ Sam! Don't scare me like that!" I said, placing a hand to my chest  
"Sorry." he apologized, a sheepish smile on his face "You looked pretty concentrated there."  
"Yeah. Thinking."  
"About what?"  
"A whole bunch of crap, Sam." I chuckled

_Don't ask anymore questions. Don't ask anymore questions. Don't ask anymore que-_

"Like what dad said to you before he left?"

_Dammit Sam!_

"Well, that did cross my mind at least once."  
"What did he tell you?" Sam asked, sitting on the edge of my bed  
"That I had to protect you - keep you guys safe." I replied, going through my bag  
"And how do you plan on doing that?"  
"Oh you know, dazzle enemies with my amazing quips and magnetic personality." I joked  
"You're not gonna use that bracelet of yours?"

I stopped rummaging through my bag immediately. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... He did not just say that. Fuck, he did. I looked up at Sam who had an unreadable expression on his face. Okay, avoid the question...

"My bracelet? It's just a bracelet Sam; nothing special." I lied  
"It looks pretty special to me when it glows." Sam said innocently  
"It doesn't glow, Sam."  
"You're a pretty good liar you know..." the young Winchester admitted "I would believe you if I didn't have a vision of you."

_Okay, that's it. I'm dead._

"You had a vision of me?" I asked, trying to feign innocence  
"Yeah, about all the times you did things I couldn't understand." Sam continued "Like the time you pulled Lucas' mother out of the bathtub when I couldn't, or when you pushed the cabinet out of the way at Max Miller's house or just a few days ago when you made the flare shine twice as bright."

Sam paused, taking a few moments to stare at me. I could read his expression now. His eyes were screaming that he wanted to trust me. But something else told me he didn't know if he could. I sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge, offering him one. He declined. I popped it open and sat down on a chair in front of him. I took a long swig of the dark liquid, waiting for it to slide down my throat.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed "But let me tell you this first: I can't tell you everything."  
"Why not?" Sam said, his eyebrows furrowed  
"I'm bound by certain limitations. These limitations prevent me from divulging any information that could alter someone else's life." I lied, not wanting to tell him everything

Sam nodded in understanding.

"What exactly is that bracelet?" he asked me  
"It's a bracelet that allows me to use certain abilities."  
"What kind of abilities?"  
"I don't know. I've only used it the times you just mentioned." I admitted truthfully "To be honest I'm kind of scared of what I could do..."  
"Who gave it to you?"  
"A friend." I said, then looked over at Sam "The same friend that got me Dean's happy place."  
"The alcohol cellar?" Sam asked and I nodded "And what dad told you..."  
"He told me to protect you."  
"Does he know about you?"  
"I think so." I sighed "Look Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I probably should have, considering you're discovering weird things about yourself as well. But I just didn't know if you'd... I don't know..."  
"Think you were a freak?" Sam completed for me  
"Yeah, I guess." I chuckled, taking another sip of beer  
"Well, you are. Like me."  
"Wonderful."  
"Andrea, I could never hate you for what you are of what you can do. You can trust me."  
"I know I can, Sam..." I sighed "Sometimes I just wonder if I can trust myself..."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

"Do it."  
"If he wakes up, I'm putting the blame on you, Dean!"  
"Fine."

Gorgeous and I had a wonderful idea. Prank war! Well, mostly between Sam and I; we used to do that when we were kids. Anyway, Andy took a spoon that we found in the glove compartment and gently placed it into Sam's mouth, making it hang out a little. I then took my phone and took a picture of him before blasting the music.

"Fire... of unknown origins... took my baby away!" Andrea and I sang together

Sam jerks up and realizes something is in his mouth. He panics and waves his arms as he spits it out. Gorgeous and I air drum along to the song on the steering wheel and the back seat. We then look over, grinning, as Sam wipes his mouth and turns down the music.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sam says sarcastically  
"Sorry," I chuckle "not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own."  
"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again."  
"Start what up?" Gorgeous asks innocently  
"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates."  
"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again?" the Brit jokes  
"You told her about that?!" Sam groans "All right, just remember you started it."  
"Ah ha, bring it on baldy." I laugh  
"Where are we anyway?"  
"A few hours outside of Richardson." I confirm "Give us the lowdown again, Gorgeous?"  
"You got it!" she replies and takes out a few documents "All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house."  
"Haunted by what?" Sammy asked  
"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. the legend says that it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters." the woman continued "Anyway, this group of kids saw this dead girl hanging in the cellar."  
"Anybody ID the corpse?" I asked  
"Well, that's the thing. By the time the peelers-  
"Peelers ?" Sam asked  
"Bad word for 'cops', Sammy. Get used to the British slang, dude." I said, earning an eye roll from my brother  
"Anyway, when the peelers got there the body was gone. So they're saying the kids were just mucking about."  
"Maybe the cops are right." Sam suggested  
"Maybe, but apparently Sam read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts." Gorgeous smirked  
"Well, yeah... But they-"  
"Where'd you read these accounts?" I asked, suddenly interested in Sam's embarrassment  
"Well, go on. Spit it out." Andy chuckled  
"Uh, well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local ... paranormal websites." Sam added quickly "And I found one."  
"And what's it called?" Gorgeous smiled mischievously at Sam who rolled his eyes

He told us.

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement?" I chuckled  
"Yeah, probably." the Brit in the back seat laughed  
"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter."  
"Fancy words, Dean. Don't hurt yourself." Andy joked  
"Shut up, you."  
"Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out." Sam butted in  
"All right. So where do we find these kids?" I asked  
"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." Sam replied

Yes! Drive-ins! They have the best burgers and milkshakes. Gorgeous would agree. Anyway, so most of the kids that were in the haunted house were hanging out there. So each of us interviewed one. According to Sam, the first one was too scared to see anything about the dead girl or his surroundings. The second guy seemed to think the walls were painted black, with crosses and weird stars which the idiot called pentacostals. Andrea found out from a girl that, even though she had her eyes closed all the time, the hanging girl had either blonde or red hair, that she was definitely real and that one of the guys said that she was hot in a dead sort of way. Basically we got jack. But there was one thing they all had in common. Some kid called Craig was the one who told them about the place. So we changed into proper clothing and made our way to the music shop he worked at. Gorgeous and I immediately looked at the vinyls, Sam just rolled his eyes at us.

"Can I help you with anything?" a guy said from behind the counter  
"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Gorgeous said, her English accent more pronounced when she spoke business  
"I am." the kid replied  
"Well we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Andrea, this is Sam and Dean."  
"No way." Craig smiled "Well I'm writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine."  
"Well, good for you Morrissey." I mumbled, earning me an elbow in the ribs from Sam  
"We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one." Andy smiled  
"You mean the Hell House?"  
"That's the one." I confirmed  
"I didn't think there was anything to the story." Craig admitted  
"Well, why don't you tell us the story." Gorgeous asked  
"Okay, well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end."  
"How?" Sammy asked  
"Well, I guess he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death." Craig told us "So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."  
"Where'd you hear all this?" I asked  
"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I - I didn't believe this for a second."  
"But now you do." Sammy said  
"I don't know what the hell to think, man." Craig said, somewhat panicked "You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?"  
"Thank you for the info, Craig." Gorgeous said

The three of us walked out the door and got into the Impala. We drove to our motel, Andrea's dog jumping on us when we entered the room, and found the "Hell House's" address. We grabbed a few things and got back into the car, bringing the freaking dog with us. Andrea, Sam, Padfoot (is that right?) and I slush up the muddy path to the house. It was a single story home, made of wood. The windows were shattered and the roof looked like it was going to cave in at any moment.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Sam said  
"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Gorgeous joked as we reached the house

The three of us begin looking around. Andy goes around back with her German Shepard and Sam checks the sides. After a few minutes, they both come back toward me. I had the EMF meter open, which is buzzing a lot.

"You got something?" Andrea asked  
"Ye- ah." I groaned "The EMFs no good."  
"Why?" Sam asked  
"I think that that thing's still got a little juice in it." I replied, gesturing toward the overhead power lines "It's screwing with all the readings."  
"Yeah that'd do it."  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go." I call out to the two others  
"Coming!" Andrea said "Padfoot, _Cave Inimicum_."  
"What does that even mean!?" I complain  
"It means Sirius will warn us of anybody approaching, Dean."  
"Oh... Okay."

We head inside and start looking around. The walls were a dull grey colour, with symbols painted in bright red and black all over. The floors were covered in dirt and grime, and the air was dense and smelled of musty old basement. I look around at all the symbols. Sam and Andrea both had their eyebrows furrowed. That means something isn't right. More than usual.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." I whistle  
"And after his time too." Andy added  
"What do you mean?"  
"That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s." Sam said pointing to one of the drawings on the wall  
"That is exactly why you never get laid." I said, staring at Sam as I moved to another wall "Hey, what about this one? You seen this one before?"

The symbol I was pointing, was a cross with a dot in the middle. The bottom stroke looked like an upside-down question mark. I know I've seen this somewhere... Ugh, think Dean. Think.

"No." Sam replied  
"I have. Somewhere."  
"Yeah, me too..." Andrea mumbled, looking at the symbol then runs her finger along it "It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too."  
"I don't know, man. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but... the cops may be right about this one."  
"Yeah, maybe."

Suddenly, I hear a dog barking. A few seconds later, Padfoot comes running into the room. Andrea bends down and yells _Abra Kadabra _or something, which makes the dog run back to where he came from. On the other side of the door, we hear a struggle. We take up positions either side of said door and I nod to Sam and Gorgeous, and we burst through, guns pointed. Two men are groaning on the ground on either side of Andy's dog who looks way too proud of himself if you ask me.

"Ugh, who sent this dog on us?" the shorter man groans  
"I did. _Accio_, Sirius." Gorgeous says, crossing her arms

The two men stand up, and brush themselves off. They point their cameras away from our faces and put away a few electrical gadgets they were holding in their hands. The shorter man looks over at Andrea, his eyes hovering over certain of her features a little too long for my liking.

"You called your dog Sirius and you command him with charms and spells?" the taller guy said, both surprised and fascinated  
"Yeah, you got a problem?" Andrea replied  
"No... No, that's... wow..." the shorter guys says dreamily "What are you doing here?"  
"What they hell are you doing here?" I countered  
"We belong here, we're professionals..." the shorter man said, his eyes still locked on Andy  
"Professional what?" Sam asks  
"Paranormal Investigators." the man continues and hands us all business cards "There you go, take a look at that, guys..."  
"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler?" Andrea said then realized something "You guys run that website."  
"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose  
"Yeah. We do." Ed said proudly  
"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." I say sarcastically  
"And uh, we know who you guys are too."

The three of us look at him sharply. There's no way these idiots know who the hell we are...

"Oh yeah?" Andrea says, tilting her head (in such a cute way I wish she was doing that to me and not these idiots)  
"Amateurs... No offense, beautiful." Ed says to Andy "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."  
"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." the other guy, Harry, adds  
"Yeah, what have you got so far?" Dean taunts  
"Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?" Ed tells his partner  
"Well... Electromagnetic field-"  
"Actually it's Electromagnetic Frequency... Not field." Andy said "But hey, what do I know? I'm an amateur."  
"Pretty and smart..." Ed mumbles to himself "Go on, milady."  
"Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector." she smirked "Like that thing you're holding in your hand, there."

Harry turns it on. Andrea smirks at Sam and I. She is enjoying this way too much...

"Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg." Harry calls  
"2.8. It's hot in here." Ed confirms  
"Electrical distortion." Andrea shrugs, playing with her nails absent-minded "Anyway, so you guys see any real ghosts before?"  
"Once." Ed said dramatically "We were, uh... we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..."  
"By itself." Harry added in a mysterious tone of voice  
"Well, we, we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that... it uh... it changes you." Ed continued, looking Andrea up and down  
"Yeah. I think I get the picture." I said angrily "We should go, let them get back to work."  
"Yeah, you should." Harry urged  
"See you around, boys." Andrea smiled "_Locomotor_, Padfoot."

The three of us walked out of the building and burst out laughing. Oh, the stupidity... But I still didn't like the way that Ed dude was lookin' at _my_ Gorgeous. Wait, what?

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

After the ordeal with the two "Paranormal Investigators" and Dean's jealousy outburst, we went to the library. Well, when I say went, I mean I went. Andrea and Dean didn't want to have anything to do with that. After a while, I comes out of what they would call "the Geek Squad" and joins them outside.

"Hey."  
"Hey. What you got?" Dean asked  
"Well I couldn't find a Mordechai but I did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s." I informed them "He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone."  
"Great..." Andrea sighed  
"What about you?"  
"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but we did hit up the police station." Dean said as we walked to the Impala "No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those... lovesick HellHound boys made up the whole thing."  
"Yeah all right." I sighed  
"I say we find ourselves a bar, some beers and a couple of burgers, leave the legend to the locals." Andrea suggests

Dean gets into the car, and before Andy can, I hold her back. She gives me a questioning look but doesn't argue with my actions. Dean turns the key into the ignition and I lean down to look into the window, a smile on my face. Suddenly, Latino-pop music blasts from the speakers. Andrea begins to laugh as Dean tries to turn it off. He fails a few times, causing the wipers to turn on and the headlights to flash. After a few seconds Dean gives up and turns everything off. Andrea and I get into the car laughing. I lick my finger and mark an imaginary '1' in the air then point to myself.

"That's all you got?" Dean asks angrily, sending me a dirty look "Weak. That's bush league."


	49. Blue Oyster Cult

**ANDREA - POV**

The next morning the police scanner and Dean Winchester woke me up. I would have killed him had he not made up for it by bringing pie. He knows me so well. So we ate our supposed breakfast, got properly dressed and jumped into the Impala, Padfoot as well. The He- the Hell House was our destination. Upon arrival, emergency vehicles and men were moving around. Then, a girl's body is bought out on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. She's dead... Dammit! Dean, Sam and I approach one of the people standing outside here just by curiosity and morbid interest.

"What happened?" I asked the man  
"A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house."  
"Suicide?" Sam attempts to confirm  
"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense."

The man walks away. Sam and I turn back to Dean.

"What do ya think?" Sam asks  
"I think maybe we missed something." Dean said  
"Definitely." I add

That same night, the three of us go back to the house. But there's one problem. A police car is parked outside, and two cops are standing around it. So instead of going straight in, Sam, Dean and I crouch in the bushes nearby.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." I noted  
"Yeah but we still gotta get in there." Dean replies

Suddenly, I think i hear something. Rustling? No, whispers. I turn around and peek through the bushes. I curse quietly which causes the brothers to turn around and observe what I'm looking at. Both of them roll their eyes when they see Ed and Harry approaching the house, hunched over as they whisper and shush each other.

"I got an idea." I chuckle

I rise slightly, turn towards the cops and cup my hands to my mouth.

"Who ya gonna call!?"

Ed and Harry turn around confused. I sink back down into the bushes and giggle as the cops notice the two paranormal investigators and chase after them, yelling for the two of them to stop running. Laughing, Sam, Dean and I make a break for the house. Padfoot follows closely, and I tell him to inspect the house again. Once inside Sam breaks out the rifles, handing one to Dean and I. We all look around at the symbols again and Dean falls back onto the weird question mark. I'm more concentrated on another symbol I hadn't noticed before. It resembled a 'J' but with an extra twirl and over top was part of an infinity symbol. Odd... this one seemed familiar as well.

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!"  
"Come on, Peter Venkman(1), we don't have much time." I chuckled in Dean's direction  
"Oh, that was freaking awesome, Gorgeous!" he laughed as he followed me to the back of the house, earning an eye roll from Sam

At the back of the house, Padfoot is sitting and staring at the basement door. I tell him to go downstairs before us, as we open the mouldy door to the basement. After my furry friend, we go down into the dark room and look around. Dean observes the jars and picks one up for a closer look. The pale red liquid sloshes around inside. Gross...

"Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this."  
"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam replied  
"I double dare you."  
"Ask Andy."

Dean turns to me but I just shake my head and laugh, looking away. Dean grins at me. Suddenly, a faint noise has us all on on high alert. Padfoot sniffs the cabinet were it came from and walks away, signaling me its nothing. I lower my gun and earn myself a 'seriously?' look from Dean. I shrug as they open the door and a rat squeaks, running from the torch light.

"Arghh! I hate rats." Dean whines  
"You'd rather it was a ghost?" I asked  
"Yes."

Suddenly, Sirius barks and growls causing me to whip around. Behind Sam's head I could see Mordechai had appeared. Sam and Dean realize at the same time and swing around to see Mordechai raising an axe above his head. I shoot him twice but he's still there. Dean shoots him again and he mists away.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam yells  
"I don't know, or care right now!" I yell "Come on! _Repulso_, Sirius!"

As we run toward the stairs, Mordechai smashes his axe down, catching the shelves and bringing the jars crashing down on Dean and me. We try to get all the debris off of us as Sam begins to fight Mordechai. The ghost swings his axe numerous times and I reach for my shotgun, shooting it in the back at least five times, enough to distract him and get Sam un-cornered. As he tries to pass by, Mordechai swing his axe and smashes an electrical box, making sparks fly everywhere. Dean and I eventually get up, and we all bolt for the door. As we approach the door, Mordechai appears again, swinging his axe and hitting a few objects in the process. Sam and Dean burst out of the house and fall through the emergency tape, rolling down the steps. Sirius jumps over them and runs down the path, presumably to the car and I run out as well, grabbing Ed and Harry by their collars, who for some reason returned, and throw them in front of me. I yell at them to run before I turn back around and spot Mordechai in the doorway. I pull out my shotgun and shoot him in the head, making him vanish.

* * *

Later, the three of us went back to our motel rooms. Padfoot, as I had suspected, waited for us by the car and was now sleeping in the bathtub. Dean was sitting on the bed, drawing the symbol he couldn't get his head around. Sam and I were surfing the web.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me." Dean yelled "This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks."  
"It does." Sam said absent-minded  
"All right. Well I mean that explains why he went after you, but why me?"  
"Hilarious." Sam said, deadpan as I chuckled "The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?"  
"Yeah." Dean and I confirm  
"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?" I continued  
"But this mook keeps changing." the older Winchester stated  
"Exactly. I'm telling ya, the way the story goes... wait a minute."  
"What?" Dean and I chorused  
"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this." Sam began "'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.'"

Still staring at the symbol he has drawn, Dean suddenly sits straight up.

"Where the hell is this going?" the younger Winchester asks with a sigh  
"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

I knew I'd seen this before! Now, off to the music store to see our dear friend Craig. When we got there, the guy was sitting at the counter looking depressed.

"Hey Craig? Remember us?" I smiled  
"Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions, okay?" Craig replies morosely  
"Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all." Gorgeous smiles

I flick through and pick up an album. I look at the back and show Andrea and Sam who nod. As I go toward the counter, I make sure that my findings are voiced and that Craig hears them.

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything." I informed the two "It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult. Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC ? Or just scaring the hell outta people?"

Craig stays silent.

"Now why don't you tell us about that house... without lying through your arse this time." Gorgeous persuades

_Poetry_.

"All right, um." the boy sighs "My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks." Craig continued "Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we... we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but... now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!  
"All right." Sam says softly

The three of us walk out of the store, and pause in front of the car.

"If none of it was real how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

Then a look of sudden realization flooded Andrea's features.

"I think I may know what that thing is..."

* * *

(1): Peter Venkman is Bill Murray's character in Ghostbusters


	50. Darth Vader is a Money Maker

**ANDREA - POV**

Dean spent the next hour trying to get a beer bottle off his hand, since Sam had super-glued it. Eventually succeeding, with a little skin pulled off the palm of his hand, the three of us geared up for the hunt. Shotguns, salt, the works. This time, Padfoot stayed in the motel room and I boarded the Impala instead of my Chevelle. At the Hell House, and on our way there, the boys had a few things to say to each other. Namely, the lack of skin on Dean's palm, and the itch in Sammy's pants (Dean but itch powder there). Damn, that sounds wrong... Dean, Sam and I enter the house on alert, guns drawn, and begin a methodical search. Looking in every direction, with our backs to each other so that Mordechai can't sneak up on back to back.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean says snarkily as he readjusted the gun in his hand  
"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Sam replied quickly, making me roll my eyes

Dean, obviously being the more childish one, shines his flashlight in Sam's face until he winces, then moves into the other room. Sam I follow suit.

"So you think old Mordechai's home?" I ask  
"I don't know." Sam replies  
"Me either." a familiar voice says from behind

Sam and Dean spin around rapidly, pointing their guns at whom I know to be Ed and Harry. I'd recognize that pot-head voice anywhere. I don't even need the Angel part of me to help.

"WHOA! WHOA!" the two yell  
"Boys, it's just Ed and Harry." I laugh, turning around slowly  
"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam dramatizes  
"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed sighs, annoyed

Almost like a Spidey-sense, my Angel brain turns on and the hairs on my neck stand. I immediately turn towards the basement door. And as if on queue, from said basement comes the sound of knives being sharpened. Sam and Dean are immediately back on alert. Ed and Harry both go into panic mode.

"Oh crap." Ed says softly, as he and Harry crowd in close behind me "Uh guys, you wanna... you wanna open that door for us?"  
"Why don't you?" Dean says sternly, eyeing them accusingly

Suddenly, Mordechai bursts through the door screaming, as he waves an axe over his head. Sam, Dean and I empty our gun chambers into the ghost. He holds on, then wavers and disappears into mist. We all wait a beat, then Sam and Dean take off to ensure the other rooms are clear.

"Oh God. He's gone. He's gone." Ed panics  
"Get yourself together, man!" I shout, holding Ed by the shoulders  
"Did you get him?" Harry asks  
"Yeah they got him. You got him..."  
"No, on camera. Did you get him on camera?"  
"Who gives a shit?" I stare at Harry "Your friend here is having a panic attack!"  
"Let me see it, let me see it." Harry says, ignoring my remark

Harry takes the camera and flips it open to look at the film. Suddenly, Mordechai appears and slams his axe through the camera, forcing Harry to the ground and disappears again. What the H- fuck? I thought that they posted the fake story!? Dean and Sam come rushing in after the sound.

"Hey! Didn't you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?" Dean shouts  
"Of course we did." Ed says, still panicked  
"But then our server crashed." Harry said, getting off the ground  
"So it didn't take?" I asked Ed calmly  
"Uh..."  
"So these, these guns don't work." I continued  
"Yeah." Ed replies softly, staring at me  
"Great!" Dean says angrily "Sam, Gorgeous, any ideas?"  
"Gorgeous...?" Ed questions the air  
"We are so getting outta here." Harry says, dragging Ed with him

Harry and Ed run past Dean and I to the other room. Suddenly, we all hear screaming. They run past us to the front door but it's locked. Sam, Dean and I run towards them just as we hear Ed yelling something about the power of Christ. Yeah, like that's going to work.

"GET DOWN!" I shout as I approach the boys  
"HEY! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch." Sam yells behind me

Sam approaches Mordechai and they fight until he pins him against the wall, axe across his throat.

"Andy, get them outta here!"

I simply nod and grab both boys by the collar. I break into a run, and Ed and Harry automatically follow my pace. We then pass Dean who was splashing kerosene everywhere. At the front door, I shove them outside and turn to go back in as I hear Sam scream for Dean, but I'm stopped by someone grabbing my wrist.

"Don't go back in there!" Ed shouts  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be all right." I smile and run back inside, leaving a stunned Ed behind me

I run back towards where I last saw Dean and started pouring more kerosene everywhere. Suddenly, my leg is grabbed by a rough hand and I'm dragged through the house. That wasn't Dean or Sam. Definitely. As I fall to the ground, I spin myself and land on my back, the air knocked out of me instantaneously. Mordechai drops my leg and raises his axe. His gaunt face flickers and his yellow teeth show as he lets out a giant scream.

"Not today, bitch."

I raise my hand and snap my fingers, Mordechai immediately disappearing from my sight. Then from behind, Dean appears. He helps me up quickly and Sam runs forward, flames on his tail. The three of us run out, Sam immediately complaining about Dean's solution.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?"  
"Well nobody will go in anymore." Dean reasons "I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works."  
"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?"  
"Then we'll just have to come back." I breathe "You know... It kind of makes you wonder."  
"What?" Sam says  
"Of all the things that we've hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them."

* * *

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

Gorgeous, Sam and I made it out alive. Thank God. So now, we're hanging out by a picnic table at the trailer park where Ed and Harry are set up. Well, speak of the devil... devils? Ed and Harry approach carrying grocery bags, talking about Mordechai, obviously.

"I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus." Harry says to his friend  
"Man I got the munchies right now." Ed ignores, then turns to us "Gentlemen. And wonderful lady."  
"Thank you." I laugh  
"Hey guys." Sam greets  
"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked suddenly

Tell us what?

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades." Ed said proudly  
"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry continues  
"Oh yeah, wrong number?" I chuckled, causing Gorgeous to smile and roll her eyes  
"No, smart-ass." Ed sighs "He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it."

The two men place their grocery bags into a totally overloaded car. There's like plastic flamingos and plants coming out of the windows. So weird... I mean even the car is covered in weird stickers.

"And create the RPG."  
"The what?" I ask  
"RPG. Role playing game." Gorgeous said as if it were obvious  
"And the lady would be correct." Ed smiled  
"Right..."  
"A little lingo for you, two. Anyhoo, excuse us, we're off to la-la land."

La-la land? What the-

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Andy smiled  
"Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." I said sarcastically  
"Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." Ed admitted

The five of us all nod at each other in respect. Despite them being giant idiots who don't know what they're doing, they seem at least... Decent? Nah, what am I even thinking!? They're a bunch of dweebs. Mind you, Gorgeous did know a lot about the action figures they had in their trailer. Maybe she's a bigger geek than I expected. Ed and Harry get in the car and wave goodbye out the window, but suddenly stop.

"Hey uh, fancy pants."  
"Fancy pants?" Andrea echoes with a slight chuckle  
"Yeah, you're wearing fancy pants." Ed replied in an obvious tone

Andy made her way to the car window and bent over to be leveled with the boys. The way that guy is looking at her, I swear I'd punch him. Yes. I am overprotective of her. She's like my sister. Yeah... a sister.

"I- We think you deserve this."  
"Deserve wh- Oh no. No, no, no. I can't take that."  
"I insist." Ed said firmly  
"But-"  
"Actually Ed, maybe we shouldn't..." Harry interrupted the woman  
"Harry, this woman has saved our lives... Twice."  
"Okay, Ed."  
"Take it before Harry changes his mind and starts crying... again." Ed told her  
"Oh, God. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gorgeous says excitedly and hastily hugs Ed through the open window

Did she kiss him on the cheek!? Did she just kiss him!? I couldn't see... Maybe she didn't. I hope not. She better have not. She didn't kiss him Dean. She didn't do it. Calm down.

"See ya later, kids." the man calls, a smug look on his face as he drives away

Andy walks back to us a giant smile on her face, looking at whatever Ed gave her. By her reaction, it's something special. Plus, she's holding it like a mother would hold her newborn baby; way too gently. Wow, I'm so gonna kill Ed when I see him.

"What're you so happy about?" I asked her  
"Darth Vader." she replied simply  
"That's it? He gave you a Darth Vader action figure?"  
"Not a Darth Vader. THE Darth Vader."  
"Is it really that special?" Sam chuckled  
"I should hope so. Last one they found sold for over 30 000$, at auction."  
"WHAT!?" Sam and I chorused loudly  
"Not so loud, you dunderheads." Andy shushed, placing the action figure gently in her duffel bag  
"Sell the thing. We need the cash." Sam suggested  
"Are you insane!? I'm not selling that! It was probably Ed and Harry's most prized possession!"  
"Oh uh, speaking of Ed and Harry... I have a confession to make."  
"What's that?" I asked  
"I, uh... I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer." Sam admitted sheepishly  
"WHAT!?" Gorgeous yelled  
"Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat." I laughed  
"You guys are jerks." the woman huffed and got in the car

Sam and I let out a hearty laugh and get into the Impala after her. With Blue Oyster Cult playing on the radio, we drive back to the motel to retrieve the dog and the other car. Andrea gently takes her duffel back out of the trunk and places it in her back seat, Padfoot hopping into the shotgun seat. This was a good hunt, even though we're not gonna make 30 000$ with Darth Vader. At least Sam and I have called a truce. For the next hundred miles, or so...


End file.
